My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria
by GhostShadow6661
Summary: Después de morir en las garras el Covenant en Reach, se le ofrece una nueva oportunidad de vida a Noble Seis para que pueda aprender sobre la amistad y el amor, pero cuando su pasado vuelve y lo obliga a retomar su anterior vida, podra defender a Equestria de la destruccion total? Imagen de portada por KuroDerpy.
1. Una nueva vida

My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria

Ubicacion: Planeta Reach

Fecha: 7 de Julio de 2589

Objetivo: Sobrevivir

Allí, en ese arenoso lugar, se encontraban tirados cuerpos de Marines y SPARTANS caídos, masacrados, sin vida, pero, entre todo eso, un solo SPARTAN solitario, de armadura marrón y un poco diferente a la Armadura Mjolnir Mark V, miraba el cielo de una manera tranquila, a pesar de estar lleno de Banshees y Naves de descenso Covenant que buscaban sobrevivientes, a su alrededor, el planeta estaba siendo cristalizado por Cruseros del Covenant, el SPARTAN dejo salir un suspiro y pensó para si mismo

-Bien, hora de acabar con esto.

Puso su Rifle de Asalto y su DMR en su espalda, camino hacia una Torreta que estaba montada cerca de su posición, empujo el cadáver de un SPARTAN caído y arranco de su trípode la Torreta.

-Si moriré, me llevare al infierno a todos los asquerosos Covenants que se me acerquen.

Justo en ese momento, un disparo de una Nave de Descenso Covenant impacto a un lado de Seis, dándole a entender que ya había sido visto, con torreta en brazos camino hacia donde descendían varios Grunts acompañados por un Elite Menor, Seis apunto su torreta y empezó a disparar, el primer Grunt callo abatido por las balas de la Torreta de Seis y los demos empezaron a disparar, el Elite soltó un potente rugido y empezó a disparar su Rifle de Plasma.

-Vamos! Eso es todo lo que tienen? Siendo así, entonces acabare con todos ustedes en Reach por mi mismo!

Seis estaba disfrutando ver como los Grunts caían muertos o huían ante la amenaza, el Elite Menor intento soprender a Seis escondiendose detrás de una roca y saltando por encima de ella disaparando su Rifle de Plasma, solo para ser recibido con una mortal cuchillada en el cuello por parte del SPARTAN.

-Buen intento, idiota." pensó Seis

Detrás de el llegaron mas tropas Covenant que disparan sin cesar, mas Grunts, Elites y unos recién llegados Jackals, Seis uso las ultimas balas de su torreta para derribar a un par de Grunts y a un Elite, ya sin munición, arrojo la torreta hacia un Grunt que preparaba un Granada de Plasma, haciendo que la soltara y se eliminara con la misma, Seis rápidamente saco su DMR y empezó a disparar a las cabezas de los Jackals, que estaban empezando a ser una molestia.

-Uh... Al fin se pusieron en serio, bien, veamos que tienen

Seis arrojo una Granada de Fragmentación y le disparo justo cuando pasaba a un lado de unos Elites, haciendo que sus escudos desaparecieran, aprovechando esto, Seis disparo su DMR a la cabeza de los Elites, eliminandolos, después eliminar a el resto de sus tropas no seria difícil, solo que una Nave de Descenso disparo hacia su posición, el proyectil hiba directo hacia el, suerte que logro esquivarlo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, ya que la explosión lo alcanzo, haciendo que sus Escudos bajen de manera peligrosa, pero eso no era todo, su visor so había dañado, haciendo que los símbolos de Municiones y granadas desaparecieran.

-Esto no es bueno. Se dijo para si mismo.

Tomando las numerosas Granadas de Plasma de los Grunts y Elites muertos, Seis empezó a bombardear a las fuerzas que descendían para unirse a la batalla, pero, dejaron solo de llegar por un lado, estaban llegando de todos, lo estaban encerrando, al percatarse de esto, el SPARTAN elimino a un pequeño grupo de Jackals y corrió hacia una estructura dañada para ponerse a cubierto del fuego enemigo.

-Creo que se enfadaron, pero aun siguen muy por debajo de mi nivel. Dijo Seis mientras sonreía por debajo de su casco.

Seis miro hacia afuera y vio a un Marine muerto, pero con un Rifle de Precisión por un lado de el, Seis respiro y corrió a tomarlo, apunto y abatió a unos Elites que se habían hacercado mucho, recargo y apunto de nuevo, derribando a unos Elites menores a lo lejos, ya sin munición, arrojo el Rifle de Precisión y descargo las ultimas balas de su DMR en contra de los pocos Grunts y Jackals que quedaban, su DMR, ahora vacío, era inútil, solo le quedaba su Rifle de Asalto, lo tomo, quito el seguro, apunto a un Grunt que corría y dijo:

-Esto te dolerá, y mucho, que bueno que no soy tu en este momento.

El Grunto cayo y el silencio reino en ese árido lugar, un silencio tenso, pero profundo, no se oían pasos, ni ordenes, ni naves volando alrededor...

-No... Esto no ha acabado, algo traman estos malditos.

Y era cierto, de la nada, una Granda de plasma cayo a sus pies, Seis salto hacia atrás, pero la explosión lo alcanzo, esta vez dejando sin Escudos y herido, pero aun, su visor estaba muy dañado, solo lo único que funcionaba era el indicador de Escudos, que parpadeaba en color rojo a falta de ellos, Seis se levanto y lo que vio no fue nada agradable.

-Maldita sea!. Grito Seis

En frente de el, acercadose muy rápido, Elites Ultras y Generales Elites corrían y disparaban con sus Repetidores de Plasma, o con Rifles de Concusión, tambien pudo escuchar el sonido de unas Mochilas Cohete, sin duda, eran Elites Rangers, ahora, las posibilidades de sobrevivencia de Seis eran muy limitadas, Seis pensaba una estrategia hasta qu un leve sonido lo distrajo, sus escudos se habían recargado. Era ahora o nunca, se levanto, tomo su Rifle de Asalto y disparo contra el primer Elite que se acerco, matando, Seis recogió su Repetidor de Plasma y se lo puso en la espalda, le seria útil mas adelante.

Por arriba de una roca un Elite Ultra salto con una Espada de Energía lista para matarlo, Seis esquivo el ataque y con un golpe de su arma en la cabeza acabo con el Elite, de repente fue empujado violentamente hacia una pequeña pendiente, que lo dejo a campo abierto, al levatarse, noto que su Rifle de Asalto lo había soltado, siendo así, tomo el Repetidor de Plasma y disparo contra un General Elite que preparaba su Cañón de Fusiles, sus Escudos cayeron y Seis con Cuchillo en mano lo atravesó entre los corazones del Sanghelio, matandolo, tomo el cañón y acabo con otros Elites mas.

De entre el polvo levantado, aparecieron mas Elites, todos ellos Generales y Zealots, los mas peligrosos de todos, Seis apunto pero su disparo salió hacia el cielo, un Elite de Operaciones especiales se había vuelto invisible con el Camuflaje y desvío el disparo del SPARTAN, el Elite saco una Daga de Energía y lastimo en el brazo a Seis, haciendo que soltara su arma, Seis tomo su cuchillo y corto el cuello del Elite, acabando con el, de repente, una lluvia de desoladores azules llamo su antencion, eran los Elites que con sus Repetidores de Plasma le disparaban sin descanso, varios proyectiles alcanzaron a Seis, pero sus Escudos bajaban peligrosamente, Seis corrió hacia una zona donde había mas Marines muertos, entre ellos, un Rifle de Asalto y una Magnum 45. El SPARTAN tomo las armas y escapo de un bombardeo de una Nave de Descenso, volviendo a quedar a campo abierto.

Decidido a acabar con la escoria Covenant, Seis dio media vuelta para disparar si Rifle, solo para ser recibido con un disparo en la cabeza de un Rifle de Concusión, destrozando el visor de Seis y derribando al suelo, Seis respiraba muy rápido, estaba cansado, herido y sin posibilidades de sobrevivir, así que, en su ultimo intento de llevarse consigo al mayor numero de Covenants al infierno, Seis se quito su casco, lo arrojo al suelo, tomo su Rifle de salto y abrió fuego en contra de los Elites, abatió a un Elite Ultra, luego con un golpe mato a otro, un Elite Zealot quiso matarlo con su Espada de Energía pero Seis con un golpe se la quito, pero el impacto lo derribo, un Elite Ranger lo mantuvo en el suelo mientras intentaba matarlo con una Daga de Energía, Seis lo empujo con una patada pero no se percato que el Zealot había sacado una Daga tambien, y aprovechando su descuido, se la atravesó en su pecho, atravesando sus costillas y quemando los órganos que toco, Seis dejo salir un grito de dolor para al fin, morir, así, el Covenant elimino a la ultima resistencia del planeta Reach...

Seis despertó en un lugar completamente obscuro, su armadura estaba normal, como si nada le hubiera pasado y flotaba entre la obscuridad...

-Donde rayos estoy? Estoy muerto, eso lo se, pero no esperaba esto..." pensó Seis.

-Es porque no estas en el Cielo, ni en el Infierno, soldado. Una voz dijo entre la obscuridad.

-Quien es? Y que quieres?. Pregunto Seis.

-Eso no importa, has cometido actos atroces en tu vida, pero has ayudado a muchos con eso, has matado a miles, pero para asegurar la sobrevivencia de millones, aseguraste la existencia de tu especia a costa de eliminar a otras, por eso, te daremos otra oportunidad de vida..." dijo la extrañA voz.

-"A si? Reencarnación, eh? Que bueno que Jorge no esta aquí para fechador en cara que tenia razón, bien, en que Colonia y en que Planeta renaceré? Pregunto Seis.

-"No mi estimada alma, tu no volverás a ser Humano, no, tu serás parte de otra especie, necesitas aprender el significado de la Amistad" corrigió la voz.

-"Eso ya lo se" refuto el SPARTAN.

-"No, tu no lo sabes, tu sabes que es el trabajo en equipo, mas no la amistad" dijo la voz.

-"Es igual" dijo Seis en tono sarcástico.

"No, no lo es, y es por eso que te enviaremos ahí, a ese lugar donde deberán aprender el significado de la Amistad y del Amor".

Dándose por vencido, Seis suspiro y pregunto -"Y donde aprenderé eso?"

-"En un lugar llamado Equestria, ahí lograras entender todo, y veras que no todo en la vida es la guerra, conservaras tus recuerdos, para que puedas cambiar por tu cuenta, así que, vive bien.

De entre la obscuridad, una luz brillo con mucha fuerza y cuando sus ojos se abrieron, noto que estaba en un Hospital siendo cargado, para su sorpresa, por un Pony vestido de medico.

-"Pero que demonios? Es un caballo lo que veo?" Pensó Seis, y para mas asombro de el, el Pony hablo.

-"Felicidades Señora Sparkle, es un fuerte varón" El Pony lo sostuvo y los dejo en los brazos de otra Pony blanca con melena igual blanca pero con partes moradas, Seis apenas podía creer lo que pasaba, hacia un momento lo estaban matando unos Elites en Reach, y ahora estaba siendo abrazado por un Pony de colores, intento hablar, pero en vano, solo salió un leve gemido de sus labios, haciendo que la Pony le diera un beso en la frente y dijera:

-"Tranquilo pequeño, guarda tus fuerzas, duerme un poco" dijo la Pony

-"Que demonios esta pasando! Como rayos estoy aquí y por que soy un maldito caballo!" pensó Seis, intento moverse para liberar se de su nueva madre, pero fue en vano.

-"Vaya vaya, es muy inquieto, eh? Justo como yo cuando era pequeño" dijo una voz, de algún hombre por el tono de voz

-"Oh si amor, no es hermoso, se parece a ti". Respondió la Pony.

Seis giro su cabeza para ver a otro Pony azul, sonriente que con su casco le acaricio la cabeza

-"Esto es tan humillante, que a uno de los mejores hombres de la UNSC le estén dando cariños unos caballos salidos de un cuento". Pensó Seis

-"Les cortaría las piernas, pero creo que alguien ya se me adenlanto" pensó Seis y dibujo una sonrisa en su boca por el chiste.

-"Como le pondremos amor? Que nombre crees que sea el mejor para el?" pregunto el Pony azul

-"Creo... Que Sunlight seria perfecto, solo mira sus ojos, puedo ver el Sol de Celestia en ellos, tu serás nuestro pequeño Sunlight Sparkle". Dijo la Pony que lo abrazaba.

Por alguna razón, Seis se sintió relajado, algo que nunca había sentido en mucho tiempo, con el calor corporal de su nueva madre, Seis empezó a quedarse dormido, y antes de caer dormido, escucho que el Pony azul dijo:

-"Solo espera a que nuestra pequeña Twilight y Shining Armor se enteren de su nuevo hermano"

-"Que nombres tan originales, y pensaba que los de los del Covenant eran ridículos". Pensó Seis pera luego caer dormido profundamente.

Seis despertó en una habitación espaciosa, llena de juguetes y en una cómoda cama, la habitación estaba pintada de azul y tenia muchas cosas elegantes, lo primero que hizo fue revisarse a si mismo, para ver que había cambiando en el.

-"Que bien... Ahora son un caballo, o Pony como ellos dicen, esto será malo, no tengo manos, me siento extremadamente débil y no puedo hablar, y que es esto? Estoy cubierto de pelo blanco, parezco un peluche para niños, y mi cabello, vaya, tengo cola, que raro es todo esto, bueno, por lo menos es café como mi cabello humano, y mis ojos... Por que esa Pony dijo que eran como el Sol?" Seis miro al lado de el y había un pequeño espejo, donde pudo ver su reflejo, sus ojos eran de un suave color amarillo, o dorado? Tal vez estaba relacionado con el color de visor que tenia, el que se había conseguido antes de llevar a Cortana hacia el Pillar of Autumn... En ese momento, escucho unos pasos y al darse la vuelta, vio a la Pony blanca con otra mas pequeña pero de color Morado, Seis noto que amabas tenían un cuerno, lo que le pareció extraño, la Pony blanca sonrió y dijo:

-"Miren quien despertó, bien día Sunlight, soy yo, mamá Star, y mira quien quiere conocerte".

La Pony morada se subió a la cama y se acostó a un lado de Seis, luego Star hizo lo mismo, Twilight miraba profundamente a Seis, o Sunlight como ahora se llamaría.

-"Que tanto miras, Pony?" pensó Seis.

-"Awwww! Eres tan bonito!" dijo Twilight para después darle un abrazo, Seis se sentía incomodo, claro, alguien que desde su infancia fue entrenado para la guerra, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cariño, pero, por otro lado, se sentía... Bien, si, bien, así que Seis dejo de resistirse y se dejo abrazar por la pequeña Pony, cuando lo soltó, la Pony pregunto:

-"Entonces, el es nuestro hermano? Como dijiste que se llamaba mamá?"

-"Así es Twilight, el es tu nuevo hermanito, y se llama Sunlight" dijo Star mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Seis y a Twilight.

-"Así que ella es mi hermana? Vaya, nunca tuve familia, mas que mis compañeros de entrenamiento cuando era un SPARTAN, les decía hermanos, pero eso no contaba..." reflexiono Seis

Después de unas 2 horas, Twilight y Star se levantaron, con la argumentancion de dejarlo dormir, para asombro de Seis, vio como el cuerno de Star brillo y las cobijas levitaron y lo cubrieron.

-"Descansa Sunlight". Dijo Star

-"Descansa Hermanito". Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

"Tal vez mañana pueda venir Shining Armor a conocerlo mamá". Fue lo ultimo que escucho de Twilight

Ambas Ponys salieron de la habitación y dejaron solo a Seis.

"Sunlight... Mi nombre ahora será Sunlight Sparkle? Bien, creo que funcionara, pero no olvidare quien soy en verdad, Noble Seis.


	2. Seis a travez de los años

My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria

Capitulo 2: Seis a través de los años

Lugar: Canterlot, Equestria

Fecha: 21 de Julio de 2589 (14 Dias desde el nacimiento de Seis)

Tras su nacimiento, Seis pudo ver como los Ponys hacían muchas cosas que los humanos hacen, pero de una manera muy diferente, complicada según seis, pero, su vida, a pesar de haber empezado, le parecía monótona, de hecho, había varias cosas que a Seis le disgustaban mucho, para empezar el hecho de que casi todo el tiempo estaba en una cama quieto, o dormido, necesitaba algo que hacer, durante sus Dias como SPARTAN Seis siempre estaba haciendo algo, limpiando sus armas, reparando o mejorando su armadura, incluso en sus momentos libres Seis entrenaba para mantenerse en forma, sin embargo, ahora debía conformarse con eso

Otra cosa que molestaba a Seis era el que siempre estaba en los cascos de Sweet Star, ella lo acariñaba mucho y lo llenaba de besos, eso era tan humillante, uno de los mejores hombres de la UNSC recibiendo cariños de un Pony, simplemente no lo toleraba, otra cosa que molestaba a Seis eran las constantes invitaciones de Twilight (de 2 años en ese entonces) a jugar con ella, a jugar a chocar los cascos, a cantar, o a ir a la escuela con un feo peluche llamado "Pantaloncitos", a Seis le parecía muy molesto, pero siempre terminaba aceptando, y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, había veces que se divertía, algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo, una diversión real, no la de ver sufrir a las tropas Covenant cuando el los masacraba con sus armas o cuchillo, ademas, le parecía simpático como era Twilight, rara cosa que el pensara en eso, pero en fin, debía hacerlo, después de todo ella es su "hermana".

Pero, sin duda, lo peor que a Seis le pudo haber pasado, era el hecho de ser alimentado por Sweet Star, el, como era muy pequeño, no podía tolerar los alimentos sólidos, así que debía tomar la leche materna de su madre, lo cual le parecía repugnante, claro, ser alimentado por un Pony cuando aun tienes en cuenta que eres un humano, no es nada placentero, Seis trato de recordar alguna tortura que haya recibido peor que esta, pero no lo logro, nada podía ser mas cruel que beber leche de Pony, casi siempre Seis se oponía a comer, pero su hambre lo hacia ceder a que Sweet Star lo amamantara, Seis sabia que eso seguiría por mucho tiempo, así que decidió acostumbrarse, y a no vomitar cuando lo alimentaran, aunque un jugo de manzana ayudaba después de esa asquerosa operación...

Pero, Seis no le agradaba para nada el encierro, quería correr, entrenar y matar a un par de escuadrones del Covenant, el sabia que ya no podría hacer eso, así que debía hacerse a la idea de que jamas volvería a ver nada Humano o Covenant aquí, eso lo decepcionaba, pero a la vez lo llenaba de una tranquilidad y felicidad profundas, nunca preocuparse por las ordenes, por evitar que te maten, por sobrevivir o por nada! Seis lo disfrutaría mucho, pero, siendo el un SPARTAN activo, debía hacer algo, algo mas que estar encerrado, pero, no podía hablar, como lo entenderían que quería salir? Sweet Star entro a su habitación a ver si todo estaba en orden, al entrar vio como Seis estaba observando hacia afuera por la ventana, con un profundo deseo de salir, Star sonrió, levanto a Seis con su magia y lo sentó en frente de ella.

-"Maldición! Como hace eso? Es muy diferente a la fuerza gravitatoria de las Cruzeros y Phantoms Covenant o los Cañones de Hombres de la base, podré hacer eso yo?" se pregunto el SPARTAN.

-"Que pasa Sunlight? Te gustaria salir a conocer Canterlot?. Pregunto Sweet Star con una sonrisa.

-"Eh? Oh claro! Me encantaría salir! Pero como lo supo? Creo que esa basura del "Instinto Maternal" es cierta después de todo... Un momento, Canterlot? Me suena a la Edad Media, demasiado en verdad, pero bien, veamos que hay" pensó Seis

Seis solo movió su cabeza y movió sus pequeños cascos, Sweet Star sonrió, lo hizo levitar con su magia, poniendolo sobre su lomo.

-"Sujetate bien Sunlight" le dijo Sweet Star"

-"Será sencillo si pude sostener de la espalda de un Hunter por una hora... Oh! Pero si tenia manos antes, maldición..."

Cuando salieron, Seis se maravillo al ver Canterlot, era grande, colorido y pacifico, como sacado de un cuento para niños, mientras Seis admiraba todo eso, Sweet Star lo llevaba a una parte que de seguro le gustaria mucho, el área de jardines, al llegar, Seis vio ese hermoso jardín, lleno de arboles, algunos de manzanas, diversas plantas y varios tipos de flores, el SPARTAN observo todo eso, jamas en su vida vio toda ese bello paisaje y vegetación, solo cuando estaba en entrenamientos cuando tenia 12 años en una selva del planeta Reach, donde todo era húmedo, salvaje y con el constante riesgo de encontrarse con alguna criatura salvaje o con algún miembro del escudron contrario, no, aquí todo era perfecto y tranquilo, el cielo azul, un Sol perfecto y la total calma del lugar, hacían que Seis se relajara, algo que nunca había pasado en años, ya que el siempre estaba en alguna misión, defendiendo alguna base o recuperando o robando objetos de suma importancia del Covenant, poniendo su vida en riesgo una y otra vez... Sweet Star lo puso en el césped, era suave y cómodo, mas que las camas de la UNSC sin duda, Seis se sentó a observar el cielo, ese hermoso cielo azul que rodeaba todo el lugar, sin ninguna señal de humo de algún Pelican o Falcon caído, sin ninguna señal de un Cruzero, Phantom o Banshee del Covenant, o un Falcon haciendo vuelos de reconocimiento, no, solo el hermoso y pacifico cielo azul... Y empezó a gustarle observar el cielo y calmar su mente.

6 meses después...

Durante uno de los paseos de Seis junto con Star, Seis se sentó sobre el césped a admirar el cielo, mientras pensaba que si era conveniente que se relajara un poco con su nueva familia, había estado actuando muy mal con ellos, indiferente, molesto y antipático, y a pesar de eso todos le seguían dando amor, el no lo comprendía, Star a pesar de como se comportaba lo levantaba con su magia, lo arrullaba y con un beso en la frente, Seis perdía todo interés en su mal humor, con Twilight era indiferente, pero ella seguía tratando de jugar con el con una sonrisa, lo abrazaba y le decía "te quiero Sunlight" Seis resistía, no podía sentir eso, inaceptable, un SPARTAN no puede sentir esos sentimientos... Pero no pudo, sintió como su corazón se derretía con esas palabras, sonrió y jugaba con ella, su padre, Midnight, siempre lo cargaba y le contaba historias y cuentos sobre Equestria, la Leyenda de la Yegua en la Luna, la de los Elementos de la Armonía, de la Princesa Celestia contra una criatura llamada Discordia, a Seis le parecían aburridos, pero empezó a acostumbrarse, y, al poner atención, eran interesantes, así que empezó a poner atención a todas sus historias y malos chistes. Por ultimo, Shining Armor (que para Seis debía ser el peor nombre del este o cualquier otro mundo) siempre jugaba con el, de un modo muy diferente al de Twilight por supuesto, Shining siempre trataba de hacerle cosquillas, pero casi nunca lo lograba, por que Seis bloqueaba con sus pequeños cascos el enorme casco de el, Shining no se explicaba como es que un recién nacido podía tener esos reflejos, era sorprendente y lo dejaba un poco confundido, o tratar de quitarle algún objeto que Seis tenia entre sus cascos, pero era lo mismo, Seis se oponía muy bien, o con un balón salían y Shining se lo arrojaba y Seis lo golpeaba con su casco, con muy poca fuerza, casi nula, siendo el un SPARTAN otra vez, ese balón se iría tan lejos que nadie lo volvería a ver, pero bueno, el ya no lo seria mas, así que se tenia que conformarse con la fuerza de un bebe... Por ahora, según Seis.

Si, la vida nueva de Seis empezaba a sonreírle, tal vez seria mejor adaptarse y disfrutarla, cuando de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por una sombra en el suelo, esa sombra tenia una forma familiar que se acercaba... Demasiado familiar para el, un Banshee! Sin duda era un Banshee! Rápidamente, por instinto, volteo o buscar algo con que derribarlo, un Lanzacohetes o un Láser SPARTAN seria suficiente, para solo encontrarse con la mirada preocupada y confundida de Sweet Star, Seis al darse cuanta de su error, solo suspiro recordando que nada de eso existe ahora, y al levantar la vista, vio que el supuesto Banshee, eran solamente dos Ponys voladores... Espera, acaso el vio Ponys con alas? Seis seguía observando a esos singulares Ponys que volaban como si nada.

-"Pegasos? Se supone que solo existen en la mitología... Pero, si existen los Unicornios, por que no los Pegasos? No me sorprenderia ver a un Dragon ahora en adelante, en verdad necesito saber mas sobre este mundo" pensó Seis.

1 año después...

Seis ahora tenia un año de nacido, creció un poco y ya podía caminar bien, dado que se acostumbro a sus dos patas extras, tambien le empezó a crecer una protuberancia en su frente, pero pronto comprendió que era su futuro cuerno, así que el podría usar magia en el futuro, eso seria interesante, otra cosa que Seis empezó a hacer fue a leer, a leer todos los libros que podía (debía distraerse con algo después de todo), Sweet Star estaba mas que sorprendida, ni siquiera Twilight había empezado a leer a tan temprana edad, para ese entonces, Twilight ya había sido aceptada como la Estudiante de la Princesa Celestia y Shining Armor en la Guardia Real del castillo de Canterlot, ahora Seis estaba solo con Sweet Star y Midnight, al principio, a Seis le pareció excelente que se hayan ido, al fin podría estar en paz, pero al poco tiempo, los empezó a extrañar, el siempre había sido un "Lobo Solitario" y ahora, quería ver sus hermanos... Definitivamente su vida estaba cambiando.

6 meses después...

Seis había conseguido un gran conocimiento de este mundo, practicante estaba maravillado con toda su belleza y paz que existía, su ultima guerra había sido en casi mas de 800 años, lo cual lo sorprendió, en sus Dias como SPARTAN tenia suerte si no había ningún ataque del Covenant, aquí, por lo único que tenia que preocuparse era por leer y entretenerse. Otra cosa que había dejado atrás era la de alimentarse con Sweet Star, ya podía comer frutas y verduras, lo cual lo disfruto mucho, y hacia mucho tiempo que comía algo natural, ya que la comida de la UNSC siempre era modificada genéticamente, haciéndola sin sabor alguno. Ademas, había dominado el caminar con sus cuatro extremidades, algo complicado, acostumbrarse a dos extremidades mas cuando pasaste toda tu vida caminando solo con dos era molesto, pero no difícil no imposible, al salir al los jardines, Seis corría y saltaba, quería recuperar su condición física y su agilidad, Sweet Star sonreía ante la energía de su hijo, era igual a la de Shining Armor, por otro lado, Seis tambien estaba feliz de al fin poder correr, y ya no tener que estar siendo cargado por su madre, aunque, al poco tiempo de esa actividad, se cansaba, claro, el aun es un pequeño, así querer recuperar sus cualidades como SPARTAN se veía muy distantes por ahora.

Seis ya se había acostumbrado a no hablar, solo a pensar para si mismo, por que siempre que trataba de hablar no podía, solo emitía pequeños gemidos, lo cual lo irritaba mucho, pero un día jugando en los jardines, tratando de recuperar su agilidad saltando y corriendo por todo el lugar, Seis tropezó con una roca y callo al suelo, perdiendo su concentración, cuando lo hizo grito "Maldita sea!", al principio, Seis estaba furioso, pero a la vez feliz, al fin podía hablar, ya sus cuerdas bocales se habían desarrollado lo sificiente, al fin!, pero su felicidad no duro mucho cuando Sweet Star lo reprendió por su lenguaje, mientras lo regañaba, Seis sentía como si la Doctora Halsey en persona fuera quien lo reprendía cuando fallaba una misión, pero Sweet Star era compasiva, después de hacerlo prometer que no volvería a decir eso, lo llevo a celebrar sus "inusuales" primeras palabras con un delicioso helado de chocolate... Tal vez seria mas conveniente si las cambiara al dar la noticia a Midnight y tal vez a averiguar si aprendió eso de el.

Pero, últimamente, Seis empezó a tener pesadillas, pesadillas sobre sus Dias como SPARTAN, sobre sus peores guerras, las personas que vio morir, el día de su muerte, pero, el nunca se había atemorizado de nada, pero, mientras soñaba, un terror inmenso a lo que veía lo dejaba completamente asustado y nervioso lo hacia despertar, solo para encontrar que todo fue un sueño y que su madre estaba a un lado de el calmandolo y cantandole una suave melodia, reconfortado, Seis volvía a dormir, o a pensar si era suerte que ahora estuviera en ese lugar... Nadie puede escapar de esos recuerdos que surgen, a la media noche, ni siquiera un SPARTAN.

Pero, el día había llegado, el día que todo niño debe afrontar... Ir a la escuela, después de 8 meses fue inscrito en una, en realidad, Seis seguía manteniendo su antipatía por los demás, solo que no lo demostraba con Sweet Star y Midnight, pero el hecho de convivir con niños, no lo entusiasmaba mucho, pero lo haría, lo haría por su nueva vida y por su nueva familia, así que llegado el día, Seis tomo sus cosas, sus cuadernos, lápices y libros, con la compañía de sus padres, Seis había sido instruido por Midnight en la escritura, con la boca para la sorpresa de el, era tan normal como escribir con la mano, después de unos minutos de caminar, Seis llego a una de las mejores escuelas de Canterlot. (pero no la de Celestia, por supuesto)

Al tomar su asiento, Seis se sintió incomodo ante el constante sonido de las risas o platica de los demás niños, pero se relajo, en lo único que debía consentrarse era en un solo Pony: Su Maestro, visto por los demás, Seis era el único quieto y concentrado ante todo el desorden, al entrar el Maestro, todos tomaron sus asientos, y al presentarse y saludar, el Pony empezó a tomar lista.

-"Sugar Flower"

-"Presente" dijo una Pony azul.

-"Rose Petal"

-"Presente" dijo una Unicornio morada

-"Sunlight"

-"Presente Señor!" grito Seis en un tono militar, para luego oír un como el salón rompía en risas, después escucho que su maestro decía:

-"Descanse Soldado" en un tono sarcástico.

A Seis eso lo irrito mucho, y mas aun que fue humillado, sentía una necesidad por ir y golpearlo, pero tuvo que reprimir su enojo y continuar con la clase, Seis se sorprendió (una vez mas) con la naturalidad que era escribir con su boca, aun era joven para usar su magia, cono Midnight le había dicho, con su magia podría escribir y hacer muchas cosas, así que debía practicar mas su escritura con la boca por ahora.

Llegada la hora de salir a su receso, Seis tomo su almuerzo y salió al jardín, no hablo con nadie, solo se sentó en una banca a admirar la vista del reino de Equestria, le fascinaba el hecho de una Ciudad un una montaña, y la vista que se podía ver desde ella, sin mas que pensar, saco su almuerzo, un Sandwich de Girasol, Seis los amaba, así que hizo honor a la comida acabando con ella, mientras comía, escucho unos pasos en el césped que se acercaban a el, Seis volteo a ver quien era, para encontrarse con una Unicornio amarilla con una melena blanca.

-"Ehhh... Hola, eres nuevo verdad? Soy Rune Soul, como te llamas?"

Seis quería estar solo, pero, tenia que ser mas social, esto era el principio de un largo camino, y esa Pony parecía un buen comienzo.

-"Soy Noble..." Seis se detuvo al darse cuenta de su error. -"Soy Sunlight"

-"Sunlight... Es un bonito nombre, como te sientes aquí?" pregunta la pequeña Pony con una sonrisa

Seis volvió a observar el cielo, y dijo:

-"Me tranquliza" respondió el SPARTAN

-"No hablas mucho, verdad? No importa, yo tambien era así cuando entre, ya veras que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que hagas muchos amigos" La Unicornio se sentó a un lado de Seis, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, el no lo noto, el solo seguía admirando el cielo y comiendo, hasta que unas sombras cubrieron a los dos, Rune Soul bajo la cabeza atemorizada y Seis volteo a ver que era, para observar a tres Ponys de tierra, el de el centro, un Pony cafe hablo:

-"Vaya vaya vaya! Miren que hay aquí! Conque tu eres el nuevo mocoso que entro hoy, eh? Y miren, ya tiene novia"

-"Oye! No soy su novia! Solo lo estoy conociendo!" dijo la Unicornio con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

Seis solo levanto una ceja ante la burla del Pony, le dio un mordida a su Sandwich y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, eso hizo enojar a el Pony, quien volvió a hablar en un tono mas alto.

-"Quien crees que eres? Eres demasiado importante para hablar? Eh?"

-"Lo suficiente para no hablar con basura como tu" Dijo Seis con un tono frío, para después darle otra mordida a su almuerzo, la Unicornio solo se quedo observando al calmado Seis, sorprendida que no mostrara miedo, el grito del Pony cafe llamo la atención de los demás niños que jugaban, acercándose a ver que pasaba.

-"Muy bien, eso es, el nene quiere que lo golpeen, verdad? Bienvenido a mi escuela!" El Pony levanto su casco, listo para golpear a Seis, cuando de repente, Seis esquivo el golpe y dio una patada hacia el codo del brazo del Pony, el retrocedió mientras mantenía su brazo levantado, en verdad ese niño lo había golpeado? Eso era inaceptable! Tenia una reputación que manter, así que volvió a atacar, solo para que Seis rodara sobre el césped, con un salto montarse encima de el, golpearlo en la nuca y para rematar, volver a caer al suelo, para proceder a darle unas fuertes patadas en las piernas traseras del Pony, quien cayo al césped adolorido, Seis solo sonrió al verlo tirado, se puso encima de el y se comió lo ultimo de su almuerzo, el Pony cafe intento levantarse, pero no pudo, sentía como sus piernas le dolían, para cuando los maestros llegaron a ver que pasaba, simplemente no creyeron lo que vieron, un pequeño potro de primer grado le había dado una lección a uno muy mayor que el, Seis solo se quito de encima del Pony, recogió sus cosas y camino directo a su salón, sin decir una sola palabra.

Al entrar en su salón, todos inmediatamente rodearon a Seis, llenando de preguntas y felicitaciones...

-"Wow! Eso fue genial! Como lo hiciste!"

-"Eso estuvo increíble!"

-"Con eso, ese tonto jamas nos volverá a molestar!"

Seis, en verdad se sentía un poco (solo un poco) incomodo, pero le encantaba ser reconocido, mas que solo recibir un "Bien hecho SPARTAN" por parte de algún alto mando de la UNSC, se sintió feliz de poner en su lugar a una escoria como esa, pero, tal vez no seria la ultima vez que se encontraran, conocía a los de su tipo, idiotas que no paran hasta que en verdad tocan fondo, y si seguía así, el tendría que llevarlo hasta ahí, solo seria cuestión de tiempo...

4 Años después...

Seis ya tenia 5 años, había crecido mucho, su cuerno ya resaltaba de entre su melena cafe, con las constantes salidas a los jardines de Canterlot, Seis había conseguido una excelente condición física, su cuerpo era un poco mas grande que lo usual para su edad, en el ámbito académico, resulto que Seis era muy listo, mas de le que el creyó que era, había aprendido mucho sobre Equestria, sobre las Princesas, sobre la vida natural de los alrededores, pero, solo había algo que no estaba bien, Seis no había seguido su Cutie Mark (en verdad a Seis le molestaba ese nombre) a sus padres les preocupaba por la autoestima de su hijo, pero a Seis no le importaba mucho, el solo quería seguir con su vida, y era muy talentoso para todo, como si su talento especial fuera dominar todo, con el paso del tiempo Seis se habrio a los demás y consiguió muy buenos amigos, pero la mas cercana era Rune Soul, ella tambien había crecido, su pelo amarillo se hizo mas brillante y hermoso, su blanca melena creció y su cuerno ya sobresalía, junto con Seis, eran los mejores de su clase, Seis la veía como una buena amiga, pero, ella lo veía como algo mas, digamos que le empezó a interesar Seis, su carácter, su carisma y su mente calmada, en verdad se estaba enamorando de el? No estaba segura, solo el tiempo lo diría.

Por otro lado, Seis había desarrollado un interés por la madera tallada, y domino la técnica, consiguiendo hacer replicas de sus padres, de Shining Armor, de Twilight, pero, un día decidió tallar un Pelican, con ese excelente trabajo, Seis hizo mas sobre sus recuerdos, un Grunt, un Marine, un Banshee, pero decidió ocultarlas, por que seria difícil de explicar que eran esas cosas que nadie en Equestria había visto, por ahora, Seis mantendría ese buen estilo de vida que llevaba hasta ahora...

6 años después...

Seis ya era todo un adolescente, ya había crecido mucho y consiguió una buena masa muscular y agilidad increíbles, su condición física era excelente, aunque no lo mostrara en publico, alguien de su edad no debía tener semejantes cualidades, solo las explotaba cuando podía estar solo, en la escuela, Seis era el mejor, en la magia, Twilight le había dado un par de consejos para mejorarla, y en su vida social, Seis mantenía una buena relación con todos, se veía constantemente con Rune Soul, el disfrutaba su compañía mucho mas que la de los demás, pero seguía mostrandose como eso, como un amigo, por otro parte, ella ya había confirmado (para si misma) que se sentía atraída por el, pero no juntaba el valor para decirselo, temía que si le confesaba su amor, Seis la ignoraría (conociendo bien su carácter, no estaba muy segura de que pasaría) así que, se lo diría, a su tiempo, mientras tanto, daría una par de señales para ver si Seis se daba cuenta, ella tenia esperanzas.

Pero, a pesar de que todo hiba muy bien en la vida de Seis, había dos cosas que estaban mal, una de ellas, era de mínima importancia para el, aun no tenia su Cutie Mark, nadie se lo explicaba, si el era muy talentoso, a estas alturas de su vida ya debía tener su Cutie Mark y su talento muy bien dominados, Seis no comprendía cual era la gran importancia de eso, el tenia cosas mas importantes en que preocuparse, después de mucho tiempo, volvieron los sueños de su pasado, soñaba con su Equipo, de como cada uno de ellos cayo en Reach, en como su Planeta fue cristalizado por el Covenant, de como Cárter se sacrifico estrellando su Pelican en el Scarab que les bloqueaba el paso a el y a Emile, oh... Emile, como murió, el hiba a ser quien se sacrificara quedándose en el Cañón MAC, pero unos malditos Elites Generales lo mataron, como Kat murió en sus brazos en Nueva Alejandría, cuando un Elite le disparo un Aguijón en la cabeza, y como Jorge en un ultimo intento por salvar a Reach, su hogar, se sacrifico haciendo estallar la bomba del Pelican de manera manual... Pero, la duda seguía, que paso con Jun? Seguiría vivo? Escaparía de Reach en el Pillar of Autumn? Pero, después de soñar con esos recuerdos, unas imágenes aparecían en sus sueños, imágenes que lo dejaban confundido y asustado, soñaba como el Pillar era atacado por el Covenant, de unas cosas en forma de Anillos flotando en el espacio, de como la tierra era atacada, pero, tambien vio a un SPARTAN de armadura verde y el numero 117 grabado en su pecho, y a un Elite peleando juntos, por que? Acaso ese SPARTAN era un desertor? Era el u otra persona? Que paso con la Tierra? Todo eso lo soñaba todas las noches, dejandolo confundido, desconcertado y temeroso de que su pasado lo alcanzara, pero el confiaba que no pasara, que todo seria normal y que eso solo seria unas malas pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente...

Seis despertó algo cansado, no durmió bien por causa de sus pesadillas, pero estaba listo para otro día en su calmada vida, su habitación estaba decorada con algunas medallas por deportes, o con diplomas de sus logros académicos, con fotos de sus amigos y con sus figuras talladas, en las cuales resaltaban las de la UNSC y el Covenant, Seis hiba a desayunar, cuando una inesperada visita llego...

Era nada menos que la Princesa Celestia.


	3. Recuerdos del Pasado y Planes del Futuro

Yaaaay! El primer capitulo largo de esta historia! antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a Seren Avro Tsukino y a TALOS X por darme los primeros _Reviews _positivos, me alegra saber que empece bien, y con forme avance la historia ire haciendo mas largos los capitulos, sin nada mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo 3 de _Noble Seis en Equestria_

* * *

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos del Pasado, y planes del Futuro

A la entrada de la Princesa Celestia, Sweet Star, Midnight y Seis se arrodillaron, mostrando su respeto, Celestia solo sonrió y y con un leve movimiento de su ala derecha hizo que sus fieles guardias se retiraran, Midnight rápidamente busco almohadas para que se pudieran recostar e iniciar la visita de la Princesa.

-"Princesa Celestia, es un honor tenerla aquí" dijo Sweet Star

-"Gracias, para mi siempre es un placer visitarlos, de hecho, vine para poder darles maravillosas noticias sobre el avance de los estudios de Twilight Sparkle... Desde que vive en Ponyville con sus amigas, ella a aprendido mucho sobre la amistad, no podría estar mas orgullosa de ella con lo que ha aprendido" dijo la Diosa del Sol

-"Oh muchas gracias Princesa, me alegra oír que Twilight esta bien y que esta teniendo amigas, recuerdo sus dias en Canterlot, dias enteros leyendo y estudiando, en verdad ella se enfoco mucho en sus estudios"

-"Y vaya que si lo hizo, aunque hubo veces que vi su falta de interés en conocer a otras Ponys, ella nunca acepto tener un día por lo menos para salir, me preocupaba pero ella decía que estaba bien, así que respete su decisión"

-"Me alegro que ahora sea mas feliz, oh, si me permite preguntar, como esta mi hijo Shining Armor? Hace tiempo que no lo vemos, desde la Boda Real"

-"El esta bien, de hecho, me pidió que le enviara sus saludos, y pronto vendría a visitarlos junto con Cadence, quien quiere conocerlos mejor, es un joven con mucha lealtad y determinación, estará bien, no se preocupe" dijo Celestia con su angelical voz

-"Maginifico! Muchas gracias por el mensaje Princesa, me encantara ver a mi hijo con su Esposa" dijo felizmente Sweet Star -" Vaya! Disculpe usted, desea un poco de te?

-"Seria un placer, gracias" Respondió Celestia

Seis sonrió al saber las noticias de sus hermanos, hacia tiempo que el no escuchaba nada de ellos, al mismo tiempo, y de una manera muy disimulada, estudiaba a Celestia, le sorprendía que su familia tuviera contacto directo con la Realeza, de hecho, solo algunas familias muy selectas tienen ese privilegio, por que muchos Monarcas tienen un Ego mas grande que su propio castillo, como ni siquiera voltean a ver a alguien que no sea "de su nivel", pero Celestia era diferente, ella era calmada, humilde, nada arrogante y siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro de una verdadera felicidad, no de una fingida como la mayoría de los Gobernantes que muestran a su gente. Pronto, Seis fue abruptamente interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando Celestia dijo:

-"Tu eres Sunlight, verdad?"

Seis solo asintió con la cabeza

-"Es un gusto verte, tus hermanos están bien, pero sabes, casi no se mucho sobre ti, me gustaria conocer al hermano de mi mas Preciada Estudiante y de mi mas Leal Capitán de mi Guardia" Celestia dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. -"Dime Sunlight, como te has sentido?" En ese momento Celestia recordó el hecho de que el no tenia Cutie Mark -"Aun no consigues tu Cutie Mark Sunlight?" indago Celestia

Seis solo negó con su cabeza.

-"Que extraño, no me explico como un Pony de tu edad aun no tiene su Cutie Mark"

Seis asintió con su cabeza

-"Oh, veo que no eres de muchas palabras" Celestia dejo salir una leve risa -"Me recuerda a Twilight en sus primeros Dias en Canterlot conmigo"

En eso momento, una voz vino desde la cocina.

-"Aquí esta Princesa, tome" Sweet Star ofreció la taza de Te hacia la Princesa, quien la tomo con su magia, el resto de la tarde, Celestia, Sweet Star y Midnight hablaron sobre Twilight, Shining Armor, y otras cosas mas, Seis estaba completamente aburrido, en verdad casi cae dormido, pero se resistió, ni siquiera trato de mostras su disgusto por estar ahí, o de su sueño, eso dejaría muy en mal a sus padres, y el no quería eso, solo escuchaba y respondía con movimientos de su cabeza de manera asertiva o negativa cuando le formulaban una pregunta, pero, de repente se sorprendió cuando Sweet Star comento sobre las habilidades de Seis, sobre todo la mas reciente con la madera y el dibujo, Celestia pregunto si las podía ver, Seis solo dijo que si con su cabeza, no estaba loco para desobedecer una orden de La Princesa Celestia, rápidamente fue a su habitación y tomo todas las figuras que hizo, tomo las de la chimenea de su habitación, pero tenia mas guardadas en una pequeña caja, junto con las de su pasado, en su prisa, Seis tomo todas, y salió al encuentro de sus padres y la Princesa.

-"Oh, miren, ya regreso" dijo Midnight

-"Vamos Sunlight, muestranos tus figuras" dijo Sweet Star con una sonrisa

Seis abrió la caja y saco varias piezas, Celestia las levanto con su magia para observarlas mejor, reviso varias, una de Twilight, una de Midnight, otra de un Guardia Real, otra de el mismo, y así siguió viendo muchas mas, le parecían fascinantes, pero, noto que Seis retiro la caja, con unas figuras que no saco, por que lo hizo? No sabia, pero respeto su decisión, tal vez eran figuras sin terminar, pensó para si misma, la platica prosiguió, para la desgracia de Seis, hablaron sobre el, como se desarrollaba en la escuela, en sus talentos, y en su rara estatura y condición para su edad, a Seis no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, demasiadas miradas y mentes enfocandose solo en el, simplemente no le gustaba, Celestia noto su aburrimiento, su necesidad de escapar a ese horrible aburrimiento, le pareció gracioso, entendía como se sentía, los Dias en el Parlamento de Canterlot llegaba a aburrirla en grande manera, o tambien la Gran Gala del Galope en algunos años, Sweet Star y Midnight se retiraron a la cocina a dejar las tazas, Seis guardo sus figuras, pero por error dejo caer la caja, rápidamente junto todas y las guardo en la caja, después de esto se retiro a su habitación, pero sin darse cuanta, había dejado dos atrás, Celestia las tomo con su magia, hiba a hablar cuando noto las peculiares formas de las figuras, una era un ser bípedo, no muy grande y con una especie de carga en su espalda, también una mascara en su rostro y sostenía una cosa con algo parecido a picos, la otra era algo aun mas raro, una cosa un poco mas grande que la anterior, tenia una forma larga y gruesa, con una superficie bastante rara, tenia una especie de puerta por la parte de abajo y como un cristal en la parte de enfrente, ella jamas había visto nada como eso, y no es precisamente algo que sueñas o imaginas de repente, no, tienes que haberlo visto, pero Celestia solo guardo silencio y puso las figuras en la mesa que estaba a un lado de ella y sonrió cuando Sweet Star y Midnight entraron de nuevo a la habitación.

-"Que le parecieron las figuras de nuestro hijo Princesa?" pregunto Midnight

-"Magnificas, sin duda su hijo tiene un excelente talento para eso, pero, aun me llama la atención que Sunlight no tiene su Cutie Mark, algo muy raro, ya que el ya es de una edad avanzada hablando en términos de Cutie Marks, que creen que pueda ser?" pregunto Celestia

-"Le seremos sinceros Princesa Celestia, no tenemos idea, Sunlight a demostrado ser muy hábil y talentoso para todo, desde la magia, deportes, y otras cosas, pero ni rastros de su Cutie Mark, nos preocupamos por el, por que sabemos que algunos Ponys son algo malos con los "Flancos Blancos", pero a Sunlight parece no importarle, dice tener "otras cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse", y sigue como si nada pasara, ademas, últimamente ha tenido pesadillas, bastante fuertes, por que siempre que vamos a verlo, esta nervioso, inquieto y asustado, no sabemos que sucede, entre sus sueños, menciona algo llamado Reach, alguien o algo llamado Carer o Cárter, y sobre llegar a un lugar llamado Pillar of Autumn, no tenemos idea a que se refiera, y nos asusta que algo perturbe de grande manera a nuestro hijo y no saber que tenga"

-"Interesante, pero a la vez inquietante, debo admitir que me llama la atención este tema, pero por ahora, traten de hablar con el, si no hay avance" la siguiente respuesta dejo a Sweet Star y a Midnight sorprendidos. -"Tal vez deban enviarlo conmigo un par de dias" dijo tranquilamente Celestia

Los dos padres se miraron el uno al otro, acaso la Princesa Celestia se había ofrecido a ayudar a Sunlight? Era grandioso, pues después de que ella tomo a Twilight como Estudiante y a Shining Armor como guardia, hasta que llego a Capitán de la Guardia Real, tal vez lograría que Sunlight llegara a ser algo igual de importante como sus hermanos.

-"Es una generosa oferta Princesa, se lo agradecemos, veremos que podemos hacer" dijo Sweet Star

-"Me parece perfecto, ahora, si me disculpan, debo retirarme, tengo un par de asuntos pendientes en el Castillo con mi hermana Luna, agradezco su hospitalidad, hasta luego" Celestia se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió con su magia

-"Gracias a usted por venir Princesa Celestia, nos vemos" Midnight y Star se arrodillaron.

Después de la partida de la Princesa Celestia, Sweet Star y Midnight se quedaron hablando sobre lo orgullosos que estaban de Twilight y Shining Armor, sobre la preocupante situación de Sunlight y la propuesta de la Princesa, un tema bastante delicado.

Por otro lado, Seis volvió a su habitación, después de escuchar toda la charla de sus padres con la Princesa, a el aun le parecía completamente ridículo, absurdo y sin importancia esa "Cutie Mark", de tanta importancia es para esta raza ese "dibujo" a sus costados, pero, como había dicho una y otra vez, el tiene otras cosas en que pensar, como sus pesadillas con respecto a su vida pasada, que en verdad lo estaban enloqueciendo, por que? Por que estaba volviendo a ver eso? Por que ahora? Cuando creyó haber escapado de esa vida vacía donde su único propósito era matar, y por mas que tratara de ignorar el tema, pareciera que se incrusta mas en su mente, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era hacer esas figuras y dibujos sobre Reach, cada momento lo empezó a recordar como si lo estuviera haciendo de nuevo, Seis temía dormir, por que si lo hacia, volverían esos recuerdos...

El resto del día paso sin nada interesante, Seis cumplió con sus deberes, salió a caminar, a ver el atardecer y para charlar con Rune Soul, quien aun seguía tratando de llamar la antecion de Seis, ella se había arreglado solo para el, pero Seis, ni siquiera lo noto, conversaron hasta que la noche empezó a caer, ambos se despidieron y se retiraron, Seis preocupado por la noche, y Rune Soul irritada por no conseguir ningún avance con el, en su casa, Sweet Star y Midnight siguieron con su platica y decidieron que hacer, pero eso seria mañana, era hora de dormir, la Princesa Luna había traído una noche hermosa, pacifica y relajante, todos fueron a sus habitaciones, pero solo Seis se quedo despierto, no debía, no quería, debía evitar dormir, debía evitar volver a esos terribles recuerdos, Seis miro por la ventana, admiro la luna, por un momento, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, pero, solo fue un momento, por que al darse la vuelta, volvieron al instante, ante sus ojos pasaron los recuerdos mas desgarradores de su vida: como fue arrebatado de su familia a los 6 años por la UNSC para el proyecto SPARTAN, como fue forzado a olvidar todo y a todos, los rigurosos entrenamientos, a los compañeros que perdía en los entrenamientos realistas, sus primeras batallas, como tuvo que volverse una maquina asesina para sobrevivir, después los eventos de Reach, ver como familias sufrían ante la muerte de sus familiares, como Nueva Alejandría era consumida por la llamas y la fuerza del Covenant, como escuchaba por los radios como diferentes tropas pedía ayuda desesperadamente ante el feroz ataque de el Covenant, como sus compañeros murieron, y como lucho hasta el ultimo momento con los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaron en Reach después de que el Pillar of Autumn escapo, hasta solo quedar el, Seis no lo soporto, los recuerdos lo ahogaban, era demasiado, jamas en su vida se había sentido así, puso sus cascos en su cabeza, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban rojos por la presión.

-"Basta por favor! Basta! BASTA!" rugió Seis en su cabeza, hasta que la presión fue tanta, que cayo completamente inconsciente...

Seis despertó, sintiendose cansado, sin motivación para hacer nada, intento levantarse, pero, noto que no había ninguna superficie en que sostenerse, estaba suspendido en el aire, inmediatamente Seis abrió los ojos para ver que sucedía, pero al hacerlo no hubo diferencia, solo había obscuridad, quiso poner su casco en su cabeza, que parecía que le hiba a estallar por el dolor, pero se sorprendió al sentir contra su cabeza sus dedos, espera? Dedos? En efecto, Seis había recuperado su forma humana, pero no se explicaba que hacia ahí, pero después de unos momentos, recordó que antes de nacer como un Pony, el había estado en un lugar parecido, tambien recordó una extraña voz con la que converso, Seis no dudo otro segundo y dijo:

-"Que sucede? Que esta pasando conmigo?"

Entre la obscuridad se escucho a la misma voz que le respondió:

-"Experimentas tus recuerdos del pasado, cada recuerdo lo recordaras vívidamente, y no podrás escapar de ellos, no hasta que cumplas con lo que te pedí"

Seis estaba confundido -"De que hablas? Que fue lo que me pediste?"

-"No lo recuerdas? Te deje tener otra oportunidad de vida, pero debías aprender sobre el valor del Amor y la Amistad, esas dos cosas que olvidaste en tu vida pasada"

Seis se quedo callado, en serio debía hacer eso para detener esa pesadilla? Seria capaz de olvidar todo su sufrimiento, sus tristezas, sus momentos mas sangrientos, su felicidad y necesidad por ver la sangre correr de sus enemigos? Seria capaz de reemplazar todo eso, por el Amor, por la amistad? Lograría ser, verdaderamente feliz? Seis se sentía inseguro, pero, debía hacerlo, haría el esfuerzo de lograr olvidar su pasado y aprender con esos dos nuevos sentimientos. Si pudo sobrevivir años peleando contra el Covenant, no debería ser tan difícil hacer crecer emociones en su ser.

-"Si... Si logro aprender esos dos sentimientos, lograre ser feliz?" pregunto Seis

-"Por supuesto que lo serás, todos son felices cuando aman y tienen amigos, la felicidad, no es solo tener dinero, fama, y cosas materiales, o en tu caso, aniquilar al Covenant" dijo la voz

-"Esta bien, intentare aprender sobre el Amor y la Amistad, pero por favor, has que esos recuerdos se vayan por favor, te lo ruego"

-"Puedo ver que estas completamente decidido, eso me alegra, y te ayudare, alejare de tu mente tus recuerdos, pero te advierto algo, escucha con atención, serás libre de tus pesadillas, y seguirás recordado cosas de tus recuerdos de tu vida pasada, pero si sigues con tu actitud fría, indiferente y seria, los recuerdos empezaran a volver, así que, has tu mejor esfuerzo" dijo la voz de manera seria.

-"De acuerdo, entendido" respondió Seis

-"Excelente, descansare tu cuerpo y al despertar te sentirás bien de nuevo, sin cansancio ni dolor, duerme bien... Sunlight"

Seis vio que de entre la obscuridad brillo una luz muy brillante, Seis abrió los ojos y vio que había vuelto a su habitación, vio que volvió a ser un Pony, eso calmo a Seis, se levanto, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, observo la hermosa noche que La Princesa Luna había traído, se dirigió a su cama y durmió profunda y pacíficamente, soñó con Reach otra vez, pero no había nada Covenant o de la UNSC, ni siquiera tenia su armadura, estaba en un bello campo al pie de unas montañas y veía como las aves volaban tranquilamente, sentía el viento como recorría, era cálido y relajante, se sentía tan real, tan hermoso, que Seis olvido sus pesares y se enfoco en lo vendría en el futuro...

Era un nuevo y hermoso día en Equestria, el Sol salía en el horizonte regalando sus bellos y cálidos rayos de luz a todos, las aves cantaban sus melodías y todo estaba en completa calma, los rayos de luz entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Seis, quien lentamente abrió sus ojos, después de mucho tiempo, se sentía bien, feliz de despertar y no haber experimentado ningún recuerdo malo para el, y su cuerpo agradeció que al fin pudo descansar sin ningún problema, con una gran energía para este nuevo día, Seis se levanto de su cama, saco un pliego de papel, y un lápiz y empezó a dibujar el valle que vio en su sueño, después de 20 minutos, termino y dejo el dibujo en su cama, Seis respiro profundamente, dejo salir al aire, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y salió de su habitación, Sweet Star estaba preparando el desayuno, unos Muffins, jugo de Manzana y un poco de fruta picada, el olor de todo esto le abrió el apetito y se acerco a la cocina, donde vio a Sweet Star picando fruta.

-"Buenos dias mamá" dijo Seis mientras abrazaba a una sorprendida Sweet Star

-"Oh! Buenos dias Sunlight, veo que te levantaste de buen humor por lo que veo" ella sonrió ante la actitud de su hijo

-"Muy bien, siento, como si hubiera cambiado" dijo Seis, y no era mentira...

-"Me parece muy bien querido, listo para el desayuno?"

-"Claro, una pregunta, donde esta papá?" Pregunto Seis

Sweet Star estaba mas que sorprendida con Sunlight, en ese breve momento había hablado mas de lo que había hecho en dias, donde solo respondía con un si o no con la cabeza, y las pocas palabras que decía eran frías y sin emoción alguna, ahora, todo era diferente, se veía feliz, su vos tenia mas emoción y se escuchaba la energía y felicidad en ella.

-"Salió temprano, menciono algo de su trabajo o algo así, pero prometio volver temprano" respondió Sweet Star

-"Que bien, espero que tenga un buen día" y sin mas, se sentó y comenzó a saborear el delicioso desayuno

El resto de la mañana paso de lo mas tranquilo, Seis platico mucho con su madre, ella estaba encantada, pensó que para tener una convivencia así debería pasar mucho tiempo, pero ahora, de un día para otro, de una actitud digna de una roca, paso a ser feliz y energético, disfruto tanto la nueva actitud de su hijo que olvido la platica sobre la propuesta de la Princesa Celestia, Seis le enseño a su madre sus diferentes Figuras y Dibujos, claro, no los de su vida pasada por supuesto, durante la tarde, Midnight entro a su casa y no esperaba la escena que había dentro de ella, Sweet Star y Sunlight en la sala riendo, rodeados de cosas de Sunlight y álbumes de fotografías, quiso preguntar que había pasado, pero Sweet solo le dijo que ella le explicaría luego, le dio un beso en los labios y ambos fueron a pasar tiempo con su hijo.

El tiempo paso, el reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche y aun se mantenían hablando toda la familia, pero Midnight dijo que ya debían dormir, Sunlight y Sweet Star estuvieron de acuerdo, Seis empezó a levantar sus dibujos y figuras y los coloco en una caja, Midnight le ayudaba, pero le llamo la atención las dos figuras que anteriormente había visto la Princesa Celestia, Midnight la examino, hasta que decidió preguntar a su hijo que eran esas extrañas figuras...

-"Sunlight, hijo, me puedes decir que son estas extrañas figuras?

Seis miro las figuras que levitaban en frente de el por la magia de Midnight, y se puso nervioso, como hiba a explicar que eran esas figuras si nadie había visto algo igual? Suerte para el, aun conservaba su agilidad mental respondió:

-"Son... Son unas cosas que imagine cuando estaba aburrido" dijo Seis nerviosamente

Midnight volvió a ver las figuras de cerca, sonrió y dijo:

-"Pues vaya! Tienes una gran imaginación hijo!" Midnight le dio las figuras a Seis, quien las tomo y guardo con su magia, Sweet Star bostezo y dijo: "Bien, es tarde, ustedes dos, a dormir"

Midnight y Sunlight bajaron su cabeza y respondieron -"Si señora"

Seis les deseo buenas noches a sus padres y fue a su habitación, se recostó es su cama y reflexiono sobre el día que había pasado, se sentía... Bien, si, bien y feliz, tal vez no seria tan difícil después de todo aprender sobre el Amor y la Amistad, después de unos minutos, Seis se quedo dormido, se encontró una ves mas en la obscuridad y antes de que pudiera hablar, la voz dijo:

-"Vez que no es tan difícil? Se siente bien la felicidad, verdad? Continua así y lograras ser completamente feliz"

Sin nada mas, Seis volvió a su vida normal y descanso...

Al día siguiente, Midnight y Sweet Star le comentaron a Sunlight sobre la propuesta de la Princesa Celestia, al principio a Seis no le gusto la idea, pero viendo que significaba mucho para ellos, acepto, Sweet Star envió una carta a la Princesa y un par de horas mas tarde, llego una carroza tirada por Pegasos que venían a llevar a Seis al Castillo, Seis se despidió de sus padres, se acerco a la carroza donde un Guardia pregunto quien era, Seis dijo su nombre y aclarado eso, lo llevaron a lo alto del Castillo, se detuvieron cuando llegaron y unos Guardias lo escoltaron hacia la Sala del Trono, donde estaba la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna, al acercarse a la Sala, unos Unicornios abrieron las enormes puertas para revelar a la maginifica Sala, adornada con varios detalles de la Realeza, había una Alfombra Roja que empezaba desde la puerta hasta el Trono, Seis se acerco y se arrodillo ante las Princesas, Celestia sonrió y y con su casco hizo una seña para que se levantara, Seis lo hizo y la Princesa Celestia dijo:

-"Es un placer tenerte aquí Sunlight, me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación"

-"Gracias a usted por la invitación Princesa Celestia, es un honor estar aquí" respondió Seis

-"Oh, no te preocupes en mostraste tan educadamente, solo se como eres normalmente"

Seis sonrió ante esto, y camino hacia la Princesa Luna, quien estaba feliz de tener una visita que no fuera de la Realeza o de la Alta Sociedad...

-"Saludos Princesa, es un honor estar ante su presencia" dijo Seis mientras se arrodillaba

-"Je, no hay necesidad de eso Sunlight, y solo llamame Luna, espero que podamos ser amigos" Dijo Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro, a Seis le sorprendió que a pesar que ella era la Gobernante de este Reino y aun mas, que lo acababa de conocer, ella le había ofrecido su amistad, pero se sitio feliz, seria el primer paso para lograr su harmonía interna.

-"Por supuesto, Prin... Emm, Luna, yo tambien lo espero"

Luna sonrió ante la respuesta, se despidió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Celestia y a Seis

Celestia pidió a Seis que la siguiera, pasaron por los pasillos del Castillo hasta llegar a una enorme habitación, Celestia le indico a Seis que esa seria su habitación, el entro y admiro lo lujosa y grande que era, pero pronto serian sus pensamientos interrumpidos cuando la Princesa Celestia hablo.

-"Sabes Sunlight, tus padres me han comentado que últimamente, has estado experimentado pesadillas terribles, y que tu actitud preocupa a tus padres, quieres hablar sobre eso?"

Esa pregunta dejo sin palabras a Seis, sinceramente no se esperaba que ella sacara el tema.

-"Eh... Ehh, disculpe?" dijo Seis

-"No estés nervioso Sunlight, solo quiero ayudarte, me preocupas, y no me gusta ver a ninguno de mis súbditos sufriendo, dime, hay algo que te inquiete?" pregunto Celestia

-"Eh... N-no Princesa, estoy bien, en verdad" dijo Seis de manera nerviosa"

Celestia suspiro, ella sabia que algo estaba mal con el, lo sentía, y veía el miedo en sus ojos al tocar el tema.

-"Sunlight" dijo Celestia quitandose su corona -"Dejare de ser Gobernante de Equestria, y seré solo un Pony mas, no importa que digas, que pase, mientras este así, lo que me digas no será tocado cuando vulva a ponerme mi corona, confía en mi"

"Increíble, acaba de decir que dejara de ser Princesa solo por ayudarme? Sin duda, esta Monarca es muy diferente a los de mi Mundo" pensó Seis, respiro profundamente, por un momento, volvió a ser el mismo frío, insensible y serio Noble Seis, pero, dándose el caso que no tiene escapatoria, decidió que seria conveniente hablar

-"De acuerdo Princesa" respondió Seis"

-"Oh no Sunlight" dijo Celestia -"Solo dime Celestia, pero, por favor dime, que sucede contigo?"

Seis busco las palabras adecuadas en su mente -"En los últimos meses, he tenido unas pesadillas, unas horribles pesadillas que me mantenían horrorizado por toda la noche, temía dormir por que si lo hacia, volvería a soñar con eso" dijo Seis

-"Eso es terrible, tan malas son? Sunlight, explicame, que soñabas en tus pesadillas?" indago Celestia

-"Con... ("cuidado con lo que digas Seis" pensó) unas extrañas criaturas que me atacaban, que destruían todo a su paso, y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlas, solo veía como me hacían daño y yo moría cada vez que pasaba"

-"Como eran esas criaturas Sunlight?"

-"N-no-no lo se, no las puedo recordar" obviamente, eso era una mentira, Celestia lo sabia, había visto las figuras en su casa, pero decidió no mencionarlas, guardaría esas preguntas para mas tarde, cuando sea el momento indicado.

-"Y como te sientes Sunlight?" pregunto el Alicornio

-"Se detuvieron antier en la noche, y ayer estube bien, conviví con mis padres y dormí sin ningún problema anoche, espero que siga así" concluyo Seis

Celestia sabia que eso no era todo, pero, siendo inmortal, había vivido miles de años, y tenia mucha experiencia en todo, pero, decidido dejarlo así, por ahora.

-"Esta bien Sunlight" Celestia puso su ala sobre Seis -"Todo ya esta bien, no te preocupes"

-"Gracias" respondió Seis

Celestia se levanto y de dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras se ponía su corona

-"Una ultima cosa" dijo Celestia -"Hay algo que quieras? Dime y alguien te traerá lo que pidas" Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

-"Solo una cosa Princesa, me gustaria... Aprender sobre la Amistad" Con esas palabras, Celestia se lleno de una gran alegría, y sabia perfectamente donde el podría aprender sobre La Magia de la Amistad -"Me parece excelente Sunlight, me alegra que quieras aprender sobre la Magia de la Amistad" dijo Celestia

"Magia de la Amistad? Olvidado, solo sigue el juego" pensó Seis

-"Si, me gustaria aprender sobre ella" Respondió Seis

-"Muy bien, se donde puedes aprender sobre ella" Celestia sonrió -"Iras a Ponyville, junto con tu hermana Twilight Sparkle, ella es la mas indicada para ese trabajo"

"Espero que no sea tan malo, por lo menos ella ya creció y no molestara tanto" pensó Seis

-"Cuando partiré?" pregunto

-"Mañana te parece bien?"

-"Puede ser pasado mañana? Me gustaria conocer a su hermana, con todo respeto Princesa" dijo nerviosamente Seis, debió haber usado unas palabras mas delicadas...

Sin embargo, Celestia sonrió, no será nada malo que Luna hiciera un amigo nuevo

-"Claro Sunlight, le avisare a Luna y le enviare una Carta a Twilight, no necesitas nada mas?" pregunto Celestia

-"No Princesa, gracias" dijo Seis mientras se arrodillaba

-"No hay necesidad de hacer eso querido, en un momento te traerán tu cena, hasta mañana Sunlight" dicho esto, Celestia se retiro, Seis se quedo pensando en lo que pasaría en los próximos dias, seria interesante...

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, Twilight estudiaba en inmenso libro mientras tomaba notas en un pergamino, Spike acomodaba los libros que ella ya no usaba, cuando de repente sintió un bulto en su estomago, para luego escupir su característico fuego verde y dejar caer una carta con el sello de Canterlot

-"Wow! Twilight! Una carta de la Princesa!" dijo Spike

-"En verdad? Que esperas? Dime que dice?" dijo Twilight con un tono impaciente

-"Esta bien, esta bien! Vaya Twilight, relajate un poco" Spike se aclaro su garganta y leyó la carta:

"Para mi mas Fiel Estudiante Twilight Sparkle.

Debo informarte que tu hermano menor, Sunlight esta aquí en mi Castillo, no te preocupes, no sucedió nada malo, el motivo de esta carta es para darte aviso que Sunlight viajara hacia Ponyville para aprender sobre La Magia de la Amistad, confió que lograras que aprenda bien

Saludos, Princesa Celestia"

-"Así que Sunlight vendrá a Ponyville?" dijo Spike

-"Si! Lo hará! Que bien! Lo extraño tanto, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, espero que este bien" dijo Twilight emocionada mientras daba pequeños saltos

-"Si, le gustaria conocer mas a tu hermanito" dijo Spike con un tono tierno

Twilight dejo de saltar para mirar a Spike con una mirada seria -"Spike, veras, Sunlight es algo... Como decirlo, serio, y no le gusta que le digan ningún diminutivo, lo hace enojar, no habla mucho y por una extraña razón en bastante fuerte para su edad, así que te recomiendo que no jueges bromas con el, puede llegar a ser, un poco rencoroso" aclaro la Pony morada

-"Esta bien, tendré cuidado con el" Dijo Spike pero en su mente, el ya tenia una broma de bienvenida

De vuelta a Canterlot, Seis dormía y al poco tiempo, volvió a ver la obscuridad, ya no le soprendia, por otro lado, le alegraba que se presentara, tenia algo que pedirle.

-"Muy bien, hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, sigue así" le dijo la voz

-"Gracias, pero debo pediere una cosa" dijo Seis

-"Dila"

-"Veras, he escuchado que las amigas de Twilight son algo... Excéntricas..."

-"y tu punto es?"

-"Que me permitieras ser un poco serio en mi estancia ahí, por que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a la idea de estar rodeado de mucha atención"

-"No lo se..."

-"Por favor"

-"Esta bien, pero recuerda, si se te pasa la mano, serás castigado, y tu ya sabes como" Dijo la voz con un tono serio

-"Entendido" dijo Seis

Dos días después...

Despues de despedirse de sus padres en Canterlot, Seis estaba de camino hacia Ponyville, viajaba en la misma carroza en la que Twilight viajo a Ponyville por primera vez, en la Librería, Twilight ya había preparado todo para Sunlight, todo estaba perfecto, solo faltaba que el llegara, pero conociendo a su hermano, no hizo nada especial, por que sabia que una fiesta no seria de su agrado... Oh si, Twilight estaba completamente segura que nada saldría mal en la llegada de su hermano... Un momento... Llegara en una carroza... en el centro de Ponyville... Justo en frente de Sugarcube Corner... Oh oh...

-"PINKIE PIE!" grito Twilight mientes salía corriendo hacia donde llegaría Sunlight

Al fin después de 1 hora de viaje, Seis llego a Ponyville, un lugar aparentemente tranquilo y normal, perfecto para el, la carroza aterrizo, Seis se bajo de ella y agradeció a los Pegasos, quienes solo inclinaron la cabeza y salieron volando, ahora... Donde esta la Librería de Twilight? Obviamente, con el aterrizaje de una carroza de Canterlot, llamo la atención de un grupo de Ponys que se acercaban a conocer al recién llegado

"Perfecto, lo que me faltaba" Pensó Seis

Pero de entre los Ponys vio a un familiar pelaje morado, era Twilight

-"Sunlight! Al fin llegaste! Que alegría me da verte de nuevo!" dijo Twilight mientras abrazaba a su hermano, Seis solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo con su voz profunda (como habla en en Halo: Reach en Ingles)

-"Yo también Twilight"

Entre el grupo de Ponys se escuchaba que unos preguntaban "Quien es el?" o "Nunca lo había visto, y tu?" o una que dejo algo confundido a Seis "Que guapo es"

Twilight noto esto y vio la expresión de molestia en Sunlight, así que lo saco de ahí y lo llevo a la Librería mientras Twilight le contaba a Seis como había estado desde que se fue de Canterlot, al llegar a la librería, Seis abrió la puerta y al entrar vio como unos globos con agua se dirigían hacia el, rápidamente con un salto y rodando por el piso esquivo todos y con su magia tomo el último y se lo arrojo a Spike... Quien grito -"NOOOOOOOOO!" cuando el globo lo impacto

A Seis no le pareció nada gracioso, si ese era el punto, Twilight estaba y sorprendida por los reflejos de Sunlight, pero mas molesta por supuesto

-"Spike! Te dije que nada de bromas!"

Spike se levanto del suelo, escupió el agua que había tragado de su propio globo de agua y dijo

-"Si, lo se, perdón Sunlight" Spike bajo la cabeza

-"Que no se repita por favor" dijo Seis, a Spike le pareció intimidante su tono de voz, el retrocedió y dijo -"Si jeje, esta bien... Yo... Eh, tengo que hacer algo... Allá... Arriba" Seis solo miraba a Spike con sus penetrantes ojos dorados...

Spike prácticamente voló más rápido que Rainbow Dash para escapar de Sunlight, Seis solo rio para si mismo en su mente ante la reacción de Spike

-"Lo lamento Sunlight, no creí que lo fuera a hacer, después hablare con el" dijo Twilight

-"No hay problema" dijo Seis

Twilight no sabia con que iniciar una conversación, así que decidió preguntar por sus padres

-"Dime Sunlight, como están mamá y papá?"

Seis iba a contestar cuando de repente una cosa rosada entro a una velocidad increíble a la Biblioteca, Seis no sabia que era, pero Twilight lo sabia muy bien...

-"HIYA! Hola! Soy Pinkie Pie!" dijo una Pony rosada con unos grandes ojos azules, se puso justo en frente de la cara de Seis, demasiado cerca para su gusto. "Tu debes se nuevo verdad? Nunca te había visto por aquí! Ohhhhh! Si! Tu eres el hermanito de Twilight!"

Seis solo levanto una ceja ante el comentario, no le gustaba para nada los diminutivos en el, Twilight por otro lado, golpeo su cara con su casco

-"Si si si si si si! Que bien que bien que bien! Ya que eres nuevo, te haré una gran fiesta de bienvenida! Será muy divertido! Habrá de todo! Pasteles tartas ponche donas dulces globos confeti música juegos y mucha mucha mucha mucha diversión" se detuvo para tomar aire" SIIIIIII! Después, tan rápido como vino, desapareció, lo cual dejo confundido a Seis de como simplemente desapareció y aliviado de que el taladro parlante se fue...

-"Disculpala, suele ser así de hiperactiva todo el tiempo" dijo Twilight

Seis solo movió su cabeza en actitud negativa, Twilight rio nerviosamente y busco la manera de romper el incomodo silencio...

-"Sunlight, quieres ver tu habitación?" pregunto Twilight

Seis solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Twilight a donde estaba su habitación, justo a un lado de la suya, estaba la de Twilight

-"Bien, aquí es, que te parece?" pregunto Twilight

-"Perfecta, gracias" dijo Seis mientras entraba a la habitación, Twilight lo observo mientras entraba, a pesar de ser su hermano menor, tenia la misma altura que ella, quizá llegaría a ser mas alto que Shining Armor, la pregunta era, por que? No lo sabia, y pensó que era mejor dejarlo así, pero lo que si no podía dejar pasar era el hecho de que el no tenia Cutie Mark, si las Cutie Mark Crusaders lo vieran, seria un problema por su obsesión por conseguir sus Cutie Marks y no dejaría a Sunlight en paz

-"Sunlight, no te preocupa no tener Cutie Mark?" pregunto la Pony morada

Seis solo la observo con una mirada penetrante de sus ojos dorados, el no hiba a responder, pero se acordó que iba a ser un esfuerzo por llevarse mejor con los demás, aparte, se estaba pasando un poco con su carácter, el iba a ser serio, si, pero no tanto, y menos con su familia...

"Justo estaba a punto de intervenir, cuidado con tu actitud" dijo la voz en su mente

Seis suspiro y dijo -"En verdad Twilight, no, no lo veo como algo relevante"

Twilight se quedo sin palabras, como a un Pony le puede parecer irrelevante su falta de Cutie Mark? No saber cual es su talento especial? Simplemente no lo entendía

-"Pero por que? Acaso no te sientes mal por no tenerla?"

-"No, pero no te preocupes Twilight, no me siento mal, ni triste, ni diferente, estoy bien, dime, hay algo que quieras hacer?"

La mente de Twilight colapso, acaso acababa el, de acceder a hacer algo con ella?, y mas aun, que hablo mas de lo que ella había escuchado hablar a el en un día

-"Twilight? Twilight estas bien?" pregunto Seis

-"Oh, eh? Hmm, si, si no hay problema, solo me sorprendió que hablaras mucho" ella hablo con la verdad

El solo levanto una ceja, para luego dejar ir una leve risa -"Si, a mi también me sorprendió,

Acaso el se había reído? En serio, Twilight no estaba segura si Spike le había dejado caer un libro en la cabeza, o seguiría dormida, el, Sunlight, jamás, JAMAS se había comportado así, que sucedería para que cambiara tan drásticamente? No lo sabia, pero, no podía ser malo, tal vez lograría llevarse mejor con el sin tener que esperar una respuesta indiferente por parte de el

-"Estas bien?" pregunto Seis

-"Oh, si, por que?"

-"Por que te vas mas lejos que Reach cuando piensas así"

-"Reach? Que es eso?" pregunto confundida

Maldición! Acaso el dijo Reach? Que error tan grande y estúpido fue ese! Pero una vez mas, su mente lo ayudo

-"Ehhh... Perdón, creo que dije algo al azar"

-"Dímelo a mi" contesto Twilight -"Como sea, te gustaría conocer Ponyville? Es un hermoso día y tengo unas amigas que me encantaría que conocieras"

A Seis le pareció una buena idea -"Esta bien, yo te sigo"

Twilight solo sonrió ante la respuesta y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, no si antes Twilight pedirle a Spike que cuidara en lo que ella estaba fuera

"Bien, aquí vamos, espero que no sea tan malo como pienso" Pensó Seis mientras caminaba con Twilight por las calles de Ponyville.

* * *

Al fin Seis conocerá a las Mane 6, aunque parece no gustarle la idea mucho, tendrá que esforzarse si quiere seguir con su vida tranquila, esperen el proximo capitulo!

My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria Capitulo 4: Caos decendiendo


	4. Caos Descendiendo

_Que tal! Aqui GhostShadow661 con otro capitulo mas de Noble Seis en Equestria! Me da mucho gusto el Feedback positivo que he tenido, me motiva a escribir y seguir con este, mi primer proyecto proyecto relacionado con los Fanfics, perdon por no haber subido este capitulo antes, ya lo tenia terminado pero por cuestion de algunos problemas no pude, pero bueno, al fin lo logre, y pffft... Este es uno de los mas largos hasta ahora, y me siento orgulloso de el, bueno, sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo..._

* * *

My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria

Capitulo 4: Caos descendiendo

Seis seguía a Twilight por la amplia calle principal de Ponyville, Twilight estaba mas que encantada con tener a su hermano menor con ella, y mas aun que el quería aprender sobre La Magia de la Amistad, por otro lado, Seis miraba a sus alrededores, las contrucciones le hacían recordar la era Colonial, todo la estructuras de los Hogares eran mayormente de madera, lo cual les daba un estilo rústico y hogareño, predominaba por todos lados la naturaleza, había gran numero de pequeños animales por todos lados, Ruiseñores, Conejos, Ardillas, Mariposas, era como si estuviera en un Cuento de Hadas, y, ademas de todo esto, los Ponys son extremadamente amigables, cuando pasaban lo saludaban con una cálida sonrisa, muy diferente a la Ponys de Canterlot, no, aquí es muy diferente, Seis pensó que este lugar era mas agradable que Canterlot, todo era mas sencillo, obviamente, pero todos eran felices, verdaderamente felices, no como en Canterlot, ya que a pesar de que esos "Importantes" Ponys podían tener todo, pero nunca parecían estar felices y conformes con lo que tienen. "Que vacía vida" pensó Seis, vio como los pequeños Potros jugaban y se divertían, y no vestían esos incomodos trajes ni trataban de verse perfectos todo el tiempo, marchitando su vida a temprana edad, las parejas demostraban su amor con cariños, con abrazos, con besos, y no simplemente estaban parados uno al lado del otro mirando hacia arriba en pose de dignidad... Vaya, esto, esto le gustaba a Seis, y esto quería para su vida, una vida llenada de tranquilidad, harmonía y amor, respiro profundamente, quería respirar el nuevo ambiente, al ambiente natural y pacifico, pero en lugar de eso, llego a el un delicioso aroma de Pie de Manzana.

"Manzanas? Inesperado, en verdad, pero, ahora que lo pienso bien, tengo un poco de hambre" pensó Seis

Twilight rompió el silencio preguntado: -"Bien Sunlight, que te parece Ponyville? Lindo lugar, no?"

Seis volvió a observar sus alrededores y contesto: -"Sin duda alguna Twilight, es mucho mas tranquilo que Canterlot"

En serio, ella esperaba un afirmación con su cabeza, pero que hablara estaba bien, solo que, debía acostumbrarse a escucharlo hablar.

-"Claro! Canterlot es una Ciudad hermosa, pero siempre esta en movimiento y ocupada para poder ver lo bello que es el día" dijo Twilight

-"Canterlot es una ciudad muy importante, después de todo es la Capital de Equestria, pero sus almas están vacías, no se detienen a ver a sus semejantes, no admiran la belleza del día y la hermosura de la noche, sus amistades se basan en contratos y dinero, ganancia y perdidas, es su estatus social, en su exterior, sin saber que el verdadero valor de uno es lo que llevas por dentro, tu forma de ser, tu carisma, tu ser verdadero, ellos tienen que reprimir todo eso, solo para conservar su apariencia ante los demás, ellos de burlan de los demás por ser diferentes, pero yo me burlo de ellos por ser iguales, aunque aun existe unos cuantos Ponys que coservan su verdadera esencia de su ser, y que son felices sin tener todo los que esos Ponys de la Alta Sociedad tienen, durante mis estudios, vi y conocí a muchos Ponys que aun sonreían, se divertían y eran ellos, ahora con el paso del tiempo, la mayoría se unieron a esa clase de seres sin vida, pero tengo la dicha que mis amigos aun son ellos mismos, y agradezco que nuestros padres no nos hallan convertido en ellos, aquí, sin embargo, con el escaso tiempo que llevo aquí, veo como todo es mucho mas sencillo que Canterlot, pero son mucho mas felices, se llevan bien entre si y se saludan calurosamente sin una falsa y forzada sonrisa, sin duda, Ponyville es uno de las mejores poblaciones de Equestria" dijo Seis

Twilight estaba sorprendida, el, tan joven, había hablado con una sabiduría de un Noble de Canterlot, sus palabras eran profundas y llenas de verdad, tal vez podría sostener una charla mas seria de las que tiene con sus amigas, quienes no entienden ni una palabra de lo que dice y Spike termina explicandoles a todos lo que dijo

-"Vaya Sunlight, es, lo mas certero y objetivo que he escuchado en un largo tiempo, es sorprendente que a tu edad tengas esa mentalidad" dijo la Pony morada

-"Si, lo se, ya había escuchado eso antes" Seis sonrió ante eso

-"Pero, si quieres socializar mas, creo que debería dejar de hablar con tanta "clase", los Ponys de aquí no entienden mucho cuando hablas así, creeme, yo lo se" Twilight bajo su cabeza recordando cuantas veces paso por esos momentos

-"Supongo... Que eso funcionaria" dijo Seis

Twilight puso su casco en su hombro "Seguro, Ya veras que en poco tiempo te acostumbraras al estilo de vida de Ponyville"

Twilight y Seis siguieron caminado por Ponyville, le mostró el Mercado, los campos antes del Bosque Everfree, el parque, y otros lugares para terminar de mostrarle todo el lugar, Seis estaba maravillado, este lugar es un sueño vuelto realidad, como si todo lo bueno de todo el Universo se juntara en ese lugar, y admiraba la hermosa naturaleza, arboles, flores y animales amigables, no los espesos Bosques y Selvas de Reach, donde efectuó sus entrenamientos para SPARTAN, donde todo el tiempo tenia que estar alerta de algún enemigo o criatura que quería matarlo, bueno, por lo que le dijo Twilight, el Bosque Everfree esta lleno de peligros, como Manticoras, Cocatrizes, Hidras... Increíble, criaturas de la Mitología Griega al alcanze de el, ya había estudiado sobre ellas, pero ver una, con vida, o tal vez muerta, por que no? seria sorprendente para el, mas aun por que el creía que eran Mitos, pero, tendría que esperar un momento oportuno para eso, tendría que calmar su curiosidad para otra ocasión, mas adelante, Seis vio a una Pony amarilla con crin rubia, y un Sombrero estilo Stetson y una Cutie Mark de Tres Manzanas, estaba junto a un pequeño pero bien abastecido puesto con diferentes postres hechos de manzanas, mientras se acercaban se sentía el delicioso aroma de las manzanas mas profundamente, a Seis nunca le habían parecido muy llamativas las manzanas antes, pero ahora siendo el un Equino, tal vez por instinto desarrollo un gusto por ellas, un Cliché y/o un estereotipo de los Equinos, seria igual por las Zanahorias?

Twilight se acerco a la Pony amarilla y la saludo

-"Applejack! Hola!"

"Applejack? Ja! Se llama como la bebida que tomaba Jorge cuando tenia tiempo libre, creo que no conocen ese tipo de Alcohol aquí supongo, seria muy embarazoso llamarse igual que una bebida alcohólica" pensó Seis

-"Hey! Que tal Twilight! Como estas?" dijo Applejack, Seis noto que hablaba con un acento "Sureño" o campirano, lo sabia por que durante una misión tubo a un Sargento como compañero que hablaba igual que ella

-"Hola Applejack! He estado bien, y tu?"

-"Nah, algo lento, esperaba mejores ventas hoy, pero hey! Solo es un día, mañana será mejor" Applejack vio detrás de Twilight a Seis -"Bueno Twilight, me presentaras al Pony que esta detrás de ti?" Applejack le guiño el ojo a Twilight

Twilight solo miro a Applejack con una mirada de enojo y dijo -"Applejack, el es Sunlight, mi HERMANO MENOR" ella puso énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras

Applejack solo se sonrojo ante el momento incomodo causado por su insinuación -"Oh! Ehh! En... En serio?" Applejack guardo silencio por un momento en lo que sus mejillas perdía el rubor "Pues bien compañero! Bienvenido a Ponyville!" ella tomo su casco con las suyas y las agito energéticamente -"Un gusto conocer a un familiar de Twi, soy Applejack, vivo en Sweet Apple Acres aquí cerca de Ponyville, la granja con las mejores Manzanas de Equestria!" dijo Applejack con orgullo, a Seis le incomodaba el "Saludo" y puso resistencia al movimiento, deteniendo a Applejack en seco

-"Vaya! Eso si que es raro, nadie había detenido mi saludo antes" obviamente ella estaba confundida, volvió a tomar una rápida mirada a Seis, y noto que era del mismo tamaño que Twilight, algo que no debería ser posible ya que el es su hermano menor, aparentemente.

-"Twi, seguro que el es tu hermano menor? No me mal interpretes compañero, pero eres mas fuerte y grande de lo que aparentas"

-"Aaahmm, creo que ese es un buen detalle, veras Applejack, no sabemos por que pero Sunlight es así, pero lejos de ser algo malo, es ventajoso en algunas ocasiones que sea así" explico Twilight

-"Pues vaya! Inesperado, pero no importa, es un gusto conocerte Sunlight, ya conociste Ponyville?" pregunto Applejack

-"Si, es un hermoso lugar sin duda" dijo Seis

-"Puedes apostarlo compañero! En uno de los mejo..." Applejack miro que Seis no tenia Cutie Mark -"Pero que rayos? Como es que no tienes una Cutie Mark?" pregunto Applejack

"Perfecto, tambien aquí" pensó Seis -"No se, ni yo ni mis padres nos explicamos por que no tengo una Cutie Mark, pero, no le doy mucha..."

-"Importancia, si, no entiendo como no le puedes dar importancia" Concluyo Twilight por Seis

-"Algo muy loco por si me lo preguntas, si Applebloom, mi hermana pequeña y sus amigas te vieran, te llenarían de preguntas, ellas aun no tienen sus Cutie Marks y todos los dias hacen cosas ridículas y peligrosas para conseguirías, de vez en cuando las sigo para ver que hacen y reirme un rato" Applejack rio un poco por los recuerdos

-"Si, muchas veces he recibido la misma reacción, pero me han llegado a hacer gracia" respondió Seis

-"Bien, si tu lo dices..." dijo Applejack -"Pero bueno! Pasemos a otro tema, ya que eres nuevo, toma, una manzana, de seguro después de recorrer todo Ponyville debes tener hambre, reconozco la cara de un Pony hambriento desde lejos, después de todo estoy en el negocio" Applejack tomo una manzana y la arrojo hacia Seis, quien la tomo con su magia y un aura dorada se formo alrededor de ella, para después morderla

-"Gracias Applejack, son mucho mejores que las de Canterlot" dijo Seis mientras seguía comiendo la Manzana

-"Eres de Canterlot? Quien lo diría, aunque si noto ese raro acento de ahí, ademas que hablas muy educadamente" Applejack le dio una palmada en la espalda -"Relajate, aquí no encontraras a nadie que hable así, bueno, solo Rarity"

Seis sonrió y con el mismo asento que Applejack dijo -"Pues gracias por el aviso! Pero quien es Rarity?" Applejack y Twilight se sorprendieron e intercambiaron miradas completamente confundidas, como es que el hablo así, como si hubiera vivido toda su vida en el campo? Por otro lado, Seis solo reía para si mismo ante las caras de su hermana y su amiga

-"Como es que, que, que tu tengas..."

-"Oh! Es muy sencillo Applejack, solo debes encontrar el tono y las palabras adecuadas y listo, no es muy difícil" dijo Seis

-"Estas lleno de sorpresas amigo! Sin duda te acostumbraras muy bien a Ponyville!" dijo Applejack con una amplia sonrisa

-"Gracias! Eso espero" dijo Seis

-"Me alegra que te hayas entendido bien con Applejack Sunlight" dijo Twilight

-"Es sencillo, ella es muy agradable y amistosa" respondió Seis

Applejack se ruborizo ante el cumplido -"Jeje, gracias, un placer hacer nuevos amigos"

Seis asintió con su cabeza, camino hacia una banca cercana de ahí, y se sentó junto a una Unicornio verde claro con una Arpa como Cutie Mark, lo que le llamo la atención es que estaba sentada como un humano, y no como los demás Ponys se sentaban, le parecía muy gracioso, el se sentó y la Pony le dijo

-"Hola! Debes ser nuevo por aquí, verdad? Soy Lyra, como te llamas?"

-"Soy Se, Uh, Sunlight, hermano de Twilight Sparkle" respondió

-"Ah! Si, Twilight, la conozco de las fiestas que hace Pinkie Pie" dijo Lyra

-"No es acaso una Pony rosada con cantidades enormes de energía?"

-"Sip! Es ella, siempre tiene mucha energía y busca ser la amiga de todos aquí en Ponyville, incluso a los que solo pasan por aquí los convierte en sus amigos"

-"Entonces ella es una maquina de hacer amigos"

-"Sin duda, por eso es que todos la queremos aquí..." Lyra miro fijamente a Seis "Y tu, vienes de visita? Si me permites preguntar"

-"Claro que puedes, no, vengo a quedarme con Twilight por un tiempo" respondió Seis

Lyra soltó una carcajada, dejando a Seis confundido

-"Que es tan gracioso?" pregunto

-"Que seguramente ella te este preparando una fiesta de bienvenida ahora mismo"

-"Fiesta de bienvenida?"

-"Seguro, ella hace fiestas excelentes casi por todo, y ella adora hacer fiestas para los nuevos Ponys que llegan a Ponyville"

"Una fiesta? Para mi? Que bien, me esta empezando a gustar este lugar" pensó Seis

-"Oye Lyra! Vamonos!" Escucho que una Pony color crema, crin azul con rosado y una Cutie Mark de tres caramelos

-"Oh! Me tengo que ir Sunlight, me gusto conocerte, nos vemos! Espera Bon-Bon!" Lyra salto de la banca y se unió junto con la otra Pony

Mientras tanto, Twilight y Applejack seguían charlando acerca de Sunlight, Twilight le hablaba sobre el y de vez en cuando Applejack hacia una pregunta, Seis se acerco a ellas preguntado si podían seguir con el recorrido, Twilight asintió y le señalo un camino y Seis camino hacia el

-"Bueno Applejack, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mas tarde" dijo Twilight

-"Seguro Twi! Nos vemos" respondió Applejack, pero volvió a mirar a Seis como se alejaba

-"Algún problema?" pregunto Twilight

-"No, nada, solo que... Tu hermano..."

-"Si?" Twilight levanto una ceja

-"Es bastante guapo" Applejack se ruborizo

-"Cuidado vaquera, el es mi hermano menor"

-"Ehh, si, gracias por el aviso"

-"Hmmf, nos vemos Applejack" dijo Twilight mientras corría a unirse con su hermano

Applejack se quedo confundida, por que pensó eso? No estaba segura, pero un potencial cliente la saco de sus pensamientos...

Seis seguía caminado por el camino indicado por Twilight cuando escucho que alguien gritaba -"Oh no! Alguien detengalo!" Seis volteo a ver que pasaba cuando de repente vio que un Sombrero morado volaba con el viento, era bastante parecido a los que usaban algunas Yeguas de la Alta Sociedad de Canterlot, Seis uso sus fuertes piernas traseras y dio un enorme salto para tomar con sus dientes el sombrero, después aterrizo y con su magia hizo levitar el sombrero mientras buscaba a la dueña, cuando vio que una Unicornio blanca con una hermosa y bien cuidada crin y cola morada, un par de tonos mas fuertes que el morado de Twilight, se acerco y dijo

-"Oh vaya! Gracias por la ayuda, pensé que jamas lo alcanzaría" dijo la Unicornio

-"No hay problema"

La Pony observo a Seis detenidamente, para luego decir

-"Oye, no te había visto por aquí, que trae a un fuerte y guapo Unicornio por aquí?" Rarity agito sus pestañas y entre cerro sus ojos

Seis no lo noto y de la manera mas natural dijo -"Vengo a quedarme aquí en Ponyville por un tiempo con mi hermana"

Rarity seguía observando el fuerte cuerpo de Seis -"En serio? Que bien, siempre es bueno tener nuevos Ponys que conocer" Rarity dio un par de pasos acercandose a Seis, quien aun no entendía la actitud seductora de Rarity, cuando de repente una voz bastante familiar la saco de sus pensamientos

-"Sunlight! Espera!" dijo Twilight

Rarity estaba confundida, el conocía a Twilight?

-"Hey Twilight! Que pasa?" pregunto Seis

-"Oh nada, solo que me dejaste atrás, aparte de eso, estoy bien, gracias" dijo ella con sarcasmo, miro sobre el hombro de Sunlight para ver a Rarity quien aun seguía confundida

-"Veo que conociste a Rarity" dijo Twilight

A Seis le pareció ridículo el nombre, pero como ya se había acostumbrado, solo siguió la conversación

-"Al parecer, aunque aun no nos presentábamos"

Rarity regreso de sus pensamientos -"Oh! Lo siento cariño, mi nombre es Rarity, es un placer conocerte Sunlight"

Seis inmediatamente supo que ella tenia algunos modales de Canterlot, así que tomo su casco, le dio un beso y dijo -"El placer es todo mío Señorita Rarity" Seis casi rompe a carcajadas ante lo que hizo, pero siguió conservando su expresión facial normal, Twilight se quedo sin palabras y Rarity se ruborizo ante la acción de Seis

"En verdad, que pasa con Sunlight? El nunca había actuado así, es mas, no esperaba que actuara tan bien con los demás, si yo recuerdo muy bien que al apenas decía una palabra o dos en un solo día, o que mostrara alguna emoción o algún movimiento brusco, sea lo que sea... No esta mal" Twilight sonrió "Me alegra que haya cambiado, bien por el, no quería que fuera igual de solitario que yo, pero les preguntare a papá y mamá que sucedió"

-"Cielos! Que caballeroso! Y ademas muy apuesto" Rarity le sonrió a Seis, quien solo levanto una ceja, esto inmediatamente le llamo la atención a Twilight, se acerco a Rarity y la aparto un poco

-"Rarity, que crees que haces?" pregunto Twilight con un tono de voz irritado

-"Oh Twilight, solo intento, ejem, conocer a Sunlight un poco mejor" dijo Rarity

-"Oh, en serio? Bien, pero ten en cuenta, que el es mi hermano menor"

Rarity sintió como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo callara hacia sus cascos

-"Twilight!... Querida, yo no..." Rarity no sabia que decir -"lo siento, no tenia idea de que el era tu hermano... Espera... Menor? Ese grande... Y fuerte Unicornio" Rarity volteo a ver a Seis, para luego sentir que Twilight volteaba si cabeza a dirección a ella otra vez

-"Cuidado Rarity" dijo Twilight

-Perdón Twilight" Rarity aclaro su garganta -"Pero como es que el es tu hermano menor? Si casi es mas alto que tu y que yo"

-"Larga historia, te la diré luego"

Seis por otro lado, había escuchado toda la conversación, al parecer no eran muy buenas con las platicas en secreto, así que el de entero que el le había llamado la atención a Rarity, lo cual le pareció muy divertido

"Cuidado Casanova, al parecer tienes suerte con las Ponys de por aquí" le dijo la voz en su mente

"Uh? Tu que haces aquí? Fuera de mi mente!" pensó Seis

"Nop, pero si que eres todo un galán, verdad?"

"Ni pienses que buscare una Pony por ahora! Aun sigo con la mentalidad de ser un humano"

"Por ahora... Por ahora..."

"Como que por ahora?" Seis no obtuvo respuesta, "Hey! Vuelve! Aargh!" Seis estaba molesto, pero no había nada que hacer, así que puso su atención a las dos Unicornios que se acercaban a el.

-"Entonces... Sunlight, verdad? Es un gusto conocer al hermanito de Twilight" dijo Rarity

"En serio, no pueden dejar de referirse a mi con diminutivos, es bastante molesto" Pensó Seis

Twilight se acerco al oído de Rarity -"Rarity, a Sunlight no le gusta que le digan esa clase de términos"

Rarity solo dejo salir un leve "Oh" de sus labios, escondió solo un momento bajo su sombrero y volvió la vista hacia Seis, noto el peculiar color dorado de sus ojos, inmediatamente una "Maravillosa" idea (para ella) surgió en su mente

-"IDEAAAAAAA!, Sunlight, querido, ADORO el color de tus ojos" Rarity recorría todos los ángulos del cuerpo de Seis, mientras tomaba sus medidas mentalmente

-"Gracias, creo" dijo evidentemente confundido

-"Si no te molesta, pasarías a mi Boutique? Es que al ver tus ojos Dorados me han inspirado para un atuendo PER-FEC-TO para ti"

Seis no estaba seguro -"No lo se..."

Pero Rarity insistió -"Vamos Sunlight, no seas tímido, veras que para la proxima Gran Gala del Galope te veras muy bien!"

Una de las cosas que Seis aprendió durante su vida fue que jamas le digas no a una mujer, por que siempre terminaras haciendo lo que te pide, las otras eran 1.- Siempre como desayuno 2.- Todas la chicas en la Internet son hombres, y 3.- Nunca tratar de crear tus propias armas, así que ahora que Rarity lo tenia en la mira, no podía escapar...

Seis suspiro -"Seguro, por que no" dijo

-"Excelente! Ahora, si me disculpan, debo llevar a Opalosense con Fluttershy, ella necesita un buen baño, se lo daría yo pero... Estoy ocupada con unos vestidos, nos vemos Twilight y Sunlight"

-"Adiós" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Twilight sabia que para poder establecer una mejor relación con sus amigas, ella debía saber que opinaba Sunlight de ellas.

-"Y, dime, que te pareció Rarity?"

-"Ella es tan refinada como las Yeguas de Canterlot, delicada y con gracia, pero ella no tiene el ego ni el desprecio por los demás, es un buen balance de cualidades" respondió Seis

-"Wow, si que la describiste bien Sunlight, ya veras que con el tiempo la conocerás mas y mejor, por ahora ven, te quiero presentar a otras de mis amigas" Twilight empujo con su magia a Seis quien después siguió el camino que indico ella

Era un camino largo, un poco alejado de Ponyville, donde había mucha vegetación y animales alrededor, después de caminar por 5 minutos, se vio a lo lejos una pequeña casa en un árbol con muchas casas para aves y madrigueras, justo en frente de ella corría un pequeño arroyo, Twilight se acerco y con su casco toco la puerta, después de un breve momento, la puerta se abrió para revelar a un pequeño conejo blanco, quien veía a Twilight con una mirada seria y enojada

"Hmmm, a quien me recordara" dijo la voz en la mente de Seis

"Deja de hacer eso!" pensó Seis

-"Oh! Hola Angel, esta Fluttershy?" pregunto Twilight

El conejo solo cerro la puerta de golpe justo enfrente de la nariz de Twilight, eso no le gusto para nada a Seis, quien quería derribar la puerta y aplastar al conejo, pero después una suave y tranquila voz se escucho desde adentro

-"Angel, no debes ser así con los visitantes"

A Seis le parecía la voz mas hermosa que haya escuchado, pero en verdad, no había escuchado a muchas mujeres en su vida, ya que las que vio eran Marines, o Kat, o la Doctora Halsey, y nunca hablaban en un tono calmado, el estrés de la guerra...

La puerta se abrió y apareció una Pegaso de pelaje amarillo, crin rosada y una Cutie Mark de tres mariposas.

-"Hola Fluttershy" saludo Twilight

Con un tono de voz bajo dijo -"Oh, hola Twilight, que te trae por aquí?"

-"Venia a presentaste a mi hermano Sunlight" Twilight se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a Seis de presentarse

-"Es un placer" dijo Seis

Pero la Pegaso solo dejo salir un leve "Eep", bajo su cabeza y se escondió debajo de su crin, sin duda era muy tímida, demasiado en la opinión de Seis

-"Vamos Fluttershy, no seas tan tímida" dijo Twilight

La Pegaso levanto poco a poco la cabeza para mirar a Seis, pero al verlo volvió a esconderse, Twilight solo golpeo su casco contra su cara, pero Seis ya tenia un plan, en un solo momento observo adentro y afuera de la casa de Fluttershy, y sabia cual era su tipo, 1-Demasiadas plantas alrededor, 2-Un exagerado numero de animales por todos lados, 3-Un perfecto orden adentro de su casa, así que Seis hizo su jugada, vio como unas ardillas se le acercaban poco a poco, y unas aves lo observaban desde las ramas del árbol, así que bajo un poco la cabeza en dirección de las ardillas y dijo:

-"Vaya! Ardillas, las adoro" Seis acerco su casco hacia las ardillas, quienes se subieron a el y se sentaron en su espalda, y otra en su cabeza, después las aves bajaron y se posaron en el casco levantado de Seis, el solo acaricio la pequeña cabeza de las aves y las dejo ir, después con su magia tomo a las ardillas y las puso con cuidado en el suelo, ellas se mostraron felices y se fueron, esto le llamo la atención a Fluttershy, quien en un rápido movimiento quito a Twilight del camino arrojando a un lado para acercarse a Seis

-"Oh cielos! A ti tambien te gustan los animales?" pregunto

En verdad a Seis nunca le habían llamado la atención los animales, no eran de gran importancia durante la guerra, solo MOAS* que veía en Reach, pero, siendo esta su oportunidad, decidió seguir con lo planeado

-"Claro, me encantan, sobre todo los pequeños" dijo Seis con una sonrisa

Esto fue mas que suficiente para que Seis se ganara la confianza de Fluttershy, quien invito a el y a una mareada Twilight a entrar a su casa

-"Es un gusto encontrar a alguien a quien le gusten como a mi los animales, son la cosa mas linda que puede haber" dijo Fluttershy

Seis se sentó en el diván de la sala y rápidamente fue rodeado por otros animales, quienes tenían curiosidad de saber quien era el nuevo Pony, a Seis le pareció raro ser tan atractivo para ellos, el pensaba que lo único que el atraía era a las Gradas de Plasma del Covenant, pero viendo a las pequeñas criaturas, no se resistió a tomarlas y a acariciarlas, en un principio, Seis solo planeo conocer a Flutterhy, pero no pensó que le llamaría la atención de una manera extremadamente rápida, acaricio a unos, otros de subían a su crin y cabeza, otros con su magia los hacia levitar, se llevaba muy bien con todos, esto sorprendió a Twilight, muy claramente ese Frío y serio Sunlight del pasado se había ido, y no podía estar mas feliz con el del presente, por otra parte, Fluttershy estaba mas que maravillada con Sunlight, nunca había conocido a alguien que se llevara tan bien con los animales como ella, tal vez se podrían ser buenos amigos después de todo...

-"Amm, disculpa, Sunlight, si no te molesta, Ehh, te gustaria alimentarlos? Claro, si tu quieres" dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

-"Claro, por que no?" respondió

Fluttershy saco un par de cajas de alimento y le dio una a Twilight y a Seis, quienes con su magia le dieron sus porciones a cada uno de los grupos de animales, después de 15 minutos, habían terminado, se sentaron en la sala y charlaron por otro rato

-"Y dime Sunlight, de donde eres? Si no te molesta decirme claro" dijo Flutrershy

-"Soy de Canterlot, igual que Twilight" respondió Seis

-"Fue enviado aquí por la Princesa Celestia aquí conmigo, el tambien quiere aprender sobre la amistad" dijo Twilight

-"Me parace maravilloso, simple es bueno tener amigos nuevos, y mas cuando comparten cosas en común" Fluttershy tomo a un pequeño ruiseñor quien se escondió en su suave crin -"Ya conociste a..."

-"Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie? Si, las conocí antes de llegar aquí" respondió

-"Oh vaya, perdón si te incomode con la pregunta"

-"No no, esta bien, no me incomodo, pero dime Fluttershy, como es que te llevas tan bien con los animales?" pregunto

-"Oh, es que yo me puedo comunicar con los animales de una manera mas directa que los demás Ponys, después de todo ese es mi talento especial" respondió Fluttershy

-"Entonces eso significan las mariposas de tu Cutie Mark"

Fluttershy se sonrojo muy fuerte por la respuesta, el hecho de que alguien viera su flanco la hacia ruborizarse en grande manera, Twilight noto esto, así que respondió por Fluttershy

-"Así es Sunlight, ella es excelente con toda clase de animales, pero tambien puede hacer retroceder a Manticoras y hasta Dragones!"

Seis estaba sorprendido, como es que alguien tan tímido como ella podía anteponerse ante algo tan peligroso como Dragones y otras criaturas? Se supone que son mortalmente violentas

-"Y cual es tu Cutie Mark Sunlight?" pregunto Fluttershy aun con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

Twilight intento evitar que Flutterhy terminara la pregunta, pero fue tarde, volteo a ver a Sunlight quien solo suspiro y dijo

-"No tengo ninguna"

Fluttershy se sorprendió al oír esto, como es que no podía tener una?

-"Oh pobre, debes sentiste terrible" voló y se sentó a un lado de Seis

-"En realidad no, no es de importancia para mi" dijo fríamente

Fluttershy no dijo nada por un momento, solo lo observo y dijo

-"Esta bien, si esta bien para ti, no hay nada que yo pueda decir"

Seis sonrió y dijo: -"Gracias Fluttershy, eres la primera en no alterarse por esto"

Fluttershy se sonrojo y respondió -"Oh, no hay de que"

Durante todo el día, Angel no dejo de observar a Seis con una mirada seria y calculadora, le parecía extraño ese Pony, sabia que ocultaba algo, y le parecía mas extraño que no tuviera Cutie Mark, algo ocultaba y el lo descubriría, no había duda de ello

La tarde transcurrió sin ningún problema, los tres Ponys jabalcón sobre otros temas y Angel seguía vigilando a Seis, por otro lado el había notado la actitud del conejo hacia el, Seis odiaba a la gente así (o en este caso, conejos), así que le daría una lección cuando tuviera oportunidad...

Cuando el reloj marco las 5 de la tarde, Seis y Twilight se despidieron de Fluttershy, Angel se había subido a la nariz de Seis y observo sus grandes ojos dorados, luego se dio la vuelta y con su cola le dio un golpe y se retiro, esto enfureció a Seis, deseaba tener su casco para poder maldecirlo sin parar, pero debía controlarse, aprovecho un momento que Twilight y Fluttershy charlaban para entrar a la casa y encontrarse al conejo quien estaba a punto de comerse una Zanahoria, se la quito con su magia y luego lo hizo levitar a la altura de sus ojos, se convierto en el despiadado Noble Seis por u segundo y le dijo

-"Escuchame bien rata peluda, no me gusta tu actitud conmigo ni con mi hermana, odio a cualquier criatura que se comporte como TU, y sabes que pasa con los que me molestan?" pregunto a Angel, quien estaba aterrado y temblando, el solo despidió con su cabeza que no -"Bien, digamos que no quedaría ni una sola ceniza de ti para que te recuerden! Así que, no molestaras a mi, a mi hermana, o a alguien mas, o despidete de tu existencia, entiendes?" Angel solo respondió que si y cuando Seis lo soltó se escondió en una almohada cercana, Seis solo se rio ante esto y salió para encontrarse con Twilight que ya estaba en camino de regreso hacia la biblioteca

Durante el camino Seis y Twilight charlaban sobre que interesante había pasado entre la ausencia de Twilight en Canterlot, ella estaba un poco triste por que no pudo ver los logros de Sunlight como Estudiante y en los Deportes, pero Seis solo decía que estaba bien, que se alegraba de que ella estuviera orgullosa de el, seguía la charla cuando de repente Seis rápidamente subió a su espalda a Twilight y con un giro hacia atrás en el aire esquivo un proyectil azul que emanaba Arco Iris, que se impacto directamente contra un arbusto...

-"OH VAMOS! CASI LO LOGRABA!" se escucho un grito desde el arbusto

-"Quien anda ahí!" pregunto Seis

-"Eh, Sunlight, te importaría bajarme?" dijo Twilight con un tono de molesto

Seis se arrodillo y dejo que Twilight pudiera regresar a la tierra, los arbustos seguían moviendo hasta que de ellos salió una Pegaso de pelaje azul claro (Cian) y una crin y cola de Arco Iris, su Cutie Mark era una nube con un relámpago de Arco Iris...

-"Casi! CASI! Si solo ese pájaro no se hubiera metido en mi camino!" dijo la Pegaso

"Doy mi cabeza si esa Pony tiene un nombre relacionado con los colores" pensó Seis

"De acuerdo!" dijo la voz

Seis solo suspiro en molestia y escucho como Twilight saludaba alegremente a la Pegaso

-"Hola Rainbow Dash!" saludo Twilight

"Rayos! Y yo que quería tu cabeza" dijo la voz

"Tal vez en otra ocasión, pero tu y yo tendremos una platica esta noche, y tambien deja de hablar!" pensó Seis

-"Eh? Hey que tal Twi! Que haces aquí?" voltea a ver a Seis -"Y con este Semental" dijo mientras movía sus cejas

Twilight hizo un Facehoof y dijo -"Rainbow, el es mi HERMANO MENOR"

Rainbow solo se rasco la nuca con su casco -"Ups, perdón, mi error"

-"Si, aja" dijo Twilight sarcásticamente

Rainbow voló cerca de Seis y lo miro de cerca, luego lo rodeo y aterrizo en medio de los dos

-"Ummm... No encuentro gran parecido entre los dos" Rainbow puso su casco bajo su barbilla

"Si esa es su forma de presentarse, no me imagino su despedida" pensó Seis

-"Vaya Rainbow, si que sabes dar una primera impresión perfecta" Sarcasmo detectado

-"Jeje, perdón" Rainbow aclaro su garganta -"Que tal! Soy Rainbow Dash! La Pegaso mas cool y rápida de toda Equestria!" dijo mientras daba giros en el aire

-"Ah, si, tu eres quien logro hacer el Sonic Rainboom"(prefiero llamarlo por su nombre en ingles que por el de español "Rainplosion Sonica" me suena mas chido)

-"Ja! Así que ya me conoces? Que te parece! Soy famosa! Y lo seré mas cuando sea una Wonderbolt!" ella estaba extasiada de felicidad

"Tiene demasiado orgullo, sin duda cualquier fallo la hace darse un fuerte golpe con la realidad" pensó Seis

-"No es muy modesta, verdad?" pregunto a Twilight

-"Ni que lo digas, su ego es mas grande que Canterlot" respondió

Rainbow bajo al suelo y se paro en frente de Seis

-"Y? Como te llamas?"

-"Soy Sunlight, hermano menor de Twilight"

-"Si, creo que lo de hermanos ya lo sabia" Rainbow se ruborizo por lo que le dijo a Twilight -"Hey! Que tal si vez unos de los mejores acrobacias que tengo? Son geniales!"

Twilight iba a oponerse, pero Seis se le adelanto -"Seguro, por que no?"

-"Ya veraz que te quedabas con la boca abierta! Solo mira esto" Diciendo esto, Rainbow salió disparada hacia el cielo dejando un Arco Iris por donde volaba, durante el tiempo que voló, hizo varios trucos, daba vueltas de barril a alta velocidad, se movía con gran agilidad entre las nubes, pasaba y golpeaba diferentes nubes haciendo que salieran relámpagos, pero al tratar de hacer un truco el cual consistía en hacer varios giros cerrados mientras volaba en una curva perdió el control y fue a dar al mismo arbusto de donde salió

-"OH POR FAVOR! NO OTRA VEZ!" grito con furia Rainbow Dash

-"Rainbow estas bien?" pregunto Twilight

-"Si si Twilight, estoy bien" Rainbow salió del arbusto con unas pocas hojas atoradas en su crin y cola

-"Creo que eso arruino el espectáculo" dijo Rainbow -"Pero no entiendo por que fallo cada vez que intento ese truco!"

-"Creo saber por que" dijo Seis

-"Ja! Seguro Sunlight, sobre todo por que eres un Pegaso" el enojo de Rainbow era evidente

-"Quieres la ayuda o no?" pregunto

-"Pffft, como quieras, aunque aun no se como... AUCH! Que te pasa! Estas loco?" Seis con su magia le quito varias plumas a las alas de Rainbow con su magia

-"Listo, con eso estará bien" dijo Seis

-"Bien? BIEN? CASI ME QUITAS LA MITAD DE MIS PLUMAS!" Rainbow apenas podía contenerse de derribar a Seis

-"No es para tanto, con eso logre que tus alas tengan el balance y la aerodinámica exacta"

-"Estas bromeando, verdad" Rainbow seguía observando sus alas

-"Te propongo un trato, si vuelves a intentar tu truco y fallas, aceptare cualquier castigo que propongas" dijo Seis

-"Cualquiera?" La cabeza de Rainbow se lleno de millones de opciones

-"Seguro, ahora intentado otra vez"

Rainbow volvió a tomar el vuelo y para mucha soperas de ella, su vuelo no se vio afectado, subió a una altura adecuada y se lanzo en picada para ganar velocidad, cuando obtuvo la indicada empezó a ejecutar la maniobra, los giros en la curva, empezó a girar rápidamente, empezó a tomar la curva y aun girando voló a gran velocidad hacia arriba creando un torbellino de Arco Iris, cuando estuvo hecho Rainbow paso por en medio de el y creo una onda de choque parecida al del Sonic Rainboom, pero mas pequeña, Twilight (al igual que todo Ponyville) observaban el espectáculo asombrados, Seis solo sonrió y si aun tuviera sus brazos los crusaria...

"Puedes hacerlo con tus piernas, pero terminarías en el suelo, pero vale la pena, no?" dijo la voz

"Maldita sea mi suerte" pensó Seis

Rainbow bajo y aterrizo dando gritos de alegría y triunfo

-"VIERON ESO? VIERON ESO? ESE FUE UNO DE LOS MEJORES TRUCOS QUE HE HECHO! WOOOHOOOO!

-"Wow Rainbow! En verdad que eso fue impresionante!" felicito Twilight

Seis cerro sus ojos y con una sonrisa dijo -"Creo que valió la pena perder un par de plumas, no?"

Rainbow rio nerviosamente y dijo -"Eh, creo que si, perdón por enojarme"

Seis solo se limito a decir -"Bien"

Después de charlar un par de minutos mientras regresaban a Ponyville y cruzaban sus calles, de vez en cuando para ser detenidos por un grupo de Ponys felicitando a Rainbow Dash por el asombroso truco que logro, Rainbow solo agradecía y le daba parte del crédito a Seis, antes de llegar a la Biblioteca Seis se dirigió hacia Rainbow Dash.

-"Es impresionante que puedas romper la barrera del Sonido, para eso debes alcanzar una velocidad mayor a 5000 Km/h y tener una resistencia auditiva ante el constante sonido y la explosión durante el trayecto" dijo Seis

Rainbow no tenia idea de que dijo, solo Twilight parecía entenderle -"Veo ahora que si son hermanos" dijo ella

La Biblioteca ya estaba a la vista de el trío de Ponys, pero Rainbow Dash rápidamente se interpuso entre Seis y Twilight

-"Oh! Ahora que recuerdo, Rarity me pidió que te dijera que si podías ir con ella, que tenia que mostraste... Eh... Unos... Vestidos... Si! Unos vestidos! Deberías ir antes de que se haga mas tarde" dijo ella

-"Segura Rainbow? Pareces nerviosa, tu pulso subió y tu expresión facial no es normal" dijo Seis

-"En serio Sunlight, no tengo idea de que estas hablado, dejael idioma Diccionario para otra ocasión, yo, yo tengo que irme, nos vemos!" diciendo esto Rainbow Dash salió disparada hasta perderse de vista, Seis solo levanto una ceja, el no creía que eso fuera verdad, pero Twilight parecía algo convencida y decidió ir a revisar a Rarity, después de llegar a la Boutique, Twilight toco la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

-"Sabia que Rainbow Dash estaba mintiendo" dijo Seis molesto

-"Que extraño, por que habría di..." Twilight no termino de hablar por que inmediatamente supo que pasaba, sonrió para si misma "Pero claro, como no lo pensé antes?" pensó ella

Twilight volteo a ver a un molesto Sunlight para pensar "Pinkie Pie + Nuevo Pony = Fiesta, muy simple"

Twilight fingió una cara de fastidio -"Vamonos Sunlight, de seguro Rainbow nos jugo una broma"

Seis solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Twilight, después de un par de minutos caminando, ya estaban cerca de la Biblioteca, justo un par de pasos antes de llegar a la puerta Seis levanto sus orejas bruscamente y guardo silencio

-"Te pasa algo Sunlight?" pregunto Twilight

-"No, no, nada" dijo Seis, claramente mintiendo, sabia que había algo o alguien adentro

-"Bien, bueno, vamos a entrar" Twilight sonrió y siguió caminado hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, se escucho un grito de terror seguido de otros, Twilight corrió y abrió la puerta, con su magia ilumino la obscura habitación para revelar la extraña escena.

Sunlight de algún modo había entrado y había sorprendido a todos los Ponys presentes, mayormente a Pinkie Pie y a Fluttershy, Pinkie no se explico como lo hizo, casi siempre era ella quien hacia ese tipo de cosas, todos estaban asustado y sorprendidos, como lo había logrado sin usar magia? Por que de haberla usado, se hubiera escuchado el sonido de la teletransportacion y al brillo de la magia, pero no, ahí estaba el, parado en una mesa con una mirada amenazante, los ojos de Seis brillaban con la luz del cuerno de Twilight (parecido a como sucede con los gatos) dejando brillar ese color Dorado que tenien, todos observaban a Seis con algo de temor, Twilight encendió la luz con su magia para revelar que pasaba, había decoraciones por todos lados y un enorme cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Ponyville Sunlight!" y a Sunlight parado en la mesa de los postres

Seis al ver lo que pasaba miro todo a su alrededor, para luego darse cuenta que pasaba

"Incomodo" dijo la voz

"Ni que lo digas, la ultima vez que alguien me intento sorprender casi termina muerto" respondió Seis

-"Woopsie Doopsie! Al parecer a alguien no le gustan las sorpresas" dijo Pinkie Pie

Todos en la habitación asintieron, Seis bajo de la mesa y siento como todos lo observaban, Maldita sea! Es mas incomodo y molesto que recibir un regaño de la Doctora Halsey o de algún alto mando de la UNSC, claro, no paso muchas veces, pero cuando pasaba era molesto como el demonio, suerte para el, Pinkie Pie lo saco del problema

-"Pues, eso fue ASOMBROSO! Como apareció de repente! Sin duda fue una excelente broma para nosotros!" dijo mientras daba pequeños saltos alrededor de Seis

Los demás parecieron convencerse de que fue una broma y rieron ante la sorpresa, Seis dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, esa cosa (y dice cosa por que ningún ser normal puede ser como ella) lo saco de ese apuro, tal vez no seria tan mal después de todo...

"Deberías haber visto tu cara, fue genial" dijo la voz

Seis estaba mas que harto de ella, así que después de que Twilight lo presento ante todos y, para su sorpresa, algunos le dieron un par de regalos y ofrecieron su amistad, que el acepto sin ningún problema, subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Twilight, cerro la puerta, acostó en la cama y se concentro en dormir

"Hmm, su cama es mas suave que la mía" pensó Seis "Que estoy diciendo! Concentrate" Seis cerro sus ojos y cayo dormido mas rápido de lo normal...

Seis despertó en la ya común obscuridad mientras estaba suspendido en el aire, pero esta vez conservo su forma de Sunlight

-"Hey! Tu! Quien quiera que seas, donde estas?" grito

De la nada se escucho la voz que respondió -"Ah! Cielos Sunlight! Por que tienes que gritar tan fuerte?"

-"Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que contestes mis preguntas!

-"Hmmf... Esta bien, que quieres?" respondió la voz

-"Quiero saber quien eres y quiero que te muestres!"

La voz guardo silencio por un momento, un irritado "Y bien?" salió de la boca de Seis, para luego escuchar un "De acuerdo"

Seis sintió como descendía hasta que sus casco tocaron algo firme que parecía un suelo invisible, de repente la obscuridad cambio para dejar ver una especie de Templo en ruinas, Seis estaba algo sorprendido por el cambio, pero se calmo, ahora en este mundo ya nada tenia sentido, cuando todo se materializo, Seis escucho una voz detrás de el

-"Bien, aquí estoy"

Seis se dio la media vuelta y vio a un Corcel de pelaje obscuro, tenia un cuerno igual obscuro como la noche y poseía alas, su crin eran llamas al igual que su cola y su Cutie Mark era una calavera rodeada de cadenas

-"Tu, tu eres a lo que los Ponys llaman "Alicornio" no es verdad?" pregunto Seis

El Corcel puso su casco bajo su barbilla y respondió -"Si, eso creo"

-"Bien, ahora al fin se con que o con quien estoy hablando, pero ahora dime, cual es tu hombre y que es este lugar?"

El Corcel sonrió y respondió -"Soy Ghost Shadow, y este es el Templo donde la almas pasan después de morir para encontrar su descanso eterno, yo soy el Guardian y encargado de esto"

-"Bien, Ghost Shadow, responde, por que me elegiste lara vivir otra vida?"

-"Veras Sunlight, o Ryan (mi nombre "Real" para Seis) como te lo había dicho antes, tu hiciste un gran sacrificio por mucha gente en tu Planeta que llamas Reach, pero de muy joven experimentaste mucho dolor, que un niño de esa edad debe sentir, y creciste lleno de Odio, temor y furia en tu corazón, así que, al ver todo esto, decido darte una nueva vida, para que la pudieras vivir tranquilamente, aunque hubo algunos momentos donde hubo dificultades" dijo Ghost Shadow

Seis analizo todo esto, tenia razón en todo, y recordó las pesadillas sobre su pasado como SPARTAN... Tambien su nombre, su nombre real, que nadie (ni siquiera el) había mencionado en muchos años, desde que se le dio su numero de SPARTAN y fue unido a las líneas de batalla

-"Y, ahora que va a pasar?" pregunto

-"Bien, por ahora, tu vas a volver a tu fiesta y te vas a divertir, no olvides hacer amigos y divertirte!" dijo Ghost Shadow mientras bailaba

-"Saben, para ser el Guardian de algo tan sombrío e importa te como esto eres algo..."

-"Raro?"

-"Alegre" respondió

Ghost Shadow solo soltó una carcajada -"Pues claro Ryan! Cuando eres Inmortal y tienes este trabajo por ese largo tiempo, dejas de deprimiere y buscas razones para estar feliz"

-"Hmm, buen punto" dijo Seis

-"JA! TENGO UNA IDEA!"

-"No puede ser bueno para mi verdad?"

-"Sabes, estas haciendo un gran trabajo adaptandote a Ponyville, pero... Digamos que necesitas algo de ayuda"

-"Que tienes en mente Ghost Shadow?" pregunto Seis

-"Oh Ryan! Solo dime Ghost o Shadow para mas corto... Y con lo de la ayuda, recuerdas que en ciertos puntos del día hable contigo?"

Seis movió sus ojos en señal de fastidio -"Como olvidarlo"

-"Pues bien, ahora estaré así contigo todo el día todos los dias"

-"Tienes que estar bromando Shadow!"

Ghost solo rio -"Nop, y con lo mucho que me gustan las bromas, pero no, es verdad, necesitas a alguien que te ayude a relajarte y a pasartela bien"

-"Y ese eres tu" dijo Seis

-"Bueno, viendo que insistes... Acepto el sacrificio de hacer esta tarea" Shadow puso su casco en su pecho y levanto su cabeza mientras un brillo iluminaba el fondo"

-"Ridículo" dijo Seis

-"Lo se! No te encanta?" dijo Shadow

-"Como sea..."

-"Bien Ryan, hora de volver a Equestria..." El cuerno de Shadow brillo y todo quedo en obscuridad

Seis despertó en la habitación de Twilight, observo el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que solo habían transcurrido unos segundos, lara lo que a el fueron horas, Seis estaba dispuesto a bajar cuando escucho una voz que decía

"Pffft! Pffft! Probando! Me escuchas? Hola?"

"Si, te escucho, para mi desgracia" pensó Seis

"Perfecto! Ahora que ya establecimos todo, anda, ve y diviertete" dijo Shadow

(Nota, a partir de aquí los diálogos entre personajes serán ubicados por el -" mientras que los pensamientos se mostraran entre las comillas " )

Seis bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con las 5 Ponys que conoció durante el día, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Flutterhy, Applejack y Rainbow Dash

"Uhh, no esta mal, elige a la que quieras" dijo Shadow

"Cierra la boca" pensó Seis

Se reunió con ellas y charlaron por un buen rato, para después (y sin querer) llenarse de compromisos con todas ellas, con Rarity prometio ir a que ella le tomara sus medidas para hacerle un traje Tuxedo para la "Gran Gala del Galope" con Fluttershy prometio ayudarla con sus animales y a buscar algunos heridos o enfermos en el Bosque Everfree, con Applejack prometio ayudarla con la cosecha de Manzanas en su granja, con Pinkie Pie prometio ir a Sugarcube Corner para hornear Pastelillos (Cupcakes) y otros postres y con Rainbow Dash para ayudarla con algunos trucos que no podía dominar... Todo en un día... Como lo iba a hacer? No tenia idea, era mas complicado que infiltrarse en algún puesto avanzado Covenant

"Oh por favor Ryan, no es tan difícil, solo hechale ganas y saldrás bien de todo este problema donde te metiste" dijo Shadow

"Es fácil decirlo para ti, tu solo estarás observando todo" respondió Seis

"Hey! No te desquites conmigo, yo no fui quien metió su nariz donde no debió, ahora se un hombre y... Ups, perdón, Semental y enfrenta los problemas de frente! HOOOHRAA!

Seis solo se molesto ante esto "Se supone que deberías ayudarme, no solo burlaste de lo que me pase"

"Jajaja... Eh? Oh! Buen punto... Hmmm... Aja! Ya me cayo una buena idea!"

"Aww genial... Ahora que?" Seis estaba fastidiado

"Tu, necesitas dejar que tus emociones fluyan mas, las tienes muy reprimidas, suerte para ti, yo puedo dejarías salir" dijo Shadow en tono triunfante

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, no tengo otras opciones?" pregunto Seis

"Hmmm, dejame ver, oh! Aquí están tus opciones... JODETE! SOY UN DIOS! Ahora, que salgan tus emociones!" se escucho como si Shadow tronara si cuello

"Un Dios?"

"Pffft, claro! Crees que un mortal podría con este trabajo? Yo, siendo un Dios se me hace pesado, y mas que ni me dan vacaciones, pero no cambies el tema! Despachando liberación de emociones en tres... Dos... Uno...

Mientras eso pasaba, Seis caminaba cerca de uno de los estantes de libros de Twilight, cuando de repente la cola de Pinkie Pie se sacudió

-"Oh no! Mi cola se mueve! Cubranse todos!" dijo Pinkie mientras se escondía bajo una mesa junto con Rainbow Dash y otros Ponys

"Ahora quietecito que voy a empezar..." dijo

"NO! No lo hagas!" grito Seis

En ese momento, Seis sintió como su mente se abría y dejaba pasar lentamente sus sentimientos y emociones, se seria... Bien, si, bien, tal vez no seria tan difícil después de todo, pero en medio de la operación, un grueso y pesado libro cayo y golpeo a Seis fuertemente en la cabeza, dejando inconsciente, esto hizo que Shadow perdiera el control y de golpe se abrieron todas las emociones de Seis

""Oh oh... Esto no es bueno" se dijo para si mismo

Todos rodearon al inconsciente Seis mientras Fluttershy le revisaba la cabeza

-"Hey Fluttershy, esta bien?" pregunto Applejack

Fluttershy no tubo tiempo de responder cuando Seis de golpe abrió sus ojos y encontró a ella con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sonrió y dijo

-"Bueno bueno bueno, que tal hermosa? Que te trae por aquí? Seis la miro con una mirada seductora

Fluttershy se asusto al escuchar eso y se aparto de Seis, sonrojada como una manzana

"El me dijo... Hermosa?" Fluttershy se sonrojo mas con eso

-"Sunlight, querido, estas bien?" pregunto Rarity

Seis se levanto, de un salto subió a una mesa y grito

-"BIEN? NO PODRIA ESTAR MEJOR! DE HECHO, QUIERO QUE ESTA FIESTA NUNCA TERMINE! QUIEN ESTA DE ACUERDO?"

Todos los Ponys celebraron esa frase y subieron el volumen a la musica, mientras Seis bajaba a bailar con los demás

Twilight casi se desmaya con eso, que en nombre de Celestia había pasado con Sunlight? Esa pregunta se la había formulado varias veces durante el día... Y creyó que jamas seria respondida, por otra parte, todas las demás Ponys (excepto Fluttershy, quien seguía sonrojada) observaron con asombro la escena

-"Eso si es ser el alma de la fiesta!" dijo Rainbow Dash

-"No hay duda" respondió Rarity

-"Yeeha! Solo miren como baila! Parece como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida!" agrego Applejack

-"Wowowowowowow! Es increíble! El ama las gestas igual que yo! Wiiiiii! Que emoción!'

Todas caminaron hacia donde Sunlight bailaba para unirse a la diversión, Twilight después de recuperarse de su colapso mental, decidió que lo mejor seria unirse tambien

Por otra parte, Ghost Shadow observo todo esto mientras reía sin parar...

-"Jajajaja! No tenia en mente esto, pero lo dejare para ver que tan lejos llega!" seco una lagrima de si ojo -"Vaya! No me había divertido así en años desde que decidió molestar a unas criaturas en otra dimensión, pero se le  
Fue de los cascos y después tubo que arreglar lo que hizo... Un día ocupado para el en ese entonces.

Y así siguió observando toda la noche al nuevo "Loco Seis"

En un lugar afuera del planeta, un objeto volaba a gran velocidad, se veía dañado y sus motores estaban fallando, de repente una voz femenina se escucha que dice

-"Jefe, planeta seguro al frente"

Una voz fría y profunda despidió:

-"Perfecto, aterrizaremos ahí"

* * *

_Que tal? Una tranquila introduccion de las Mane 6 desde el punto de vista de Seis, o Ryan, introduje a otro OC, Ghost Shadow, para darle un poco mas de misterio a la historia... Y tal vez un poco mas de humor con su caracter. Por otra parte, lo que mas temia Seis a llegado... Como reaccionara Seis ante esto? Eso se dara a conocer mas adelante, por ahora, veremos que pasara con el... Peculiar cambio de Seis, nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo!_

_Brohoof /) desde Mexico!_


	5. Conozcan a Loco Seis parte 1

_Que tal amigos, aquí GhostShadow6661 con un nuevo capitulo de Noble Seis en Equestria, vaya! Si que esta vez me inspire, ya que esta, sin duda, es el capitulo mas largo de esta, y creo yo, que de cualquier otra historia en español, este antes de comenzar agradeciendo a todos los que leen mi historia y dejan sus Reviews, gracias chicos y chicas! En verdad su opinión cuenta mucho para mi y me alegra ver que lo estoy haciendo bien, como siempre agradeceré sus comentarios y si quieren pueden enviarle Mensajes Privados con lo que quieran decirme, en este capitulo se pondrá mas atención en la Loca personalidad de Seis y mas sobre Ghost Shadow, sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo!_

* * *

My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria

Capitulo 5: Conozcan a Loco Seis parte 1

Generalmente las fiestas de Pinkie Pie son buenas, pero esta vez, la fiesta fue a otro nivel, Seis en su estado de una enorme felicidad y actitud rampante animo a todos en la Biblioteca, tanto que en cuestión de una hora la fiesta se extendió a todo Ponyville, las chicas estaban mas que asombradas con el repentino cambio de Seis, y con la fiesta, fue mejor, Seis daba saltos al estilo Pinkie por todos lados, venció en un reto de vencidas a Big Macintosh, Doctor Whooves, Rainbow Dash, y a otros, comió Cupcakes y otros postres como si no hubiera mañana, y contaba chistes que hacían que todos los Ponys cayeran al suelo riendo sin parar

"Woohoo! Miren a este chico! Si sabe como divertirse!" dijo Shadow para si mismo

Seis prácticamente se gano la amistad y (de una extraña manera) el respeto de todos en Ponyville, DJ Pon3 tocaba uno de sus mejores Remixes, y animo aun mas la fiesta, pero, lo que en verdad llamo la atención a Seis, fue que en un escenario, estaba un micrófono, y no había nadie quien lo vigilara...

"No! Lo va a hacer?" dijo Shadow

Seis desapareció en una nube de polvo y apareció en frente del micrófono, lo tomo con su magia haciendo que un aura dorada lo envolviera, aclaro su garganta y tomo aire

"LO VA A HACER!" Shadow escupió el caramelo que se comía

Seis llamo la atención de todos gritando -"Atención! Yo! Noble Seis dominara la atención de todos!"

Rainbow Dash estaba confundida -"Noble que?"

-"Amm, creo, que dijo, Noble Seis si no me equivoco" dijo Fluttershy

"Oh oh" dijo Shadow

Seis respiro y encendió el micrófono y empezó a cantar la siguiente canción:

Oh, it's gonna be a big night  
We're gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
We gonna party like it's the end of the world  
Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh

Waitin' on weekends it's Friday night  
We gonna get dressed up  
For the time of our lives  
Let's get it started, started, started

'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
I need a pick me up, round, round, round  
I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
DJ take me away

Oh  
It's gonna be a big night  
We're gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

Oh  
It's gonna be a big night  
We gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

It's been a long week  
Been workin' overtime  
I need a heartbeat  
To get this party right

I'm on another level  
Turn up the bass and treble  
[ From: . ]  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up

'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
I need a pick me up, round, round, round  
I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
DJ take me away

Oh  
It's gonna be a big night  
We gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

Oh  
It's gonna be a big night  
We gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls  
We gonna party like it's the end of the world  
Let's get it started, started, started, started, started  
Let's go

1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
We gonna party like it's the end of the world  
Let's get it started, started, started  
It's gonna be a big night

Oh  
It's gonna be a big night  
We gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night

Oh  
It's gonna be a big night  
We gonna have a good time  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night, night

(Big Night, de Big Time Rush)

Todos los Ponys golpeaban sus cascos en el suelo a forma de aplausos, otros gritaban el nombre de Sunlight sin parar y pedían que cantara otra canción

"Mira nomas! Este me salió bueno para cantar" dijo Shadow "Ja! Sin duda estos dias si que serán entretenidos!" Shadow dio un sorbo a su refresco

Seis se levanto en sus patas traseras mientras gritaba "QUIEREN MAS?" Todos lo Ponys, incluyendo a Fluttershy, gritaron con todas sus fuerzas -"SIIIIIII!" sin duda querían seguir con la fiesta, Seis soltó una carcajada, aclaro su garganta una vez mas y tomo el micrófono...

I'll tell you now you can't win this  
'Cause you're way too slow  
I'll tell you now I'm gonna take this  
Did you come here to watch me  
Watch me burn

I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that  
I'm not always flying  
So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn

So let me know just how to take this  
'Cause you're way too cold  
Now show me how before it breaks me  
Did you come here to watch me  
Watch me burn

I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that  
I'm not always flying  
So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn

Noooooooo  
Ooooooooh

I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that  
I'm not always flying  
So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn!

(Burn, por Three Days Grace)

Una vez mas la multitud estallo en aplausos y felicitaciones a Seis, quien bajo del escenario y fue rodeado por todos los Ponys, quienes le hacían preguntas como "Donde aprendite a cantar así?" o "Quien canta esa canción?" "Nos enseñarías otras canciones?" Seis se teletransporto en frente de las 6 asombradas Ponys

-"Wow! Eso fue genial! Nunca había escuchado una canción tan cool en mucho tiempo!" dijo Rainbow Dash mientras daba vueltas por el aire

-"Ruidoso, pero, me gusta" declaro Rarity

-"Yeeeha! Eso si fue un espectáculo compañero!" dijo Applejack

-"Si, eso fue maravilloso Sunlight, digo, si no te molesta que te lo diga" dijo Fluttershy

-"Sip Sip Sip Sip Sip! Wooohee Sunny! Eso si es a lo que llamo animar una fiesta!" Pinkie Pie dio pequeños saltos mientras soltaba confeti por todos lados

-"Vaya! Donde aprendiste a cantar así Sunlight! Eso fue increíble!" Twilight estaba emocionada

-"Ja! Puedes apostarlo!" dijo Rainbow

Seis solo sonrió y dijo -"Noble Seis nació sabiendo eso y mas!"

"Ok, no es bueno que diga eso" pensó Shadow

-"Ehhh? Ok? Sunlight, por que te llamas a tu mismo Noble Seis? Pregunto Twilight

Seis miro fijamente a las Ponys y puso una mirada maliciosa

"Esto se esta poniendo feo, mejor le doy para abajo antes de que diga algo que no debe" El cuerno de Shadow empezó a brillar para noquear a Seis, pero el se le adelanto diciendo

-"Por ESTO! Seis saco una pequeña esfera y de ella salió humo, para después de disiparse, apareció ante ellas la Princesa Celestia

-"Princesa... Celestia?" dijo Twilight, confundida

"Ella" solo sonrió y las 6 se arrodillaron ante su presencia

-"Es un gusto tenerla aquí Princesa, pero que la trae por aquí?" pregunto Rarity

"Ella" Avanzo un par de pasos dijo -"Vengo por que les tengo una tarea muy importante" su voz era un poco diferente

-"Se siente bien Princesa? No se oye bien" dijo Rainbow Dash

-"Si, si, no se preocupen" declaro

-"Y bien Princesa?" dijo Twilight

-"Que?" pregunto "Celestia"

-"Cual es la tarea importante que debemos hacer?"

-"Oh si... Rápido, entren aquí" dijo "Celestia" apuntando a una puerta

Las 6 Ponys entraron sin dudar, cuando estuvieron adentro sintieron como un liquido les caía encima

-"PERO QUE?" grito Rainbow

-"Que es esto?" dijo Applejack

Fluttershy grito ante la sorpresa y Rarity se desmayo

-"UYYYY! Pegajoso! Dijo Pinkie

Twilight se quito la sustancia verde de los ojos -"Princesa! Que significa esto!"

Pero en lugar de la voz de Celestia, fue la de Seis que entre caracajadas dijo "Gelatina de limón!"

-"Gela... Sunlight? Eres tu? Tu fuiste quien hizo esto?" Twilight se quito la gelatina de su cara con su magia y camino hacia Seis bastante molesta

-"Afirmativo!" dijo Seis

-"Ewwww! Esto definitivamente dejara arruinado mi crin!" Rarity trataba de quitarse la gelatina de su crin sin mucho éxito -"Te enseñare a tratar bien a una Dama!

-"Oh! Estas muerto!l Grito Rainbow Dash

-"Que rayos! Esto se paso de una broma compañero!" Applejack saco su laso y lo hizo girar en el aire

-"Chicas... Se que es algo... Verde, pero no hay que recurrir a la violencia" dijo Fluttershy tratando de despegar su crin de su cara

Por otra parte, Pinkie Pie se lamia por todos lados... -"Yo creo que esto es delicioso! Hmmm! Limón!" Pinkie se limpio toda la gelatina y miro a Rainbow Dash

-"OH NO PINKIE! No lo haras!" dijo Rainbow anticipandose a la idea de la excéntrica Pony Rosada

-"Awwww!" fue todo lo que dijo Pinkie

Seis solo rio aun mas fuerte, irritando mas a las 4 Ponys mas de lo que estaban

-"Ohhh! Y seguro ahora quieren vengarse? Que miedo!" dijo Seis con sarcasmo

-"MUY BIEN! DEJENMELO SOLO A MI!" Rainbow trato de volar, pero no pudo, sus alas estaban mojadas y pesadas por la gelatina

"Si que sabes tratar a la mujeres" le dijo Shadow

-"Lo se! No te encanta?" dijo Seis

-"Que dijiste?" pregunto Twilight mientras hacia brillar su cuerno

-"Nada!"

-"Que? Por que no puedo volar!" dijo Rainbow Dash mientras agitaba sus alas, salpicando a todas con gelatina

-"Simple, olvidaste el factor G mi querida Rainbow" dijo Seis quien ahora tenia una bata de Científico

-"Eh? Factor G? Que en nombre de Celestia significa eso?" pregunto Rainbow bastante confundida

De la nada Seis saco una cubeta y grito -"GELATINA!" Seis arrojo mas gelatina a todas las Ponys, volviedo a dejarlas verdes y pegajosas

-"TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!" Rainbow Dash estaña al borde de la histeria

-"Uuuuggh! Ahora tengo una razón mas para odiar el verde!" Rarity estaba muy disgustada

Applejack, Twlight, e increíblemente Fluttershy estaban mas que enojadas, sus cascos golpeaban el suelo de manera violenta, listas para acabar con el Unicornio que tenían en frente

-"Hmmmm! Pegajoso!" Pinkie Pie exprimió su crin y extrajo hasta la ultima gota de gelatina

-"PINKIE!" las 5 Yeguas gritaron, haciendo que Pinkie retrocediera

-"Ohhh! 5 Yeguas contra 1" Seis tomo una pose ofendida -"Pero saben que? Adelante! Muestren lo que tienen a Noble Seis!" de la nada, Seis saco una capa y una luz lo ilumino desde atrás

"Sobres... Esto se esta poniendo bueno!" dijo Shadow, se acerco a uno de los Guardias del Templo y le susurro -"Apuesto mi postre a que las chicas ganan" El Guardia acepto el reto

-"Sunlight! Por Luna que te esta pasando!" Twilight tenia si crin y cola completamente despeinadas, sus párpados tenían un tic y su mirada era de una maniaca (Como se vio en el capitulo de la Segunda temporada "Lesson Zero")

-"Que importa! Yo soy muy tranquila la mayoría del tempo, pero este Pony en menos de 10 minutos a tirado todas las manzanas del árbol de esta Yegua!" Applejack tiro su sombrero y se quito de su crin la liga que la mantenía y la dejo libre a su largo y rubio esplendor

"Esto esta que ARDE!" Shadow y varios de sus Guardias estaban observando la escena

-"Que? Solo me estoy divirtiendo! Es acaso eso algo malo?" dijo Seis

-"LO ES SI HACES ESTO!" Rainbow movió sus húmedas alas, sus plumas tenían un aspecto terrible, y Dash no le gustaba nada

-"Bueno, y que van a hacer al respecto? Ponerme un ridículo vestido lleno de joyas hasta que muera de vergüenza? Maquillarme? Obligarme a tomar el te y a hablar de moda?" Seis mostraba una mirada sarcástica y retadora

"Jajaja uuuy! Si algo he aprendido a través de los miles de años que tengo de vida, es que jamas, JAMAS, molestes a una chica con eso" Todos los Guardias estaban de acuerdo con Shadow

-"Ugh! Que insolente! Como osas hablarle así a una Dama!" Rarity estaba muy ofendida

-"Sunlight, he tratado con muchos animales, unos muy necios y rebeldes, y nunca me había enojado como ahora" Fluttershy tenia una actitud que no pensaron ver jamas -"Creo que debo recordar lo que me enseño Iron Will (Personaje del capitulo de la Segunda Temporada "Putting Your Hoof Down)

-"Chicas, calmense, solo fue una deliciosa broma!" Pinkie Pie intento calmar a sus amigas, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado

Seis solo gruño en aburrimiento dijo -"Juro que ya me estoy arrepintiendo ahora de solo escucharlas, yo me voy, tengo un poco de hambre"

-"AH SI? QUE TE PARECE MI CASCO EN UN SANDWICH!" Rainbow apenas se podía contener de derribar al Unicornio y dejarlo inconsciente por dias

-"No gracias Dashie, prefiero un Cupcake" Rainbow Dash se ruborizo, nadie, solo Pinkie Pie le habían dicho ese apodo, Seis camino hacia la puerta, abriendola con su magia, pero fue cerrada de golpe por una aura púrpura

-"No iras a NINGUN lado Sunlight!" El párpado de Twilight se movía involuntariamente

-"Oh, bien, creo que me tienen..." Seis se sentó en una silla y cerro los ojos

-"ESO ES TODO!" Applejack saco su lazo y se lo arrojo a Seis, enredando sus patas delanteras y derribandolo al suelo

-"Muy bien jovencito, hora de que nosotras te daremos una lección de modales!" Rarity de paro junto a el y lo miro a los ojos -"Yo no soy de este tipo de temperamento, pero creo que hoy puedo hacer una excepción"

"Hmmm, saben, mejor hay que darle una ayudadita al chico" Shadow con su magia corrigió todo lo que hizo Seis, limpio a las chicas y les quito el recuerdo de lo que paso, y llevo a todos de vuelta a la Biblioteca

Applejack fue la primera en reaccionar -"Uh? Que paso?" se acerco a despertar a sus amigas, pero las encontró en unos lugares bastante peculiares, Fluttershy tenia la cabeza atorada en un jarrón, Rainbow Dash estaba cubierta por los libros de Daring Do, Twilight estaba masticando la crin de Rarity, y Rarity tenia su casco en la boca de Pinkie Pie

-"Hey, chicas, despierten, que acaba de pasar?" Applejack sacudió a Twilight, quien al despertar vio como tenia su boca en la crin púrpura de Rarity y rápidamente la escupió, y en vano trato de quitarse el sabor del acondicionador que usaba Rarity

-"Pero que? Como llegamos aquí?" Twilight trataba de quitarse el sabor, pero no podía

-"No tengo idea Twi, pero será mejor despertar a las demás" Applejack se acerco a Pinkie Pie, quien seguía babeando el casco de Rarity

-"Hey Pinkie, despierta compañera" Applejack sacudió a Pinkie, quien despertó al poco tiempo y al abrir los ojos, vio lo que tenia en la boca, escupió el casco de Rarity mientras lamia una pared

-"Blarg! Puaj! Blearg! Eso si que no me lo esperaba" dijo Pinkie

Con todo el ruido y la conmoción, Rarity despertó, sintiendo su casco húmedo y su crin despeinada

-"Ugh! Que me a pasado!" Rarity por poco se desmaya al verse en el espejo del baño de Twilight

-"Ehh, chicas, si no les importa, me podrían ayudar, si quieren claro" la dulce voz de Fluttershy se escuchaba con un eco, todos voltearon a ver por que sucedía esto y contuvieron su risa al ver a su tímida amiga con el jarrón atorado, pero quien no contuvo su risa, fue Shadow

"JAJAJAJA! Esto sin duda no tiene precio! A veces me pregunto si me dieron mi trabajo mal, por que no se me da nada mal esto de hacer situaciones graciosas" Shadow se seco una lagrima de su ojo

-"Pero tambien eres bueno con la cocina" le dijo un Guardia

-"Ehh, oh, que? Que dices! No tengo idea de que hablas?" dijo de manera seria

-"Oh por favor Señor Ghost, no me diga que usted no fue quien hizo el pastel de cumpleaños de Burning Wind"

Shadow miro a todos lados, para corroborar si nadie había escuchado eso eso

-"Te propongo algo, si cierras tu boca, te haré uno igual" propuso Shadow

-"Hecho!" dijo el Guardia

De vuelta a Equestria, en la Biblioteca para ser mas específicos, Twilight intento quitar el jarrón de la cabeza de Fluttershy con su magia, sin mucho éxito, Fluttershy termino por caer justo en la pila de Libros donde estaba Rainbow Dash, quien al sentir el golpe despertó de manera violenta

-"Muy bien! Quien toco mi crin?" Dash tomo una posición defensiva, mas al ver a sus amigas confundidas y a Fluttershy aturdida, se calmo y ayudo a su amiga a levantarse, habiéndose arreglado todas y acomodando lo que estaba tirado, Twilight noto la ausencia de cierto Unicornio de ojos dorados...

-"Hey, han vista a Sunlight?" pregunto

-"No, lo siento querida, pero, si estaba con nosotras, a donde pudo ir?" dijo Rarity

Las demás trataban de pensar que paso con Sunlight, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y delante de ellas pareció Seis lleno de Pastel

-"HIYA! Donde estaban? Se perdieron la fiesta! Spike rompió el récord de comer helado de Ponyville! Y creo que yo el de comer pastel! UUUuuuUuUUuu! Siento como si tuviera energía para recorrer toda Equestria a galope!" dicho esto, Seis cayo inconsciente al suelo, mientras roncaba

-"Pinkie, cuanta azúcar tenia tu pastel especial?" pregunto Rainbow Dash

Pinkie puso su casco en su barbilla y respondió -"Pues, como era una ocasión especial, le puse cuatro veces mas, por que? Es malo?" Pinkie inclino un poco su cabeza

-"Pues, al parecer no, solo miren como duerme" Rarity movió a Seis con su magia, pero el dormía como una piedra

-"Recuerdenme no dejar que coma azúcar por un tiempo" dijo Twilight, las demás chicas estubieron de acuerdo

"Y yo que decía que Dark Silence tenia problemas con el azúcar" dijo Shadow mientras observaba a un Unicornio que platicaba con un Pegaso

Applejack dejo salir un bostezo, ya era tarde, el reloj marcaba las 4 AM

-"Bueno chicas, yo me voy, tengo que dormir por que mañana tengo que cosechar una gran cantidad de manzanas, y no creo que Big Macintosh pueda solo, hasta luego" Diciendo esto, Applejack se retiro de la Biblioteca

-"Tiene razón, yo necesito dormir tambien, a sido un largo y confuso día, hasta mañana chicas" Rainbow Dash salió tambien y voló hacia Cloudsdale

Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy tambien se despidieron, pero al poco tiempo Fluttershy regreso con Spike en sus brazos, el estaba lleno de helado y estaba tambien dormido, Twilight le agradeció y llevo a Spike a su cama y a Seis lo llevo a su habitación, fue algo difícil, ya que el pesaba mucho, después de todo se lleno de pastel, Twiligjt tambien estaba muy cansada, así que sin hacer nada mas, sucumbió al cansancio

"Hmm, no salió tan mal después de todo" dijo Shadow

A la mañana siguiente, todos en Ponyville despertaron de la mejor fiesta que el pueblo haya tenido un un largo tiempo, algunos cansados, otros con dolor de cabeza, pero con una sonrisa al recordar que tan bien la pasaron

Seis fue el primero en despertar, aunque solo había dormido un par de horas, fueron suficientes para darle energía para otra semana de fiestas, su crin era un desastre, pero se la acomodo sacudiendo su cabeza, arreglado eso, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, para encontrarse a Spike acomodando alguno libros y limpiando por aquí y por allá, Spike al notar su presencia, Lo saludo

-"Hey, buenos dias Sunlight"

Seis murmuro algo en voz baja, para después devolver el saludo -"Que tal Spike, que haces aquí tan temprano?"

-"Ehh, pues lo que todos los dias hago, arreglo lo este desordenado, limpio lo que este sucio, preparo el desayuno para Twilight, lo usual" respondió el Dragón

-"En serio? Vaya! Eso si que no es justo" dijo Seis

Spike estaba confundido -"A que te refieres?"

-"Que mi hermana te hace despertar antes que ella, te hace acomodar y limpiar lo que ella hace y casi no te deja hacer nada divertido"

-"Nunca lo había pensado así"

-"Una cosa es ser su asistente, pero otra es que casi te ponga un collar para perro y te saque a pasear cuando ella quiere"

Spike se enojo un poco al oír eso -"Hey! Twilight no es así conmigo... Bueno, un poco creo"

Seis apareció detrás de Spike y le dijo -"Yo me encargare de hablar con ella, por ahora, dejame te ayudo con esto" Seis acomodo todos los libros con su magia en menos de un segundo, y todo quedo limpio y ordenado

Spike estaba sorprendido y agradecido, pero, ahora que hiba a hacer en la proxima hora y media que le quedaba? Seis se encargo de responder eso

Seis camino hacia la cocina y desde ahí le llamo -"Hey Spike! Te gustaria desayunar?"

Spike camino hacia la cocina -"Pero, aun no prepa... Ohhhhhh!" los ojos de Spike crecieron y su boca se abrió ante la mejor vista del día, Seis tenia una cubeta llena de helado Napolitano esperandolo

-"Y bien?" pregunto Seis

Spike se lamió los labios, peo antes de dar un paso, pregunto -"No crees que Twilight se enoje si como helado a esta hora?"

Seis solo se rio ante la inocencia de Spike -"Tal vez, yo no debería de estar comiendo pastel, pero mirame" Seis corto una rebanada gruesa de un enorme pastel y se la comió toda de un bocado -"Ademas, no veo por que tendría que enterarse"

Sunlight tenia razón -"Si, buen punto Sunlight" Spike tomo asiento -"Sabes, que bien que hayas llegado, ahí veces que me aburro estando solo yo aquí" Spike metió su cara a la cubeta para empezar a comer el delicioso helado, pero la saco y con una mirada preocupada pregunto -"Hey, pero no crees que Búholicio (El nombre del Búho al español) nos delate?"

Seis corto otra rebanada de pastel y dijo -"Meh, no te preocupes, yo me encargue de eso" Spike confundido, se levanto y vio que Búholicio tenia una gran cantidad de semillas para el solo, Buholicio solo dijo "Who?" y siguio comiendo, sin duda, Seis había pensado en todo

"Es una perfecta mente criminal este chico" dijo Shadow quien tenia un peluche de Seis ponificado, luego con una voz chillona y graciosa dijo "Oh si! Pero siempre tengo una cara enojada que parece que tengo malestar estomacal"

Spike había acabado con todo el helado y un par de joyas, Seis por otra parte, se termino el pastel y estaba bebiendo un poco de Cidra

-"Bueno... Creo que deberíamos preparaos el desayuno a Twilight, no?" pregunto Spike

Seis solo asintió con la cabeza y decidieron hacer un par de Hot Cakes para ella...

Twilight despertó poco tiempo después, llegaba esta ella un delicioso aroma de los Hot Cakes, lo cual le abrió el apetito, se levanto y se peino si el pelo de su crin y cola, hiba a bajar cuando escucho que de la cocina Spike y Sunlight cantaron:

-"Mante Mante Mante Mante Mante Mante Mantequilla!" seguido de unas risas

"Vaya! Hacia años que no escuchaba eso!" dijo Shadow

Twilight se alegro por Spike y por Sunlight, al parecer se estaban llevando muy bien, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando entro a la cocina, había harina y mantequilla por todos lados, la cocina era un desastre, Spike se puso nervioso al ver la reacción de Twilight, pero Seis de la manera mas calmada tomo un plato donde había 10 Hot Cakes y dijo -"Buenos dias Twilight! Dormiste bien?"

-"Si, dormí bien, pero que significa esto?" Twilight señalo el desastre que predominaba en la habitación, pero su enojo fue contrarrestado cuando el aroma de su desayuno llego a su nariz

-"Oh vamos Twilight! Tranquilizate, mejor disfruta tu desayuno, ademas, no quedo tan mal la cocina" dijo Sunlight

Twilight levanto una ceja y miro con una expresión seria al par que tenia enfrente -"En serio? Si toda la cocina esta llena de harina, mantequilla y... Espera un momento, diganme que no hay huevos pegados al techo por favor"

Seis y Spike voltearon hacia arriba para ver 4 huevos sin romper pegado al techo por la masa de los Hot Cakes -"Hmmm, me pregunto como llego eso ahí" dijo Seis mientras ponía una cara pensativa

-"No tengo idea, pero debo admitir, que eso es genial" declaro Spike quien contenía la risa

"Pfffft JAJAJA!" Shadow reía con toda su fuerza "Eso me recuerda a la vez que intente cocinar por primera vez!"

Un Guardia se acerco y le dijo "Ni me lo diga, tardamos 3 días en limpiar todo"

"Uy, en serio? Perdón" dijo Shadow

Twilight estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Seis introdujo un Hot Cake a su boca

-"Come y cierra la boca!" dijo Seis

Twilight estaba maravillada con el sabor, jamas Spike había cocinado así, Sunlight habría ayudado? Probablemente...

-"Hmmm! Esto... Esto es, delicioso!" Twilight se paso el bocado, levito con su magia el plato y antes de salir de la cocina volteo a ver a los dos "niños" que estaban ahí -"Pero antes que hagan algo, limpien este desorden"

Spike dejo salir un claro quejido, eso le tomaría todo el día! Pero Sunlight solo volteo sus ojos

-"Sabes Spike, que es lo bueno de comer mucha azúcar?"

-"No, que?"

Los ojos de Seis se llenaron de colores y grito

-"LA ENERGÍA QUE TE DA!" Twilight se ahogo por la sorpresa del grito, y en un segundo todo estaba limpio, Spike estaba sorprendido y feliz, al menos no tendría que limpiar

-"Hey! Es muy temprano para que hagan desorden" dijo Twilight

-"Que aburrida eres Twily! Quiero hacer algo! Como puedes vivir en una Biblioteca sin aburrirte?" La cara de Seis se puso plana y fea, a Spike le pareció hilarante

-"No es aburrida cuando te gustan los libros! Ademas no creo que..." Twilight sabia que hacer con la hiperactividad de su hermano -"Ejem! Sunlight, así que quieres hacer algo... Entretenido, no?"

Seis masticaba su crin sin parar -"Hmmf? Claffrof que siff"

Shadow miro muy de cerca esa acción "Me pregunto que pasaría si..." acerco su boca a su flameante crin para luego escupirla y salir galopando en busca de agua

-"Pues bien, Applejack necesita ayuda con la cosecha de manzanas, y creo que apreciaría la tu ayuda, después de todo eres bastante fuerte, así que no tendrás problemas, verdad?"

Seis lo pensó por un momento, no seria ten malo, ademas, que tiene que perder? -"Bien! Pero me llevo al Dragón"

Antes que Twilight dijera algo, Seis desapareció junto con Spike

-"Ugh! Solo espero que no causen problemas" Twilight siguió con su desayuno

El Sol de Celestia ya acariciaba los enormes campos llenos de arboles de manzanas, que estaban listas para cosechar, cerca de la primera fila de arboles, se podía ver a un Pony enorme color rojo y crin naranja, a un lado de el, estaba una potrilla de color amarillo con una crin roja y un gran moño rojo que adornaba su crin, desde la casa que estaba en el centro de los campos de manzanas, sale Applejack, lista para empezar la cosecha junto con su familia

-"Muy bien! Las manzanas ya están lo suficientemente maduras y ya están listas para ser cosechadas, así que, andando! Que no se cosecharan solas!" dijo Appleajack

Big Mac solo dijo -"Eeyup" y la pequeña potrilla, llamada Applebloom salió corriendo a acomodar las canastas debajo de los arboles donde caerían las manzanas, Applejack se acerco a el primer árbol, y con unas fuertes patadas con sus piernas traseras hizo que todas las manzanas del árbol cayeran a las canastas

-"Yeeha! Ahí va el primero, solo faltan..." las orejas de Applejack bajaron -"Muchos mas" termino

Big Mac dijo -"Eeyup!" mientras golpeaba otro árbol, Applebloom recogía las que no caían en las cansaran y las ponía en unas pequeñas bolsas que tenia a sus lados, Applejack iba a golpear otro cuando un extraño grito le llamo la atención

-"NO EXISTEN LAS MANZANAS MORADAS!"

-"Por la crin de Granny Smith, que fue eso?" pregunto Applejack

A lo lejos, se veía al Unicornio con el pequeño Dragón en su espalda, platicando alegremente, hasta que llegaron a donde estaban los confundidos miembros de la familia Apple

-"Hey Applejack! Buenos dias!" saludo Spike

-"Hola Spike, Sunlight! Que los trae por aquí?" pregunto

-"Twilight dijo que tal vez necesitarías ayuda con esto de las manzanas y dijo que viniera ayudarte" dijo Seis

Applejack no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar la ayuda -"Por supuesto compañero! La ayuda siempre es bienvenida aquí! Ven, te diremos como cosechar las manzanas"

Después de media hora de presentaciones y de un lar de lecciones por parte de Applejack, Seis estaba listo para cosechar

-"Y bien Sunlight? Te quedo claro como hacerlo?" pregunto

-"Perfectamente, pero debo decir, que es un modo bastante lento y fastidioso" dijo Seis

Shadow escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo

Applejack y Big Macintosh estaban sorprendidos por lo que escucharon, Applejack estaba furiosa, pero fue detenida por el enorme brazo de Big Mac, quien con una mirada seria pregunto

-"Dinos entonces, que manera propones para cosechar las manzanas?"

Spike retrocedió un poco, casi nunca Big Macintosh hablaba, y cuando lo hacia, debía admitir que le daba un poco de miedo

Seis camino hacia un árbol, lo toco, lo miro de cerca, retrocedió un poco y dijo -"Este"

Seis salió disparado hacia el árbol y lo golpeo con su cabeza, todas las manzanas del árbol cayeron a las canastas, pero no termino ahí, ya que después de golpear el árbol, Seis reboto como si fuera de goma hacia los demás sin parar, rebotaba en los arboles y todas las manzanas cayeron, Spike, Applebloom, Applejack y Big Mac no creían lo que veían, o mas bien escuchaban, ya que entre los arboles solo se escuchaba los mpgolpes de la cabeza de Seis contra la corteza y el sonido de las manzanas que caían, así siguió por un minuto, hasta que todo se detuvo...

-"Que... Acaba... De pasar?" pregunto Applebloom...

-"No tengo idea" dijo Seis quien apareció detrás de ellos

Big Mac solo volteo a verlo, aun sin entender que había pasado

-"Que te pareció eso Mac? A que fue mas rápido, no?" Seis se quito un par de ramas y hojas de su crin

-"Poco convencional... Pero funciono" dijo Big Mac

-"Y vaya que funciono! Hiciste el trabajo de 5 dias en menos de un minuto!" Applebloom observo todas las canastas llenas de manzanas

-"De casualidad no eres hermano de Pinkie Pie?" Pregunto Applejack

-"Buena pregunta" dijo Spike

"Siempre supe que ese chico tenia la cabeza dura" dijo Shadow

Seis toco su cuerno con su casco, y dijo -"Nop, soy de Twilight, esto lo confirma"

Todos se miraron entre si, no estando seguros de que decir, así que Applejack sugirió llevar las manzanas a las bodegas, Big Mac podía llevar cuatro canastas, Applejack dos y entre Applebloom y Spike llevaban una, Seis se quedo atrás, Applejack noto esto y dijo

-"Hey Sunlight! Vienes?"

De entre los arboles, salió Seis con 10 canastas en su espalda, mientras corría hacia ella, como si las canastas no pesaran nada, paso a todo galope entre Applejack, Spike y Applebloom, quienes lo veía con asombro, Big Mac noto que algo corría hacia el y volteo para ver que era, para solo ver al Unicornio corriendo con la aplastante carga como si nada, Seis dejo las manzanas en el granero y salió disparado hacia donde estaban las demás...

Media hora mas tarde...

La familia Apple y Spike estaban de camino hacia el granero con las ultimas canastas con manzanas, Seis caminaba junto con ellos con solo 4 canastas, ya que no había mas mas por recoger, aburrido por lo lento de la caminata, corrió hacia donde estaba Big Mac... Y lo levanto en su espalda! Después salió corriendo dejando atrás a todos mas que confundidos...

Después de que todos llegaron al granero, Applejack estaba mas que orgullosa de Sunlight y de Spike, habían ayudado mucho al avance de la cosecha en menos de una hora, una invaluable ayuda sin duda

-"Eso a sido el trabajo mas rápido que hemos hecho" dijo Applebloom, Big Mac solo dijo -"Eeyup" mientras que Applejack volvía con unos botes de jugo de manzana para todos

-"Vaya que si! Jamas había visto trabajar a alguien de esa manera, nos ayudaste mucho Sunlight, gracias"

-"Meh, no fue nada" dijo el mientras bebía el jugo

-"Hey Sunlight, por que no utilizaste tu magia para llevar las manzanas?" pregunto Spike

Seis puso su casco en su cabeza y dijo -"Hmm, creo que lo olvide"

Todos en la habitación rieron ante la respuesta

Shadow golpeo su cabeza contra una pared

-"Un Unicornio que olvida que tiene magia, eso no se oye todo los dias" dijo Applejack

Seis tomo una manzana -"Puedo?" pregunto

-"Claro! Adelante" dejo ella

Seis miro la manzana -"Saben, dicen que si pones una manzana al fuego sabe mejor"

-"En serio? Pero no tenemos con que hacer fuego" dijo Applebloom

Seis acerco a Spike con su magia -"Bueno y para que esta este Dragón aquí?"

Spike fue tomado por sorpresa, pero entendió a lo que Sunlight se refería, así que inhalo profundamente y escupió su fuego verde hacia la manzana, para después hacerla desaparecer...

-"Oh oh" dijo Spike

-"Hey! Yo iba a comer eso, ademas, por que desapareció?" pregunto Seis

-"Veras, la Princesa Celestia me entreno cuando era mas pequeño para poder escupir un fuego mágico que utilizo para mandar cartas de Twilight hacia la Princesa" Spike se preocupo

-"Aja... Y, no sabes escupir fuego de verdad?"

Spike pensó por un momento -"De hecho si, pero solo por accidente, Y es muy raro que pase cuando quiera"

Seis sonrió -"Entonces acabas de enviarle la manzana a la Princesa Celestia, Uh?

Spike trago saliva -"Eso creo"

* * *

_No se por que, pero Fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capitulo entero, asi que sera en dos partes, por cierto, sumen las palabras de las dos partes... Mi Capitulo mas largo hasta ahora! _


	6. Conozcan a Loco Seis parte 2

_Segunda parte :D_

* * *

En Canterlot, La Princesa Celestia estaba desayunando junto con su hermana y Co-Gobernante de Equestria, La Princesa Luna, Luna estaba aun un poco somnolienta, así que aprovechando esto, Celestia puso una Dona en el cuerno de Luna, ella al notar esto, se despertó

-"Oh vamos Celly, no otra vez" dijo Luna

Celestia solo sonrió -"Perdón hermana, solo es una pequeña broma"

Luna no estaba contenta con la broma -"Sabes, algún día te pasara algo igual de vergonzoso"

En ese momento, el fuego llego al frente de Celestia, ella esperaba algún reporte de Twilight Sparkle, pero lo que se materializo fue una manzana, que cayo y golpeo el borde del plato donde estaba la comida de Celestia, haciendo que toda ella cayera en su cara

-"Que significa esto?" pregunto Celestia

-"Justicia!" fue todo lo que dijo Luna"

-"Hmmm, crees que se enoje?" dijo Seis

-"No se, espero que no" respondió Spike

-"Pues, eso esperamos por tu bien Spike" dijo Applejack, Applebloom y Big Mac asintieron

Todos estallaron en risas, el resto del día Seis y Spike se quedaron en Sweet Apple Acres, llegado el anochecer, Spike y Seis llegaron a la Biblioteca, donde Twilight los esperaba no muy contenta

-"Donde estaban y por que tardaron tanto?" Sip, Twilight estaba molesta

"Golpeando su cabeza contra muchos arboles" dijo Shadow

-"Con Applejack, Twilight hubieras visto, fue increíble! Sunlight acabo con el trabajo de dias en una hora! Claro, no fue de la manera mas normal que imagines, ni siquiera uso su magia! Sunlight es genial!" Spike estaba parado en la cabeza de Seis, quien tomo una pose de héroe

-"Mmmf! Bien, ya es tarde, deberían ir a dormir" ordeno Twilight

Seis y Spike no pudieron decir nada, por que en verdad estaban cansados... Bueno, Seis no, pero sabia que Twilight no lo hiba a dejar hacer nada, así que el par se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones y durmieron cómodamente...

Al día siguiente...

Twilight despertó con el canto de las aves y los cálidos rayos del Sol, peino su crin y cola y bajo para iniciar su día, Spike había terminado todos sus deberes al parecer (por que Seis los hizo) por que seguía dormido, pero no había rastro de Seis por ningún lado, pero al poco tiempo encontró una nota que decía

Querida Twilight

Fui a la Boutique de Rarity como ella me lo pidió, volveré en un par de horas

Sunlight (Noble Seis)

-"Esto es raro" dijo ella -"Por que se sigue llamando Noble Seis?"

Seis caminaba por las calles de Ponyville, mas bien saltaba por las calles de Ponyville, buscando la Boutique de Rarity, cuando fue interceptado por tres pequeñas potrillas

Seis reconoció a Applebloom, pero no a las dos pequeñas que estaban junto a ellas, una era una Pegaso naranja con una crin y cola rosadas, y la otra era una Unicornio blanca con una crin esponjada y bien cuidada color blanco con rosado, el trio de potrillas lo observaban de cerca hasta que Applebloom hablo

-"Ven, les dije que el tampoco tenia Cutie Mark!"

-"Disculpa, por que no tienes Cutie Mark?" pregunto Sweetie Belle, pero antes de que Seis respondiera, una familiar voz se escucho

-"Sweetie Belle! Deja en paz a Sunlight con tus preguntas" era Rarity por supuesto

-"Awwww pero queremos saber..."

-"Sweetie!"

-"Bien"

Sweetie Belle salió corriendo para alcanzar a Applebloom y a Scootaloo, Seis las observo irse mientras Rarity caminaba hacia el

-"Te pido que perdones a mi hermana y sus amigas, tienden a ser un poco... Obsesivas con el tema de sus Cutie Marks"

Seis solo sonrió -"Meh, esta bien Rarity"

-"Y que te trae por aquí?" pregunto ella

-"Iba hacia tu Boutique, recuerdas que me lo pediste?"

-"Oh si claro querido! Vamos, es por aquí"

Rarity y Seis caminaban hacia la Boutique mientras ella charlaba sobre los diferentes trajes que podría hacer para el, Seis solo pensaba en quemar algo

Al llegar, Seis pudo observar el interior, predominaba el color morado y había varios maniquíes con diferentes vestidos y otros dibujos para futuros proyectos

-"Bien Sunlight, serias tan amable de pararte ahí mientras tomo tus medidas?" dijo Rarity

-"Si, por que no" Seis se paro donde Rarity le indico y se quedo completamente quieto

Rarity de un cajón saco una cinta métrica -"Oh Sunlight, tengo muchos diseños para ti! Ya puedo verte con un maravilloso traje en la Gran Gala del Galope, sabes, yo diseñe todos los vestidos de las chicas y..."

Pero lo que Rarity no sabia, es que Seis había usado un hechizo para duplicarse y dejar una copia de el donde Rarity trabajaría, Seis por otro lado, sse teletransporto fuera de la Boutique, decidió ir a dormir a algún lado, cuando fue interceptado por Rainbow Dash

-"Hey Dash! Que tal?" saludo

-"Meh, nada interesante que hacer, y tu?" Rainbow se quito sus lentes de Sol

-"Escape de la Boutique de Rarity, ella insistió en hacerme un traje para algo llamado La Gran Gala del Galope o algo así"

-"En serio? Como? Es casi imposible escapar cuando Rarity te atrapa en sus diseños"

-"Fácil, solo use un hechizo de duplicación y deje una copia inmóvil de mi ahí" Seis se sacudió la cabeza -"No creí que fuera a soportarlo, así que mejor no me arriesgue"

-"Duplicación? En serio? Eso suena genial! Crees poder hacer algo así en mi?" Rainbow se mostró con interés

-"Dame un segundo" El cuerno de Seis brillo y un aura dorada apareció alrededor del cuerpo de Rainbow Dash, ella se mareo un poco y tan rápido como comenzase termino

-"Ahora muevete hacia la derecha" ordeno Seis

Rainbow Dash se movió y vio como una figura estática de ella estaba parada a su lado, una copia perfecta

-"Wow! Esto, es GENIAL!" es como verse en un espejo, pero mejor!" Rainbow miraba por todos lados su replica

-"Si si... Muy interesante... Oye, no sabes de algo para matar el tiempo, me estoy aburriendo" dijo Seis

Dash reacciono -"Oh? Ah! Que te parece si vamos a los campos que están antes del Bosque Everfree? Ahí te puedo enseñar un par de trucos que acabo de planear!"

Seis dudo un poco, pero era eso, o ser el maniquí de Rarity, así que accedió a la propuesta y ambos fueron caminado a los campos... Mientras que la replica de Rainbow Dash fue tomada por Scootaloo

Al llegar, vieron como Fluttershy estaba hablando con un par de conejos y ardillas, pero lo que Seis noto (y no olvido) fue a ese Conejo Blanco... Angel

-"Hey Fuittershy! Que haces?" dijo Rainbow Dash

Flutershy se espanto un poco ante la repentina presencia de Rainbow y de Sunlight

-"Oh! Hola Rainbow, Sunlight" Fluttershy camino hacia ellos, Estaba dando unas direcciones a estos lindos animalitos, al parecer están perdidos" dijo Fluttershy

Angel noto a Seis, aun recordando su anterior encuentro, bajo sus orejas y se escondió entre las flores, Seis lo saco con su magia y lo puso en su espalda

-"Vamos pequeña bola de pelo! Seguro te gustara esto!" Seis sonreía maléficamente para si mismo, sabiendo que el conejo estaría mas que asustado

-"Vamos Fluttershy! Será divertido! Les enseñare mis mejores trucos que tengo!" Rainbow voló a gran velocidad hacia el cielo

Fluttershy camino junto con Sunlight, hasta llegar a una colina para luego tomar asiento y observar los trucos de Rainbow Dash, mientras que Seis tenia entre sus brazos a un atemorizado Angel

1 hora y media después

Rainbow Dash estaba exhausta, había mostrado casi todos sus trucos, Fluttershy le dio un poco de agua y peino su cabello, Seis le daba un par de consejos de como mejorar sus trucos, hasta que recordó a cierta Unicornio color malvabisco...

-"Aargh! Olvide por completo a Rarity!" Seis se teletransporto dejando a una confundida Fluttershy, un aliviado Angel y a Rainbow Dash riendo por su reacción

Seis apareció afuera de la Boutique de Rarity, pensó que ella iba a estar mas que enojada por lo que hizo, aun así, decidió entrar sigilosamente, para darse la sorpresa de que Rarity seguía hablando sobre vestidos, moda y la Gala, y no había notado al falso Sunlight

"Jajaja! Una vez mas, Noble Seis a cumplido su misión!" pensó Seis

Shadow observo a Seis "Presumido" fue todo lo que pensó

Seis se deshizo de su copia y volvió a ponerse en donde debería de estar

Rarity volvió con un par de telas de su habitación -"Y que te pareció Sunlight, estas de acuerdo?" pregunto Rarity

Seis fue tomado por sorpresa, solo respondió

-"Oh! Si, estoy de acuerdo" rogando que hubiera dicho lo correcto

Para su suerte, Rarity estaba mas que feliz -"Perfecto! Me alegra que alguien este de acuerdo conmigo"

Seis solo sonrió, sin estar seguro de que paso -"Claro, Ehhh... Ya terminamos?"

-"Seguro querido, yo te avisare cuando este listo tu traje" respondió ella

-"Oook... Entonces hasta luego Rarity"

-"Hasta luego Sunlight! Saluda a Twilight de mi parte"

-"Seguro" Seis cerro la puerta y camino hacia la Biblioteca, mientras pensaba que sabor tendría la crin mágica de Celestia

"Espero que mejor que la mía" dijo Shadow mientras veía como se quemo su lengua en un espejo

Al llegar a la Biblioteca, Twilight ya estaba dormida, mientras que Spike ponía un vasito para que ahí cayera su saliva

-"Hey Spike, que paso con Twilight?" pregunto

-"Al parecer Twilight intento hacer un hechizo para lograr recordar sus sueños... Pero termino durmiendose, que tal con Rarity?" pregunto el joven Dragón

-"Meh, nada especial, solo me prometio un traje para una Gala o algo así"

-"Oh" fue todo lo que dijo Spike

Hubo un silencio mientras Seis llevaba a Twilight a su habitación

-"Yyy... Ahora que?" dijo Spike

Seis saco un pastel, una cubeta de helado y un par de joyas -"Es hora de cenar"

Spike y Seis chocaron sus cascos/garras y charlaron por un buen rato, hasta que el reloj marco las 11:30 PM, Spike se retiro a dormir, dejando a Seis solo, cuando escucho los ronquidos de Spike, Seis no pudo resistirse a ver que hechizo había usado Twilight, leyó como hacerlo en un libro que habían dejado abierto, lo conjuro y paso lo mismo que ha Twilight, pero a diferencia que al caer se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo y el vaso donde estaba la saliva de Twilight le cayo encima

-"Hijo de" fue lo que dijo antes de caer un profundo sueño

Shadow tampoco se resistió y conjuro tambien el hechizo, cayendo dormido y clavando su cuerno en un trozo de carne, que se empezó a cocer por las flamas de su crin

A la mañana siguiente...

Seis despertó en un charco de saliva, suya y de Twilight, también sintió como algo le mordía su oreja, era Búholicio quien lo intentaba despertar

-"Who?" dijo Búholicio

-"Hmmf bluff mrrrff..."

El simpático Búho voltio a picar la oreja de Seis

-"No comeré esa basura otra vez" dijo entre sueños

-"Who?" Otro piquete

-"Quita ese tenedor de ahí o si no..." Seis se detuvo al ver que era Búholicio

-"Uh? Oh eres tu, Ugh! Estoy hecho un asco!" Seis se quito su húmedo cabello de su cara, se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha, al salir, Spike estaba bajando las escaleras

-"Hey Spike! Que tal dormiste?

Spike aun adormilado se sentó en una silla -"Bien... Si bien gracias..."

Spike pego su cara a la mesa y volvió a caer dormido, Seis por otra parte decidió ir a la habitación de Twilight para rayarla un poco con un plumón que se encontró

Media hora después...

Twilight era toda una obra de arte según Seis (y Shadow) Seis le había dibujado lentes, bigote, barba, un ceño fruncido, colmillos, unas alas, y había dibujado una brújula en su Cutie Mark, satisfecho con su "trabajo" (el cual aprobó Spike cuando despertó) desayuno y decidió ir a caminar por ahí con Spike, Seis aprendió que ese pequeño Dragón puede ser bastante cool cuando se lo propone, pero al pasar por Sugarcube Corner, vieron como Pinkie Pie estaba llevando globos, dulces y cantaba una canción de bienvenida...

-"Hmm parece que hay alguien nuevo en Ponyville" dijo Spike

Los ojos de Seis crecieron y de manera sarcástica dijo -"No me digas!"

Seis y Spike se acercaron a ver quien era... Y de paso que postres iba a haber en la fiesta, al entrar vieron a una Unicornio de pelaje amarillo y crin blanca, su Cutie Mark era una runa y un libro

Era nada mas y nada menos que Rune Soul

A Seis le parecía conocida... Pero en su estado de "Loco Seis" varios de sus recuerdos estaban retorcidos un poco, así que no le dio mucha importancia, mintras que Spike pensaba que ella podia rivalizar en belleza con Rarity, Seis camino hacia Pinkie Pie, quien saltaba por todos lados, feliz de tener a un Pony nuevo a quien hacerle una fiesta, Rune Soul no lo noto por que estaba llena de confeti y tenia un gorro de fiesta cubriendo sus ojos, Seis detuvo a Pinkie con su magia

-"Hey Pinkie, organizando una fiesta?"

Las orejas de Rune Soul se levantaron al escuchar la familiar voz de Sunlight, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que hablo! Bueno, eso esta mejor que siempre estar callado

Rune se apresuro a quitarse el gorro y el confeti para poder ver a Seis, si! Era el! Fue mas fácil de encontrar de lo que pensó, se acerco a el y con su casco le toco la espalda

-"Uh?" Seis volteo a ver quien era, para encontrarse cara a cara con su mejor amiga

-"Hola Sunlight" saludo Rune

-"Oh! Hey! Rune Soul! Como has estado, no te había visto por un tiempo" dijo Seis

-"Si, estaba de de visita con unos familiares en Manehattan, y cuando volví, me entere que te habías mudado a Ponyville"

-"Y como llegaste?"

-"Mis padres están aquí de paso, vamos rumbo a Trotingham, pero mi Padre quiso recorrer el camino tranquilamente, pasando por las diferentes ciudades y Villas, y lo convencí de pasar a Ponyville... A verte" la ultima parte lo dijo en un tono bajo, para si misma mientras en leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas

"Ahhh! Esto se pone interesante!" Shadow estaba con uno de sus Guardias jugando dardos mientras veía lo que pasaba con Seis...

-"Pues que bien! Me alegra verte por aquí, sin duda te encantara Ponyville! Este lugar es genial!" dijo Seis mientras se paraba en una mesa

"Wow! En verdad cambio su actitud muchísimo, antes era callado y serio, claro, eso me cautivo de el... Pero ahora" Rune sonrió "Es mucho mejor" Pensó Rune Soul

-"Wowowowowowow! Un momento Sunlight, la conoces?" dijo Spike

Seis se bajo de la mesa -"Pffft! Claro que la conozco, la conozco desde que era un potro, es mi mejor amiga"

Al oír esto, Pinkie Pie salió de un cajón mientras salían globos y mas confeti -"EN SERIO LA CONOCES? Wiiiii! Esto mejora la fiesta! Ya veras Runy será una fiesta de bienvenida y de reencuentro! Tengo que darme prisa para tener todo listo! Tendrás muchos amigos aquí en Ponyville! Todos vendrán a conocerte, será muuuuuy divertido!" Pinkie se metió al cajón de donde salió y apareció dentro del horno de la cocina, mientras salía con varios Cupcakes

-"Haré muchos Cupcakes y pasteles para ti Runy, ya veras que te encantaran!"

Pinkie Pie entro en un estado de concentración increíble al empezar a cocinar

Spike solo rio al ver eso, y dijo -"Mejor nos vamos, estará así por un buen rato"

-"Si tienes razón, vamos "Runy" te enseñaremos Ponyville" Spike y Seis salieron de la Pastelería, Rune estaba muy sonrojada -"Runy? Me dijo Runy? Que tierno, sin duda el es para mi y..." pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un grito se escucho de afuera

-"Hey! Donde estas?" era Seis quien grito

-"Eh? Oh si ya voy!" Rune salió corriendo para encontrarse con Seis y Spike

La mayoría de la mañana y parte de la tarde se fue en un largo recorrido por Ponyville, mostrando todo lo interesante, después Spike y Seis la presentaron a todas sus amigas, menos a Twilight, quien al parecer aun no despertaba, Rune estaba encantada con la belleza del lugar, y le pareció muy bello y romántico los campos a las afueras de Ponyville, un ligar perfecto para los dos, solo tenia que pensar como llevarlo hasta ahí...

Cuando fueron con Rarity, Rune estaba fascinada con los diseños de los vestidos

-"Vaya! Que hermosos! Todos son magníficos!" Rune se acerco a uno amarillo el cual le llamo mas la atención

-"Gracias querida, es un placer ver que alguien admire mi trabajo" de la habitación contigua de la Boutique salió Rarity, quien al parecer estaba bastante feliz con el cumplido de Rune

-"Si! Me encantan los diseños, los colores, son mejores que los de Canterlot"

Rarity al oír Canterlot, se mostró muy interesada -"Eres de Canterlot?"

-"Claro, soy amiga de Sunlight, me llamo Rune Soul" se presento

-"Pero le puedes decir Runy" dijo Seis con una sonrisa

Rune se sonrojo un poco por el apodo, pero mas por que era el quien lo decía

-"Un gusto conocerte Rune, me llamo Rarity, y gracias por el cumplido querida, mi sueño es llevar mis diseños a Canterlot para que todos los Ponys importantes los vean y admiren a su diseñadora, yo!" Rarity estaba mas que emocionada

-"Disculpala, tiende a perderse en sus sueños de ser famosa" dijo Spike

-"Jeje, si, al parecer Spike" dijo Rune Soul

Después de una hora, Rarity y Runy se conocieron mas, y se hicieron muy buenas amigas, ya que ambas sabían mucho sobre Canterlot y su moda, historia y otras cosas, (aunque ella no lo mostrara mucho) pero su platica fue interrumpida al escuchar un grito que se escucho por todo Ponyville

-"SUNLIGHT Y SPIKE!"

Rarity por poco se ahoga con su te al escuchar el rugido -"Cielos! Es acaso otra Ursa Menor que esta atacando?"

Spike y Seis sabían muy bien que era, o mas bien quien era...

-"Twilight" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

"Hora de pagar!" dijo Shadow

-"Twilight? Tu hermana? Pero que sucedió? Por que se oye tan enojada?" pregunto Runy

-"Digamos que... Spike y Yo... ehmmm... Hicimos un poco de "Arte" en ella con un plumón" dijo Seis, Spike cada vez que exhalaba salían leves flamas, señal de su nerviosismo

-"Oh... Eso no fue muy bueno de su parte" dijo Rarity

-"Si, lo sabemos, creo que mejor vamos a ver que pasa" Spike se lamentaba por decir esas palabras

-"Pffft... Si, ya que" Seis subió a Spike a su espalda y salieron de la Boutique como si fueran a ser enviados a la Luna

-"Uhhm! Chicos, nunca saben como comportarse" dijo Rarity

Runy solo rio ante eso -"Pero se escucha gracioso, no?"

Rarity no lo podía negar -"Bueno... La idea de Twilight rayada de plumos por todas partes se oye graciosa, pero no esta bien" Rarity rio un poco

Runy admiro el orden y la belleza del lugar, todo era perfecto, después vio la hermosa cabellera de crin de Rarity, estaba radiante y bella, eso le dio una idea

-"Rarity?" dijo Runy

-"Si querida?" Rarity volvía a llenar las tazas con te

-"Tu sabes, como arreglarte para las fiestas?"

-"Por supuesto Runy, es parte de mi trabajo, aunque casi siempre voy al Spa de aquí al lado, por que la duda?"

Rune se sonrojo un poco -"Bueno, veras, es que una Pony llamas Pinkie Pie me organizara una fiesta de Bienvenida"

-"Ah si, Pinkie Pie es una de mis mejores amigas, adora hacer fiestas para todos" dijo Rarity

-"Si, es muy considerado de su parte, pero, Sunlight va a ir y yo... Yo..." Rune se sonrojo mas, Rarity entendió a lo que se refería

-"Te gusta Sunlight, verdad?" Rarity guiño su ojo"

Rune solo asintió con su cabeza, ella fue abrazada por Rarity quien le dijo -"No te apenes querida, estoy segura que el se fije en ti, eres muy hermosa y seria tonto que no te notara"

Rune sonrió ante las cálidas palabras de Rarity -"Gracias Rarity"

-"No hay por que Runy"

Rune se levanto y dijo -"Y es por eso que me gustaría que me ayudaras, quiero estar linda para el en la fiesta"

Rarity pensó por un momento en alguna idea, y rápidamente encontró la indicada -"Por supuesto Runy, pero veras que ko quedaras linda, sino hermosa!"

Rarity llevo a Rune a su habitación donde empezó a arreglarla para la fiesta

Por otra parte, Spike y Seis estaban siendo regañados por Twilight, quien ya había terminado de limpiaras los "dibujos" que le hizo su hermano

-"Y espero que no se repita! Entendieron?" Twilight estaba muy molesta

-"Si Twilight" dijeron los dos

-"Bien, aclarado eso, por que ahí tanto alboroto allá afuera?" pregunto Twiligjt mientras miraba por una ventana

-"Ah si! Una amiga de Sunlight vino a Ponyville y Pinkie Pie le hará una fiesta

-"Amiga? Cual amiga Sunlight?" Twilight alzo una ceja

-"Rune Soul, la recuerdas?" dijo Seis

-"Claro! La pequeña de tu escuela! Eran muy unidos junto con ese potro Wind Runner"

-"Sip, y en la noche será su fiesta, podemos ir?" Spike y Seis pusieron ojos de cachorro

Twilight están molesta por lo que hicieron, pero al ver esos adorables ojos verdes y dorados, no se resistió

-"De acuerdo" dijo Twilight

Seis lanzo al aire a Spike, quien soltó una llamarada, al caer chocaron su casco/garra y fueron a platicar un rato a la habitación de Seis

Twilight solo sonrió ante eso "Que bien que esos dos se lleven bien, les hacia falta un buen amigo"

Después de un par de horas, todos estaban reunidos en Sugarcube Corner, listos para la fiestee iniciara, entre ellos Twilight, Seis y Spike

La música era tocada por Vinyl Scratch quen había llevado su tornamesa, todos disfrutaban de la musica y el ambiente, Seis estaba con Spike y otros chicos con los que estaban bromeando entre ellos, hasta que la musica se detuvo y entro Rarity con Pinkie Pie

-"Damas y Caballeros... Les presentamos a la nueva Pony en Ponyville, Rune Soul!" dijo Rarity y Pinkie al mismo tiempo

Rune entro con un hermoso peinado y una diadema que sostenía su cabello, haciendo que sus ojos azules se vieran por completo, su pelaje brillaba en todo su esplendor, dejando a todos sorprendidos, al entrar le sonrió a Seis, Spike noto esto y le dio un golpe en su costado -"Hey! Mira eso" pero al recibir el golpe, Seis resbalo con un poco de ponche que estaba en el suelo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y golpeara un estante cercano, del cual cayo una sartén y golpeo a Seis el la cabeza, dejando inconsciente

Seis apareció en el Temple de Ghost Shadow, quien lo esperaba conteniendo su risa

-"Owww... Que paso?" dijo Seis

-"JAJA! Esa a sido la manera mas original hasta ahora que haces para visitarme" dijo Shadow

-"Visitarte? De que hablas, no recuerdo nada desde que tu..." Seis recordó el incidente de sus emociones y lo del golpe -"TU! TU ME HICISTE HACER TODAS ESAS COSAS RIDICULAS!" Seis estaba bastante molesto

-"Awww! Así que ya no eres divertido?" Shadow puso una cara triste

-"Por supuesto que no! Como pudiste hacerme eso! O mejor pregunto, por que no me detuviste!

Shadow respondió -"Por que lograste hacer muchos amigos Ryan..."

-"Que?"

-"Miralo por ti mismo"

Shadow hizo que Seis recordara todo lo que paso mientras estaba en ese "estado de locura" vio como logro la amistad de todas las amigas de Twilight, de como se divirtió en la fiesta, de como todos en Ponyville lo ven como una amigo... Y se sentía... Bien

-"En verdad paso todo eso?" pregunto Seis

-"Sip, todo eso Ryan, y ahora depende de tu mantenerlo así" dijo Shadow

Seis se quedo meditando por un momento, todo eso había pasado? Si, paso, y era hora de disfrutarlo

-"Gracias Shadow, en verdad gracias" dijo Seis

-"No hay de que, ahora, debes volver" el cuerno de Shadow brillo y devolvió la conciencia de Seis a su cuerpo, al despertar, sintió un enorme dolor en su cabeza, cuando abrió los ojos, miro unos hermoso ojos azules, inmediatamente Seis los reconoció

-"Rune?" dijo Seis

-"Oh Sunlight, que bueno que despiertas! Nos tenias muy procupados" dijo Rune

-"Nos? Pero quienes mas..." Seis vio que estaba en Sugarcube Corner, que estaba todo decorado para una fiesta, y que todos estaban ahí

"Shadow!" pensó Seis

"Que? Quería que fuera una sorpresa" dijo el

"No tienes idea de como te odio"

"Lo se, yo también te estimo amigo"

"Como sea" Seis se dio por vencido

Rune ayudo a Seis a levantarse, después de asegurar que estaba bien, decidió ir a charlar un poco con Rune Soul

-"Es una sorpresa verte Rune, cuanto tiempo" dijo Seis

Rune se mostró confundida -"De que hablas Sunlight? Si nos vimos hace un par de horas"

-"Oh" fue todo lo que Seis dijo

"Shadow, te importaría recordarme TODO lo que paso?" pensó Seis

-"Uy, si, perdón, ahí va" Shadow le regreso los recuerdos del recorrido de el, Spike y Rune Soul a través de Ponyville, de su travesura de Twilight junto con Spike y del apodo de Rune "Runy"

-"Sunlight, estas bien?" pregunto Rune

"Recuerda, mantén lo que lograste" le dijo Shadow

-"Si Runy, solo que me distraje un poco" dijo Seis

Rune sonrió y ambos caminaron a comer un ora de postres y a charlar por un momento sobre lo que había pasado con cada uno en la ausencia del otro, Seis noto el arreglo de Rune, se veía bien, pero, para que lo hizo?

"OH VAMOS!" grito Shadow "Es mas ciego que un topo este chico" pensó para si mismo

-"Te ves bien Runy" le dijo Seis

Rune se sonrojo por el cumplido "Si! Al fin lo noto" pensó ella

-"Gracias Sunlight" ella bajo un poco la cabeza y sonrió "aquí va" -"Lo hice solo para ti"

En ese momento, Pinkie Pie había subido el volumen de la musica al máximo, lo cual animo aun mas la fiesta y ahogo las ultimas palabras de Rune

-"Disculpa! Que dijiste?" grito Seis

-"Que lo hice solo para ti!" trato de que Sunlight la escuchara, pero fue inútil

-"Si! Esta excelente la fiesta!" grito Seis y se retiro a buscar a Spike

Obviamente, Rune Soul estaba mas que frustrada "Vaya! Tan cerca! Pero bien, no importa, ya tendré otra oportunidad" Runy sonrió y fue a buscar a Twilight para saludarla

Con en animo y el ruido de la fiesta, no notaron que una extraña bola de fuego cayo del cielo y se estrello en lo mas profundo del Bosque Everfree, solo las Princesas lo notaron

-"Tía, notaste esa bola de fuego?" pregunto Luna

Celestia guardo una especie de esfera que había estado observando por un momento, para caminar al balcón de su habitación, suspiro, sabia que eso no podría ser bueno, y sabia quien podía darles las respuestas que buscaban...

-"Phalanx" dijo la Princesa Celestia

Phalanx era el General de la Guardia Real, quien al escuchar su nombre, entro a la habitación de las Princesas, un Unicornio Blanco con Armadura Dorada, diferente a la de los demás Guardias, esta tenia mas detalles haciéndola ver diferente, refiriéndose a su rango

-"Me llamo Su Alteza?" pregunto Phalanx

-"Si Phalanx, necesito que traigas a un Pony aquí al Castillo" dijo con un tono serio

-"A quien debo detener Alteza?"

-"No detener, nada de violencia, solo que me traigas a un Unicornio que vive en Ponyville... Llamado Sunlight" Celestia puso énfasis en las ultimas palabras

-"Como usted ordene, cuando quiere que busquemos por el?" pregunto Phalanx

-"De inmediato" concluyo la Princesa Celestia

Phalanx se retiro de la habitación, busco una Carroza y 2 de los mejores Guardias Pegasos que había y partieron rápidamente hacia Ponyville...

En el Bosque Everfree, un objeto yacía destrozado y dejando una linea de fuego por donde paso, nada se movía, nada se escuchaba... Esta que una voz dijo

-"Jefe, despierta"

El Jefe Maestro a llegado a Equestria, pero no llego solo, trae consigo un mal que podría cambiar el destino de toda Equestria, revelaciones, peligros, verdades y alianzas se descubrirán en el próximo capitulo de Noble Seis en Equestria...

Capitulo 6: Covenant en Equestria


	7. Covenant en Equestria parte 1

_Que tal amigos! Aqui GhostShadow6661 con un capitulo mas de "Noble Seis en Equestria, al fin los misterios y secretos se revelan y el pasado llegara a la vida de Seis, como lo manejara? Que pasara con Equestria? Eso lo verán ahora..._

* * *

My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria

Capitulo 7: Covenant en Equestria parte 1

Phalanx junto con los dos Pegasos volaban a gran velocidad hacia Ponyville, en busca del Unicornio que ordeno traer la Princesa Celestia, y debía ser importante, ya que mostraba preocupación y seriedad cuando hizo la petición

-"Sea lo que sea, ese chico esta en un grave problema" dijo Phalanx acomodandose su casco

En Sugarcube Corner...

Las fiesta seguía, todos bailaban al ritmo de la música de Vinyl Scratch, otros saboreaban los deliciosos postres y charlaban un poco, hasta Seis, quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad, se estaba empezando a divertir, el, junto con Rune Soul se la estaban pasando bien, pero cierto Alicornio no tanto

-"Pero que es esta energía que siento? Es muy familiar, demasiado familiar..." Shadow con su magia cambio la imagen de la fiesta por la del objeto que emitía esa energía...

-"Oh no" Shadow, a pesar de su obscuro pelaje como la noche, palideció -"Eso... Eso es... Un Vehículo humano!"

Shadow no lo podía creer, que hacia algo humano en Equestria? Como? Por que? Esto no era bueno, no era nada bueno, esto podría ser un problema para la vida de Seis, y ademas, un peligro para Equestria, al tener el conocimiento de todos los seres del Universo, que al morir pasan a su Templo, y durante los últimos años, sabia que los humanos no traían nada bueno, pero como evitaría que Seis se enterara?

-"Ryan, Ryan!" llamo Shadow

Pero Seis no escucho nada, el seguía charlando con Spike y Rune Soul

-"Ryan! Responde! Es en serio!" Seis seguía sin escuchar nada

-"Que pasa? Por que no me puedo comunicar con el?" Shadow intento establecer comunicación una vez mas con su magia, pero le era imposible

-"Que? Por que?" Shadow intento una vez mas, pero se dio cuenta que algo bloqueaba su magia, que era? La energía del Jefe Maestro, su falta de Harmonía y el hecho de ser de la misma especie de origen se habían conectado

Seis por un momento sintió un leve dolor de cabeza, pero no le dio importancia

-"No! No! NO!" un enorme eco retumbo por el Templo, Shadow no podía permitir que se encontraran, el podía ir y venir a cualquier dimensión cuando quisiera, pero tenia prohibido interferir con nada, solo si hay un enorme peligro latente, pero por ahora, Shadow estaba encadenado, no podía solo ir a Equestria y detener lo que es inevitable

-"Maldición! Por que?" Shadow estaba molesto, su crin de fuego creció con su furia, los Guardias que resguardaban la habitación se retiraron, sabían que Shadow no se enojaba muy seguido, aun cuando había situaciones horribles, pero cuando lo hacia, era mejor estar lejos del alcance de su furia

En el Bosque Everfree

Los restos de un Pelican se podían ver en el cráter que dejo cuando se estrello, un par de plantas en el suelo estaban en llamas, pero nada serio, en el interior, todo estaba destrozado, el vidrio estaba roto, a pesar de ser lo bastante grueso para soportar la presión de el Espacio Exterior (Existe el Modelo Espacial del Pelican) los asientos estaban esparcidos por todos lados, de entre el desastre, una luz azul metálica brillo para revelar una figura femenina humana, solo que parecía que a lo largo de su cuerpo corriera un código binario

-"Jefe, despierta, hemos llegado" dijo el holograma

La puerta de una cápsula de Criogenizacion se abrió, para dejar salir a un humano enorme, vestido en una gran armadura Mjolnir Mark V verde, y en el pecho tenia grabado el numero 117

Era el Jefe Maestro

Lo primero que dijo el Jefe después de salir de la cápsula, fue -"Cortana, donde estamos?" su voz era grave y profunda, sin sentimiento alguno

Cortana analizo las cartas espaciales de navegación de la UNSC, buscando en que Sistema y en que Planeta habían caído, sin embargo, no obtuvo exito

-"No lo se Jefe, según los mapas de la UNSC estamos en un Planeta desconocido, por lo consiguiente no tengo datos de la vida ni de los Ecosistemas del Planeta, estamos solos Jefe" dijo Cortana

El Jefe no respondió, de un compartimento de la Cápsula saco una especie de contenedor que tenia un luces púrpuras y una luz azul en medio

-"Mientras esto no vuelva a estar en las garras del Covenant, estaños bien" fue todo lo que dijo el Jefe

-"Fuiste muy afortunado que no te mataran recuperando ese modulo de datos Jefe, tenias a toda la tripulación de la Corbeta en contra tuya" dijo Cortana

-"El Jefe no respondió, puso el modulo en su espalda, tomo su Rifle de Asalto, su Rifle de Batalla e intento salir, pero sintió una resistencia en sus movimientos, el Jefe observo a Cortana, ella corrió un diagnostico a su Armadura, para luego decir los resultados

-"Al parecer tu Armadura se ha bloqueado parcialmente por el impacto, a pesar de estar protegido por la Cápsula, sufriste un serio golpe, lo cual activo la defensa de la Armadura" explico

-"Lo puedes arreglar?" pregunto el Jefe

Cortana solo lo miro con una mirada molesta -"Claro que puedo, pero llevara un poco de tiempo, ademas de eso, debes descansar, no has dormido en 3 dias, tu cuerpo necesita el descanso"

El Jefe, clásico a su estilo, se negó, pero tuvo que hacer lo que Cortana le dijo, así que tomo a Cortana en su unidad de memoria y la inserto en su casco, inmediatamente, ella inicio el diagnostico de la Armadura y corrió el proceso de desbloqueo, el Jefe cerro sus ojos y después de un par de minutos, quedo dormido, Cortana, por otra parte, emitió un llamado de ayuda, esperando que respondieran pronto

En Ponyville...

La Carroza había aterrizado en el centro de la Villa, Phalanx bajo de la Carroza y se dirigió con paso apresurado a la Biblioteca de Twilight, toco la puerta pero nadie contesto, llamo aun mas fuerte, pero no tuvo éxito, pero hasta sus oídos llegaron el sonido de la música de la fiesta, rápidamente Se dirigió hacia Sugarcube Corner, donde, en efecto, estaban todos los Ponys de Ponyville, algunos Ponys, al notar su presencia, se retiraron, Phalanx los dejo ir, ninguno era un Unicornio, entro a la Pastelería, donde nadie lo noto, con su magia, detuvo la musica, algo que molesto mucho a Vinyl, ella estaba a punto de protestar, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver al Guardia Real parado en la entrada, nadie hablo, nadie se movió, todo se quedo estático, solo Twilight fue quien camino hacia el Guardia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Guardia hablo

-"Quien de ustedes es Sunlight Sparkle? Que se muestre ahora" Dijo de manera autoritaria

Todos los Ponys voltearon a ver a Seis, quien estaba confundido, el camino hacia el Guardia, quien lo miraba con una mirada severa, Seis no estaba intimidado, había visto cosas peores

-"Yo soy Sunlight, hay algo que necesite?" pregunto Seis

Phalanx lo observo por un momento antes de hablar -"Si joven Unicornio, la Princesa Celestia desea verlo a la brevedad posible en su Castillo, es urgente" dijo con seriedad la ultima palabra

Todos en la habitación estaban sorprendidos, que había pasado? Que tan grave seria que la Princesa Celestia lo quiera ver? Estas y muchas otras preguntas se formularon dentro de las mentes de los Ponys, Seis solo dio un paso al frente y dijo

-"De acuerdo, vamos"

Phalanx y Seis se dirigían a la salida, cuando Twilight corrió hacia ellos

-"No dejare que vallas solo Sunlight, y no tomare un no como respuesta General Phalanx, sabe quien soy" dijo Twilight

Phalanx suspiro -"De acuerdo Señorita Sparkle, ambos sean tan amables de subir a la Carroza

Twilight estaba muy preocupada -"Sunlight, que pasa?"

Seis no sabia que hacer o pensar -"No lo se Twilight, ya sabremos cuando lleguemos a Canterlot" fue todo lo que dijo

Sin perder tiempo, Phalanx dio la ordenar despegar y los Pegasos alzaron el vuelo de manera veloz hacia Canterlot

Shadow por otra parte, seguía tratando de averiguar que hacer ante el inminente encuentro, de repente, sintió como el enlace mágico entre los dos empezaba a sentirse de nuevo

"Ryan, me escuchas?" dijo Shadow

La voz de Shadow tomo a Seis por sorpresa, pero se tranqulizo y respondió

"Shadow, que pasa?"

Shadow suspiro en alivio, al fin se podía comunicar con el "No, nada, solo quería ver que sucedía, a donde los llevan?" Shadow sabia que a Canterlot, pero no sabia por que, se había desconectado de la mente de Seis por un buen rato

"La verdad no lo se, solo vinieron estos dos Pegasos y el aparente General de la Guardia Real" respondió

Shadow solo guardo silencio, la llegada del humano y esto estarían conectados? O seria solo coincidencia?

"Que? No piensas hacer alguna broma respecto a eso?" pregunto Seis de manera sarcástica

"Eh? No, no, por ahora no" dijo Shadow

A Seis le pareció extraño, esa no era la actitud que el conocía, pero aun así, lo dejo pasar, mejor para el...

Sin embargo, el viaje a Canterlot era largo y aburrido, así que decidió charlar con Shadow

"Entonces... Shadow... Como es tu trabajo?" pregunto Seis

Shadow no esperaba la pregunta, pero no veía la razón para ocultarselo

"Pues Ryan... Como ya te había explicado, yo soy el encargado de manejar todas las almas de todas las Dimensiones, cuando mueren, pasan por mi Templo, para que yo pueda conducirlos hacia su descanso eterno" dijo Shadow

A Seis le parecía impresionante, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención

"Espera, Dimensiones?"

"En efecto, existen muchas otras Dimensiones, unas muy diferentes a las otras, eventualmente existen seres característicos de cada una de ellas, y al morir, todas sus almas pasan por mi supervisión, al hacerlo, parte de su energía y sabiduría pasan a mi"

"Espera un momento Shadow... De todas las Dimensiones? Eso quiere decir, que tu debes ser muy poderoso"

Shadow suspiro "En efecto, lo soy, yo puedo viajar de Dimensión en Dimensión y hacer lo que quiera, pero, no siempre es bueno tener tanto poder"

"Entonces... Tu eres mas poderoso que las Princesas?"

"La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna son poderosas, el hecho de que puedan Gobernar el Sol y la Luna respectivamente requiere de mucho poder, ya que en el entorno mágico que envuelve este lugar, requiere de una gran poder mágico, como sabrás, antes que el Gobierno de las Princesas comenzaran, los Unicornios eran los encargados de levantar el Sol y la Luna, y para ello se reunían una enorme cantidad de ellos para hacer esa labor"

Seis no sabia que decir, el, en contacto cercano con una Deidad? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado

"Entonces... Tu, durante los últimos dias de Reach..."

"Si Ryan, yo vi la Caída de Reach, fue un terrible suceso, durante esos dias muchas almas tanto humanas como Covenant llegaron por miles a mi Templo"

Seis pensó por un momento "Y... Y mi Equipo?"

"Descuida, ellos ahora están en un lugar mejor"

Seis se alegro un poco al escuchar eso, al menos ya no lidiarían con los problemas de SPARTAN que tenían, pero una duda asalto su mente

"Entonces, estoy en una dimensión alterna?"

"No Ryan, estas en tu misma Dimensión, solo que estas en un Planeta, los mas alejado y seguro posible" 'O al menos eso intente' pensó Shadow pasa si mismo

"Entiendo... Gracias"

Shadow estaba confundido "Por que?"

Seis sonrió "Por darme una nueva oportunidad"

Esas palabras lo dejaron helado, como reaccionaria cuando supiera que su pasado había llegado a su vida una vez mas?

La Carroza al fin había llegado al Castillo de Canterlot, Twilight y Seis bajaron y admiraron el enorme Castillo, fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando Phalanx se puso en frente de ellos

-"Por favor siganme" dijo Phalanx -"Y tu, no intentes nada raro, entendiste?" refiriéndose a Seis

Twilight no sabia que sucedía, que había pasado o que había hecho Sunlight, para que la Princesa Celestia lo haya citado a una audiencia solo a el y para que el General de la Guardia Real haya ido a su búsqueda.

-"Bien" fue todo lo que dijo Seis

Con Phalanx en la delantera, Seis y Twilight caminaban por los majestosos corredores del Castillo, pasado por diferentes cámaras y habitaciones, unas muy familiares a Twilight, ya que en algunas hizo sus estudios con la Princesa Celestia, la nostalgia se hizo presente, pero fue cortada al llegar al corredor que daba acceso a la Sala del Trono, la larga alfombra roja se extendía hasta donde estaba el Trono, por lo consiguiente, ahí se encontraría con la Princesa y con lo que la tenia tan alarmada

Al llegar a las puertas de la Sala del Trono, un aura azul y dorada las envolvieron para dejar pasar a Phalanx, a una nerviosa Twilight y a un serio Seis, justo en frente de ellos, estaba la Princesa Celestia con una mirada seria y la Princesa Luna, quien estaba nerviosa y confundía, Celestia rara vez se le había visto así

Phalanx, Twilight y Seis se arrodillaron ante las Princesas, después de levantarse, Phalanx se acerco a la Princesa Celestia

-"Majestad, aquí esta el Unicornio llamado Sunlight que ordeno traer, pero no pude evitar que la Señorita Sparkle no viniera"

Celestia suspiro, no estaba segura de que podria decir Sunlight, pero sabia que no podía ser bueno, y seria duro para Twilight, pero tampoco le podía negar escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, así que trato de calmarse, y con la voz mas tranquila que pudo hacer dijo

-"Esta bien Phalanx, gracias"

Phalanx inclino su cabeza y se puso al pie de las escaleras donde estaba el Trono, Celestia observo a Twilight y a Seis por un momento, con una mirada que podía ver hasta sus almas, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Twilight fue la primera en hablar

-"Princesa Celestia, que ocurre? Que a hecho mi hermano Sunlight? Es grave? Esta el en problemas? Acaso..."

Celestia solo alzo su casco, haciendo que Twilight callara, Luna sentía como su hermana estaba tensa, nerviosa, y no le gustaba como se sentía, la ponie nerviosa a ella tambien

Celestia respiro, camino hacia una ventana cercana y dijo

-"Sunlight, podrías venir un momento por favor?"

Seis hizo lo que la Princesa le ordeno, eventualmente Twilight tambien, la vista desde esa ventana era hermosa, se podía ver toda Equestria cubierta por la luz de la Luna y las estrellas, pero en el Bosque Everfree se podía apreciar una leve luz naranja, Celestia observo el bosque, Seis y Twilight también, pero esa no podría ser la razón por la que los trajeron...

O podría ser?

-"Sunlight, recuerdas cuando llegaste aquí, al Castillo, antes que fueras a Ponyville, tuvimos tu y yo una charla?" dijo Celestia

Twilight estaba confundida -"Así es Princesa Celestia" respondió Seis

-"Y recuerdas, tus pesadillas que te atormentaban?" presiono Celestia

"Oh no!" dijo Shadow

-"Si Princesa" dijo Seis

-"Pues bien Sunlight, durante la charla, no dije todas las preguntas que iba a formularte, por que creí prudente guardarías hasta que llegara su tiempo" Celestia volteo a ver directamente a los ojos a Seis -"Y creo que ese momento ha llegado"

Seis no dijo nada, trataba de pensar que sabría el que pudiera poner en ese estado a la Princesa

-"Y que desea preguntarme Princesa?" dijo Seis

Celestia camino hacia su Trono, se sentó en el, y con su magia saco dos pequeñas figuras...

Exactamente parecidas a las que tenia ocultas

Celestia las hizo levitar por un momento, hasta que las puso enfrente de Seis y Twilight

-"Que son estas figuras Sunlight?" pregunto la Princesa

Seis sintió como si su corazón se detuviera, eran las figuras del Pelican y del Grunt, pero como se había enterado de ellas?

"No no... No no no NOOOO!" grito Shadow

Seis guardo silencio por un momento, no sabia que decir, pero fue la Princesa quien rompió el silencio

-"Por tu expresión, supongo que lo sabes, no Sunlight?"

Seis trato de buscar alguna manera de lograr evadir esta situación, pero no pudo, no se le ocurría nada

-"Ehh eh... Son... Son unas figuras que se... Que imagina un día Princesa" dijo Seis

Pero Celestia no lo creyó -"Por que mientes Sunlight?"

Eso tomo a Seis por sorpresa -"D-dd-disculpe Princesa?"

-"Sunlight, se que mientes, puedo sentirlo, esto es mas que solo un producto de la imaginación" dijo Celestia

-"N-no Princesa, se lo juro, solo son figuras" Seis no sabia que mas decir

Phalanx, quien seguía todo la conversación de cerca, se acerco a Seis -"No le mientas a la Princesa Celestia y responde con la verdad!"

-"Phalanx, por favor tranquilizate o tendré que pediere que te retires" dijo Celestia

Phalanx solo inclino su cabeza en dirección a Celestia -"Si Majestad, disculpe usted"

Phalanx volvió a su posición, deseando aplastar a Seis

Celestia volvió su atención a Seis, suspiro, y dijo

-"Viendo que no reconoces, o no quieres reconocer esto Sunlight, creo que si reconocerías esto" su cuerno empezó a brillar, para traer una especie de cofre, el cual Celestia puso en frente de los dos confundidos Ponys, Celestia con su magia abrió las cerraduras del cofre y lo abrió para dejar ver su contenido...

Era el Casco de la Armadura SPARTAN de Seis

Shadow volvió a sentir como perdía la coneccion con Seis una vez mas, pero se concentro y logro mantenerse en contacto

Seis se paralizo, no respiraba, no pensaba, solo observaba el Casco, SU Casco, como? Que hacia eso aquí? Y por que lo tenia la Princesa?

-"Y-yo..." Seis bajo su cabeza... Su peor miedo había llegado, y no había forma de evitarlo

-"Ahora volveré a hacerte la misma pregunta de hace un momento... Que es esto Sunlight?" pregunto Celestia

Seis siguió observando el Casco, su color marrón, el visor blanco, podía ver el reflejo de el en el visor, tenia que hablar...

-"Sunlight? Que es eso? Tu sabes que es? Sunlight responde por favor!" le dijo Twilight

-"Y bien?" pregunto Celestia

Seis suspiro, había llegado el momento

-"Ese Princesa... Ese es mi Casco"

Twilight estaba confundida -"Tu Casco? Casco de que? De que hablas?" Twilight miro el extraño objeto en frente de ella "Pero, ni siquiera tiene forma para Unicornio, es muy diferente"

-"Es por que... Por que yo no era un Pony" dijo Seis

Phalanx, Twilight, Luna y el resto de los Guardias se mostraron sorprendidos, estaría loco ese Pony? Celestia solo cerro los ojos, anteada volver a preguntar

-"A que te refieres a que antes no eras un Pony, Sunlight?"

Seis iba a contestar, cuando de repente las puertas de la Sala se abrieron, dejando pasar a un agitado Unicornio Blanco con crin azul eléctrica, quien portaba un Uniforme de la Guardia Real...

Era Shining Armor

Shining se arrodillo ante la Princesa, para después voltear a ver a sus hermanos

-"Twily! Sunlight! Vine tan rápido como me entere que estaban aquí, que pasa?" pregunto

Twilight volteo a ver a Seis -"Que te lo diga el"

Shining volteo a ver a Seis, para luego notar el Casco

-"Que es eso?" pregunto

"Capitán Shining Armor, sea tan amable en guardar silencio por favor" ordeno Celestia

Shining retrocedió y se puso al lado de Twilight, preguntadose que pasaba

-"Por favor continua Sunlight" dijo Celestia

Seis aclaro su garganta, volvió a observar su Casco, pero aun no lo podía creer, estaba ahí, enfrente de el

-"Yo, antes, en otra vida, no era un Pony, yo antes de nacer en Equestria era diferente" Seis volteo a ver a Twilight y a Shining, quienes lo veía con miradas confundidas -"Yo antes era, una especie llamada Humanos"

Todos en la habitación lo veían como si estuviera loco

Celestia solo desplegó sus alas en señal de silencio, todos mantuvieron la calma

-"Hablanos mas sobre esos "Humanos" Sunlight" dijo Celestia

Seis deseaba que este momento nunca hubiera llegado, pero no pudo hacer nada mas que contestar

-"Los Humanos, son una raza de seres Bípedos, que por muchos años habitaron un Planeta llameo Tierra, a diferencia de aquí, ellos no conocen la magia, ni pueden volar por su cuenta, sin embargo, son seres sumamente inteligentes, ya que llego un punto en el que la Tierra se sobrepoblo, un grupo de científicos, astrónomos y la armada decidieron ir en la busca y conquista de nuevos planetas para nosotros"

-"Que? De que hablas?" dijo Shining

Twilight no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Seis siguió hablando sobre los Humanos, de como descubrieron los viajes a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo posible los viajes Desliespaciales, lo cual les permitió conquistar y llegar a lugares mas lejanos de la Galaxia, hablo de como eran los humanos, sus costumbres, su físico, sus cualidades, de como ellos con su alto conocimiento en tecnología y ciencia lograron cosas que desafiaban las creencias de muchos, de como podían convertir la materia, de como podían modificar el ADN de todas las cosas y hacerlas a su gusto, de como la medicina era tan avanzada, que lesiones y enfermedades mortales eran curadas es cuestiones de dias, si no de horas, hablo mas sobre la creación de la UNSC, una sociedad que aseguraba y resguaraban el bienestar de las Colonias humanas en todo sentido, tambien hablo sobre las principales colonias y Planetas mas importantes, sobre Harvest, un planeta donde se conservaban las especies animales y vegetales a punto de la extinción, de Onyx, un planeta con grandes recursos minerales del cual se abastecían diferentes planetas, incluyendo la UNSC, pero también hablo de los conflictos que se habían dado a lo largo de la historia, de como el ser humano podía ser con su ciencia, un terrible enemigo, de que a medida que avanzaban los descubrimientos en la Ciencia, los Gobiernos creaban grandes y mejores armas, ya sea para defenderse o causar destrucción entre ellos mismos, de como había terribles Guerras que dejaban miles de muertos, guerras solo por un desacuerdo o una idea diferente, y por la avaricia de un solo hombre desataba el caos.

Pero, llego al punto mas critico de el relato, de como su avance y prosperidad fueron detenidas por un grupo de seres Alienigenas, que deseaban exterminar a toda la raza humana, por la voluntad de sus dioses y de unos líderes religioso llamados "Profetas" los cuales dirigían los ataques, ellos se hacían llamar "El Covenant" el mayor enemigo de la raza humana y el mas grande peligro del Universo, por sus planes de dominación total

Todos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, parecía que fuera sacado de alguna pesadilla, Celestia tambien estaba sorprendida, y horrorizada de escuchar sobre los humanos, y mas sobre ese grupo de seres sedientos de sangre del Covenant

Seis siguió explicando que la UNSC intento evitar los ataques del Covenant hacia sus colonias, enviando a un enorme ejercito de "Marines" y otros milicios especiales, llamados "Soldados de Choque de Descenso Orbital" u ODST, los cuales por un tiempo lograron una potente resistencia ante los ataques, pero el Covenant empezó a sobreponerse y a eliminar a poco a poco a las colonias y a aplastar al Ejercito

-"La UNSC viendose en un gran problema, ordeno la creación de Supersoldados genéticamente modificados, para poder hacerle frente a la amenaza Covenant, el proyecto duro años de experimentación a cargo de la Doctora Catherine Halsey, quien junto con un enorme grupo de científicos, lograron encontrar la forma indicada y correcta de lograr la perfección en el cuerpo humano, claro, durante los años de experimentación, hubo muchos hombres y mujeres que murieron o desarrollaron enfermedades o mutaciones debido a los Químicos de la formula, y aun con la amenaza, lograron hacer una formula menos agresiva pero estable y funcional, que se le empezó a proporcionar a los Marines, haciendolos mas fuertes, ágiles y con mejores reflejos, lo cual les dio una oportunidad en el campo de batalla, ademas de que todos los esfuerzos mecánicos y científicos se enfocaron en la creación de armas y vehículos para la guerra, creando verdaderas maquinas de destrucción masiva, explico como algo del tamaño del Casco podía hacer estallar toda Canterlot en menos de un segundo y dejar daños a varios kilómetros a la redonda"

Seis pudo ver el horror en las caras de la Princesa Celestia, de Luna y de Twilight y Shining, quien no podían creer que el, Sunlight, su hermano menor, haya sido una criatura tan atroz, sabia que eso los estaba dejando pertubados, pero debía seguir...

-"Cuando la Doctora Halsey encontró la formula perfecta, se la proporciono a un grupo de Marines, los cuales sus habilidades aumentaron de manera increíble, su visión se agudizo, su capacidad mental creció, sus músculos, fuerza y resistencia eran de otro nivel, eran los primeros SPARTANS exitosamente creados, ademas de la modificación genética, se crearon unas Armaduras especiales que tenían una gran resistencia, proporcionaban mas fuerza y agilidad a los SPARTANS, los cuales al llevarse al campo de batalla, lograron hacer la diferencia, logrando dominar las fuerzas Covenant y defender con mayor exito las colonias con menos bajas, pero, la Doctora Halsey descubrió una manera de hacer a los SPARTANS mas efectivos..."

Seis suspiro ante los recuerdos que volvían a el -"El método consistía en secuestrar a niños, de 6 años, para llevarlos a centros secretos de entrenamiento para que desde jóvenes tuvieran la fuerza, resistencia y entrenamiento necesario para lograr ser mas letales al convertirse en SPARTANS, el efectuar el secuestro, la UNSC dejaba clones exactos de los niños que se llevaban, llamados "Clones Flash" los cuales morían a los pocos meses por aparentes causas naturales, así no levantarían ninguna sospecha, los niños era sometidos a cirugías y a entrenamientos para que lograran tener capacidades muy superiores a las de los demás humanos, desafortunadamente, no todos sobrevivían, y sucumbían ante el tiránico entrenamiento, pocos lograron crecer, y al alcanzar la edad necesaria, se les inyectaba la formula que los convertiría en SPARTANS, se les daba su armadura, pasaban otros entrenamientos y eran enviados a luchar contra el Covenant"

Todos escuchaban con horror las palabras de Seis, como podía existir seres tan crueles y despiadados? Capaces de sacrificar niños inocentes en experimentos tiránicos?

La Princesa Celestia se quito una lagrima de su ojo, en verdad en su vida jamas había escuchado tanto sufrimiento, crueldad, sed de sangre y de guerra, simplemente no lo podía entender

-"Eso es horrible, como pueden esos humanos ser tan despiadados con ellos mismos, y peor aun, con pequeños potros! O niños como tu los llamas, arrancarlos de los brazos de su madre para destrozarlos y hacerlos maquinas asesinas" dijo Celestia

Phalanx estaba atónito, siendo verdad o no, eso sobrepasaba cualquier entrenamiento de la Guardia, pero lo peor de todo, es que esa cosa de ahí, ese "Casco" que estaba ahí, demostraba que todo era cierto

Twilight tambien lloraba al escuchar semejantes crueldades, y Shining Armor no lograba comprender todo lo que escuchaba

Luna por otra parte, se había retirado, no soportando escuchar mas sobre esos "Humanos" o "Covenant"

Seis siguió hablando sobre las victorias y derrotas de la UNSC sobre el Covenant, de como planetas enteros eran arrasados y como el Covenant no mostraba piedad alguna, así paso por algunas horas, relatando todo lo que sabia, hasta que llego al punto mas centrado en el...

La Caída de Reach

Seis hablo sobre un Equipo de SPARTANS que eran conocidos como "El Equipo Noble" los cuales se encargaban de proteger Reach en ese entonces, siendo unos de los mejores equipos de SPARTANS, eran los encargados de resguardar Reach

Seis hablo sobre como Reach era el principal planeta de todas las colonias existentes, ya que ahí se creaban a los SPARTANS y se concertaban los principales centros de comando de la UNSC, de como el Equipo enfrento a los primeros contactos Covenant en Reach, de como poco a poco, el Planeta era atacado e invadido, aniquilando todo a su paso, de como mientras pasaban los últimos dias de Reach como los diferentes miembros del Equipo Noble murieron, sacrificado su vida por salvar el Planeta, pero llego al momento mas tenso de la Caída de Reach, el escape de los últimos sobrevivientes hacia una enorme nave espacial llamada "The Pillar of Autumn"

Hablo de como tuvieron el y otro SPARTAN llamado Emile un Inteligencia Artificial hacia el Pillar, abriendose paso a través de líneas de batalla Covenant, hasta llegar al Cementerio de Naves de la UNSC, donde estaba el Pillar listo para despegar.

-"Después de los SPARTANS llegaron a la plataforma de despegue, donde serian evacuados, y un Pelican recogería la IA y los llevaría al Pillar, un Phantom ataco uno de los dos Pelicans, derribando, después dejo caer 2 Elites donde se encontraba Emile con el cañón, el elimino a uno, pero el otro lo atravesó con una Espada de Energía, Emile antes de morir se llevo consigo al Elite clavando su cuchillo en su cuello, con un Crucero acercandose al Pillar dispuesto a destruirlo, el otro SPARTAN se negó a irse, sacrificandose por salvar el destino de la raza humana, con la IA en manos, el Capitán Keyes despego dejando al SPARTAN a cargo de eliminar con el cañón a la Corbeta, una vez hecho, El Pillar of Autumn despego, escapando exitosamente del infierno que era Reach, dejando al SPARTAN por su cuenta en el planeta infestado de tropas Covenant"

-"El SPARTAN solo paso un par de dias luchado con algunos infortunados sobrevivientes, hasta que solo quedo el, en su ultimo intento por sobrevivir, el SPARTAN, conocido como Noble Seis, lucho con valor hasta que las interminables oleadas de Elites del Covenant lo eliminaron, acabando con la ultima resistencia de Reach"

La Princesa Celestia se levanto de su Trono y miro por la ventana, pensando en todo lo que había escuchado, seria posible todo eso? Pero una duda salió de su mente

-"Sunlight, como es que tu sabes todo eso?" pregunto Celestia

-"Por que... Por que yo soy Noble Seis Princesa

Twilight y Shining Armor estaban al borde de la locura

-"Que? QUE? TU ERES UNA DE ESAS COSAS? COMO PUDISTE NO DECIRNOSLO, POR QUE SUNLIGHT?" grito Twilight llorando amargamente

Seis solo bajo su cabeza -"Me hubieran creído?"

Nadie contesto, todos trataban de entender todo lo que habían escuchado, incluso Phalanx, quien era el mas rudo y valientes de todos los Guardias, sintió temor de la historia, Twilight no quería creer que su hermano, su hermanito era una maquina asesina, Shining Armor tampoco lo quería creer, Celestia solo observo al "Pony" si se le podía llamar así, que tenia enfrente

Twilight entre sollozos, intento hablar con Seis "S-ss-Sunl-light-t"

Seis volteo hacia ella -"Ya no me llames así! Mi verdadero nombre en Ryan Matthews, mejor conocido como Noble Seis!"

Seis camino hacia Celestia -"Ahora me gustaria preguntar, por que me ha llamado en verdad, dudo que solo por respuestas"

Celestia por poco retrocede cuando vio a Seis avanzar, pero guardo la calma, no sabia si seguía siendo una amenaza o no, pero seria mejor tener precauciones

-"Sunl... Ryan" dijo "Lo hice, por que hace unas horas, ese "Casco" emitió una especie de señal de ayuda, y me pareció que el único que podía saber que era eso eras tu, ese Casco tiene una energía diferete a la Equestriana, una desconocida para mi, y ese mensaje empezó poco después de que una enorme bola de fuego se estrello en el Bosque Everfree, y tiene la misma energía que el casco"

Seis se hacerco al casco, con su magia lo saco del cofre, lo miro detenidamente, ahora que su vida en Equestria esta arruinada, volvería a ser lo que una vez fue?

Seis giro el casco e intento ponerselo, no lo logro completamente, pero lo suficiente para lograr ver el visor

Seis murmuro algo, se quito el casco y lo puso en el suelo, Phalanx se resistió al no derribarlo cuando se intento poner el casco, viendo en esa acción un gran peligro, el casco estaba en el suelo, cuando de repente se escucho una voz femenina que sorprendió a todos, y en Seis despertó el sentimiento de parecería familiar

-"Este es un mensaje de ayuda para la UNSC, Tropa SPARTAN en planeta desconocido, se solicita extracción inmediata para carga valiosa" dijo la voz del casco

-"Tropa SPARTAN" dijo Seis nervioso

-"Que? Una de esas cosas esta aquí? En Equestria? Majestad, permitame enviar a mis mejores tropas para detenerlo, no dejaremos que haga daño a ningún habitante de Equestria!" dijo Phalanx mientras se ponía su casco, para sorpresa de Twilight y Seis, Shining Armor avanzo hacia Phalanx, lo saludo y dijo

-"Señor, me ofrezco para llevar a cabo esa misión!"

Phalanx iba a permitirlo, pero de repente Seis los interrumpió

-"Si hacen eso, lo único que lograran es que el SPARTAN los mate a todos" dijo Seis, pero había algo diferente en su voz, había cambiado, había vuelto a ser la misma voz fría y sin emoción

"Un SPARTAN aquí en este lugar, un llamado de emergencia de nivel uno para la UNSC, y mi casco conmigo... Mi vida aquí garata arruinada, todos ahora saben mi vida pasada, al diablo con este lugar" pensó Seis

"NO NO NOOOOOO! MALDITA SEA! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE DE TODOS LOS PLANETAS, ESOS HUMANOS HAYAN LLEGADO AQUI, A ESTE!" Shadow estaba en un estado rampante

"RYAN! RYAN! RESPONDE!" grito Shadow, pero no hubo respuesta, la mente de Seis se había enfocado una vez mas en su vida pasada, y con las energías del SPARTAN y el casco, eran mas que suficientes para bloquear la coneccion mágica entre los dos

-"Debo hacer algo! DEBO HACER ALGO!" grito Shadow, pero no lo tenia permitido, puede que el sea el Dios de la Muerte, y tiene el poder de millones de almas para el, y mas que están por venir, pero aun así había poderes mas fuertes que el, pero tuvo una idea, si ya no podía estar en contacto con Ryan, podría entonces observarlo, así que Shadow hizo brillar su cuerno, con su poderosa magia abrió un portal hacia Equestria y entro en el.


	8. Covenant en Equestria parte 2

_Segunda parte…_

* * *

Al llegar a Equestria, Shadow estaba en los jardines principales del Castillo, pero no fue visto por la Guardia, ya que con un simple hechizo de invisibilidad, uno de silencio total y otro de regularización de magia, bajo sus niveles mágicos haciendose indetectable para las Princesas y cualquier otro Unicornio, hecho esto, Shadow desplegó sus alas y voló hacia la Sala del Trono, donde Seis seguía dialogando con la Princesa Celestia

-"Que dijiste?" pregunto Phalanx

-"Como oyeron" dijo Seis -"Si un SPARTAN puede acabar con compañías enteras del Covenant solo, que creen que pasara si lo enfrentan un montón de Unicornios y Pegasos? Los mataría antes de que pudieran reaccionar"

Celestia medito eso por un momento, si el tenia razón, no quería arriesgar las vidas de sus Guardias en vano

-"Entonces iras tu Ryan" dijo Celestia

Seis claramente se mostró interesado en la propuesta, ademas, siendo para la UNSC este un planeta desconocido, seria mas que suficiente el conocimiento que el tenia sobre la Caída de Reach y el Casco, ademas, que tenia que perder?

-"De acuerdo, iré yo" Seis solo se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida, cuando de repente las puertas se cerraron, cuando volteo, vio como Celestia caminaba hacia el con una mirada seria

-"Claro que iras, pero no lo harás solo, Phalanx?"

Phalanx camino a un lado de la Princesa -"Si Majestad?"

-"Prepare la Carroza y los mejores Guardias, usted tambien preparese, no sabemos a que nos enfrentaremos cuando lleguemos ahí"

-"Como diga usted Majestad" Phalanx retrocedió un poco, su cuerno brillo y desapareció en el brillo de la magia

-"Como quiera" fue lo único que dijo Seis

Celestia abrió las puertas y junto con Seis, se disponían a salir, cuando un grito los hizo detenerse en seco

-"NO!" grito Twilight

Celestia y Seis solo la observaron como se acercaba corriendo Twilight

-"Twilight Sparkle, que se supone que estas haciendo?" pregunto Celestia

-"No dejare que tu" señalando a Seis -"O esa cosa que esta en el Bosque Everfree se acerquen a mis amigas o hagan daño a Ponyville!" dijo Twilight, aun molesta y con lagrimas en sus ojos

Esas palabras habrían destrozado a Seis, si su carácter no hubiera vuelto a ser el de un Asesino

-"Bien, adelante, ven si quieres Pony, es mas, por que no vienes tu tambien?" dijo a Shining Armor

Shining no iba a permitir que su hermana, su UNICA hermana pequeña se arriesgara con una criatura tan peligrosa, así que sin dudarlo, se teletransporto y volvió a aparecer con su Armadura

-"Vamos Twily" fue todo lo que dijo

Twilight, Shining, Celestia y Seis caminaron hacia la plataforma donde ya se encontraba Phalanx, un grupo de 3 Guardias y la Carroza, la cual era lo suficientemente grande para todos, todos la abordaron, excepto por Celestia, quien se retiro por un momento, para volver y subir a la Carroza, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella había escondido algo debajo de su ala derecha

Durante el viaje, Twilight sollozaba debajo de la ala izquierda de Celestia, Shining trataba de consolaría, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano, los Guardias observaban muy de cerca a Seis, quien observaba el Casco, lentamente sus recuerdos volvían a el, sentía como la adrenalina corría pos sus venas, todo lo que hizo, lo que vio, lo que vivió, volvían a el, su mirada paso de ser la calmada de siempre, a una maniaca y Asesina, sus pupilas se hicieron mas pequeñas, en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, pero malévola, Seis encendió el sistema de comunicación del casco, donde una vez mas se escucho el mensaje de ayuda, Seis lo escucho completo, los demás lo observaban, sin saber que hacia, pero a Shining Armor y a Twilight no le importaba... Pero lo que si alerto a todos, fue que Seis hablo

-"Adelante, indique coordenadas"

El casco dejo de emitir el mensaje, quedo en silencio por unos segundos, para después escuchar a la voz decir

-"Coordenadas desconocidas, no tenemos el equipo necesario y tenemos carga valiosa, con quien hablo!" pregunto la voz

Seis solo guardo silencio, para después decir -"Vamos en camino"

Y corto la transmisión, Phalanx lo observo con cuidado, temeroso de que tratara algo en contra de la Princesa, sin embargo, ella volteo a ver a Seis y pregunto -"Que acabas de hacer?"

Seis la miro, después al casco, y respondió -"Lo que tenia que hacer"

Shadow seguía muy de cerca al grupo de Ponys, aun no entendía como, y por que el casco de Seis había llegado a la posesión de de Celestia

"Eso lo tendré que averiguar mas adelante" pensó Shadow

Durante el resto del viaje, nadie dijo ni una palabra, todos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos, Seis pensaba que pasaría cuando la UNSC llegara a este planeta, Celestia no podía quitarse la idea de que su pacifico imperio podria estar en un enorme peligro, Phalanx y los demás Guardia se preparaban para enfrentarse a un enemigo desconocido y poderoso, Twilight aun no podía asimilar, que Sunlight, su hermanito, el pequeño potro que una vez fue, sea en realidad una criatura violenta, peligrosa y sedienta de sangre, Shining Armor sentía tristeza y enojo de saber lo que era su hermano

Minutos después... La Carroza aterrizo en el centro de Ponyville, todos los Ponys rodearon la Carroza y se arrodillaron cuando la Princesa Celestia bajo de ella, pero su mirada lejos de ser la compasiva y llena de amor, era una preocupada y seria, la Princesa sin decir una palabra camino hacia la entrada del Bosque Everfree, seguida de sus Guardias y Twilight, Seis caminaba en frente del grupo, el deseaba ver la nave o cápsula de descenso que había llegado...

Al entrar al Bosque Everfree, Celestia lanzo un hechizo de protección en todo el grupo, alejando a cualquier criatura peligrosa de ellos, sin embargo, Celestia no estaba segura si fue una buena idea dejar que hagan contacto con lo que sea que se estrello, Phalanx y Shining Armor discutían un par de tácticas con los Guardias, mientras que Twilight deseaba que solo fuera una pesadilla, Shadow los seguía, maldiciendo su suerte de no poder intervenir, de evitar una catastofre, pero solo se tendría que conformar con observar

Dentro del Pelican

-"Jefe, despierta" Dijo Cortana

El Jefe despertó de su sueño, y se sentía mejor que el día pasado, abrió la cápsula y movió un par de asientos que estaban tirados y que le bloqueaban el paso

-"Bien Jefe, tu Armadura esta completamente desbloqueada, tienes total libertades movimiento, sin embargo por la batalla y el impacto tu las funciones de tu armadura están al 85% de potencia, tus escudos están bien y solo tienes un par de abolladuras y quemadas por plasma, pero nada que no se pueda reparar en cualquier puesto de la UNSC" Cortana había corrido un análisis completo en la Armadura del Jefe

-"Tus signos vitales son estables... Como siempre" Cortana sonrió ante la suerte de John

-"Algo mas?" pregunto el Jefe

-"Por supuesto, envíe un comunicado de ayuda de nivel uno para extracción, duro un par de horas sin respuesta, pero hace aproximadamente una hora recibí una respuesta, aunque algo dudosa, ya que no se identifico ni indico su posición"

-"Covenant?" pregunto el Jefe

-"Probablemente, pero quien respondió el mensaje no sonaba a algún Elite o algún prisionero, ya que de ser así, su voz se escucharía nerviosa y forzada, quien haya respondido puede ser posiblemente un humano"

El Jefe se acerco a la cápsula, y tomo el Modulo de Datos y lo puso en su espalda, tomo su Rifle de Batalla y de Asalto, en Pelican tenia un compartimiento de armas, donde había un Rifle de Precisión, dos Magnums, ocho Granadas de Fragmentación y un Lanzacohetes con 10 misiles, pero el Jefe decidió solo llevar esas armas, antes de salir, decidió revisar que mas había en el Pelican de utilidad

Con Celestia y su grupo

Twilight caminaba a un lado de la Princesa Celestia, se sentía mas segura a su lado, ella una hablar cuando la Princesa lo hizo primero

-"Entiendo que tengas miedo Twilight, yo tambien, temo por toda la seguridad de Equestria, honestamente pienso que podríamos enfrentarnos a algo mas peligroso que Discord o Nightmare Moon"

-"Entiendo que se sienta así Princesa, pero tengo una duda, fue buena idea venir aqui?" pregunto Twilight

Celestia bajo la mirada -"No, no lo creo"

El grupo llego a lo mas profundo del Bosque, al punto donde Celestia tuvo que alumbrar el camino por la inmensa obscuridad, pero, divisaron un árbol caído a lo lejos, al acercarse, vieron como había mas arboles caídos, otros quemados, un par de plantas en el suelo en llamas, y del claro que dejaron los arboles, so podía ver no muy lejos humo

-"Casi" dijo Seis

Seis apresuro el paso, los demás tambien lo hicieron, pero no muy seguros de querer hacerlo...

-"No hay nada de utilidad Jefe, lo mejor será salir a hacer un reconocimiento" sugirió Cortana

-"Bien" El Jefe le quito el seguro al Rifle de Batalla y empezó a quitar las cosas que bloqueaban su camino

Seis vio como había aun mas daño con forme se acercaban al lugar del choque, no pudiendo resistir mas, decidió correr para mas pronto ver que era lo que había llegado, los demás al notar esto corrieron para evitar perderlo de vista

El Jefe quito el ultimo escombro que quedaba, solo debía quitar las puertas de acero de la salida del Pelican

(Reproduzcan este OST en Youtube para ambientar el momento: /watch?v=ydWJKt4zOFg&feature=youtube_gdata_player)

Seis al fin llego a la zona de impacto, detrás de el, llegaron Celestia y los demás, y observaron el objeto delante de ellos, nadie sabia que cosa era, excepto Seis

Era un Pelican, un glorioso Pelican a la vista de Seis, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, se escucharon golpes dentro del Vehículo, de entre el metal se vieron como se aboyaba en diferentes puntos, para después las placas de metal salieron disparadas hacia afuera, revelando una criatura bípeda enorme...

Era el Jefe Maestro

Seis se quedo observando al SPARTAN, y el SPARTAN lo observo a el

-"Es una broma?" dijo el Jefe

-"Será posible? Esa criatura que esta ahí es un Unicornio? Pero si no deberían de exisitir" Cortana analizaba a Seis, pero noto a los demás detrás de el

-"Jefe, mira, mas de ellos... Interesante, al parecer tambien hay Pegasos" refiriéndose a los Guardias, pero rápidamente vio a Celestia en medio del grupo -"Al parecer el caballo blanco del grupo para ser alguna especie de figura de autoridad, procede con cuidado"

-"Claro, como pudieran hacer algo" dijo el Jefe mientras bajaba del Pelican

Todos retrocedieron cuando el Jefe toco el suelo, sintieron como se estremeció al caer, solo Seis se quedo en su lugar, abservandolo de cerca

-"Te puedo ayudar en algo?" dijo sarcásticamente el Jefe

-"Claramente no conocen a la especie humana, deben estar estudiandote, la duda es, serán inteligentes?" pregunto Cortana

Seis sonrió ante la pregunta, y sin mas demora, fue directo con el -"Aterrizaje forzoso?"

Si se pudiera ver, el Jefe levanto una ceja ante la extraña escena, acaso esa criatura hablo? Cortana seguía observando a Seis, sin sospechar la gran sorpresa que se llevarían...

El Jefe guardo silencio, como de costumbre, mas Seis volvió a ver el Pelican, aclaro su garganta y dijo -"Problemas con el Pelican Jefe Maestro?"

El Jefe se soprendio al escuchar la pregunta, como es que el sabia quien era? Cortana decidió tomar la situación en sus manos, activo el sistema de comunicación para ella y dijo -"Como es que sabes quien es el?"

-"Tanto como se que el es un SPARTAN-II de la UNSC" dijo Seis

Cortana escucho al Unicornio detenidamente, cierto, había dicho datos relevantes, pero no podían confiar en esas criaturas, debía habría alguna trampa

-"Así es Unicornio, o lo que seas, pero no creas que con eso lograras que confiemos en ti" dijo Cortana

-"No, no lo esperaba solo con eso, sino con esto" Seis saco de una bolsa que traía consigo su Casco SPARTAN

-"Imposible!" Cortana veía pero no lo creía, era un Casco SPARTAN, pero, no era del modelo Mjolnir Mark V común... Un momento

-"Como es que tienes esto?" pregunto el Jefe, quien puso su dedo en el gatillo de su arma

-"Digamos que, me pertenece" dijo Seis

Cortana fue la que hablo esta vez -"Quien eres tu?"

Seis miro directamente al visor del Jefe -"Yo? Yo soy alguien no muy diferente a ti, alguien quien estuvo durante la Caída de Reach, alguien quien vio como ese planeta caía en las garras del Covenant, alguien quien vio como su equipo murió poco a poco tratando de salvar el planeta, alguien, quien dio su vida por Reach quedándose en ese infierno mientras que el Pillar of Autumn escapaba..."

-"No puede ser" dijo Cortana

-"Yo era un SPARTAN conocido como Noble Seis"

-"Pero eso es imposible!" Cortana estaba asombrada con lo que escucho

-"Es curioso como las cosas suceden, no?"

-"Como sabemos que no es una trampa?" pregunto el Jefe

Seis hizo levitar el casco, murmuro unas palabras y el casco se encendió, pasando datos y tratado de sincronizarse con algún satélite de la UNSC, sin exito

-"Como sabrán, un casco SPARTAN no se puede encender..."

-"Sin el código del SPARTAN" termino Cortana -"Pero esto es imposible, como es que terminaste aqui? En esa forma mitológica?

-"Una gran duda, tampoco la pude responder cuando llegue aqui" Seis aun recordaba a Shadow, pero decidió no mencionarlo, después de todo, ya no lo vería jamas

"Maldito traidor! Te doy una oportunidad de vida nueva, y es así como lo agradeces!" Shadow trataba de contestar de ir y atacar a Seis

-"Puedo preguntar el nombre de tu IA?" pregunto Seis

Cortana se apresuro a contestar -"Soy Cortana, IA del Jefe, yo soy la IA que llevaste hasta el Capitán Keyes durante la evacuación de Reach"

Seis recordó cuando la Doctora Halsey le entrego a Cortana, pidiéndole que la llevara segura hasta el Pillar

-"Fue muy sencillo hacerlo" declaro Seis

-"Tenemos mucho que discutir tu y yo Unicornio" dijo el Jefe

-"Preferiría el termino Noble por favor" dijo Seis

-"Por supuesto que tienen, y mucho que decir" dijo Celestia acercandose, sus Guardias delante de ella en posición de ataque

-"Quien es usted?" pregunto Cortana

-"Soy la Princesa Celestia, Gobernante de Equestria y del Sol, y exijo saber cuales son tus intenciones aquí en mi Reino, criatura" dijo Celestia en tono autoritario

El Jefe observo a la Alicornio, -"Llameme Jefe Maestro" fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a fijar su atención a Seis

-"Algún lugar donde podamos discutir esto Noble?" pregunto Cortana

-"Privado de preferencia" sugirió el Jefe

Celestia Interrumpió en la conversación -"Cualquier tema que tengan que discutir, lo harán en mi presencia"

-"Cual es su problema?" pregunto Cortana

Seis rio ligeramente -"Digamos que me vi forzado a hablar de los SPARTANS, el resto lo pueden figurar por ustedes mismos"

-"Y que pasa si nos oponemos?" dijo Jefe de modo retador

-"Ya lo veras! Atención!" Phalanx se puso en posición de ataque, junto con Shining Armor y los demás Guardias, los Pegasos volaron y rodearon al Jefe, quien no se movió ni cambio su posición, se mantenía en una neutral

-"Solo dolor por favor Jefe" le sugirió Seis

-"Cuidado con lo que hagas, solo repele el ataque, y abstente de hacerles daño" le ordeno Cortana

Phalanx dio la orden de ataque y se lanzaron todos hacia Seis, el Jefe cruzo los brazos y espero a que se acercaran lo suficiente, un Pegaso aumento su velocidad y fue el primero en atacar, solo que ni siquiera supo en que momento se movió el SPARTAN, por que un segundo después estaba tirado en el suelo, los demás Pegasos rodearon al Jefe mientras que Phalanx y Shining lanzaban un hechizo de concusión, el Jefe tono al Pegaso herido y se cubrió de los hechizos, los Pegasos aprovechando su distracción atacaron, pero sufrieron el mismo destino que el anterior, un solo golpe y cayeron al suelo, Shining corrió hacia el Jefe mientras su cuerno brillaba, listo para derribar a la amenaza, pero el Jefe lo tomo por el cuerno, lo sacudió en el aire y lo arrojo hacia Phalanx, en menos de un minuto la Elite de la Guardia de Celestia estaba fuera de combate

-"SHINING!" Twilight corrió donde se encontraba su hermano malherido

-"Se los dije" se burlo Seis

-"Creo que se te paso la mano" dijo Cortana

-"Si acabaron de jugar, indiquen donde quieren que nos reunamos, si es que aun quieren" dijo Seis

Celestia vio con asombro y un poco de temor como sus Guardias estaban en el suelo, sufriendo de un gran dolor, Celestia los levanto con su magia y los curo, dejandolos como nuevos

-"Gracias Princesa" dijo Phalanx

Los demás Guardias tambien agradecieron, mientras intentaban averiguar como es que los venció tan rápido

-"Por favor Phalanx, mantén la calma, y ustedes dos, siganme" Celestia indico el camino de regreso, pero el Jefe se dio la vuelta de regreso al Pelican

-"Me escucho?" pregunto Celesta

-"Tal vez necesite tu ayuda Noble" dijo el Jefe

Seis y el Jefe subieron al Pelican, para después bajar con todo el Arsenal de abordo, la mayoría levitando en la magia de Seis

-"Telequinesis, interesante" dijo Cortana

-"No solo se limita a eso, estos seres pueden hacer muchas cosas con lo que ellos llaman magia" explico Seis

-"Magia? Algún ejemplo?" pregunto Cortana

-"Al parecer la Princesa puede levantar y bajar el Sol en este sistema, mientras que su hermana hace lo mismo pero con la Luna

-"Eso es ridículo, eso solo se logra por el movimiento de traslación" explico Cortana

-"Como se atreven a cuestionar el poder de la Princesa Celestia!" grito Twilight

-"Tranquila Twilight, ellos quieren una prueba, y la van a tener" Celestia cerro sus ojos, concentro su magia y bajo lo que quedaba de la luna y levanto lentamente el Sol

Terminado con su deber, Celestia abrió sus ojos, sonrió a la vista de su hermoso Sol, volteo a ver al SPARTAN y dijo -"Y bien?"

-"Interesante" fue todo lo que dijo Cortana

-"Si no interrumpo, podemos irnos? Dijo Seis

Pero de entre los arboles salió una enorme Manticora, rugiendo y desplegando sus alas, obviamente no se enfoco en ninguno de los Ponys, solo en el Jefe, ya que era el único sin el efecto del hechizo, se enfoco en el SPARTAN y corrió hacia el, Phalanx y la Princesa hiñan a detenerlo, cuando un fuerte estruendo y la Manticora cayo, muerta con un pequeño orificio entre los ojos, al poner atención, Seis sostenía con su magia un objeto metálico, una magnum

-"Mientras mas grandes son, mas fuerte es la caída" dijo Seis

-"Suerte para ti, aun recuerdas tu entrenamiento de SPARTAN" dijo Cortana

-"Una vez SPARTAN, simple SPARTAN" fue todo lo que dijo Seis

Celestia observaba el cuerpo de la Manticora, la sangre salía del orificio de la bala -"Que acabas de hacer?" pregunto Celestia

-"Lo que debía" Seis puso el seguro a la magnum y la puso junto con el resto de las armas

-"Esas cosas son...?" pregunto Shining Armor

-"Armas, y de las mejores" Seis admiraba el Rifle de Francotirador y el Lanzacohetes

-"Algo mas antes de irnos?" pregunto Seis

-"Dentro del Pelican hay un Mongoose, pero esta dañado por el impacto" explico Cortana

Seis entro al Pelican y saco un Mongoose sin dos neumáticos y con el motor fuera de su lugar, lo observo por un momento, Seis acojo el motor en su lugar, reacomodo los desperfectos e instalo los neumáticos y lo encendió

-"Impresionante, pero como?" pregunto Cortana

-"A falta de manos, la magia sirve como unas, aunque sirven mucho mejor, ademas, aprendí mecánica durante mis últimos dias de entrenamiento en Reach

-"Perfecto, ahora, lidera en camino Noble" indico Cortana

El Jefe subió al Mongoose, todos lo observaban con temor

-"Por favor, solo es para ntransporte" dijo el Jefe

-"El camino es sencillo, solo mantenga el curso hacia el noroeste a 24 grados" indico Seis "Ahí esta el poblado mas cercano"

-"Bien" el Jefe arranco el Mongoose y se introdujo en el Bosque, mas Twilight no estaba tranquila

-"Princesa! No va a dejar que esa cosa vaya a Ponyville, ya vio que es muy hostil, haga algo!" protesto Twilight

Celestia miro a Seis con seriedad -"Sunlight, o como sea que te hagas llamar ahora"

-"Noble Seis" aclaro

-"Como sea, no me importa, solo me importa la seguridad de mis súbditos y Reino, ahora, cuanto tiempo tardara ese "SPARTAN" o como los llamen, a llegar a Ponyville?

-"En cuestión de minutos, así que sugiero que vayamos a la entrada del Bosque" Seis acerco las armas a el y se teletransporto

Celestia sin perder tiempo se acerco al grupo de Ponys y tambien se teletransportaron afuera del Bosque

Con el Jefe y Cortana

-"Crees que sea verdad?" pregunto el Jefe

-"Posiblemente, el hecho de que sabe los eventos de Reach y de la UNSC, prueban que es el, solo que la supuesta "reencarnación" a ese cuerpo de Unicornio, este planeta ha estado muy bien oculto de la UNSC, por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, toda la mitología de la cultura humana parece ser real aquí, esto es un gran descubrimiento para la UNSC, pero por ahora, debemos interrogarlo de los eventos de Reach"

-"De acuerdo" dijo el Jefe

Seis apareció en la entrada de del Bosque, seguido después de Celestia y los demás Ponys, Seis ya estaba esperando la llegada del Jefe, pero Celestia tomo a Twilight aparte

-"Twilight, necesito que traigas a tus amigas, rápido" ordeno Celestia, Twilight solo asintió con su cabeza y desaparecio en una explosión de magia, tardo unos segundos en volver con el resto de sus amigas

-"Uhhh! Twilight, avisa la próxima vez que hagas eso" dijo Rainbow Dash

-"Uuuuy! Mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas!" los ojos de Pinkie Pie daban vueltas descontroladamente

-"Estoy de Twi! No creo soportar eso de nuevo" Applejack cayo al suelo

Fluttershy no dijo nada, solo trataba de quitarse un poco de su cabello quemado, pero la única que noto a los agitados Guardias fue Rarity

-"Twilight querida, que sucede?" pregunto

-"Shhh! Siganme" dijo Twilight en voz baja

El grupo de Ponys camino hacia la Princesa Celestia, quien al notar su presencia, se acerco a ellas -"Me da gusto verlas aquí, necesito de ustedes" Celestia mantenía un perfil bajo para evitar la atención de Seis

-"Princesa, que pasa? Que necesita?" pregunto Appleajack

Celestia de debajo de su ala saco los Elementos de la Harmonía

-"Los Elementos? Que sucede?" pregunto Rainbow Dash

-"Pronto lo sabrán, por ahora solo esperan a mi señal" Celestia puso los Elementos en sus respectivas portadoras

Celestial volvió junto con sus Guardias, las chicas no enredosa que sucedía, nunca habían visto a la Princesa Celestia tan nerviosa

-"Twilight, que sucede? Nunca había visto a la Princesa tan nerviosa" pregunto Rainbow Dash

Twilight bajo la vista -"A un peligro mas grande que cualquiera que hayamos vista jamas, pero no se preocupen, estoy segura que con los Elementos de la Armonía lograremos detenerlo"

Todas se mostraron temerosas ante la situación, si Twilight hablaba tan seriamente, esto debía ser serio

Todo estuvo en silencio, un tenso silencio, esperando a lo que fuera a pasar, los Guardias rodearon a Celestia, ella solo esperaba que los Elementos de la Harmonia fueran suficientes para detener a esa amenaza, Twilight explicaba de manera rápida los sucesos que habían pasado, pasaron un par de minutos mas, hasta se escucho un ruido constante que se acercaba y de entre la obscuridad apareció una luz y salió disparado el Jefe Maestro con el Mongoose, cuando toco el suelo apretó el freno y se detuvo en frente de Celestia

-"AHORA!" ordeno Celestia

Twilight concentro su magia en su Elemento y se conecto con las demás, todos los Elementos brillaron y lanzaron su Arco Iris mágico hacia el Jefe, quien solo observo todo, el Arco Iris lo envolvió y después de unos segundos un gran destello alumbro todo el lugar, las Mane 6 lentamente descendieron hasta el suelo, la Princesa y los demás se recuperaron del brillo solo para quedarse con la sangre helada y con un profundo asombro y temor

Los Elementos no tuvieron efecto

-"Esa bienvenida fue linda, pero no era necesaria" dijo el Jefe quien bajaba del Mongoose

Twilight quedo muda, como era posible, que lo Elementos de la Armonía no tuvieron efecto en el! Si habían vencido a enemigos como Discord y Nightmare Moon!

-"Buen intento, pero no es suficiente" dijo Seis

-"Que acaba de pasar?" pregunto Cortana

Seis rio ligeramente ante las expresiones de todos los Ponys -"En este lugar hay unos artefactos que llaman "Los Elementos de la Harmonía", los cuales son la arma, por así decirlo, de este lugar, pero creo que no tuvieron ningun efecto en usted Jefe Maestro"

El Jefe solo observo a Celestia -"Vaya! Quien diría que ustedes serian capaces de traicionar" dijo sarcásticamente

-"Imposible! Nadie puede resistirse a los poderes de los Elementos de la Armonía!" Celestia retrocedió ante el avance del Jefe

-"Pues al parecer, yo si" Phalanx se antepuso al Jefe, pero fue retirado por un golpe del SPARTAN

-"No se cual sea su problema, pero si piensan que les voy a hacer daño, están equivocados, yo solo quiero salir de este planeta, nada mas" dijo el Jefe parandose en frente de la Princesa, el era un poco mas alto que ella, lo cual la intimido mas

-"Como estamos seguros de eso?" pregunto Twilight

El Jefe iba a responder cuando de repente corrió hacia Twilight y la tomo en sus brazos, y esquivo un proyectil púrpura

-"TWILIGHT!" gritaron todos

-"Por favor, no le hagas daño, te lo suplico!" pidió la Princesa

El Jefe dejo a Twilight en el suelo, ella había entrado en Shock por el abrupto movimiento

-"Creo que tienen que preocuparse de algo peor que mi"

El Jefe camino hacia donde estaba una especie de proyectil púrpura brillante

-"Un aguijón!" dijo Cortana

De la nada, una esfera azul brillante cayo cerca de Celestia y sus Guardias, no sabían que era pero no podía ser nada bueno

-"Granada de Plasma! Cubranse!" Seis formo un campo de energía al rededor de la Granada, bloqueando su explosión, esto le provoco un poco de dolor en la cabeza a Seis, pero rápidamente se recupero y puso el Rifle de Francotirador en frente de su cara, apuntando hacia todos lados

-"Que fue eso?" pregunto Shining Armor

Seis y el Jefe dijeron al mismo tiempo -"El Covenant"

Celestia entro en un estado de desesperación enorme, su Reino estaba condenado, y lo peor de todo es que ella no podría hacer nada en contra de ello, tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no vio venir otra esfera de luz hacia ella, Celestia reacciono pero muy tarde, la Granada se había pegado a su ornamenta que llevaba en el pecho, ella sintió un gran calor creciente de la esfera, pero justo antes de que estallara, la Granada salió disparada en otra dirección para explotar cerca de un árbol, seguido de un grito de dolor, el árbol se quemo instantáneamente y al pie del mismo árbol cayo una criatura bípeda, pero era muy diferente a el Jefe, esta era de mayor estatura, su piel era obscura, tenia una boca donde había cuatro mandíbulas separadas con muchos y filoso dientes, vestía una armadura grande y Púrpura

Era un Elite Zealot

Seis disparo su Rifle de Precisión y golpeo un objeto invisible que se rodeo de una aura azul, para revelar otro Elite Zealot, quien al darse cuenta de que fue descubierto, saco su Espada de Energía y se lanzo contra el primer objetivo que tuviera en frente

Y ese objetivo era Twilight

El Elite rugió y se lanzo en contra de Twilight, quien no pudo hacer nada por el miedo, solo s quedo ahí parada esperando su destino

-"NOOOO!" se escucho un grito y Shining Armor se puso en el camino del Elite, lanzo un hechizo ofensivo contra el Elite, pero no funciono, el Sangheli blandió su espada y rasgo seriamente el pecho de Shining, dejando muy malherido

-"NO! SHINING!" grito Twilight al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo, pero vio como la criatura se acerco y con su Espada de Energía trato de cortarle la cabeza, pero fue detenido por unos disparos directos a su cabeza, eso agoto los escudos del Elite por completo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su cráneo fue perforado por otros tres disparos

El cuerpo sin vida del Elite cayo a los cascos de Twilight, quien retrocedió y fue recibida por sus amigas

-"Blancos neutralizados!" grito Seis

-"No! No aun" aviso Cortana

-A que te refieres?" pregunto Seis

-"Detecto un Vehículo Covenant aproximandose"

-"Phantom?" pregunto el Jefe

-"Afirmarivo" respondió Cortana

-"Que? Van a venir mas de esas cosas?" pregunto Phalanx, quien ya se había recuperado

-"Y en cuento tiempo?" pregunto Celestia

De repente se escucho un extraño ruido que se acercaba rápido, al voltear a ver que era, apareció una cosa flotante y brillante en el cielo, naipe sabia que era, pero Seis y el Jefe si

-"PHANTOM! Todos alejense!" ordeno Seis

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el Phantom abrió fuego, lanzado grandes esferas de concusión desde su cañón principal

Todos se dispersaron, esquivando las esferas que al entrar en contacto con el suelo explotaban y dejaban un cráter y una quemadura, cuando el Phantom estibo a una pequeña altura del suelo, sus puertas laterales se abrieron para dejar salir mas tropas Covenant, bajaron dos Elites Rangers, 10 Grunts, dos Jackals, y dos monstruosidades armadas pesadamente, dos Hunters

-"Preparence para la batalla!" aviso Cortana

-"Siempre estoy listo" dijo el Jefe

-"Adelalnte" dijo Seis

-"Ustedes cubranse! Huyan!" ordeno Cortana, Celestia se reunió con los Ponys, los guardias tomaron a Shining Armor y Celestia los saco del campo de batalla

-"Espere muchos años para esto!" grito Seis y junto con el Jefe Maestro se lanzaron a la batalla

* * *

_El Covenant ha llagado a Equestria, y ya han hecho contacto con los SPARTANS, ahora el destino de ese Planeta esta en los hombros de los dos guerreros, hasta el próximo capitulo de "Noble Seis en Equestria"_


	9. El Infierno inicia parte 1

_Que tal amigos! Aqui GhostShadow6661 con un capitulo mas de "Noble Seis en Equestria"_

_Saben, me temo que ahora los capítulos tomaran una semana o mas, lo siento, pero ya no dispongo del tiempo que tenia antes, así que tendrán que esperar un poco mas, aunque con suerte, pueda actualizar la historia con un día o dos de anticipación, todo depende de como me vaya en la semana_

_Por otro lado, agradezco muchísimo sus Reviews y con comentarios positivos, eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo y a inspirarme mas, recuerden que cualquier comentario positivo y negativo será bienvenido..._

_Sin mas que decir, disfruten este nuevo capitulo de esta historia!_

* * *

My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria

Capitulo 8: El Infierno inicia parte 1

Seis y el Jefe estaban frente a enemigos Covenant, pero la pregunta era, como los habían localizado? Si al abandonar la Corbeta Covenant, el "Castigo de la Noche" no habían dejado rastro alguno, y al momento del escape en el Pelican había un gran confusión dentro de la Corbeta

Celestia había llevado a todos a la Biblioteca de Ponyville, puso a Shining Armor en el diván de la sala y reviso su herida, pero era una herida que nunca nadie había visto, recorría todo su pecho y era profunda, pero lo que era aun mas grave era el hecho de que el tejido estaba completamente quemado, la armadura no le había proporcionado ninguna protección ante la extraña espada, Celestia y Phalanx estaban sorprendidos, las armaduras de los Guardias están hechas de una combinación de metales encantados que las hacían casi indestructibles, pero el daño mostró que la espada paso como si nada, la herida de Shining era grave, a pesar de la quemadura instantánea, que evitaba el sangrado, parecía que le había hecho daño a órganos vitales, Celestia con su magia reviso el cuerpo de Shining, y lo que revelo no fue nada agradable

Celestia puso su casco en su boca y cerro sus ojos, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla  
Twilight se dio cuenta de eso, preocupada se acerco al cuerpo de su hermano, quien agonizaba y parecía que no lo lograría, su respiración era lenta y su pulso tambien, poco a poco se empezaba a perder su calor corporal

-"Princesa, Princesa! Que sucede? Como esta mi hermano, por favor digamelo!" La voz de Twilight se escuchaba rota, ella se encontraba al borde del llanto

Celestia volteo a ver a Phalanx, quien trataba de alentar a Shining de resistir hasta que la ayuda llegara, mientras que Fluttershy intentaba buscar una forma de tratar la anormal herida, pero no tuvo exito

Phalanx solo la volteo a ver y asintió con la cabeza, después se volvió a enfocar en Shining

Celestia tomo aire, no queriendo decir el terrible estado de su hermano -"Twilight... Me temo que... Que las heridas de tu hermano son muy serias, al parecer dañaron piel, huesos de las costillas y un pulmón"

-"No... No No! Por favor Princesa, difamen que puede hacer algo, digame que el estará bien!" Las lagrimas de Twilight caían al suelo

Celestia tambien se seco un lagrima -"Lo intentare, no dejare que..." la ultima palabra era muy difícil de decir para ella -"Muera"

"Pues lo que vayan a hacer haganlo ahora!" pensó Shadow, quien podía sentir como la vida y el alma de Shining empezaban a irse de su cuerpo

Celestia concentro su magia en el cuerpo del Pony herido, un aura dorada lo envolvió y lo levanto en el aire, después se concentro en la herida, conjuro un hechizo de curación, y lo aplico al daño, pero, por mas que la Princesa lo intentara, la herida no sanaba, Celestia concentro mas poder mágico, pero no logro que la herida seguía sin sanar, ella no entendía por que no sucedía nada, hizo un ultimo intento, concentro mucha mas magia, los ojos de Celestia brillaban de color dorado y su cuerno brillo como el Sol mismo, después bajo cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Shining al diván, pero cual seria la sorpresa de todos, al ver que la herida seguía ahí, igual, nada había cambiado, Celestia retrocedió y volteo ver a Twilight, quien tenia una mirada incrédula, como es posible que la magia de la Gobernante de el Sol y Equestria no haya podido curar esa herida?

-"Princesa? Que paso?" pregunto Twilight

-"Imposible, la magia de Su Majestad no tuvo efecto!" dijo Phalanx con asombro

-"Lo siento Twilight, pero no se que paso, mi magia no tuvo ningún efecto, no lo entiendo!" Celestia estaba frustrada, jamas pensó que su magia fuera inútil, era la primera vez en toda su vida que pasaba

-"No! Por favor! Diganme que no morirá!" Twilight colapso al suelo, llorando sin control

Sus amigas rápidamente fueron y la levantaron del suelo, después todas les dieron un abrazo para consolarla

-"Calma Twilight, todo va a estar bien, el se recuperara" le dijo Rarity

-"Claro Twi, tu hermano es fuerte y seguro se pondrá bien en poco tiempo" agrego Applejack

-"Twilight, se que es difícil, pero estará bien, nosotras estamos contigo" Fluttershy abrazo una vez mas a Twilight

-"Estará bien Twilight" fue todo lo que dijo Pinkie Pie, todas voltearon a ver que pasaba con su rosada amiga, pero lo que vieron no era la Pinkie Pie de siempre, su pelaje había pasado de ser el brillante rosado de siempre a uno mas obscuro y apagado, su crin esponjada como algodón de azúcar se había alaciado y había perdido igual su color brillante, la situación era peor de lo que se acostumbraba

-"Si... No te preocupes, y si una de esas cosas se acercan, lo regresare a donde vino!" Rainbow Dash desplegó sus alas y se dirigió a la ventana, pero fue detenida por algo que jalaba su cola

-"Vamos Twilight! Dejame salir!" Rainbow Dash seguía tratando de salir, pero la voz de Celestia la detuvo en seco

-"Nadie ira a ningun lado" Celestia bajo a Rainbow Dash y la puso al nivel de su cara

-"Twilight me a contado como actúas, me alegra que seas tan leal, pero esto no es ninguna situación que hayamos vivido en Equestria, así que por favor, abstente de hacer esa clase de cosas, por favor"

Rainbow Dash solo asintió com su cabeza y se retiro a ver a Twilight, ninguna de ellas pensó jamas en ver a la amable y dulce Princesa Celestia seria, con miedo y enojo, ella por otra parte, pensaba en que pasaría con su Reino, con sus Ponys, y con el Planeta entero, y por que su magia fue inútil en la herida de Shining Armor, Celestia bajo la mirada para observar su Ornamente que tenia, lo que sea que esa esfera de luz azul haya sido, había prácticamente derretio el Oro de ella

Twilight se había consolado un poco y se acerco al diván donde estaba su hermano, Fluttershy se acerco a verlo una vez mas, y en su rostro se dibujo una leve sonrisa

-"Twilight, tu hermano ya no esta tan grave" dijo Fluttershy

-"De que hablas?" Twilight se puso a un lado de su amiga alada

-"Que sucede?" Celestia se acerco a las Ponys

Fluttershy explico -"Tal vez su magia no curo a Shining, pero lo logro estabilizar, su respiración es mas normal y su pulso mejoro, aun así, necesita un hospital"

Twilight estaba sorprendida -"Wow Fluttershy, si que sabes de medicina"

Fluttershy se sonrojo -"Oh no es mucho, solo aprendí un poco por que a veces vienen a mi animales muy heridos del Bosque Everfree, y necesitan de mi ayuda, con el tiempo aprendí algo"

Celestia se sintió aliviada -"Es una gran noti..." sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una explosión, todas fueron al balcón y vieron como una luz púrpura brillo donde habían escapado de las criaturas, después una de esas cosas donde habían llegado parecía que quería escapar, pero una pequeña bola de fuego choco contra ella, se escucho un fuerte ruido y exploto, cegando por un momento las Ponys y una nube púrpura se vio después de la explosión

-"Que fue eso?" pregunto Phalanx

Con el Jefe Maestro y Seis, 30 minutos antes

Una intensa luz blanca brillo donde estaban el grupo de Ponys, al desvanecerse, ya no estaban

-"Acaso se pueden teletransportar?" pregunto Cortana

-"Así es, estas cosas si que son útiles sabiendolas usar" Seis apunto a su cuerno

-"Necesitas un arma?" pregunto el Jefe

-"Seguro, no quiero desperdiciar estas con tan pocos blancos" respondió Seis

El Jefe se quito su Rifle se Asalto y lo arrojo hacia Seis, quien lo tomo con su magia, lo puso al nivel de su rostro y apunto con el, si, aun recordaba como hacerlo, como matar

-"Preparense, primeros contactos Covenant en 10 segundos" aviso Cortana -"Seguro que podrás con esto Noble?"

Seis vio salir a un par de Grunts de entre los arboles, apunto su arma y abrió fuego, los Grunts sin esperarlo si quiera cayeron abatidos por las balas en un charco de sangre azul

-"Claro que si" respondió Seis

Rugiendo apareció un Elite Ranger, quien acciono su Mochila Cohete y abrió fuego con un Repetidor de Plasma, el Jefe esquivo los proyectiles y Seis abrió fuego, los escudos del Elite bajaron considerablemente, pero logro cubrirse detrás de una roca, se escucho una voz wie grito -"Adelante tropas!" era del Elite la voz, se escucharon varias detonaciones de Pistolas de Plasma y Aguijoneadores, los 8 Grunts restantes y Jackals salieron al ataque, cuando los escudos del Elite se cargaron, llamo a su compañero, ambos accionaron sus Mochilas Cohete y rodearon la roca donde se escondía el Jefe y Seis, quienes al verse comprometidos, cada uno esquivo los diapasón en diferentes direcciones, el Jefe se cubrió en otra roca y disparo su Rifle de Batalla, tres tiros chocaron en el pecho de uno de los Elites, otros tres en su arma, haciéndola caer, sintiendose desarmado, el Elite saco una Granda de Plasma y la arrojo hacia el Jefe, Seis se dio cuenta y desvío el trayecto de la Granada, arrojandola hacia un grupo de Grunts que se acercaban, el Elite rodó por el suelo dispuesto a recuperar su arma, pero le fue arrebatada por Seis, quien al tenerla en su poder, disparo contra el otro Elite, haciendo que sus escudos desaparezcan por completo

-"Ahora Jefe" dice Cortana

Seis salta de la roca, golpea al Elite sin arma y lo derriba al suelo, después toma un cadáver de un Grunt y lo usa como escudo de los disparos de los Jackals, el Elite arroja una Granada de Plasma hacia el Jefe, el cual se cubre con el Grunt para luego arrojar el cuerpo y que estallara metros atrás, el Elite dispara su Repetidor de Plasma, haciendo que varias rondas de plana caliente hagan contacto con el Jefe, sus escudos lo protegen lo suficiente como para que tenga tiempo de derribar al Elite, desarmarlo con un golpe en su mano, después se levanta y toma el brazo del Elite y lo gira, rompiendole todo el brazo, el Alienigena ruge en dolor, pero aun no se rendía, golpeo la rodilla del Jefe, el cual perdió si balance y cayo al suelo, el Elite puso su enorme pie en su cabeza para aplastaría, pero un tiro le atraviesa la cabeza

-"AAARGH" ruge el Elite antes de caer muerto, mientras que el otro Elite se levanta y saca sus Dagas de Plasma, corre hacia Seis, quien al notar el ataque corre hacia el Elite, pasa entre sus piernas y con un fuerte golpe rompe las rodillas del Elite (noten que las rodillas de los Elites están al revés conforme a los humanos), el Elite cae al suelo, momento queda aprovechado por Seis para tomar la Escopeta y ponersela en la cara, para después disparar y desaparecer la cabeza del Elite

Viendose las tropas restantes sin un líder, deciden correr y retirarse, pero el Jefe recarga su Rifle de Batalla, de un salto sube a una roca y los elimina a todos los enemigos restantes

-"Fácil" dijo el Jefe

-"JEFE! CUIDADO!" grita Cortana

Una enorme bola de plasma verse estaba a pocos metros de distancia del Jefe, pero chocaron y explotaron contra una especie de campo de fuerza dorada

-"Que fue eso?" pregunto Cortana

El Jefe bajo de la roca y lanzo una Granada de Plasma en contra de los dos Hunters que se acercaban rugiendo y cargado sus a armas

Seis por otra parte tomo su cabeza con sus cascos, sintió gran dolor al impedir el impacto en contra del Jefe, su magia era fuerte, pero no en comparación de los Explosivos del Covenant

-"Estas bien?" pregunto el Jefe

Seis se reincorporo y tomo la Escopeta, mientras ocultaba las demás -"Claro que si Señor, pero esos Hunters vienen dispuestos a eliminarnos"

-"Alguna idea?" pregunto Cortana

Seis levito el Lanzacohetes y lo pone en frente del Jefe

-"Servirá" fue todo lo que dijo

-"Ustedes aman la artillería pesada, no?" dijo Cortana

Seis solo rio levemente, recargo la Escopeta y corrió hacia los Hunters

-"Espera!" grito Cortana -"Que cree que hace?"

-"Siendo un SPARTAN" respondió en Jefe

Seis corrió hacia donde estaban los Hunters, hizo brillar su cuerno y la luz de el llamo la atención de las dos monstruosidades, quienes dispararon sus armas en contra de el, Seis desapareció y apareció detrás de los Hunters, después disparo una vez en cada uno en la espalda, haciendo que perdiera varios gusanos de su espalda, (Los Hunters no son un Alienigena en si, son un conjunto de gusanos que entre mayor numero estén concentrados, mas fuertes e inteligentes son, y junto con la armadura del Covenant, son casi imparables) los Hunters, enfadados, voltearon y al mismo tiempo golpearon el suelo con sus pesados escudos, haciendo que se agriete, Seis por por poco es aplastado, pero esquivo el golpe y disparo en el cuello de un Hunter, haciendo que pierda mas gusanos, este volvió a tratar de golpear a Seis, pero un fuerte explosión se escucho detrás de el, el Hunter dejo salir un ultimo grito de dolor y colapso, perdiendo las agujas que tenia en su cabeza, Seis vio como el Jefe Maestro había usado el Lanzacohetes para eliminar al Hunter, pero el otro que quedaba disparo en contra del Jefe, quien logro esquivar el impacto pero soltó en Lanzacohetes, Seis volvió a disparar su Escopeta para llamar la atención del Hunter, pero un proyectil púrpura casi lo impacta, del cielo apareció el mismo Phantom, disparando su Cañón de Concusión mientras que un Grunt disparaba la torreta Shade (Torreta de Plasma) en contra del Jefe, cubriendo al Hunter y a otro Phantom que se acercaba, este tambien abrió fuego mientras descendía a dejar mas tropas, que eran solo 3 Héroes Brute, uno tenia un Martillo Gravitatorio, y los otros dos Lanzadores de Plasma, estos enemigos son bastante peligrosos por el poder de sus armas, la gran cantidad de escudo que tienen y la resistencia antes de morir (como se ve en Halo: Reach)

El Hunter cargo su arma y disparo la enorme ronda de Plasma que choco con una roca cercana, haciendo que salgan disparadas varias rocas de ella, muchas golpean a Seis, quien sufre un par se heridas, pero eso no lo detiende, aprovechado que el Hunter corrió hacia el para aplastarlo y el disparo del Phantom, Seis desvío el proyectil hacia la espalda del Hunter, quien al recibir el impacto cae al suelo, Seis rápidamente sube a su espalda y dispara repetidas veces en contra del Hunter, quien muere sin poder hacer nada, Seis salta del cadáver y corre hacia unas rocas para cubrirse y reencontrarse con el Jefe

-"Excelente trabajo Seis" dice Cortana

-"Aun no termina" responde Seis, los Héroes Brute aparecen sobre la roca, el que tiene el Martillo Gravitatorio intenta golpearlos, pero ellos esquivan el impacto y ven como la roca se quiebra en varios pedazos, otro Brute dispara dos rondas de Plasma, las cuales repele Seis con su magia, y las dirige hacia otro Brute con la misma arma, al explotar el Brute perdió la mayoría de sus escudos escudos, disparo otro proyectil de Plasma antes de intentar cubrirse, pero un disparo del Rifle de Precisión del Jefe, la cual le atraviesa el cráneo y hace que su cerebro salpique por todos lados

Los Phantoms seguían bombardeando a los SPARTANS, pero no detuvieron su avance, el Jefe Maestro embistió al Héroe Brute del Martillo, derribandolo, después disparo a la mano del Brute haciendo que suelte el Martillo, viendose sin su arma, el Brute entra en un estado de furia y golpea al Jefe en el pecho, arrojandolo a una roca cercana, rompiendola, el Brute corrió hacia el Jefe para rematarlo y acabar con su vida, pero el Jefe espero que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para que esquivara la embestida, el Brute choco con la roca, haciendo que una parte de sus escudos descendiera, el Jefe golpeo la espalda del Brute con su Rilfe de Precisión y dejo que una ronda de Concusión de un Phantom matara el Brute

Seis logro ver que las puertas de los Phantoms se abrían y dejaban ver a Grunts tomar las Torretas de Plasma de ambos lados, haciendo mas peligroso el ataque

-"Parece que en verdad nos quieren muertos" dijo Seis

-"Jefe, busca el Lanzacohetes, ya sabes que hacer después" sugirió Cortana

Seis intento asistir al Jefe Maestro, pero cuando se acercaba un fuerte golpe del puño del ultimo Brute restante lo sorprendió...

CRACK!

Seis sintió como sus costillas se rompían, no sabia cuales o cuentas, pero no de rendiría, se reincorporo y esquivo la pisada que el Brute quería darle, pero el dolor lo tomo por sorpresa e hizo que el Brute lo tomara con sus brazos, lo miro a los ojos y empezó a estrangular, Seis sentía como la presión lo ahorcaba, pero peor aun, sintió como sus demás costillas cedían

CRACK

Seis dejo salir un grito de agonía al sentir otras costillas rotas, el Brute solo reía ante el dolor de Seis, pero su felicidad se termino cuando un disparo le atravesó el cuello, el Brute cayo y soltó a Seis, quien a pesar de su dolor, se levanto y vio como el Jefe lo rescato disparando su Rifle de Precisión al Brute, Seis intento caminar pero fue levantado por el Jefe para quitarlo del camino de una ronda de Concusión del Phantom

-"Jefe, busca un lugar seguro para Seis, no podemos dejarlo morir, tiene información vital para la UNSC" dijo Cortana

El Jefe corrió hacia al Bosque Everfree, donde coloco a Seis en unos arbustos y salió a seguir buscando el Lanzacohetes

El Jefe salió de entre los arboles, esquivando la lluvia de Plasma y rondas de Concusión que iban hacia el, el diviso el arma tirada cerca de un cadáver de un Héroe Brute, Seis tomo el cuerpo de un Grunto y volvió a repetir la maniobra del escudo, el Grunt disparaba la torreta sin poder acertar al Jefe, el llego al Lanzacohetes, lo tomo y disparo en contra del cañón de Concusión de uno de los Phantoms, destruyendolo y dejando inútil, después hizo lo mismo con el cañón del otro Phantom, sin su artillería primaria, los Phantoms giraron y dejaron que los Grunts lo acabaran con las Torretas de Plasma, el Jefe salto a una roca para cubrirse, pero no sabia donde estaba la munición para el Lanzacohetes, pero de pronto y d la nada cayeron frente a el los misiles, sin dudarlo el Jefe recargo la pesada arma, salió de su escondite y disparo hacia los costados del primer Phantom que vio, al destruir la bobina de fusión, el motor se sobrecargo y el Phantom perdió el control, dando vueltas en el aire, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, algo lo sujeto de su pierna y lo derribo, el el Brute que creyó haber matado, pero junto las fuerzas necesarias para lograr derribarlo, la Torreta apunto directamente al Jefe, quien no se pudo mover, el Grunt grito -"Adiós Demonio!" (linea de Halo 3) pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, una Granada de Plasma se pego a su pecho, seguido de una explosión, el jefe al fin pudo librarse y vio que Seis estaba a unos metros al lado de el, con un Lanzador de Plasma, Seis apunto de nuevo y disparo las 4 rondas de Plasma al Phamtom dañado, destruyendo la otra bobina de fusión y por lo consiguiente, logrando su destrucción por el daño al motor, el Jefe tomo el Lanzacohetes y apunto al ultimo Phantom, que quería escapar, el SPARTAN disparo y destruyo la bobina de fusión derecha del Phantom, la cual fue suficiente para dañar y sobrecalentar los motores de la nave, causando su destrucción y con ello, el ultimo enemigo Covenant... Hasta ahora

El Jefe volteo a ver donde estaba Seis, el Unicornio se acerco tambaleandose un poco, pero parecía satisfecho con el trabajo hecho

-"Estas bien?" pregunto el Jefe

Seis sonrió y agito su cabeza -"Nunca me había sentido mejor en años Señor!"

-"Alto ahí Noble, tu no estas bien, por lo que puedo ver, tienes varias costillas rotas" dijo Cortana

Seis saco las armas de su escondite y las levito junto a el -"Posiblemente, pero eso no me detendrá"

El Jefe tomo una parte de las armas y a la guía de Seis caminaron hacia Ponyville

En la Biblioteca

Que fue eso?" pregunto Phalanx

Celestia observaba el extraño color del humo, como se desvanecía y volvía el silencio, varios Ponys habían salido de sus hogares para investigar cuales eran las causas de tanto ruido, pero ante la orden de Celestia de que nadie saliera, todos volvieron y aseguraron puertas, ventanas y cerraron sus cortinas

Que cree que haya pasado Majestad?" pregunto uno de los Guardias

-"No lo se, pero temo que esas criaturas lleguen a Ponyville, debo hacer algo" Celestia concentro su magia y creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de la Villa, (igual a la de la Boda Real)

Twilight se acerco a la Princesa -"Cree que será suficiente para contener a esas criaturas "Comenant" o como se llamen?" Twilight estaba preocupada, por la seguridad de sus amigas, por el estado de su hermano, y por toda Equestria en general

-"Eso espero Twilight, por el bien de todos" respondió Celestia

Seis y el Jefe Maestro caminaban hacia Ponyville, Cortana hacia preguntas sobre los eventos de La Caída de Reach, Mientras que el Jefe solo escuchaba con atención, Seis contestaba lo mas claro y acertado que pudo, pero debí admitirlo, sus costillas empezaban a doler

Al pasar una pequeña colina para llegar a la Villa, vieron como una especie de Domo dorado cubría todo, el Jefe no dijo nada, Seis sabia que seria algo difícil pasar ese escudo, mientras que Cortana analizaba las propiedades de la energía que transmitía el escudo

-"Alguna idea?" pregunto Cortana

El Jefe se acerco al campo de energía, pero lo atravesó sin problema, pero cuando Seis intento pasar, choco con el escudo, era firme como roca

-"Al parecer eres el único que puedes pasar, pero no podemos dejar a Noble Seis ahí afuera" dijo Cortana

El Jefe se acerco al escudo, cerro su puño y lo golpeo, increíblemente esta vez lo encontró solido, perfecto para recibir el impacto, la superficie se agrieto, para luego romperse completamente, haciendo que desapareciera por completo

-"Buen golpe Jefe" El rostro de Cortana apareció en su visor

En la Biblioteca

Al momento de que el Jefe rompió el campo de fuerza, Celestia sintió un gran dolor de cabeza, haciendo que cayera el suelo

-"PRINCESA!" todas las Ponys se acercaron a ayudar a Celestia a levantarse

-"Princesa! Se encuentra usted bien?" pregunto Phalanx

Celestia se calmo un poco, el dolor paso tan rápido como llego -"Así es mis pequeños Ponys, no se preocupen"

-"Que acaba de pasar? Donde esta el escudo?" pregunto Rarity que veía por la ventana

-"Disculpa?" Celestia se acerco a la ventana, solo para ver que en efecto, su escudo había desaparecido

-"Pero como paso?" Celestia no creía que su escudo había sido desvanecido, era uno de sus mejores hechizos de defensa que tenia

Nadie daba razón de que o quien había hecho tal acción, pero lo que heló la sangre de todos, fue el sonido de pasos afuera, seguido de metal chocando entre si, Phalanx y Celestia se prepararon para defenderse de lo que sea que viniera, el sonido de los pasos se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la Biblioteca, Twilight y sus amigas se abrazaron, temerosas de que pasaría

La puerta se abrió, los Guardias formaron un circulo alrededor de la Princesa Celestia, pero fue Phalanx quien se lanzo en contra de la amenaza, pero fue detenido por la mano del Jefe Maestro, quien lo tomo por la cabeza

-"Sabes, creo que te debería quedar mas que claro que eso no funciona contra mi" el Jefe puso el mayor sarcasmo posible

Rainbow Dash, apegada a su estilo, se lanzo en contra del SPARTAN, el Jefe no hizo ningun movimiento, Rainbow se confió y voló a gran velocidad, solo para chocar con una dura placa de acero de su Armadura, lastimandose una de sus piernas delanteras derecha, ella cayo al suelo, gimiendo de dolor

-"Rainbow!" gritaron todas, Applejack se acerco a Rainbow y la jalo de su melena, teniendo cuidado de no hacer contacto visual con el SPARTAN

-"Cortana, segura que son inteligentes?" pregunto el Jefe

-"Jefe, por favor, no es tiempo de tener esa actitud ahora" dijo Cortana

Celestia se acerco a Rainbow, ella seguía envuelta en dolor, se había fracturado su pierna y una costilla, Celestia invoco el mismo hechizo de curación hacia la adolorida Pony, el aura dorada la envolvió y esta vez, funciono, sus huesos se alinearon, se juntaron y eliminaron cualquier daño y dolor que pudiera haber

-"Muchas gracias Princesa" dijo Rainbow quien se reincorporo sin ningún problema

-"No hay de que Rainbow Dash" respondió Celestia

Celestia camino hacia el Jefe, y de manera autoritaria dijo -"Tu presencia aquí ha traído problemas, y ademas..."

-"Los cuales puedo solucionar, y creo que tienen preguntas, no?" respondió el Jefe, interrumpiendo a Celestia

-"Así es, y espero que en verdad pueda solucionarlos y no causar mas" dijo Celestia -"Pero antes que nada, creo que seria conveniente presentarnos adecuadamente"

-"Bien" fue todo lo que dijo el Jefe

-"Como lo había dicho antes, yo soy la Princesa Celestia, Co-Gobernante del Reino de Equestria y la encargada de levantar y ocultar el Sol todos los días, mi hermana, la Princesa Luna quien no se encintes presente por el momento, es la Gobernante de Equestria durante la noche y ella es quien levanta y oculta la Luna todas las noches" dijo Celestia

-"Las Ponys detrás mío son las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonía"

-"Las que intentaron eliminarme, no?" dijo el Jefe

Las Ponys se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, se refería a... Matarlo?"

-"Nuestra intención no era hacerle daño si es lo que pretende, solo queríamos detenerlo de algún daño que quisiera hacer hacia nosotros"

-"Como diga" dijo el Jefe

-"Como decía, ellas son las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonía, que son la fuerza mágica mas poderosa de nuestro Reino, capaz de evitar desastres y conflictos, estableciendo una perfecta Harmonía entre todos, haci evitamos la violencia entre nosotros"

-"Interesantes artefactos" dijo Cortana

-"Y ellas son las portadoras de cada Elemento, el nombre de la Unicornio púrpura es Twilight Sparkle, mi alumna y portadora de Elemento de la Magia, las mas fuerte de los 6 Elementos" Dijo mientras que Twilight observaba al Jefe

-"La siguiente portadora es Rarity, ella es el Elemento de la Generosidad"

Rarity dio un pequeño paso al frente, con la cabeza baja ante la "cosa" que tenia enfrente

-"La Pony de tierra rosada es Pinkie Pie, ella representa el Elemento de la Risa"

Pinkie no se movió, no frente a algo tan peligroso como el Jefe, puede que ella se Riera de los Fantasmas y temores, pero el era algo muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada

-"La Pony de tierra de color anaranjado es Applejack, ella representa el Elemento de la Honestidad"

Applejack observo con cuidado a el Jefe, ella era lo suficientemente lista como para saber con quien no meterse, y el era una de esos que califican en su lista

-"La Pegaso color Cían y crin de Arco Iris es Rainbow Dash, portadora del Elemento de la Lealtad"

Rainbow no volteo a ver al Jefe, pensó que el estaría molesto por lo que hizo, y sabiendo que ella no podría con esa cosa

-"Por ultimo, la Pegaso amarilla es Fluttershy, ella es portadora de el Elemento de la Bondad"

Fluttershy no estaba a la vista de el Jefe, ella estaba oculta detrás de Rainbow Dash y Rarity

Después Celestia se acerco a sus Guardias

-"Ellos son mis Guardias, Fallen Star y Cyclon Wind, ambos son Pegasos, los Guardias a mi derecha son Stardust, Deep Night, el General de la Guardia Real Phalanx y" la mirada de Celestia se entristeció un poco -"Y el Guardia herido es Shining Armor, Capitán de la Guardia Real"

El Jefe y Seis miraron como el Unicornio tenia un seria herida de Espada de Energía a través de su pecho

-"Herida por Espada de Energía" dijo Cortana

Se escucharon los sollozos de Twilight en el fondo -"No vivirá mucho... Esas cosas lo hirieron por salvarme... Oh Shining!" Twilight rompió en llanto en los brazos de Rarity

-"Hay una manera de aminorar el daño, pero es bastante fuerte" dijo Cortana

-"Pensé que ya no usaban ese método" dijo el Jefe

-"Pero no tenemos otra opción"

-"Quien esta hablando? De que manera se puede salvar?" pregunto Phalanx

-"Espera y verán" respondió Cortana

Celestia seguía preguntandose como podía haber dos voces diferentes en un solo cuerpo, acaso serian dos almas en un solo cuerpo?

Twilight se acerco al Jefe, ella tenia sus ojos rojos por el llanto y sus mejillas estaban húmedas -"Por favor, sea lo que sea, por favor ayude a mi hermano, no quiero perderlo"

El Jefe vio el sufrimiento del pobre Pony frente a el, puede que el sea frío y serio, pero no era alguien sin corazón

-"Cortana?" dijo el Jefe

-"Lo se Jefe, Noble Seis, tienes los paquetes de Primeros Auxilios del Pelican?"

Seis entrego al Jefe los paquetes médicos, los abrió y saco dos latas verdes, aparentemente spray de algún tipo

-Uh? Como la crema batida podrá curar a Shiny?" pregunto Pinkie Pie?

-"Disculpa?" pregunto Cortana

-"Perdonala, suele ser así todo el tiempo" dijo Applejack

-"Jefe, acercate para que pueda examinar la herida" ordeno Cortana

El Jefe se acerco al cuerpo de Shining Armor, Phalanx quería detenerlo, pero fue detenido por una mirada de Celestia, Twilight estaba preocupada por su hermano, temía perderlo, después de todo, el era el único que le quedaba

-"Es bastante grave, pero esto lo estabilizara por un tiempo, pero... El método que usaremos no será agradable" dijo Cortana

-"A que se refiere con eso?"

-"Necesito una habitación aparte, por lo que se y vi, ustedes son ajenos a la violencia, y no creo que esto vaya a ser muy placentero de ver para ustedes"

-"Que harán con mi hermano?" pregunto Twilight

-"Curarlo lo mas que podamos" respondió Cortana

-"Hay... Hay una habitación al fondo, la uso para guardar libros antiguos, servirá?"

-"Claro, donde es?"

Twilight guió al Jefe hacia la habitación, pero antes de entrar, Cortana pidió la asistencia de Seis, quien atravesó el grupo de Ponys, durante ese corto trayecto, Celestia y Phalanx notaron el extraño hundimiento en las costillas de Seis, y su manera de caminar sugería que era grave el daño, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Jefe entro junto con Seis a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe

Seis levito el cuerpo de Shining Armor en una mesa que estaba en la habitación, el Jefe retiro las piernas del Pony para poder ver la herida, Seis preparo la lata de Bioespuma, el Jefe tomo un extremo de el tejido quemando del pecho del Pony

-"Muy bien, 1... 2..."

-"ALTO!" se escucho la voz de Celestia -"Que se supone que van a hacer?"

-"Simple, retiraremos el tejido dañado por la Espada de Energía e inmediatamente aplicaremos Bioespuma para que su herida se selle y resista mas tiempo"

Celestia estaba confundida -"Perdón? Que es Bioespuma?"

Seis volteo sus ojos en molestia -"Mire, se lo diré de una manera sencilla, esta lata tiene algo que hará que el no muera, entendió? Ahora, que quiere aquí?"

Nadie en años le había hablado así a Celestia, lo cual la dejo un poco aturdida, el enojo se estaba sintiendo en su mente, cuando un par de gemidos de dolor se escucharon de el fondo de la habitación

Shining estaba muriendo

* * *

_Fin de la primera parte_


	10. El Infierno inicia parte 2

-"Seis, tenemos que proceder ahora o si no el va a morir" dijo Cortana

Seis tomo la lata de Bioespuma y la preparo, el Jefe tomo el extremo de el tejido, Celestia solo observaba el procedimiento

-"Ahora" dijo Cortana

El Jefe tiro de la costra quemada de manera rápida, Shining dejo salir un grito de dolor que se escucho por toda la Biblioteca, dejando helados a todos los presentes, la sangre salpico la armadura y el pelaje de Seis, Celestia vio horrorizada la escena, Seis apunto la lata de Bioespuma a la herida y la aplico, una espuma blanca, que rápidamente se introdujo a lo as profundo de la herida y empezó a ponerse pastosa, Seis tomo otra lata y la aplico de nuevo, Shining seguía dando gritos de dolor, la aplicación de la Bioespuma era bastante dolorosa, pero después de un tiempo se siente el efecto analgésico (Referencia a Halo 3 ODST)

El Jefe mantenía a Shining en la mesa, se estaba moviendo mucho y por poco cae de ella, pronto la morfina hizo en la herida y Shining fue relajandose poco a poco, hasta quedar dormido, o inconsciente por el dolor

Celestia puso su casco en su boca, evitando dejar salir un grito de horror, jamas había visto un proceso "medico" si se le puede llamar así, tan salvaje y despiadado

El Jefe tomo a Shining en sus brazos y lo saco de la habitación, la mesa, parte de la pared y unas gotas en el suelo de sangre quedaron ahí, todos los Ponys se levantaron de donde estaban al ver al Jefe, quie recostó al Unicornio en el diván donde previamente estaba, Twilight corrió a ver a su hermano, vio como estaba mas estable, y en su pecho estaba una sustancia blanca y pastosa

-"La Bioespuma lo mantendrá estable por unas horas, mantendrá cubierta la herida para evitar infecciones y el analgésico le quitara el dolor, mas no es suficiente, sin la atención medica necesaria, tiene altas probabilidades de morir" dijo Cortana

Todos veían al par de SPARTANS con horros y asco, estaban cubiertos de la sangre de Shining y otros líquidos de colores, aparentemente ya secos

-"En nombre de Celestia, que acaban de hacer ahí adentro?" pregunto Phalanx

Seis lo volteo a ver directamente a los ojos -"Salvarle la vida... Por ahora"

Celestia volvió a ver la irregular forma de su caja torácica

-"Acaso estas herido?" pregunto

Seis se volteo a ver -"Tal vez, creo que un maldito Brute me rompió las costillas"

Celestia estaba disgustada, hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba alguna clase de palabra ofensiva, pero no le hizo caso, por ahora

-"Pero no es tan grave" Seis tosió un poco, puso su casco en su boca, y al retirarlo, vio que había sangre

-"O tal vez si" respondió el Jefe

Celestia aun estaba molesta con Seis, pero por mas rencor que pudiera sentir, el cual no podía ser mucho siendo ella un ser de paz, amor y harmonía, no podía dejar que alguno de sus Ponys, ella quería creer eso, sufriera

-"Permiteme" fue todo lo que dijo Celestia, levito a Seis con su magia, una por tercera vez, invoco el hechizo de curación, las costillas de Seis se realinearon, sus tejidos heridos cerraron y quedaron sanos, Celestia bajo suavemente a Seis hasta que toco el suelo, Seis se toco el pecho, después respiro profundamente, nada, todos estaba bien, no sentía ningún dolor

-"No era necesario... Pero gracias" respondió Seis

-"De nada, pero antes, por favor les pido que retires la sangre de sus cuerpos, es algo... Perturbador ver a alguien cubierto de sangre" pidió Celestia

-"Y que se supone que es de lo que están cubiertos? Lo digo por esos líquidos de colores que tienen es sus cuerpos" pregunto Twilight

-"Sangre" dijeron Seis y el Jefe al mismo tiempo

-"Pero que rayos sucedió allá afuera con esas cosas que nos atacaron?" pregunto Applejack, disgustada con la idea de tener sangre Alienigena encima

-"Lo que debíamos hacer" respondió el Jefe

-"Y que se supone que deberían hacer?" Celestia temía la respuesta de esa pregunta

-"Matar a todos" dijeron Seis y el Jefe al mismo tiempo

"Matar a todos, Matar a todos, Matar a todos" esas palabras se escucharon una y otra vez en la cabeza de Celestia, durante todo su regimiento en Equestria, nunca, jamas, NADIE, había cometido un asesinato en contra de nada ni nadie, y ahora, frente a ella, uno de sus Ponys admitió haber asesinado, asesinado a sangre fría, a pesar de que tan malignos podían ser esas criaturas, no merecían la muerte, según los pensamientos de ella, le parecía horrible el hecho de estar cubierto de la sangre de algun ser que haya sufrido la muerte y decirlo como si fuera algo tan normal

-"Sunlight... Como pudiste?" Celestia sentía su corazón destrozado, asesinato, simplemente no lo podía creer

-"Le dije que ya no me llame así, ya no soy Sunlight, soy Noble Seis a partir de este día, y nada cambiara eso" respondió Seis

Twilight volvió a romper en llanto ante las contundentes palabras de quien alguna vez fue su hermano, el hecho de saber que lo perdió, y que la halla engañado a ella y a todos durante años, a los Ponys que le dieron amor y seguridad, los traicione de esa manera

-"Oye! No permitiré que lastimes mas a Twilight, entendiste? O veras que yo voy a..." Rainbow Dash fue interrumpida por una risa de Seis

-"Tu vas a que? Golpearme? Por favor, alguien quien vuela tan patético como tu me sorprende que tan siquiera pueda hablar"

-"OH! ESTAS MUERTO!" Rainbow se lanzo en contra de Seis, pero el Jefe se puso en su camino y la tomo del pecho con una sola mano, la puso al nivel de su visor y dijo -"Recomiendo que no te le acerques por favor"

Rainbow no sabia si detrás de ese cristal dorado estaban sus ojos, pero de ser así, sentía su mirada, intimidandola y haciendo que cualquier protesta muriera en su garganta

-"BASTA!" grito Celestia -"Escuchen, no quiero ningún problema ni pelea, solo quiero saber quienes son ustedes y que sucedió allá afuera, Rainbow Dash, por favor abstente de pelear con esta criatura, no sabemos que tan fuerte es y no queremos ningún problema, y usted, por favor le pido que no lastime a mis súbditos, me queda mas que claro que tiene una fuerza extraordinaria, y no quiero ningun problema, ahora, por favor, podríamos seguir pacíficamente las presentaciones?

El Jefe dejo ir a Rainbow Dash, quien rápidamente se aparto del Jefe y se reunió con sus amigas

-"Gracias, ahora..." Celestia aclaro su garganta -"Me podria decir su nombre?"

-"Solo digame Jefe Maestro" respondió

-"Pero yo pedí su nombre"

-"Eso será después"

Phalanx dio un paso al frente -"La Princesa pidió su nombre, escoria irrespetuosa"

El Jefe no dijo nada, pero Celestia fue la encargada de romper el silencio -"Phalanx, por favor, te pido que retrocedas, no lo volveré a repetir"

Phalanx bajo su cabeza y se puso en frente de las Ponys -"Disculpe usted Princesa"

El sonido de magia, seguido de sonidos metálicos en contra de la madera contra el suelo llamo la atención de todos, al ver quien era, vieron que era Seis, quien había aparecido varios objetos metálicos de color obscuro, y otros igual metálicos, pero con luces azules, verdes, morados, y varias de esas esferas azules de antes

-"Que son todas esas cosas?" pregunto Phalanx

-"Digamos que, botín de guerra" respondió Seis

-"Cual es el recuento de las armas Noble?" pregunto Cortana

-"6 Pistolas de Plasma, 6 Aguijoneadores, 9 Granadas de Plasma, 2 Lanzadores de Plasma, 2 Repetidores de Plasma, un Martillo Gravitatorio y tres Espadas de Energía" respondió Seis

-"Bien, eso debe ser suficiente, por ahora" dijo Cortana

Celestia irrumpió en la conversación -"No se que clase de armas sean esas, pero no permitiré ninguna acción por parte de..."

-"Escuche, no tenemos tiempo que perder, una seria amenaza esta en su planeta, y sugiero que dialoguemos ciertos temas de suma importancia, y como lo puedo notar, ustedes tienen muchas preguntas" Dijo Cortana

Rarity no contuvo si curiosidad por mas tiempo -"Disculpe... Jefe Maestro? Quisiera preguntar, que o quien es esa voz que se escucha?

El Jefe no respondió, pero Cortana tenia una idea

-"Seis, tu casco tiene el proyector lateral en buen estado?"

Seis reviso el casco, al parecer estaba intacto

-"Afirmarivo" respondió

-"Ya veo... Noble Seis, permiteme tu casco por favor"

Seis levito su casco y se lo entrego al Jefe, quien se retiro el chip neuronal y lo inserto en un puerto lateral, después Seis tomo el casco y lo puso en el centro de la Biblioteca, el visor del casco brillo, el puerto giro hacia arriba y proyecto la imagen de una figura un tanto similar al Jefe, pero era de un color azul metálico y tenia forma femenina

-"Ahora" dijo Cortana-"Permitanme presentarnos, yo soy la Inteligencia Artificial, o IA para abreviar, denominada como Cortana, soy compañera de combate del ultimo SPARTAN de la UNSC, el SPARTAN 117, mejor conocido como Jefe Maestro, la UNSC es..."

-"Ya lo sabe, me vi forzado a decir lo que sabia, así que algunas cosas humanas y Covenant no serán ajenas a ella" interrumpió Seis

Celestia observo al llamado "Jefe Maestro" parado cerca de la puerta, no sabia si el la observaba tambien, pero debía mantenerlo vigilado

-"Como y por que llegaron a Equestria, mi Reino es ajeno a la guerra y no queremos violencia de ningún tipo, somos una raza pacifica, y no queremos problemas, que necesitan para que abandonen el Planeta?" pregunto Celestia

-"En respuesta a su primera pregunta, no llegamos a su Planeta a propósito, fue de manera accidental que hayamos encontrado este lugar, vera, la UNSC encomendó una misión de recuperación de un objeto de vital importancia de una Corbeta del Covenant, pero durante el progreso de la misión hubo complicaciones, el Jefe estuvo durante un gran fuego enemigo, durante su escape, su Vehículo, el Pelican, sufrió daños importantes, haciendo de su escape una operación dificultosa, así que yo marque un rumbo desconocido para perder a las fuerzas hostiles, nuestro plan era llegar al planeta y contactar por ayuda, pero no sabíamos que había formas de vida inteligentes, y siendo sinceros, pensábamos encontrar formas de vida un tanto mas... Diferentes, a como son ustedes" respondió Cortana

-"Sabemos que su especie esta colonizando diferentes planetas, hay alguna forma de que lo que ustedes llaman UNSC no intente colonizar mi Reino tambien?" Celestia no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a sus Súbditos o cualquier otra criatura en el Planeta

-"No estamos seguros, la UNSC busca planetas con las condiciones necesarias para la vida de los colonos, y su planeta tiene todo lo necesario, suelos fértiles, ningún rastro de contaminación, y ningún peligro mayor, así que puede ser un buen prospecto"

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendidas a todos los Ponys presentes, acaso su destino será ser esclavizados por esos humanos? Seria el fin de su vid como la conocen?

-"No! Nunca! No permitiré que nadie lastime a mis Súbditos, y no permitiré ningún intento de invasión a mi Reino!" la ira de la Princesa era evidente

Cortana solo la observo, podía ver el miedo y la desesperación en sus ojos de enfrentar una amenaza desconocida, y la de perder el estilo de vida aparentemente pacifico que reina en el lugar

-"Entiendo que sienta temor Princesa Celestia, y existe la posibilidad de lograr convencer a la UNSC de que olvide la localización del planeta, y eliminar cualquier referencia a el, y dado el caso de que la posición de su sistema es bastante alejada y cubierta por varias nebulosas, es muy probable que puedan pasar siglos hasta que tengan algúna pista de este lugar"

Celestia no se veía muy convencida con la respuesta, pero no tendría otra opción mas que esperar que eso sucediera, pero aun quedaba un factor importante que tratar

-"Saben como ese llamado "Covenant" llego aquí?"

Cortana puso su mano en su cadera -"Cuando el Jefe escapo de la Corbeta, tratamos de que no nos siguiera nadie ni de dejar rastro alguno, cuando chocamos en el Bosque, lance un llamado de ayuda para la UNSC, pero puse un encriptado de alta seguridad para que la señal fuera indetectable, evitando que el Covenant supiera nuestra posición, pero aun así, nos encontró" Cortana pensó por un momento -"Jefe, permiteme escandas una vez mas la unidad de datos"

El Jefe tomo de su espalda la unidad, Cortana la toco y accedió a ella, todos los datos estaban ahí, pero algo estaba mal

-"Esto esta transmitiendo una señal de recuperación hacia el Covenant, eso por eso que supieron que estábamos aqui, debió haberse activado cuando abandonamos la Corbeta" dijo Cortana

-"Eliminala Ahora!" dijo Seis

-"Ya lo hice, pero temo que ha estado transmitiendo el suficiente tiempo como para rastrear la posición del planeta, después de eso, contactarían apoyo y la invasión al planeta seria inminente"

-"E-eso quiere decir... Que nuestro planeta esta perdido?" pregunto Twilight quien se acerco a un lado de la Princesa, quien la envolvió en sus alas para consolarla

Cortana bajo su cabeza -"Probablemente, lo siento"

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie podía siquiera moverse un centímetro ante las palabras de Cortana, su planeta, condenado a muerte?

-"No puede ser..." Celestia comenzó a llorar, algo que no había hecho desde que envió a su hermana como Nightmare Moon a la Luna, y como la hacia cada año que recordaba lo sucedido, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sentía impotencia, dolor, amargura, tristeza, los Guardias bajaron su cabeza, algunos se quitaron su casco y murmuraron algunas palabras, las chicas también estaban sorprendidas, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie rompieron en llanto, Applejack y Rainbow Dash quisieron decir algo, pero no pudieron, el nudo es su garganta se los impedía y tambien dejaron caer unas lagrimas, Rarity había caído desmayada, Twilight se había perdido en su mente, no lloraba, no se movía, no decía nada, solo miraba a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos

Entre sollozos, la Princesa Celestia hablo -"C-Cuanto tiempo nos queda?"

-"Aparentemente la Corbeta esta demasiado alejada de algún planeta o base espacial Covenant, y con la posición del planeta ubicada, serán solo cuestión de horas para que llegue a la órbita de Equestria"

El semblante de todos los Ponys cayo, nadie tenia esperanzas de nada, el Jefe solo observo la escena, el tambien se sentía impotente, sabia que el solo podía con grandes números de tropas Covenant, pero no podria contra toda la tripulación de una Corbeta, sin contar los cientos de Vehículos que estarían en ella, necesitaban apoyo, pero como lo conseguirían?

Seis observo como todos los Ponys estaban acabados, Seis solo los miraba, pero, dentro de el, una leve chispa de compasión brillo dentro de el... Pensó en alguna forma de evitar el cruel destino de Equestria

-"Cortana" dijo Seis

Cortana volteo a ver al ponyficado SPARTAN

-"Si Noble Seis?" respodio

-"Dices que la Unidad de Memoria transmite una señal de localización a la Corbeta?"

-"Así es"

-"Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas interferir las comunicaciones de la Corbeta para impedir el llamado de refuerzos?"

Cortana pensó un momento -"posiblemente, y tal vez pueda hacer algo mas que eso"

Twilight escucho con atención -"A que se refiere?"

Cortana sonrió a la pobre Pony púrpura -"Significa que hay una gran posibilidad de salvar Equestria y el planeta entero"

Todos en la habitación dibujaron sonrisas en sus rostros, la esperanza había vuelto a nacer en sus corazones

-"En verdad? Hay alguna esperanza?" pregunto Celestia

Cortana asintió con su cabeza, Twilight abrazo con gran fuerza a su mentora y amiga, Celestia tambien abrazo a Twilight can gran fuerza a su estudiante y casi hija, Phalanx y los Guardia dejaron salir gritos de alegría y las chicas se abrazaron con alegría

-"Muy bien, ahora, debo activar una vez mas la señal de la Unidad de Memoria, pero hay un riesgo, mientras este encendida existe la posibilidad de que mas Tropas Covenant nos localizan, si es que hay mas esperando a atacar, así que Noble Seis, Jefe, tienen que defender esta posición y a las Princesas, son de suma importancia" dijo Cortana

Seis y el Jefe asintieron, mas Celestia no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-"Ustedes... Protegernos?" pregunto incrédula

-"Así es, el Covenant no tendrá piedad si llega a este lugar, y la idea que se hayan formulado sobre los humanos, sobre todo los SPARTAN, son erróneas, claro, son extremadamente fuertes y destructivos, y han matado a miles de tropas Covenant, pero lo han hecho por el bien de la humanidad... Y el Universo, así que, Princesa Celestia, no tema del Jefe Maestro, tiene un aliado en contra del Covenant"

Celestia miro a Cortana, después al Jefe, ella se acerco lentamente y levanto su casco -"Yo... Confió en usted Jefe Maestro, pongo toda mi fe y deseos de que pueda ayudarnos en contra de esta terrible ameneza"

El Jefe tomo su casco con su mano -"Puede confiar en mi"

Celestia sonrió, esperaba que esta pesadilla terminara pronto, después volteo a ver a Seis, su mirada se entristeció, sabia que había hecho mucho daño a Twilight y a Shining Armor con la revelación de ser un Humano y un SPARTAN

-"Sunli... Seis" dijo Celestia -"No puedo explicar como es que termino en Equestria, y tampoco puedo pedirle que olvide su pasado, eres libre de decidir que quieras hacer de ahora en adelante, te deseo lo mejor"

Seis guardo silencio, pensando en lo que Celestia dijo, a pesar de todo, no estaba furiosa? El, una mancha negra en su blanco lienzo de harmonía y felicidad?

-"Gracias Princesa" respondió Seis

Twilight observo a Shining Armor, después volteo a ver a Seis, seguía triste, pero no podía culparlo de ser lo que era, la Unicornio bajo su cabeza, seco una lagrima de su mejilla y camino hacia Seis

-"Y-yo... Quisiera disculparía Señor Seis, no debí... no debí haber actuado de esa manera, solo que... Fue duro saber que tu eras, una de esas criaturas... Humanos, pero, sea lo que seas..." Twilight no pudo resistir llorar -"Siempre te seguiré queriendo, por que tu tienes un lugar en mi corazón" Twilight seco sus lagrimas y se retiro a ver a Shining

Seis no supo que decir, ella... Ella acaba de decir que sigue sintiendo amor por el? A pesar e que los engaño a todos por años, ser todo lo peor de sus creencias, un Asesino, pero aun así, seguir mostrando afecto... La mente de Seis por un momento se aclaro de sus deseos de volver a la UNSC, y ver lo que pasaba... Debía defender Equestria del Covenant, pero esos pensamientos fueron cortados una vez mas por el deseo de tomar las armas y volver a ser un SPARTAN

"Tal parecer que no todo esta tan perdido como pensé... Aun existe la oportunidad de que olvidara ese deseo?" Shadow esperaba que así fuera

-"Ahora, voy a encender la señal, después la usare para entrar a los sistemas de comunicaciones de la Corbeta para bloquear cualquier comunicación" dijo Cortana

Cortana se extendió su mano, toco la Unidad de Memoria y activo la señal

A varios miles de Kilómetros, la Corbeta Covenant "Castigo de la Noche" preparaba el curso para dirigirse a la posición de la Unidad de Memoria, dentro de las unidades de recuperación sonó la alarma, la señal había vuelto, rápidamente los Brutes rastrearon la posición, pero de repente todas las pantallas y controles de a nave se apagaron, Cortana entro a los sistemas de Navegación y Comunicaciones, bloqueo las comunicaciones, daño lo mas que pudo los sistemas de los angares y los motores, la Corbeta había quedado varada

De vuelta a Equestria

Todos esperaban con gran nerviosismo, durante el tiempo en que Cortana se ausento, nadie hizo nada, solo esperaban que todo saliera bien...

Después de media hora, el casco proyecto una vez mas la luz azul y después apareció Cortana

-"Como salió todo?" pregunto Seis

Cortana dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro -"Perfecto, logre eliminar las comunicaciones de la Corbeta, sabotee las compuertas de los angares y bloque los motores, así que no podrán moverse por un tiempo, ademas, antes de bloquear las comunicaciones, lance un llamado de ayuda para la UNSC, así que solo debemos esperar que respondan"

-"Eso quiere decir, que estamos a salvo... Por ahora" dijo Seis

Pero Seis aun tenia dudas, que había pasado con el Pillar of Autumn después de escapar de Reach?

-"Cortana" llamo Seis

-"Dime Seis?" respondió

-"Me gustaría saber, que sucedió con el Pillar of Autumn después de su escape de Reach, por que han pasado muchos años"

-"Supongo que tienes razón Noble"

Durante el paso de las horas, Cortana explico los sucesos después de la Caída de Reach, le contó como después de salir del Desliespacio encontraron un planeta en forma de anillo... El Halo, como al llegar fueron atacados por tropas Covenant, que al parecer tenia conocimiento del anillo, la muerte del Capitán Keyes, el peligro desatado del anillo, el Flood, un parasito capaz de infectar y acabar con la vida de un planeta entero, las batallas dentro del anillo y la destrucción de este a manos del Jefe Maestro sobrecalentando los motores del Pillar, después como el Covenant encontró la Tierra, la invasión, la guerra por defender la raza humana de la tiranía del Covenant, el descubrimiento de un nuevo anillo, descubrir las intenciones de los Profetas con los anillos, la verdad sobre ellos, armas de destrucción a niveles Galácticos para defender la Galaxia del Flood, la alianza de los Humanos con los Sangheilis, como el Jefe y el Inquisidor lucharon juntos, después de como toda la fuerza Covenant llego a la Tierra junto con el Flood, la guerra en Nueva Mombasa, el descubrimiento del Arca y la batalla en ella, la construcción de el reemplazo de la Instalación 04 y como fue destruido, eliminado gran parte de el Covenant y el Flood

-"Después de que la Guerra Humano-Covenant termino, se formo una alianza con los Elites, se comenzó la reconstrucción de las colonias y daños en la Tierra, pero aun quedaban algunos rezagados Covenant que seguían dando problemas, pero ya no seria tan difícil para la UNSC lidiar con ellos, después nos enteramos que el Covenant había robado datos de nivel uno, es por eso que el Jefe fue enviado a la Corbeta Brute "Castigo de la Noche" para la recuperación"

Todos escucharon con atencion la historia, con lo que relato Twilight sobre Seis, el relato de Cortana y los eventos que estaban pasando, aprendieron que podían confiar en los humanos para tratar al Covenant, solo que a Celestia no le agrado el nombre de la Corbeta, era algo ofensivo para Luna

Habían pasado unas horas y ya casi era tiempo de que Celestia cumpliera con su deber Real y bajar el Sol para que Luna pudiera hacer el suyo, pero gritos de terror se escucharon seguido de varios Ponys huyendo de explosiones...

Habían localizado Ponyville

El Jefe se acerco al Casco de Seis y extrajo el Chip Neuronal y lo inserto en su Casco, inmediatamente Cortana volvió a conectarse con la armadura del Jefe, Seis por otra parte, tomo varias granadas de fragmentación, una Escopeta y una magnum, El Jefe tomo su Rifle de Batalla y de Asalto

-"Escuche Princesa, detecto varios Vehículos Covenant acercandose, debe sacar a todos los civiles de este lugar si no quiere que mueran, nosotros nos encargaremos de contener al Covenant, dése prisa!" dijo Cortana

Celestia no acostumbraba recibir ordenes, pero en el peligro de la situación, no podía oponerse, reunió a las Ponys, a sus Guardias quienes llevaban a Shining Armor con cuidado en sus lomos, Celestia se paro en medio del grupo y desapareció, dejando a los SPARTANS solos en la biblioteca, los dos solo se miraron entre si, no dijeron nada por que no había nada que decir, ambos compartían el mismo pensamiento...

No dejar ni uno vivo

Seis y el Jefe salieron de la Biblioteca, muchos Ponys aterrados corrían por todos lados, algunos al notar al Jefe gritaron y huían de el, el humo se levantaba al otro extremo de la Villa, ambos iban a entrar en Combate cuando fueron interrumpidos por dos voces bastante familiares

-"SUNLIGHT!"

Eran Rune Soul y Spike quienes venían de Sugarcube Corner

Rune y Spike corrieron hasta estar frente a Seis, increíblemente sin darse cuenta de la presencia del Jefe, ambos estaban cansados y atemorizados

-"Sunlight! Estas bien? Donde esta Twilight?" pregunto Spike

-"Oh! Que bien que estas bien Sunlight, me preocupaba que te hubiera sucedido algo" Rune Soul sonaba preocupada

Seis no tenia tiempo de explicar nada, así que solo les indico esconderse en la Biblioteca y no salir por nada, ambos protestaron pero Seis los obligo, una vez hecho, Seis u el Jefe corrieron donde se origino la explosión

Mientras tanto, Celestia había llevado a todos a la estación de trenes de Ponyville, levanto en vuelo y usando la "Voz Real De Canterlot" dio aviso de que subieran al tren, los que estaban cerca subieron sin dudarlo, mientras que ella sobrevolaba la Villa dando aviso, pudo divisar a lo lejos unas cosas flotantes que se acercaban, y eran muchas... Simplemente no podían ser buenas noticias para ella

Seis y el Jefe llegaron ap lugar de la explosión, un rugido bastante familiar les llamo la atención, varias tropas Brute atacaban los edificios con granadas de plasma, otros con Cañones de Concusión, por suerte no habían lastimado a ningun Pony, una Nave de Descenso bajo y dejo mas tropas Brute y un Phantom dejo un gran numero de Grunts, Jackals y un Wraith

-"Tal parece que mis sospechas son ciertas, han llegado al planeta pero no lograron localizar la Unidad de Memoria hasta que la activamos, debemos detener el ataque" dio Cortana

Seis se teletransporto a la Biblioteca, donde dejo magnum y tomo el Rifle de Precisión, ahora sin su armadura no podía darse el lujo de poder atacar tan directamente, Rune Soul y Spike salieron de su escondite, pero Seis oculto las armas y se retiro, dejandolos confundidos

Cuando volvió el Jefe ya había iniciado el ataque, disparaba en contra de varios Jackals y Grunts que estaban en su camino, Seis subió al techo de una casa y apunto con su Rifle, el primer blanco que diviso fue a un Brute que preparaba una Granada de Plasma, Seis apunto a su cabeza y jalo del gatillo, la bala atravesó el cráneo del Brute quien dejo caer la Granada, haciendo que la explosión matara a dos Grunts cercanos, el Jefe se cubría en una pared mientras recargaba su arma, tomo una Granada de Fragmentación y la arrojo a un Grunt Suicida que corría hacia donde estaba el, la Granada reboto en su cabeza y cayo a los pies de unos Jackals, quienes no se percataron de ella y volaron con la explosión, el Grunt se había aturdido con el golpe, y para cuando se recupero, las granadas estaban a punto de estallar

-"No otra vez!" grito el Grunt antes de estallar

El Jefe salió de su cobertura y corrió mientras eliminaba a otro Brute que lo ataco con su Spiker

-"Aun no entiendo por que los Grunts gritan eso antes de morir con granadas" dijo Cortana

El Jefe fue derribado por dos Brutes mientras mataba a un Jackal, uno de ellos le quito el arma y lo mantuvo en el suelo, otro lo tomo del casco y lo golpeo, el Jefe cayo un par de metros atrás, los Brutes sacaron sus armas y apuntaron al Jefe, pero antes de que dispararan una bala mato a un Brute, el Jefe aprovechando su distracción tomo un guante de plasma de un Jackal y se protegió de los disparos del otro Brute, después tomo una pistola de Plasma, la sobrecargo y disparo contra el Brute, quien rugió en dolor al sentir el Plasma caliente en su piel, momento aprovechado por el Jefe para derribarlo y aplastar su cráneo contra el suelo, Seis cubrió al Jefe de tres Grunts quienes preparaban sus Granadas de Plasma, el SPARTAN tomo ambos Spikers y los recargo, pero un destello de luz azul lo saco de su concentración, el Jefe por instinto esquivo el proyectil, que dejo un cráter y plasma caliente, el Wraith estaba cerca

Seis por otra parte diviso el pesado Vehículo, derribo varios puestos que estaban en el mercado y el tirador de la torreta abrió fuego al ver al Jefe, Seis apunto al tirados pero fue interrumpido al esquivar una ronda de Concusión de una Nave de Descenso que se acercaba, Seis bajo del techo y se oculto en un callejón, donde se encontró con tres pequeñas potras que estaban aterradas, eran las CMC

-"Que están haciendo aqui?" pregunto Seis

Scootaloo fue la primera en hablar -"Queríamos escapar, pero tuvimos la idea de que podíamos ser observadoras de Alienigenas"

Applebloom y Sweetie Belle se preparaban a gritar su característico lema cuando una explosión las aturdió

-"Escuchen, vayanse de aquí, es muy peligroso, deben de ir donde estén los mayores para que puedan abandonar la Villa" ordeno Seis

-"Pero y tu? Que pasara? Te quedaras aqui? No es justo! Tambien queremos quedarnos!" Dijo Applebloom

-"Solo agan-Ahhhh!" Seis fue tomado por el cuello por un Brute, quien lo estrangulaba con Fran fuerza, las CMC huyeron despavoridas, Celestia las vio como huían, bajo y las puso en si lomo, pero también vio como una extraña criatura estrangulaba a Seis, Celestia no conocía muchos hechizos ofensivos, pero decidió usar el que uso contra Chrisallis, de su cuerno salió un rayo dorado que impacto al Brute, pero no tuvo ningún efecto, después lanzo una esfera de energía que impacto la cabeza la criatura, pero tampoco nada, logro que se enfadara con ella, soltara a Seis y corriera hacia ella, Celestia alzo el vuelo pero fue tomada por su cola por la mano del Brute, Celestia trato de quitarselo con un simple hechizo de levitación, pero tampoco tubo efecto, aturdida y sorprendida, trato de volar para alejarse de la monstruosa criatura que la jalaba cada vez mas cerca de su furia, las tres potras gritaban en temor y se aferraban al Celestia, el Brute tomo su Spiker y lo giro para que las cuchillas del arma fueran mas efectivas, Celestia al ver el arma, supo que estaba en peligro, agito mas sus alas pero era inútil, el Brute rio ante la desesperación de la Princesa, quien hizo algo que no había hecho en años

-"AYUDA!" grito Celestia

El Brute preparo su arma para golpear y matar a la Princesa, cuando un disparo a su mano que sostenía la cola de Celestia se abriera y la cuchilla del Spiker solo cortara parte de la cola, Celestia salió disparada hacia el cielo, huyendo de la amenaza, el Brute, furioso por perder a su presa, volvió la vista a quien lo había interrumpido, era Seis quien había disparado, el Brute apunto su Spiker pero no tuvo tiempo de disparar cuando varios perdigones se incrustaron en todo su cuerpo, el Brute cayo al suelo desangrandose por todos lados, al levantar la vista Seis puso su el cañón de la Escopeta en su pecho y disparo, el Brute dejo salir un ultimo grito de dolor para luego caer al suelo, con una enorme hoyo en su pecho del cual brotaba la sangre sin parar

Seis corrió a encontrarse con el Jefe, quien estaba teniendo un mal momento debajo de el fuego de varias tropas Covenant, Seis tomo 4 Grandanas, las activo y las arrojo en contra de los diversos grupos de enemigos, ahora el Jefe tuvo tiempo de buscar una mejor pocision, Seis fue sorprendido por las rondas de plasma de la torreta del Wraith, que seguía acercandose, el se teletransporto a un techo y disparo en contra del tirador, la bala atravesó su pecho y lo dejo fuera de combate, pero una enorme bola de plasma salió del cañón del Wraith y se dirigió justo donde estaba Seis, quien bajo del techo y salto a otro, el plasma exploto en la pequeña casa, aciendola estallar y prenderse en llamas, Seis volvió a disparar en contra del Wraith, lo cual llamo la atención del tirador quien apunto el cañón a la posición de Seis, descuidando su sensor de movimiento que indicaba que un enemigo de acercaba, era el Jefe quien subió a la parte trasera del Wraith, puso una Granada de plasma y salto del Vehículo, segundos después estallo en una gran explosión

-"Cuidado Jefe!" advirtió Cortana

Una Granada de plasma se pego al pecho del del Jefe

-"Esto no es bueno" fue lo único que dijo, pero la granada se despego de su pecho y fue a dar lejos al suelo, donde estallo, al darse la vuelta vio que Seis le había salvado la vida, el Jefe solo movió su cabeza en agradecimiento, pero el sonido de mas naves les llamo la atención, a lo lejos en el cielo mas de 10 Phantoms u Naves de Descenso, las cuales se desplegaron en diferentes partes de Ponyville

-"Son demasiadas! No podremos contra todas las tropas por nuestra cuenta!" dijo Cortana

Celestia había evacuado a la mayoría de habitantes de Ponyville, el tren había partido a toda velocidad hacia Canterlot, y todavía un numeroso grupo de Ponys estaban en la estación, Celestia se reunió con ellos y invocando un hechizo de teletransportacion abandonaron la estación y aparecieron en los Jardines de Canterlot

Las tropas Covenant seguían llegando, cinco Naves de descenso dejaron bajar tropas y las otras cinco abrieron fuego en contra de los SPARTAN, quienes corrían esquivando los proyectiles, cruzaron un callejón hacia un camino paralelo a la calle principal pero estaba infestado de tropas Covenant, quienes al verlos abrieron fuego, tomaron otro callejón hacia otra calle pero fue igual, mas tropas, poco a poco los fueron rodeando, hasta que no tuvieron salida, los Phantoms sobrevolaban el lugar con sus armas listas, no había escape

-"Tal parece que se enojaron" dijo el Jefe

Seis no quería volver a morir, no podía! Debía haber alguna forma de escapar, un Brute Héroe se paro en frente del grupo de tropas Covenant, levanto la vista y grito

-"HASTA NUNCA DEMONIO!"

* * *

_El Covenant ah llegado a Equestria, y no tendrán piedad de todo lo que encuentren a su paso, podrán Seis y el Jefe Maestro defender este hermoso planeta? O Sufrirán la inmensa furia del Covenant?_

_Ahora, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia, en verdad lo aprecio muchisimo, su apoyo es muy valioso para mi, pero me gustaria lanzar una pequeña convocatoria, necesito un modelo de Armadura ponyficada para Seis, asi que por medio de Mensaje Privado envienme los Link de algunas imagenes de armaduras de su eleccion, dos de preferencia, y en agradecimiento pondre un OC humano en el proximo capitulo, asi que envien sus imagenes y la mejor sera la armadura de Seis en el resto de la historia!_

_Sin mas que decir, se deside GhostShadow6661_

_Brohoof desde Mexico!_


	11. Error o Salvacion?

**_Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, Aquí GhostShadow6661 con un nuevo capitulo de Noble Seis en Equestria_**

**_Antes que nada, quiero extender mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos, a todos quien esperaron el ridículo lapso de mas de un mes para ver este capitulo, en verdad, lo siento, en verdad este capitulo debió salir hace 3 semanas, el retraso original era por el nacimiento de mi segundo Sobrino Maximiliano, el cual me lleno de alegría, y por supuesto, dejara a un lado la historia por un par de días, pero, desafortunadamente en un accidente que tuve me fracture la mano izquierda, haciendo ahora mi escritura mas lenta, pero no se preocupen, Noble Seis en Equestria sigue, no la abandonare, así que no esperen verla incompleta, solo que tomara un poco mas de tiempo las actualizaciones y los capítulos no serán tan largos, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para completarlos, una vez mas, una disculpa por la espera amigos_**

**_Ahora, quiero agradecer a una de mis lectoras, KuroDerpy quien me entrego un impresionante Dibujo Digital de la Armadura de Seis, un excelente trabajo en mi opinión, el Link para ver la imagen estará cuando se revele la armadura en la historia_**

**_Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten este capitulo!_**

**_My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria_**

**_Capitulo 9: Error o Salvación?_**

* * *

Seis y el Jefe estaban rodeados, no había escape, diversas Tropas los tenían en la mira, listos para matarlos cuando dieran la señal, el Jefe guardo silencio, Cortana intentaba buscar una forma de lograr sobrevivir a la aplastante situación, y Seis se negaba a volver a morir, simplemente no debía morir.

El Héroe Brute levanto su brazo, todos se prepararon a disparar, algunos reían, otros deseaban ya disparar, Seis cerro sus ojos y el Jefe apretó sus puños, cuando una explosión de un Phantom los interrumpió, los ardientes escombros de la nave cayeron sobre un grupo de tropas quienes no pudieron escapar, después otra explosión ilumino el cielo y otro Phantom fue destruido, las tropas restantes se dispusieron a disparar, pero volaron ante una gran explosión, los Phantoms y Naves de Descenso estaban por huir, pero igual fueron destruidas por una gran explosión, al levantar la vista, vieron como varios Hornets y Falcons sobrevolaban el área, eliminado al resto de las tropas sobrevivientes, después una ENORME nave apareció en el cielo, muy similar al Pillar of Autumn, Seis y el Jefe solo observaron con detenimiento todo, Seis estaba mas que encantado, por fin, POR FIN! después de años de creer que jamas volvería a ver nada humano, ahí estaba! Una gloriosa nave de la UNSC volando encima de el

-"Justo a tiempo! La fragata de la UNSC "Maratón" ha llegado!" dijo Cortana

Despues de un par de minutos, uno de los Falcons que atacaba bajo hacia donde estaban los dos, al tocar el suelo un Marine bajo y saludo al jefe de forma militar, el Jefe solo lo observo y movió su cabeza

-"Señor! Es un gusto volver a verlo, pensábamos que lo habíamos perdido, venga, lo sacaremos de aqui"

El Jefe camino hacia el Falcon, Seis lo seguía, tratando de subir al Vehiculo fue detenido por el Marine

-"Jojo! Alto amiguito, que haces aquí? Tu no puedes venir" dijo de manera burlona

Eso no le gusto para nada a Seis -"Si me vuelves a hablar así, te matare, entendiste soldado?"

El Marine se sorprendió al escuchar al "caballito" hablar, pero el Jefe le ordeno que lo dejara en paz, el Marine obedeció pero seguía sin entender que rayos hacia ese caballito con el Jefe

En Canterlot Celestia había refugiado a todos lo Ponys en su Castillo, Luna ayudo durante el proceso al igual que las chicas y los Guardias, después de 10 minutos, todos estuvieron a salvo, Celestia cito a las chicas a su habitación, llevaron a Shining Armor a la enfermería y Phalanx duplico la seguridad, al llegar a la habitación de Celestia, Luna ya las esperaba, con una mirada preocupado pregunto que sucedía y el por que de la inesperada evacuación de Ponyville

-"Oh Luna, si supieras que peligro esta por caer en Equestria" dijo tristemente Celestia

-"Peligro? Cual peligro Tia? Es acaso sobre la cosa que cayo hace unas horas?" Luna vio a las 6 Ponys detrás de Celestia -"Pero si ellas están aquí, por que no usaron los Elementos de la Harmonía?"

Celestia se acerco a Luna y le dio un fuerte abrazo -"Me temo mi querida hermana, que esta amenaza es mas poderosa que nosotras y los Elementos de la Harmonía"

Luna estaba confundida -"Como? Pero no puede ser! Que clase de amenaza enfrentamos?"

Antes de que pudiera seguir la charla, Rainbow Dash observaba por el balcón de la habitación, su cara no tenia ninguna expresión, solo de sus labios dejo salir un leve -"Vengan"

Todos se acercaron a ver que era lo que había trastornado a su amiga, y ellas también se quedaron sin habla

Habia muchas de esas naves dirigiéndose a Ponyville, unas disparaban contra la pequeña Villa y otras dejaban caer mas de esas criaturas, se escuchaban explosiones y el fuego se levantaba en ciertas partes del lugar, era un infierno, Celestia estaba conforme de haber salvado a todos los Ponys de el ataque, pero Twilight dejo salir un grito que se escucho por todo el Castillo

-"OH NO! NONONONONO! SPIKE! DONDE ESTA SPIKE?"

Twilight recordó no haber visto a Spike en el tren, es mas, no lo había visto desde que fueron a Canterlot junto con Sunlight

-"Oh Spike" Twilight rompió en en llanto ante la posibilidad de que su Asistente #1 y mejor amigo estuviera muerto

Luna trato de consolar a la pobre Pony junto con sus amigas, Celestia cerro sus ojos deseando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la cual despertar y olvidar con otro sueño mejor, pero lamentablemente esto no era un sueño, era la realidad, Equestria enfrentaba la aniquilación total en cualquier momento, y ella no podría hacer nada para detenerlo, una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Celestia, quien estaba devastada

-"Oh Madre, que voy a hacer?"

En ese momento, un enorme sonido interrumpió los pensamientos de todos, cuando fijaron su vista a Ponyville, vieron como los Vehículos caían destruidos, otros estruendos se escucharon y mas de esas cosas cayeron destruidas, después otros Vehículos aparecieron, pero estos eran diferentes a los del Covenant, estos eran obscuros y mas pequeños

Después de el cielo, una nave enorme, mas grande que Canterlot, apareció sobrevolando el área cercana a Ponyville...

-"Q-Qu-Que es esa cosa?" pregunto Fluttershy

Un terrible miedo invadió a Celestia -"No lo se... Y no creo que sea bueno para nosotros..."

De vuelta a Seis

El Falcon volaba a gran velocidad sobre Ponyville, el cual ardía en llamas y se podían ver los restos de los Phantoms y los cadáveres de las Tropas Covenant, después de unos minutos de vuelo tranquilo aterrizo en un campo bastante amplio, el Marine les pidió que bajaran, y con un TacPad envio la posición de ellos ,un par de minutos mas de espera y un Pelican desendio lentamente del "Maratón"

El Pelican toco el suelo, se abrieron las compuertas y del Vehículo bajaron dos tropas ODST armadas con Rifles de Asalto, después una mujer de pelo Rubio vestida en ropa blanca y con una mirada seria...

Era la Doctora Halsey

En Canterlot, todos veían con sombro y temor el enorme objeto que estaba encima de Ponyville, Celestia y Luna veían la escena sin saber que hacer, pero la voz de Fluttershy las saco de su transe"

-"Amm... D-disculpe, Princesa?" dijo suavemente Fluttershy

-"Si? Que necesitas mi pequeña Pony?" dijo Celestia

-"Que paso con Sunlight y... Y esa cosa verde?"

Celestia no estaba segura del destino de ellos dos, habrían muerto en el ataque? Habrían sobrevivido? Estarían heridos? Celestia cerro sus ojos e intento localizar a Seis con un hechizo de detección de magia, en cuestión de segundos logro sentir la presencia mágica de Seis no muy lejos de Ponyville

-"El esta bien, al parecer no sufrió heridas graves, el esta... El esta aun con el Jefe Maestro, pero siento, otras presencias, parecidas a la raza de el" dijo ella

-"Entonces habrá mas de esas horrendas criaturas aquí en Equestria?" pregunto Rarity indignada y con miedo

Celestia suspiro -"Así parece... Así que antes de que suceda algo, debo ir a hablar con ellos"

Twilight fue la primera en responder -"No! Princesa tal vez sean hostiles, según lo que dijeron para ellos nosotros somos un mito, fantasía! Si la ven no dudaran en capturarla, y quien sabe que le harán, experimentos, pruebas, no Princesa, no puede arriesgarse así"

-"Es un riesgo que debo tomar mi mas fiel Estudiante" respondió Celestia

Armandose de valor, Twilight dio un paso adelante -"De acuerdo, si usted ira con ellos, entonces yo tambien"

-"No Twilight, es muy peligroso, y jamas me perdonaría que te pasara algo" respondió de manera maternal

Pero Twilight ya se había decidido -"No habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, Ponyville es mi hogar y quien alguna vez fue mi hermano esta ahí, y no dejare ninguna de las dos cosas solas"

Celestia comprendió los sentimientos de la valiente Pony frente a ella -"De acuerdo Twilight, pero debes quedarte detrás de mi en todo momento" Twilight camino a un lado la Princesa, concentro su magia en su cuerno y ambas desaparecieron en una brillante luz blanca

En Ponyville, Spike y Rune Soul habían salido de la Biblioteca al ya no escuchar ningún ruido, Spike iba al frente, mientras que Rune se escondía detrás de el, observando la destrucción y el inquietante silencio, todo destruido, algunas casas en llamas, otras completamente destruidas, era un Caos total

Rune seguía detrás de Spike, con mucho miedo de encontrarse con esas criaturas -"Crees que esas cosas ya se hayan ido?" pregunto Rune

Spike miraba a todos lados, nada se movía y solo el sonido del fuego consumiendo la madera se escuchaba -"Así parace"

Pero el recuerdo de Sunlight llego a la mente de Rune -"Sunlight! Oh no! Donde esta?"

Spike sintió un hueco en su estomago, no sabia que había pasado con el, recordó que el se fue corriendo hacia el ataque con una extraña criatura verde, y si los Alienigenas lo capturaron? O si estaba herido? O peor aun... Muerto?

Rune empezó a llorar, acaso el Pony del que se enamoro había muerto? Spike trato de consolarla, aunque a el tambien le dolía saber que su "hermano" había perecido, como reaccionaria Twilight? Espera? Twilight! Debía estar muy preocupada por el, Spike trato de encontrar una forma de escapar de la devastación, cuando un extraño sonido les llamo la atención, volando encima de ellos estaba una cosa metálica y gris, Spike y Rune intentaron ocultarse, al observar el objeto, vieron como un Pony blanco con su característico pelo cafe iba en el

-"Oh no!" dijo Rune

-"Sunlight!" grito Spike

El vehículo se alejo y descendió en los campos cercanos a Ponyville, Rune y Spike se miraron por un momento, no hubo necesidad de palabras, ambos tenían la misma idea

Tenían que rescatar a Sunlight

De vuelta con Seis, el vio como la Doctora Halsey bajaba del Pelican, y se acerco al Jefe, quien tomo un posicion firme ante ella, y dijo -"Espero que la misión haya sido un éxito"

El Jefe le entrego la Unidad de Memoria a la Doctora, quien la analizo por un momento, se la entrego a un ODST y volvió su atención a el Jefe

-"Veo que tubo problemas con el Covenant, Jefe Maestro, y debo decir que me sorprende que no hayamos encontrado este planeta antes, ya que esta en una ubicación algo concurrida, y al parecer es bastante propicio para la UNSC, pero al parecer ya existe vida aqui"

-"Así es Doctora Halsey, este planeta es casi exactamente parecido a la Tierra, si no que hasta igual, pero tenemos un tema mas importante de que hablar Doctora" dijo Cortana

Halsey recordó el mensaje de Cortana -"Sobre el descubrimiento de Noble Seis en este planeta?"

-"Afirmativo" respondió

Mas la Doctora Halsey rompió en risa por lo dicho -"No intentes jugar conmigo Cortana, yo se muy bien que todo el Equipo Noble murió en la Caída de Reach, a excepción de Noble tres: Jun"

-"Pero aunque usted no lo crea, el esta aquí"

-"Pues bien! Muestrenmelo!" ordeno de manera sarcástica

Seis dio un paso al frente y aclaro su garganta, Halsey lo observo por un momento, acaso era un Pony? Volvió a reír y de manera mas seria dijo -"No intenten hacer bromas conmigo, no lo tolerare, no me gustan y la castigo severamente"

-"Pero no es ninguna broma Doctara Halsey" dijo Seis

Esto dejo callada a la Doctora, acaso ese equino acababa de hablar?

-"Perdón?" musito Halsey

-"Así es Doctora, no es ninguna broma, soy Noble Seis, el mismo SPARTAN que lucho en Reach, que encontró el Modulo de Datos en la Estación de Repetidores, el mismo al quien usted mismo entrego a la IA Cortana quien ahora mismo esta llevando el Jefe Maestro, quien se sacrifico por defender el Pillar of Autumn de la Corbeta Covenant que quería evitar el escape de Capitán Keyes"

-"Pero... Esto es..."

-"Imposible? Tal vez, pero aqui estoy Doctora, el mismo SPARTAN solo que con el cuerpo de un Equino... Pony para ser mas específicos" aclaro

Halsey miro al ponyficado Seis, simplemente no lo podía creer, como y a que se debía este inexplicable suceso? Habría gema de explicarlo científicamente? Era impresionante, increíble, pero tenia un tema de mas importancia entre manos -"Es bastante impresionante Noble, y al parecer tenemos mucho de que hablar al respecto con su situación en este Planeta"

-"Claro que la tienen" de la nada, una luz brillo intensamente, cegando por un momento a todos, los ODST prepararon sus Rifles de Asalto y apuntaron a la fuente luminosa, la luz se desvaneció para revelar a la Princesa Celestia y a Twilight

Halsey se sorprendió al ver eso, teletransportacion? Unos equinos sabían sobre la teletransportacion? Y la dominaban? Elle debía estudiar a estos seres, por que noto que Seis tenia un cuerno, lo cual lo hacia un Unicornio, y el equino blanco frente a ella poseía Alas y un cuerno por igual, un Alicornio, pero se supone que nada de esto es real, por otra parte, ella no estaba nada contenta por la abrupta interrupción, observo a las dos criaturas frente a ella, la primera era púrpura, tenia una crin púrpura con una linea rosa en medio de ella, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que tenia un cuerno, al igual que Seis, el otro era una equino mas grande, de color blanco y con un cuerno mas largo, una marca de un Sol en sus flancos y su crin era multicolor y se movía por si sola, por su complexión parecía del Sexo femenino,

-"Quienes son ustedes?" pregunto Halsey, no estando segura de que respondieran, pero si lo hizo Seis, por que ellos no?

-"Lo mismo pregunto humano, soy la Princesa Celestia, Co-Gobernante de este Reino de Equestria" dijo Celestia

"Equestria? Que conveniente..." pensó la Doctora -"Yo me presentaría, pero dudo que entendieran lo que digo"

Celestia dio un paso al frente -"La Doctora Halsey supongo"

Halsey se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre -"Como es que..."

-"Lo siento Doctora, pero me vi forzado a hablar sobre la UNSC, así que saben lo que yo se, lo cual es bastante" respondió Seis

-"Ya veo... Tu y yo hablaremos de eso después Seis"

Seis sabia que se había metido en un problema, cuando Halsey decía que hablarían, significaban problemas, la conversación iba a seguir, cuando un grito interrumpió las palabras de todos

-"SUNLIGHT!"

Todos voltearon a ver quien gritaba, a lo lejos venia a todo galope un Pony amarillo con algo en su espalda, corria a gran velocidad y no mostraba señales de detenerse, al acercarse y con la luz del Pelican, se vio que eran Rune Soul y Spike, quienes se veían muy preocupados

-"Spike? Spike! Estas bien!" Twilight corrió a encontrarse con su amigo

-"Twilight! Pensé que te había pasado algo!" ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, como si no se fueran a ver nunca, Rune se dirigió donde estaba Seis y tambien lo abrazo mientras lloraba

-"Interesante" Cortana y Halsey pensaron al mismo tiempo (después de todo, Cortana es una copia del cerebro de Halsey)

-"Sunlight! Que bueno que estés bien!" Rune lo libero del abrazo, lo miro a los ojos y lo volvió a abrazar, pero al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de las extrañas criaturas frente a ella

-"Que... Que son esas cosas?" Rune retrocedió y se oculto tras la Princesa Celestia

Esto molesto a la Doctora Halsey -"Escuchen! No tengo tiempo para esto, si el Covenant esta aqui, necesito que me pongan al corriente de la situación, ahora!"  
Halsey indico una orden y sus escoltas subieron al Pelican, el Jefe tambien, ella subió y volteo a ver al grupo de Ponys

-"Que esperan? Suban!"

Celestia dudo un poco, pero, no tenia otra opción, debía salvar Equestria, y si esto aseguraba la seguridad de su Reino, no podía negarse, pero pudo vel el miedo en sus Ponys, puso sus alas en Twilight, Spike y Rune, con una cálida sonrisa les dio la confianza que necesitaban y abordaron el Pelican, Seis lo abordo al final, las puertas se cerraron y el Pelican alzo el vuelo hacia el "Maratón"

Minutos después, el Pelican aterrizo en uno de los angares del "Maratón" Seis se sentía como en casa... Todo tan familiar, tal como lo recordaba, pero mejor, el vuelo del Pelican, rápido y tranquilo, la Fragata, sin muchos cambios y bastante mejorada, al bajar Celestia y las demás Ponys estaban sorprendidas de ver el interior de la llamada "Fragata" o como sea, todo era metálico, gris e iluminado de manera artificial, sin necesidad de magia o velas, otra cosa es que adentro de la nave estaba frío, agradable, muy diferente al exterior, Halsey ordeno que la siguieran y así lo hicieron, al caminar por diferentes pasillos las puertas se abrían solas, sin necesidad de alguien que las abriera, todo era muy diferente con los humanos, eran serios, agresivos (por ver a un par de Marines peleando) y serios, pero lo que comenzaba a irritar a Celestia fue las constantes burlas de los diferentes humanos que se encontraban por su camino, solo la veía a ella y a sus Ponys y contenían la risa y hacían comentarios entre ellos, pero rápidamente cesaban sus burlas cuando la Doctora Halsey los miraba

"Ella debe sin duda es una gran figura de autoridad" pensó Celestia

Después de caminar por un par de minutos, entraron a una enorme habitación fuertemente asegurada por unas gruesas puertas de acero, estaba llena de algún tipo de maquinaria, Twilight se pregunto pregunto que era, y su mente colapso cuando Halsey menciono que era su Laboratorio, ella antes usaba el Laboratorio de Canterlot para sus estudios, y este, este era cientos de años mejor

Halsey tomo asiento en una silla detrás de un enorme escritorio, el Jefe se recargo en una pared y Seis junto con los demás Ponys tuvieron que quedarse de pie

-"Ahora.." dijo Halsey -"Quiero que me digas que sucedió después de que te entregue a Cortana, cuand salieron de mi Laboratorio y como es que termino en esta forma Noble Seis"

Seis contó su historia, los eventos de Reach, su muerte, y su vida en Equestria, después la Doctora Halsey le pidió a la Princesa Celestia algunos datos de temas de importancia, tales como la geografía y recursos del Reino, lugares apartados para seguridad de sus súbditos y fuerza militar, después fue el turno de Halsey de hablar, relato mas datos sobre la UNSC, sobre Seis, el Jefe y sobre el Covenant

-"Princesa Celestia, el Covenant es un gran peligro, y ya que no tienen ninguna oportunidad en contra de esa amenaza, le sugiero una alianza, usted permita a los Marines hacer puestos avanzados en Equestria, y nosotros los protegeremos de cualquier ataque futuro, puede estar segura que estará a salvo con nosotros, ya que esta fragata, el "Maratón" es una de las mejores en toda la flota de la UNSC, solo es inferior a la "Infinity" (Referencia a Halo 4)

Celestia no lo pensó mucho, deriva hacer lo que fuera por proteger a sus súbditos, así que tomo una decisión -"De acuerdo, confiare en ustedes, pero solo por la seguridad de mi Reino, pero Doctora Halsey, tengo una gran duda, después de que todo esto pase, que sucederá con el Planeta? Acaso vendrán y lo conquistaran? Por que de ser así no veo la diferencia en ustedes y el Covenant"

Era un excelente punto el que tenia Celestia -"Entiendo su preocupación Princesa, este planeta sin duda es una viva representación de lo que alguna vez fue la Tierra hace cientos de años, y un punto de interés para la UNSC, pero, tal vez pueda convencer a los Altos Mandos para que simplemente olviden la ubicación, y fingir que nada sucedió, como ya lo hemos hecho antes con otros sucesos a lo largo de nuestra historia"

Pasaron 4 horas, y ya todos los puntos a tratar fueron cubiertos, cierto, Rune Soul y Twilight aun no podían con la idea de que su hermano fuera humano (le dolia, pero lo había perdonado) y Rune le dolió saber que el Pony del que se enamoro no era lo que aparentaba, pero no dijo ni una palabra, por una extraña razón Seis se sintió mal por la situación

"No! No, concentrate!" pensó

Pero había un punto que incomodaba a Seis, uno bastante imprtante, Seis se acerco a la Doctora Halsey, -"Pero, como luchare? No puedo hacer nada con este cuerpo, lo logre entrenar y conseguir una condición física satisfactoria, pero aun así es débil en batalla contra el Covenant"

Halsey se levanto de su silla y camino hacia una puerta, tecleo una clave en una Tacpad, y dijo

-"Cortana, quisieras decirme por que elegiste al Jefe Maestro?"

Cortana, quien previamente había sido insertada en la computadora de la Doctora Halsey, puso su mano en su cadera y dijo -"Simple, lo elegí por que al igual que todos los SPARTAN era fuerte, rapido y valiente, un líder nato, pero el tenia algo que los demás no tenían, algo que solo vi yo"

-"Suerte" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Halsey sonrió -"Pues, creo que al parecer no solo el Cortana, también Noble Seis" dijo Halsey

-"A que se refiere Doctora Halsey?" pregunto Seis

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver una habitación, lleno de material medico y científico, con una camilla en el centro... Era demasiado familiar para Seis, demasiado, el Jefe abandono la sala, debía buscar una pieza de Armadura nueva para su pecho, la cual estaba quemada por la granada de Plasma de la batalla pasada

"Será posible!" pensó Seis

-"Vera Noble, después de que la Guerra Humano-Covenant termino, la UNSC aprobó el reinicio de el Proyecto SPARTAN, y esta nave..." Halsey encendió las luces -"Cuenta con un centro de creación SPARTAN"

Seis sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo hervía y la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo... Una vez mas... Ser un SPARTAN.

-"Como sea, solo necesito un poco de tu ADN y un escaneo de tu cuerpo"

Halsey saco una enorme jeringa, y sin avisar la inserto en el flanco de Seis, Twilight y los demás Ponys saltaron ante lo macabro de la escena, la aguja era larga y la Doctora se la enterró sin remordimiento, el cristal de la jeringa lentamente de lleno se lleno con sangre, después de retirar la aguja una gota de sangre recorrió el pelaje blanco de Seis, después puso el cristal en un modulo de reconociemiento que proyecto al ADN y empezó a hacer cálculos de alteración de celular, después con un Scaner reviso el cuerpo Pony de Seis, después los diferentes tipos de estructura de Seis, Osea, Nerviosa, Muscular, para Twilight era como un libro... No, algo mucho mejor que un libro, después de unos segundos, la pantalla proyecto los resultados de el calculo, el ADN era compatible con la alteración SPARTAN

-"Noble Seis, seria tan amable de recostarse en la camilla?" dijo la Doctora Halsey, Seis obedeció y se recostó, los demás observaban a través de un cristal, unos brazos mecánicos con unas agujas aun mas grandes descendían hacia Seis, las cuales estaban conectadas a un liquido azul que se podía ver en unos pequeños tubos a los costados de los brazos mecánicos, las agujas tomaron posición en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Seis, una en cada pierna, y dos en las sienes de su cabeza, las agujas se acercaron lentamente, Rune se cubrió los ojos para no ver, Spike, Celestia y Twilight resistían , no pudieron decir nada nada, hasta que las agujas se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Seis profundamente, Seis se estremeció por el dolor, y el liquido entraba a su cuerpo y llegaba a todos los rincones, las venas de Seis se saltaron, su cuerpo se tenso y cerro sus ojos, Celestia aparto la vista de la horripilante escena y puso una de sus alas en frente de Twilight, Rune y Spike, el proceso duro un minuto aproximadamente, después las agujas de retiraron, cubiertas de sangre

Halsey presiono un botón e su cabina que servia para la comunicación con la cámara -"Ahora, levantese Noble" ordeno Halsey

Seis se levanto lentamente, su cuerpo le dolía, pero el dolor pasara... El sabia que pasara, despues de la insistencia de Celestia, Halsey permitió la entrada de las Ponys a la habitación... Twilight se acerco lentamente a Seis, temerosa de que había pasado con Sunlight, quien cayo al suelo, respiro dificultosamente y se levanto

-"Sunlight?" dijo Twilight

Seis volteo a ver a las Ponys, -" hacerlo, todas retrocedieron, sus ojos se habían vuelto mas grandes, sus músculos aumentaron y su crin creció, el sentía el poder volviendo a el... La energía, la fuerza, la agilidad

-"No... Soy Noble Seis!" respondió

Un brillo se vio en su flanco, después de desaparecer... Se formo su Cutie Mark: El Símbolo del Equipo Noble

Twilight retrocedió con temor... Celestia observaba al Pony frente a el, si se le podía decir Pony a lo que estaba frente a ella, el ya no era normal... Ya no era uno de sus Ponys... Ahora era un experimento humano

-"Ahora Noble Seis" dijo Halsey -"Es tiempo de completar tu formación SPARTAN"

-"Si Señora!" dijo Seis

-"Y yo se como exactamente..."

Seis sonrió, pero era una sonrisa fría y un tanto maniaca, sabia que significaba eso...

Halsey salió de la cabina de control, se acerco al Ponyficado SPARTAN, quien la observo también, de sus dorados ojos salía al deseo de volver al campo de batalla, Halsey con un ademan pidió que la siguieran, Seis lo hizo, pero las demás no sabia que hacer

-"Que acaba de pasar? Eso fue lo mas escalofriante que he visto en mi vida" dijo Spike

-"Sunlight? Que te ha pasado?" Runo contuvo las lagrimas

Twilight se hundió en tristeza -"No lo se, pero, ahora si que lo perdí"

Celestia envolvió en sus alas a sus Ponys (y Dragón por supuesto) -"Lo lamento tanto Twilight, se que lo sigues viendo como un hermano, pero ahora... Paro ahora el no es mas un Pony, el se ha convertido en... No estoy segura en que se convirtió, pero ahora debemos seguir adelante y confiar en el y en los humanos, ellos son nuestra única esperanza de sobrevivencia"

Rune seguía triste, eso lo podía ver Celestia,

-"Tranquila pequeña Rune, se que es difícil perder a un amigo" dijo Celestia

Pero Rune de seco una lagrima de su mejilla -"Pero, yo lo veía mas que a un amigo"

Eso llamo la atención de Spike y Twilight -"A que te refieres Rune?" pregunto la Unicornio

-"Y-Yo... Yo me enamore de el, y mucho" respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza

Celestia sintió pena por la afligida Pony frente a ella -"Lo lamento tanto Rune Soul"

Pero ella no escucho, solo seco sus lagrimas y dijo -"Ya no importa ahora, solo quiero ir con mis padres"

Sin decir mas, todos caminaron por el pasillo donde previamente habían salido Seis y la Doctora Halsey

Seis aun sentía como el suero SPARTAN recorría su cuerpo, sentía un leve dolor en sus huesos, a causa de que se endurecían y crecían, un leve cosquilleo y una sensación de calor en todo su cuerpo, sus músculos crecías y se fortalecían, sus ojos, sentía en ellos un leve ardor, sus capacidad visual aumentaba, su cabeza le dolía un poco, su cerebro se volvía mas listo y ágil, todo eso sucedía mientras caminaba, sentía los cambios dentro de el, pero lo que no noto, fue que su cuerno igual crecía, pensaba en algo, pero Seis no pudo descifrar en que, así que solo mantendría su cordura y esperaría a ver que sucedería

Por detrás eran seguidos por los Ponys, quien aun trataban de sacar de su mente el horrible cambio de había sucedido frente a ellos, después de un lar de minutos, llegaron a la armería de la fragata, todos los Marines presentes se pusieron de pie y saludaron ante la presencia de la Doctora Halsey, quien pidió que todos salieran, mientras los Marines salían, observaban a los Ponys, no estando seguros de que diablos hacían ahí

En un rincón de la armería, se encontraba una chica limpiando un Rifle de Precisión, ella escucho sin interés la orden y decidió esperar esperar a que todos los demás salieran para retirarse ella, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un Marine paso por un lado de ella y con un golpe tiro el Rifle

-"Ohhh! Perdón Will, no quise hacerlo en verdad" el Marine rio junto con otros dos que lo acompañaban, Will se levanto de su asiento, quito de su cara un poco de su cabello pelirrojo y lo miro a los ojos -"Largate de aqui Jenkins, deja de molestar"

Mas Jenkins volvió a reír -"Perdón Will! No sabia que te enfadarías, jaja!" Esto encendió la ira de Will, aprovechando su descuido mostrar reía, ella lo golpeo en la cara, después le dio una patada en el estomago, lo cual le saco el aire a Jenkins, quien cayo en sus rodillas, después Will le dio otro golpe en la cara, los amigos de Jenkins retrocedieron ante la furiosa Marine frente a ellos

-"Ya basta!" grito Halsey

Todos se quedaron quietos, en posición de firmes, mientras que Jenkins estaba en el suelo, Halsey se acerco a los Marines y dijo -"No quiero ver ninguna pelea a bordo, entendieron?" todos asintieron con su cabeza, pero Halsey puso su atención al Marine caído -"Tu Jenkins, debo recordaste que estas a punto de que te expulsen de la milicia por tu actitud en contra de los demás?" Jenkins se empezó a levantar lentamente, lleno de ira por la humillación -"Que tienes que decir a tu favor soldado?" pregunto Halsey

Jenkins se quito un poco de sangre de su labio y dijo -"No se puede resistir conmigo Doctora" y sonrió

-"Señora?" dijo Will

-"Adelante Willemina" respondió

-"Me permitiría?"

Halsey se dio la vuelta y camino hacia una puerta -"Adelante"

Will dio la media vuelta y dio una fuerte patada al pecho de Jenkins, quien cayo una vez mas y se golpeo la cabeza en los casilleros cercanos, dejando inconsciente

Los demás Marines rieron ante la suerte de de Jenkins, Will tomo el Rifle, lo guardo en un casillero, tomo sus cosas y salió sin decir una palabra, Halsey fijo su atención a los Marines y dijo -"Llevenlo a Enfermería, no quiero basura tirada en mi Fragata"

Los Marines asintieron Y se llevaron en sus hombros a Jenkins, quien tenia sangre en su cara

-"Eso es una Yegua!" dijo Spike

Twilight asintió, pero como es que los humanos femeninos pudieran ser tan rudos? Spike y Twilight se quedaron con ese pensamiento mientras seguían a Seis y a la Doctora Halsey

Entraron a una habitación enorme, llena de maquinaria y trabajando en la construcción de Armaduras ODST, metal ardiendo caía de unos enormes contenedores y una placa de metal les daba forma y una banda transportadora los sacaba de la habitación, algunos al rojo vivo aun, Celestia no recordó la ultima vez que sintiera un calor tan abrazador, generalmente ella siempre mantenía la temperatura del Sol agradable, pero esto era aun mas caliente que cuando Discord tomo posesión del Sol y la Luna, haciendo los días ardientes y las noches Frías, Halsey los llevo a lo mas profundo de la refiera y fabrica, a una habitación especial, era un poco mas pequeña y mas fresca que la anterior, Halsey tecleo unos comandos en una TacPad cercana, las paredes giraron dejando ver que tenían varias armas de uso pesado, tales como Lanzacohetes, Lasers SPARTAN, Cañones de Combustible y Lanzadores de Plasma, pero lo que estaba al centro de la habitación, era lo mas importante

-"Como se podrá dar cuenta Noble, necesitara una Armadura nueva, y dudo mucho que un modelo humano le sirva, así que, tendré que hacer una armadura especial para usted, tomara algo de tiempo, después de todo es un nuevo modelo y debido a su físico tendré que ver los pros y contras de la armadura, pero antes, quiero que me diga, como sostiene las armas sin manos?" pregunto Halsey

Seis volteo a ver a un Láser SPARTAN y lo hizo flotar en el aire, pero esta vez el aura dorada de la magia de Seis era mas brillante, mientras la usaba se dio cuenta de que la sentía mas fuerte y en mayor cantidad

-"A falta de manos, esto es bastante útil, ya que puedo tomar varios objetos al mismo tiempo y manipularlos por igual" Seis levito todas las armas humanas de la habitación y las desarmo, después revolvió las piezas y en menos de 10 segundos armo las armas y las dejo donde estaban

Celestia noto el incremento de poder en Seis, concentro su magia para sentir las presencias magias a su alrededor, sintió la fuerte magia de Twilight, la mínima fuerza mágica de Spike, y la fuerza normal mágica de Rune Soul, pero al sentir la de Seis, era inmensamente fuerte, mas que la de Twilight sin duda, mucho mayor que lo que imaginaba, y, si tuviera que decirlo, apostaría que su magia era la mas grande de Equestria, excepto por ella, Luna y Cadance, que había hecho la Doctora Halsey con el cuerpo de Seis?

Halsey al ver la increíble demostración, decidió que seria bastante conveniente que estudiara los orígenes de la llamada "Magia" termino que no le gustaba usar, ella era mas una mujer de Ciencia

-"Muy interesante Noble, debemos hacer una demostración de su fuerza y condición física después de la Modificación SPARTAN, pero antes, necesito que se pare aquí un momento" Halsey apunto hacia un cuadro rojo cerca de una maquina, el lo hizo e inmediatamente un haz de luz recorrió su cuerpo, se desplegó un holograma del cuerpo de Seis en medio de la habitación, y la Doctora Halsey empezó a hacer cálculos, medidas y atributos para la armadura

Pero después de unos minutos, una alarma se escucho y la voz de Cortana

-"Doctora Halsey, tenemos un problema"

Halsey se acerco a una pantalla, donde apareció Cortana -"Adelante Cortana"

-"Detectamos una gran cantidad de Vehículos Covenant dirigiéndose a una ciudad a noroeste de nuestra posición"

Celestia rápidamente supo que ciudad era -"Oh no! Es Manehattan! Tienen que hacer algo!"

Halsey observo a la preocupada Pony, después volvió su atención a Cortana -"Cuantas naves Covenant se acercan?"

-"Alrededor de 15 Doctora, y se acercan a gran velocidad"

Halsey pensó por un momento -"Muy bien, prepare tres grupos de Marines y que estén listos con armas de ataque pesado, recibirán ayuda de 3 fuerzas SPARTAN"

Seis estaba confundido -"Disculpe, 3 doctora? Hay algún otro SPARTAN a bordo?"

Halsey se acerco y le dijo -"Una vez mas, ustedes tienen suerte, recuerdas a Jun, tu ex-compañero en Reach?"

El semblante de Seis cambio un poco a uno melancólico -"Si Señora, Noble 3, Jun, uno de los mejores Francotiradores que haya visto, no supimos nada de el desde que el la escolto fuera de la base Sword"

-"Pues puede alegrarse Seis, Jun logro sobrevivir a la Caída de Reach, logro llevarme a una fragata de la UNSC que salió antes de que el Covenant lograra tomar posesión de todo el Planeta, después el estuvo en otras batallas por diferentes planetas, y por... Casualidad, el se encuentra a bordo del "Maratón", debe estar preparándose para la batalla, sin duda será un sorpresa su encuentro" respondió Halsey

Seis no lo podía creer, Jun, vivo, y a bordo, ojalá lo pudiera ver bajo mejores circunstancias, pero seria bueno volverlo a ver, pero quedaba aun un factor sin cubrir... La Armadura

-"Doctora, aun falta mi..."

Lo se Noble, pero en esta circunstancia deberá volver al campo de batalla sin ella, la intentare hacer lo mas rápido que pueda, pero por ahora deberá tener cuidado con el fuego enemigo, aproveche sus recién adquiridas habilidades SPARTAN para tomar ventaja de la situación" Halsey enfoco su atención a Celestia

-"Princesa Celestia, necesito que vaya a esa ciudad a avisar a todos los civiles que evacuen, saque a todos los que pueda, y al llegar los Pelicans que tomen refugio, lo mas seguro posible, que no intenten salir de la ciudad no que nadie se acerque a ella, si el Covenant los encuentra desprotegidos, no tendrán piedad, los mataran, no tenga duda de eso, así que dése prisa"

Celestia no quería que eso sucediera, así que tomo determinación y acepto sin ninguna duda, pero que pasaría con Twilight, Spike y Rune Soul?"

-"No se preocupe por ello, que ellos se queden a bordo, no podrían estar mas seguros" dijo la Doctora Halsey

Celestia tuvo que conformarse con eso, retrocedió unos pasos y desapareció en una esfera de luz, Seis se quedo viendo a las Ponys por un momento, ellas y Spike lo veían a los ojos, tenían miedo, y lo veían con una gran mirada de confusión, Seis no lo resistió y salió de la habitación junto con Halsey hacia el Hangar, un Marine escolto al pequeño grupo Equestriano a una habitación donde estarían seguros

-"Crees que la Princesa vaya a estar bien Twilight?" pregunto Rune

Twilight suspiro y se acerco a Rune -"Eso espero, por el bien de todos"

Despues de unos momentos, un Marine entro a la habitación con agua y un poco de fruta, las Ponys solo lo observaron, y el Marine a ellas, nadie dijo nada, el Marine dejo las cosas en una mesa cercana y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir, Twilight le dijo -"Gracias" el no respondió, solo salió pensando en que pensó haber visto todas las formas de vida Alienigena, hasta ahora con esos ridículos Ponys que habitaban este planeta

Seis llego al Hangar, donde era esperado por los Marines y el Jefe Maestro, los Marines observaron a Seis, No estando seguros de si era una broma lo que veían, mas cuando Halsey indico que no hicieran ningún comentario, todos obedecieron, no estaban locos como para desobedecer a la Doctora Halsey, los Marines subieron a 4 Pelicans, mientras que el Jefe y Seis subieron a otro solo pare ellos, Halsey le entrego a Seis un TacPad portátil para la batalla, podría comunicarse con el resto de las demás tropas y con Halsey, ademas de que mostraría sus signos vitales, entre otras cosas, generalmente están diseñados para humanos, pero no parecía haber ningun problema en el cuerpo Pony de Seis, una vez en linea, el tuvo que usar su nariz para hacer un par de comandos

-"Creo que esa es la definición de lindo" dijo Cortana

Seis la ignoro, el siguió configurando el TacPad a sus necesidades, cuando un SPARTAN con un Rifle de Precisión modificado entro al Pelican, Seis lo miro fijamente, era el, era Jun, quien mostró respeto al Jefe Maestro, pero confusión al ver a un Pony en el Pelican, y mas para su sorpresa, el Pony hablo

-"Jun, eres tu?"

Jun no sabia que hacer, así que solo respondió -"Si?"

Jun jamas había sido tímido ni tenia problemas de comunicación con los demás, pero era bastante incomodo hablar con un animal -"Así que sobreviviste a Reach" dijo el Pony

Jun se sorprendió, como es que el sabia de Reach? -"Quien eres?" pregunto Jun, quien noto el familiar símbolo del caído Equipo Noble

-"Noble Seis, un placer verte vivo Noble tres" respondió Seis

Jun se quedo estático, habían pasado años desde la Caída de Reach, de hecho, ya la UNSC estaba en proceso de recuperar el Planeta y empezar a reconstruir lo que alguna vez fue la capital de las Colonias -"Como sabes eso?" pregunto Jun

Seis tomo asiento, al igual que Jun, solo que para el era muy incomodo y complicado, ya que no podía gracias a su físico, por un momento pensó en lo útil que seria liderar sentarse como Lyra "De donde vino eso?" pensó Seis

El Pelican despego en medio de los otros cuatro, dirigiéndose a la casi evacuada Manehattan, varios grupos de Marines seguían preguntandose que rayos era ese Pony que vieron con los SPARTAN, algunos hacían bromas, otros se concentraban en la batalla por venir, excepto uno, mas bien, una, Will estaba mirando por la puerta del Pelican como pasaba la belleza de ese planeta, los campos verdes, el cielo azul, una gran calma, le recordaba tanto a su hogar, Will sonrió ante el recuerdo de Fenix, su planeta de origen, donde vivía con sus padres y amigos, todo antes que el Infierno del Covenant viniera y le arrebatara todo, fue por eso que se enlisto, para poder hacer algo en contra de esos malditos Alienigenas, Will volvió a observar el cielo, se veía hermoso, de hecho, no recordaba la ultima vez que vio algo así, por que casi toda su vida siempre veía un cielo lleno de Vehículos Humanos y del Covenant, humo de la guerra y un tono rojo por el incesante fuego que iluminaba todo el lugar, Will cerro sus ojos, intento recordar el pasado, pero una voz familiar la interrumpió

-"Oye nena! No es hora de dormir, a menos claro, que quieras que un Brute tome como mascota!"

Will vio que era el idiota de Jenkins junto con sus amigos, pero ahora tenia un par de puntos en el labio por el golpe que le dio en la armería, Y un moretón cerca del ojo izquierdo

-"Leroy, por favor, no molestes, quieres?" dijo Will

Mas Jenkins la ignoro -"Ohhh! Y que vas a hacer al respecto cabeza de fósforo?" dijo de manera burlona

Will se levanto de su asiento, tomo a Jenkins por el cuello y lo arrastro hacia la puerta del Pelican, dejo su cabeza colgando hacia el vacío, Jenkins trataba de subir o por lo menos no ver hacia abajo, le temía a las alturas

-"Subeme! Vamos Will subeme!" los ojos de Jenkins salieron de sus órbitas -"SUBEME!"

Los demás Marines reían ante la escena, Jenkins era un buen soldado, pero su único defecto era que era un gran idiota, Will le tuvo lastima y lo soltó, Leroy se levanto y corrió a su asiento, donde se apretó el cinturón de seguridad mientras respiraba sin control, Will tambien tomo asiento, se puso su casco y guardo silencio por el resto del viaje

Obviamente ver mujeres en la UNSC no era raro, ellas trabajaban en Inteligencia, comunicaciones, Arqueología Forerruner, pero era muy raro verlas en el cuerpo de Marina, de las pocas que lo intentaban no pasaban del entrenamiento, Will fue la exhalación, ella rompió algunos récords en las pistas de obstáculos, ademas de dejar en sus rodillas a varios hombres en los entrenamientos de combate, ademas de ser tan valiente como los demás, ir en medio del fuego cruzado a recatar a compañeros heridos, servir de distracción para proceder en ciertas ocasiones, ofrecer ayuda medica suya aun estando ella herida, y a todo eso, la única marca que tenia, era una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, ella era admirada por todo su equipo, aunque no hablaba mucho, siempre era buena compañera, pero nunca hablo de que sucedió con su pasado o por que se enlisto... No, solo ella sabría por que

Manehattan, 10 minutos después

Celestia había logrado sacar a la mayoría de la población de la ciudad, era un trabajo algo difícil, pues era una de las mas grandes de Equestria, incluso mas grande que Canterlot, y su población era enorme, los Pegasos fueron los primeros en abandonar la ciudad, escaparon hacia Cloudsdale, Las Pegasus o Hoofinsgton, las ciudades mas alejadas del Manehattan, algunos se quedaron para ayudar a los Ponys de Tierra tirando de las carrozas, algunos entraban en pánico, aunque no sabían cual era exactamente la amenaza, debía ser una enorme para que la Princesa Celestia estuviera en ese estado

Pero, un extraño sonido llego a los oídos de Celestia, el sonido de acercaba, y rápido, Celestia sintió el miedo correr por su cuerpo, era a caso el Covenant?

No, eran los Marines que habían arribado a la ciudad, los Pelicans aterrizaron en el centro de la ciudad, la cual era enorme, era casi como si estuvieran en una ciudad humana, solo que todo era un poco mas pequeño, los edificios eran mas coloridos y mantenían una arquitectura antigua

Los Marines bajaron de los Pelicans, todos armados con sus armas de elección, algunos con un Rifle de Asalto, otros con el de Batalla, o Escopetas, Jenkins solo bajo con una magnum y un cuchillo, mientras argumentaba que el podria acabar con todos, Will tomo un Rifle de Batalla y una magnum, y espero ordenes, pero se distrajo viendo la ciudad

-"Así que, Ponys en este planeta, Uh?" dijo Will

45 Marines estaban listos para la batalla, ademas de contar con artillería pesada, 3 Warthogs y un Mongoose, después de unos momentos, Seis, Jun y el Jefe bajaron de su Pelican, Seis había explicado a Jun toda su historia, hasta el punto donde estaban, sin poderselo explicar por que era un Pony, Jun tomo su Rifle de Precisión, El Jefe uno de Batalla, al igual que Seis

Seis se separo un poco del grupo, respiro profundamente, lo que había deseado todos estos años, su vida como SPARTAN, la guerra contra el Covenant, todo lo de su pasado, ahora podria volver los humanos a retomar se vida... Hasta donde se pudiera a causa de su cuerpo Pony, todo lo que soñó, volvió, debería sentirse feliz, pero por una extraña razón, no lo estaba, seguía sintiendo vacío, incompleto, por que? Tenia todo lo que deseo frente a el!

Seis golpeo una estatua cercana, derribandola, por un momento olvido su fuerza, Seis cerro sus ojos, la ira se formaba dentro de el, que le faltaba? Que lo hacia sentirse así? Por que no podía sentirse completo?

Pero, entre sus penas e ira, llego el recuerdo de Sweet Star, de como lo abrazaba, de como lo amaba, después el de Midnight, de como jugaba con el, como siempre que el estaba solo en su habitación, el venia junto con Star y lo trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor, después Twilight y Shining Amor... Como Twilight siempre trataba de estar con el, de como lo abrazaba y sin importar su mal humor, su afecto por el no se perdía, y Shining Armor, el siempre que salían lo ponía en su espalda, después el jugaba con el, y aunque le parecía molesto que lo despeinara (al igual que lo hace con Twilight) debía admitir que en cierto punto le agradaba...

Su familia... Sus amigos... Su vida aquí... En verdad deseaba irse? En verdad, después de todo, deseaba volver a su vida de antes?

Queriendolo o no, ya no había marcha atrás, jamas podría volver a vivir en Equestria con la Alteración SPARTAN, lo verían como un monstruo, ya no seria normal, ahora, debería aceptar lo que ahora estaba en sus "manos"

Seis paso de la ira al pesar, se sentía triste, desgraciado, vacío, en verdad habría hecho la elección correcta?

-"En cierto punto, si la hiciste Ryan" dijo una Voz

Seis reconoció la voz al instante, al darse la vuelta, vio al familiar Alicornio de la Muerte, Shadow, todo a su alrededor se detuvo, y cambio a un color gris

-"S-Shadow? Que haces aquí? Se supone que no podías..." Seis fue interrumpido por un golpe del casco de Shadow en el suelo, agrietandolo

-"No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto Ryan! Traicionaste la confianza que te di, heriste a los que te amaban, y recaíste en tu obsesión por la guerra"

Seis bajo su cabeza, tenía razón, había arruinado todo, ahora ya no le quedaba nada

-"Aun te queda algo..." Seis se sorprendió, pero recordó con quien estaba hablando

-"Cual es? Por favor Shadow dime cual es!" rogó Seis

-"Cometiste un enorme error al dejarte volver a convertir en un SPARTAN, sin embargo, no todo esta perdido" Seis miro fijamente a Shadow -"Equestria necesita que la defiendan, y necesitan de ti Ryan, y, como dije antes, y si tienes suerte, podrías retomar tu vida aquí"

Seis se mostró interesado, en verdad podría volver a la normalidad?

-"Claro que puedes, hay una probabilidad de que puedas, sin embargo, también puede que no tengas tanta suerte, el destino tiende a ser impredecible, a cambiar cuasi quiere, y hacer lo que quiera, algunos tienen la posibilidad de escribir su propio destino, pero la pregunta es, tu crees poder escribir el tuyo?"

Podría? No estaba seguro, pero tenia que intentarlo, por el, por su vida y por Equestria -"Claro que puedo Shadow" respondió

Shadow sonrió, en verdad leer esos viejos libros de literatura que tenia sirven -"Muy bien, entonces, te comprometes a recuperar lo que has perdido?" Shadow alzo su casco

Seis no dudo ni un segundo-"Claro, lo prometo" Seis choco su casco con el de Shadow, de repente Shadow desapareció ante su vista, todo cobro su color de nuevo y el tiempo siguió su curso

-"Shadow? Donde estas?"

"Justo donde había estado antes"

Seis escucho a Shadow, pero en su mente, una vez mas había vuelto -"Así que volviste a mi mente"

"Exacto, ahora podré acompañarte como antes, no me extrañabas?" dijo Shadow

-"Sabes que Shadow?"

"Le preguntas a alguien que puede leer tu mente?"

-"No se si me da gusto tenderé de vuelta, o resultara un fastidio" Seis se dirigió a reunirse con las tropas de la UNSC

"No lo se, pero ve el lado bueno de esto Ryan, por lo menos tienes alguien con quien hablar, es casi como tener una IA" Shadow cambio su voz a una robótica

-"Con la diferencia de que las IAs ayudan en la batalla, tu solo molestaras y no ayudaras en nada" Seis sacudió su cabeza

"Hmmm, touche!" dijo Shadow

Seis se reunió con el Jefe y con Jun, quienes parecían estar charlando, bueno, mas bien Cortana y Jun, el le hablaba de sucesos de Reach y otras de sus misiones, Cortana escuchaba con atención, su estadía en el "Maratón" no había sido muy larga y no había tenido tiempo de actualizarse en la base de datos, así que tendría que conformarse con los datos que le proporcionaba Jun

Seis estaba a punto de hablar cuando a través del TacPad -"Atención SPARTANS, se han detectado numerosos Vehículos Covenant hacia su posición, no sabemos que clase de tropas tenga pero estén listos para todo, todos dividanse y tomen con ustedes a una cantidad proporcional de Marines, repelan el ataque y regresen victoriosos, este planeta depende de nosotros"

Ambos asintieron, sabían el deber que tenían, pero Jun aun no entendía algo -"Doctora, por que no simplemente el "Maratón" usa sus armas contra los Vehículos? Seria mas sencillo de esa manera evitar el ataque"

-"Tiene usted un buen punto a su favor Noble, pero yo tengo otro, si hiciéramos eso, la ciudad entera resultaría afectada, ya que el "Maratón" tiene armas de gran poder, no podemos arriesgar así la ciudad, ademas de que aun quedan civiles en algunos edificios, mantenganse alerta... Buena suerte SPARTANS, cambio y fuera"

Halsey corto la linea, dejando a los SPARTAN con su objetivo claro, acabar con el Covenant

-"Mi duda es, por que Halsey envió tan pocas tropas contra una enorme cantidad de enemigos?" pregunto Jun

"Supongo que tiene un sentido del humor bastante negro" dijo Shadow

-"Buena pregunta, estamos en una ventaja bastante grande en comparación al Covenant, la Doctora Halsey ha puesto bastante confianza en ustedes tres" Cortana tampoco tenia idea del plan de Halsey

-"Igual sufrirán" dijo el Jefe mientras recargaba su arma

-"Opino igual" dijo Seis dando un par de pasos al frente

Jun lo observo por un momento, cosa que Seis noto al instante

"Parece que tienes un admirador" dijo Shadow

-"Algún problema Jun?" pregunto Seis

Jun salió de su transe al escuchar a Seis, puso su mano en su frente y dijo -"Perdón Seis, pero sigo sin acostumbrados a la idea de que seas un Pony, y mas un Pony SPARTAN, es algo... Incomodo"

-"Tal vez, pero puedo seguir siendo igual de eficaz como antes" respondió Seis

-"Pero ahora no tienes ninguna Armadura Noble" corrigió Cortana

Cierto, a pesar de que ahora tenia sus habilidades como SPARTAN de vuelta, necesitaba su armadura para el combate pesado, claro, fue parte de su entrenamiento el luchar sin armadura, pero digamos que los años con ella te hacen depender un poco de ella -"Eso no me detendrá de defender Equestria"

"Bien dicho Ryan" dijo Shadow

-"Una vez SPARTAN..." dijo el Jefe

-"Siempre SPARTAN" terminaron Seis y Jun

Después cada SPARTAN tomo caminos separados, buscando reunir a sus tropas y literarias en el combate, debían defender esta ciudad a toda costa...

Grupo Bravo de Marines

Will estaba lista, tenia su casco puesto, sus armas recargadas y con suficiente munición y con sus sentidos alerta para ciado incoara el ataque, pero aun le quedaba en claro que como podían unos equinos capaces de hacer una civilización? Y mas aun que todos los mitos que los humanos creíamos aquí eran reales, Grifos, Manticoras, Pegasos, Unicornios... Unicornios

Will sintió una fría sensación en su espalda al recordar a los Unicornios, por que? Recordó que el día de su cumpleaños 12 recibió un pequeño Unicornio de peluche de parte de sus padres, al cual se apego mucho desde ese día, su juguete favorito el cual llevaba a todas partes, y a pesar de que los años pasaron, ella lo conservo en su habitación, a un lado de su cama, cada vez que lo veía recordaba el amor con el cual se lo habían regalado, y, cuando nadie la veía, le daba un abrazo... Hasta el día en que perdió todo gracias al Covenant

Will sintió la furia crecido dentro de ella una vez mas, imágenes de ella escapando de su hogar, corriendo sin parar, con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su familia, quien estaba siendo asesinada por el Covenant, pasaron por su mente, apretó su arma, evito que una lagrima saliera de su ojo y quito un par de sus pelirrojos cabellos de su rostro -"Pero no sucederá lo mismo aquí"

Al pasar el trío de SPARTANS todos tomaron posición de firmes, dos SPARTANS y un... Pony? Estaban frente a ellos, ella reconoció al Jefe Maestro y al Ex- Miembro del Equipo Noble Jun, pero que hacia ese Pony con ellos? Y por que tenia el símbolo SPARTAN en sus costados?

"Un cruel experimento de la Doctora Halsey" pensó Will

Después de un breve momento, el Jefe Maestro tomo al Equipo Charlie y Jun tomo al Equipo Alfa, solo quedando el Equipo Bravo y el Pony frente a ellos, nadie esperaba la acción de Pony en ese momento -"Muy bien Marines! Preparense!"

Algunos Marines rieron levemente, otros se miraban entre si como diciendo "es un broma?" solo algunos mantuvieron su posición sin hacer comentarios, pero entre los murmullos resalto cierta voz

-"A si? Para que caballito de bolsillo? Para dar una vuelta encima de ti?" Jenkins dijo en tono burlón

-"Jenkins! Cierra la boca" dijo Will, pero Jenkins la ignoro

-"Quien diría! Habla! Eres el sueño de toda niña de 9 años sabias?" seguía burlandose

"Ryan, se lo que piensas, y..." dijo Shadow

"Y que?" pregunto Seis

"Me gusta, hazlo"

Mientras Jenkins reía, Seis le dio un golpe en el estomago, dejando sin aire y con un inmenso dolor, lo levanto con su magia y lo puso al nivel de su cara

-"Algo mas que quisieras decir?" pregunto Seis de modo amenazante

Jenkins levanto la vista y fue recibido por los penetrantes ojos dorados de Seis, aparto la vista y con el poco aire que respiro dijo -"N-no, nada"

-"Bien" Seis arrojo a las lineas de Marines a Jenkins, los demás Marines guardaron silencio mientras veían la escena ante ellos, todas sus burlas y comentarios murieron en sus gargantas

-"Ahora, quería que pongan mucha atención, no tolerare ninguna broma, ningún comentario ni ninguna comparación, y aunque les cueste trabajo creerlo, yo soy Noble Seis, solo que, en este cuerpo Equino" Seis trato de sonar lo mas convincente posible

Jenkins seguía en el suelo, poco a poco trataba de levantarse, Will se acerco a el y le susurro al oído -"Así? Contento?"

Jenkins no dijo nada, solo se levanto lentamente y trato de ponerse firme, sin mucho éxito

-"Muchos de ustedes no creen ni una palabra de lo que digo, verdad? Una prueba de ello es su compañero de ahí, pero saben que? No me importa, y dirán que Noble Seis esta muerto, pero quiero que escuchen esto "Los SPARTANS nunca mueren, solo se pierden entre las estrellas"

Los Marines guardaron silencio, el Pony frente a ellos había recitado la frase de despedida de los SPARTAN, pero aun no era suficiente, esa frase la sabia todo el mundo"

"Siguen sin creerte Ryan" dijo Shadow

"Ugh, lo se" respondió Seis

-"Reach, un lugar hermoso, lleno de flora y fauna extraordinaria, hogar de millones de personas, y el Centro de toda la fuerza de la UNSC, donde también se crearon los SPARTAN a cargo de la Doctora Catherine Halsey, yo pase toda mi vida entrenando ahí para convertirme en SPARTAN, alejado de mi familia, todo lo que un niño menor de 10 años fue reemplazado por armas, en ligar de aprender juegos, aprendí a matar, en lugar de reír, sufría en los entrenamientos, y en lugar de recibir amor, recibía insultos y burlas de parte de mis superiores" dijo Seis

-"Escuchen, este planeta, este planeta es como una vez fue la tierra, como fue Ónix o Reach, es pacifico y ajeno a la guerra, al dolor y a la muerte, dejen a un lado el hecho de que son Animales, pero en verdad, me atrevo a decir que son mas humanos que nosotros, ellos viven en armonía, prefieren la paz y la tranquilidad que el odio y la guerra, ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda, son tan importantes como cualquiera de nosotros, son una especie inocente que enfrenta a la mas grande amenaza que tendrán en toda su historia, acaso dejaremos que el Covenant los extinga? Dejaremos que los esclavice? Dejaremos que sufran el mismo destino que han sufrido millones de nuestros hermanos?"

Los Marines parecieron convencerse, algunos murmuraban palabras de apoyo, otros apretaban sus armas, otros dieron un paso al frente

-"Quien me apoya?" pregunto Seis

Los Marines tenían una mirada decidida, la valentía se podía ver en sus ojos

-"QUIEN ME APOYA?" grito Seis

Los Marines lanzaron un grito de guerra y levantaron sus armas -"Nosotros Señor!"

Una aprisa se formo en los labios de Seis -"Perfecto, atención Marines! A sus posiciones!"

Al oír esto, todos tomaron munición y artillería pesada, se pusieron sus cascos, otros subieron al Warthog y avanzaron a su posición en la parte norte de Manehattan

"Bien hecho Ryan!" felicito Shadow

"Gracias, en verdad no se de donde vino eso"

Shadow río -"Bueno, sea como sea, sirvió"

Seis tomo su Rifle de Batalla, un Lanzacohetes, varias granadas de fragmentación y tomo la delantera de su grupo

-"Perfecto, con este prototipo de Armadura Mjolnir Mark III P (P de Pony) será suficiente para la batalla... Eso espero" Halsey tecleo un par de comandos en el TacPad de la computadora principal, la imagen de una Ponyficada Armadura SPARTAN (h t t albums/ii361/KuroEnvy/noble6-2. j p g borrar los espacios para ver la imagen, muchas gracias a KuroDerpy por su imagen!) -"Esto le dará una ventaja a Seis en el campo de batalla, pero dado el poco tiempo, debo enviarsela ahora" Halsey se acerco a una puerta de una enorme maquina, de ella salía una ola de calor enorme y parecía terminar de crear la Amadura, la puerta se abrió y revelo la armadura, aun caliente, dándose prisa, coloco el visor dorado en el casco y le dio un par de detalles en verde

Después un brazo mecánico tomo la armadura y la saco de la habitación, Halsey siguió el trayecto, después ordeno a un grupo de ODST que llevaran la armadura a una Cápsula de Descenso, después Halsey paso a la Armoria a tomar tres objetos pequeños con una luz Verde, Púrpura y Roja, habilidades de Armadura, Esprintar, Evadir y Bloqueo de Armadura, recorrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la Bahia de Descenso, los ODST ya habían colocado a peculiar armadura dentro de la cápsula, La Doctora inserto las habilidades en la parte de la espalda de la Armadura, las tres se aseguraron y sus luces encendieron, dando la señal de estar listas para usar

-"Muy bien, atención, pronto habrá un ataque Covenant en una ciudad de este planeta, un grupo de tres SPARTAN y otro de Marines han sido enviados a combatir, esta armadura necesita ser entregada al SPARTAN... Err... Pony, no quiero escuchar ni un comentario al respecto, solo preparen la Cápsula para ser disparada, yo indicare las coordenadas cuando sea el momento"

Todos los presentes asintieron, el Personal encargado de las Cápsulas de Descenso estuvieron alerta, Halsey salió de la Bahia y se dirigió a su oficina, al entrar, se puso en contacto con Seis

-"Adelante Noble" dijo Halsey

Seis, quien estaba en el techo de una Casa, conversaba con Shadow

-"Shadow, en serio, podrías dejar de hacer bromas?" dijo Seis con tono molesto

"Relajate Ryan, creeme, se que es bueno estar alerta, pero debes estar con un poco de buen humor"

Mientras tanto, su escuadrón esparcido por diferentes lugares, listos para la batalla, Jenkins bebía un poco de agua junto con otros marines, mientras tanto Will observaba el cielo, su mirada estaba fija en cielo

Seis escucho el llamado de la Doctora Halsey desde su TacPad

-"Aquí Noble Seis"

-"Tengo algo que le podría gustar, cree saber que es?"

-"Dejeme adivinar, una Armadura nueva?"

-"Correcto, solo digame sus Coordenadas y..."

El sonido de una explosión interrumpió la conversación, los escombros de una torre cercana cayo encima de un par de Marines, suerte que solo eran pequeños fragmentos, esto puso en alerta máxima a todos, de donde había venido esa explosión? Una segunda explosión evito hacer otra pregunta, el Covenant había llegado a Manehattan, pero donde estaban?

-"Tomen cubierta Marines, posibles Francotiradores, y Vehículos!" ordeno Seis

Los Marines obedecieron, algunos se ocultaron detrás de unos Pilares, otros en una construcción cercana y los demás en otros lugares que Seis no logro abrevar

-"Noble! Cual es su estado? Responda!" dijo Halsey

Seis corría a una posición mas alta, subió a una casa cercana de dos pisos, una vez el el techo respondió

-"Estamos bajo ataque! El Covenant ha hecho contacto"

-"Puede ver de donde viene el ataque?" pregunto Halsey

Seis se acerco al borde del techo, no veía nada, ni un Phantom, ni una Nave de Descenso o un Banshee, cuando Seis iba a contestar, justo frente a el y de la nada, un Phantom apareció frente a el, su Cañón de Concusión apuntando hacia el

Seis acerco el TacPad cerca de sus labios y dijo -"Lo tengo frente a mi"

* * *

**_La Batalla por la protección de Manehattan ha iniciado, Noble Seis, Jun y el Jefe Maestro junto con el valiente grupo de Marines deberán evitar que el Covenant inicie su masacre en Equestria, podrá Seis recuperar su vida pacifica, después de que ahora se ha vuelto de nuevo un SPARTAN?_**

**_Y para concluir, el Personaje Original de KuroDerpy es Will, quien tendrá un papel importante durante el desarrollo de la batalla de Manehattan, mientras que Leroy Jenkins es... Bueno, parte mío, algunos les parecerá conocido el nombre y el meme que es, hasta el próximo capitulo!_**


	12. Solo es el comienzo

_**Que tal amigos! Al fin, y con un poco de dificultades, (Si, me refiero al grandisimo error de el capitulo repetido :D) les traigo el capitulo 10 de Noble Seis en Equestria, antes que nada quiero agradecer su paciencia, en verdad, aunque me di cuenta de que perdí un par de lectores en el capitulo pasado, espero recuperarlos pronto y conseguir mas, por que solo vamos a la mitad de esta historia, mi mano ahí va, se recupera algo lento, demasiado para mi gusto, pero bueno, que puedo hacer? Tener paciencia por supuesto, por cierto, ya tengo planeado mi siguiente proyecto, será de comedia, asegurando el humor para todos, tal vez aquí escriba serio, pero en verdad, soy mas relajado, así que si no me siguen y solo siguen la historia, pasen a mi perfil para que vean el aviso que tengo que darles, ahora, sin nada mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo!**_

_**My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria**_

_**Capitulo 10: Solo es el comienzo**_

* * *

"Lo tengo frente a mi" fueron las ultimas palabras de Seis antes de cortar la comunicación con la Doctora Halsey, el Phantom abrió fuego en contra del SPARTAN, el proyectil se estrello en donde estaba parado Seis, quien en un ágil movimiento esquivo el impacto, de un salto bajo al edificio contiguo, el Phantom de movió de su posición para cazar a Seis, quien bajo al suelo y se oculto en una casa vacía

-"Ahora todo empieza" dijo Seis

"Así es, ellos vienen por todo... Y no me gusta la sensación que siento ahora" Shadow se escuchaba preocupado, y eso preocupaba a Seis

-"Que... Que es lo que sientes?" pregunto

"Una fuerte aura de muerte..."

Seis no necesito mas palabras, sabia lo que significaba, morirían vidas inocentes si no actuaban rápido, pero los pensamientos de Seis fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de el Phantom que volaba a pocos metros del suelo, Seis con cuidado miro por una ventana como las puertas laterales de la nave se abrían y dejaban caer tropas Covenant, Jackals, Grunts, algunos armados con Cañones de Combustible y cinco tropas Brute, pero apenas tocaron el suelo, cuando se escucharon las detonaciones de las armas de los Marines ocultos, los primeros en caer fueron los Grunts con los cañones, los Jackals trataban de protegerse en su escudo de Plasma de su guante, pero no tuvieron éxito, fueron a abatidos por tiros a la cabeza, los Brutes, viendose sin fuego de apoyo y superados en numero, arrojaron Grandas de Plasma a todos lados, ya que no tenían idea de donde provenía el fuego enemigo, las dos primeras granadas se pegaron a una pared cercana, al explotar solo saltaron escombros, pero ni un rastro de los Marines, después la sangre junto con los pedazos del cráneo de un Brute salpicaron en una pared a causa una bala de un Rifle de Francotirador, los demás fijaron su atención a donde el Marine se encontraba, descuidando su posición, mientras disparaban con sus Spikers una granada de Fragmentación rodó a los pies de dos Brutes, quienes no tuvieron el tiempo de reaccionar a la detonación, ahora solo quedando dos Brutes, tomaron las armas de sus compañeros caídos en ambas manos, apuntando en todas las direcciones, pero aun sin saber a donde disparar, Seis tomo sus armas que había dejado cerca de el Warthog, el cual estaba oculto, las hizo levitar hasta el y retiro el seguro de el Rifle de Batalla y apunto a los enemigos restantes, tomo aire, fijo su mira a la cabeza del Brute y disparo, las dos primeras balas chocaron contra el casco del Brute derribandolo, la tercera entro por la mejilla, seguido de un insto dolor y sangrado, para después rematarlo con otra serie de disparos

-"Ahora, tiempo de sufrir" susurro Seis

El ultimo Brute ahora no sabia que hacer, menos cuando de repente ambos Spikers que sostenía fueron derribados por las balas de Seis, intento tomar una granada, pero se dio cuenta que ya no contaba con ninguna, entonces solo quedaba por hacer una cosa que rebajaría su honor, pero lo mantendría vivo, huir, intento escapar por un callejón, pero solo había dado un par de pasos cuando se escucho los disparos del Rifle de Seis, los cuales habían dado en su rodilla, el Brute rugía en dolor mientras que la sangre corría por la herida, arrastrandose lentamente intento alcanzar un Cañón de Combustible de un Grunt muerto, su mano estaba a unos centímetros cuando fue volada por otro disparo, Seis salió de su escondite, junto con los demás Marines, algunos apuntaban sus armas al Phantom que seguía encima de ellos, pero que no se movía, ni algún Grunt que disparara la torreta de plasma o alguien que controlara el Cañón de Concusión, al parecer habían bajado todos los tripulantes a la pelea, Seis se acerco al agonizante Brute, quien poco a poco se desangraba, apunto su Rifle a la cabeza y dijo -"Bievenido a Equestria" antes de disparar

Los Marines observaron el asesinato con detenimiento, ahora les quedaba mas que en claro que este Pony no era nada de lo que pensaron...

-"CONTACTOS AL FRENTE!" grito un Marine mientras disparaba su Rifle de Asalto, al observar que era, era una aplastante cantidad de Jackals Skimirshers, quienes avanzaban a gran velocidad, corriendo o saltando entre los edificios, cuando estuvieron al rango de sus armas, plasma y aguijones llovieron por todos lados, una vez mas los Marines tuvieron que tomar refugio, en cuestión de segundos estaban rodeados, esos fieros Jackals mutados estaban por todos lados, esperando el momento para acabarlos, pero de el cielo un resplandor de luz muy fuerte dejo ciegos por unos momentos a los Jacklas, Seis cubrió sus ojos con su casco derecho para evitar la intensa luz, al apagarse, vio con asombro quien la había provocado, era nada mas y nada menos que la Princesa Celestia, quien tenia una mirada seria y de enojo

"Wow! En verdad esta furiosa" dijo Shadow

-"Ahora Marines! Abran fuego! Apunten a las Cabezas!" ordeno Seis

Los Marines salieron de sus escondites y dispararon en contra de los Jackals, quienes aun seguían sin poder ver, uno a uno empezaron a caer abatidos por las balas

-"Princesa! Princesa Celestia!" grito Seis

Celestia bajo su mirada al SPARTAN, quien se abría paso disparando a los Jackals

-"Princesa! Cubrase! Es peligroso!" advirtió

Y en efecto, ya que de entre la obscuridad salto un Jackal al lomo de la Princesa, quien perdió el equilibrio de su vuelo por un momento, la fiera criatura abrió sus mandíbulas, mostrando sus afilados dientes para después morder en la base del ala izquierda de la Alicornio, Celestia dejo salir un grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo, el golpe la dejo inconsciente, después el Jackal con sus garras dio un zarpazo al pecho de la Princesa, seguido de querer sacar su Aguijoneador para acabarla, pero fue interrumpido por Seis quien le dio un golpe en la espalda con su Rifle, después lo levanto con su magia y lo aplasto sin piedad, rompiendo cada uno de los huesos del alienigena

-"Alejate de ella!" grito Seis

Seis arrojo el cuerpo del Jackal y corrió a ver a la Princesa, quien estaba en el suelo, Seis la levanto con su telekinesis y la saco del la calle, después procedió a revisar las heridas, su ala izquierda tenia las marcas de los dientes, los cuales habían penetrado bastante, seguramente al hueso, después reviso el pecho, las heridas de las garras no eran tan profundas, pero aun así eran de consideración, al igual que la otra las gotas de sangre corrían por el blanco pelaje de Celestia, quien empezaba a volver en si después de la caída

-"S-Ss-Sun-Sunlight? Agghh!" el dolor se hizo presente al instante, y por lo que veía era bastante

-"Celestia, quedese aquí, volveré con ayuda" dijo Seis

Seis movió a la Princesa a una habitación de una casa, durante el proceso dejo un leve camino de sangre, Seis después de recostarla cuidadosamente en el suelo salió a la batalla, en los techos y en la calle estaban los cadáveres de los Jackals, algunos que habían logrado recobrar la vista seguían luchando, esos Jackals eran bastante efectivos gracias a los experimentos que el Covenant había hecho en ellos, aparte de haber agudizado sus sentidos, también contaban con resistencia, agilidad y precisión, esas tropas eran letales en grandes números y pueden acabar con grupos enteros por sorpresa y en combate frente a frente, y ahora lo estaban demostrando, a pesar de que mas de la mitad de sus compañeros habían sido eliminados, los restantes seguían resistiendo muy bien el ataque de los Marines, Seis aprovecho que estaban de espalda para intentar disparar, pero el sonido de sus cascos contra el suelo no ayudaban mucho, los Jackals se dieron cuenta y empezaron a disparar contra el SPARTAN, Seis esquivo los aguijones y disparo, los Jackals esquivaron los disparos y lanzaron Granadas de Plasma, Seis las detuvo en el aire y las regreso al grupo de enemigos, cuando estuvieron justo en medio de todos los enemigos las hizo estallar, sin necesidad de hacer contacto al suelo, eliminando a las tropas, solo algunas quedaron con vida, pero lastimadas por la explosión, momento aprovechado por todos para abatir a tiros a los Jacklas restantes

-"Area Segura!" grito Will

Pero Seis no hizo caso, corrió a donde estaba el medico, quien recargaba su arma, sin ninguna palabra tomo una jeringa que tenia en su cinturón, después a toda velocidad regreso donde estaba la Princesa Celestia, ella seguía en el suelo, el sangrado de sus heridas había cesado un poco, los rastros de sangre en su pelaje se habían secado, mientras que un par de gotas nuevas de sangre volvía a recorrerla

-"Princesa, se siente bien?" pregunto Seis

Celestia abrió sus ojos, después intento mover sus alas, extendió su ala derecha, no había nada mal con ella, solo un par de plumas desordenadas por la caída, pero al intentar extender su ala izquierda, un punzante dolor la asalto, Celestia no recordaba la ultima vez que había estado herida... Y menos así, pasar años sin ni un rasguño tiene sus consecuencias, se podía decir que dolor para Celestia era casi inexistente de su vida, hasta ahora

-"Q-Que?... Que me sucedió?" pregunto levemente Celestia

-"Fue atacada por una tropa Covenant Princesa, sus heridas san algo graves, pero esto le ayudara"

Seis retiro la tapa que cubría la jeringa, después inserto en el flanco de Celestia la adrenalina que contenía, inyecto todo el contenido, después de todo el corazón un Equino de su tamaño soportaría esa dosis, Celestia cerro sus ojos al sentir la jeringa atravesar su piel, después se relajo por unos segundos

-"Ahora escuche con atención, no es seguro que este aquí, es muy importante para que se exponga ante el Covenant, tiene que volver a Canterlot y llevar a la Princesa Luna y a la Princesa Cadance al "Maratón" para que estén seguras, no se preocupe, juro que no dejare que nada les suceda a Equestria, ya han caído muchos planetas en sus garras, pero este, juro que este no caerá" los ojos dorados de Seis se podía ver la valentía y la Sinceridad de sus palabras

Celestia de repente sintió como su energía volvía, el dolor de sus heridas desapareció por completo, se levanto y respiro profundamente

-"Calma Princesa, tampoco debe moverse mucho, la herida en su pecho sigue fresca, vuelva al "Maratón" ahí atenderán sus heridas" Seis hizo una pausa, recordando a Shining Armor, quien seguía debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte por su herida en el pecho a causa de la Espada de Energía

-"También lleve a Shining Armor, en Canterlot no lograran curarlo, esa herida es letal, por favor... No quiero que muera"

Celestia observo a Seis... Aun después de lo que dijo, aun después de que los humanos estaban aquí, aun después... De que se había convertido en ese "SPARTAN" se preocupaba por Shining Armor? Aun sentía algo por su hermano? Entonces de ser así, seguiría amando a Twilight? A Spike? A sus padres?

-"Sunlight... Yo..."

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito de un Marine afuera de la casa

-"Señor! Debemos irnos! Necesitamos cambiar nuestra posición!"

El Marine entro a la habitación, pero se detuvo al notar a la Alicornio, el solo observo a Seis y a la Princesa

-"Disculpe señor, esperaremos afuera, pero debemos irnos"

Después se retiro, Seis cambio el cartucho de su Rifle de Batalla, aclaro su garganta y dijo -"Creo... Que ambos debemos irnos, debe darse prisa, la adrenalina no durara mucho y el dolor volverá, por favor, deben ir al "Maratón" lo antes posible"

Seis se inclino ante ella y salió, dejando a Celestia con el pensamiento de la actitud de Sunlight... O Seis como se hacia llamar, vio como un par de gotas de sangre corrían de su ala y de su pecho por su pelaje hasta el suelo, esta era la primera vez en miles de años que estaba en esa condición, sin dudarlo, se concertó y se teletransporto a Canterlot lo antes posible

-"Buena suerte... Hermanos" susurro Seis

"Ryan... En verdad sufres por ellos?"

-"Si Shadow, sufro por ellos, sufro por los demás Ponys y por Equestria, no quiero que este lugar se convierta en una piedra ardiente, llena de sangre de miles de Ponys inocentes asesinados sin piedad por el Covenant, gracias a ti empece a vivir, a vivir en verdad, y no quiero perderlo, aquí tengo una familia, aquí tengo amigos, aquí en verdad sentí felicidad, aunque por muchos años trate de evitarlo, mi corazón acepto todo lo hermoso que Equestria tiene por ofrecer, y lo juro, juro por mi vida que Equestria no será una victoria mas para el Covenant, y si es necesario... Volveré a morir por defender este lugar"

"Hablas con el corazón Ryan, eso me da mucho gusto, en verdad como me gustaría estar a tu lado apoyandote en tu tarea, pero solo estoy encadenado aquí, en mi Templo" Shadow sonaba un poco triste

Al oír esto Seis río levemente -"No Shadow, en verdad tu me estas ayudando mucho, teniendote aquí, hablando, manteniendo mi cordura, te doy las gracias por este apoyo"

"Ryan... Y-Yo... No se que decir"

-"No digas nada, dejemoslo así por ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer" Seis reviso su Rifle y salió al encuentro de su escuadrón de Marines, quienes ya estaban listos para partir, dos soldados habían sido heridos en la batalla, pero no era nada grave, un poco de Bioespuma soluciono el problema

-"Señor, que vamos a hacer con ese Phantom?" pregunto Will

Seis observo al Vehículo, levantaría sospechas en el enemigo verlo solo así

-"Denme un momento, tomen posición defensiva" Seis subió al techo de una casa, después aprovechando que las puertas laterales de el Phantom estaban abiertas, de un salto entro, su arma lista por si alguna sorpresa se presentaba, pero no, la nave estaba completamente vacía, Seis entro al la cabina de mando, los controles eran algo confusos, pero podía manejarlos, lo había hecho antes, y no parecía que los controles hayan sufrido cambios mayores, Seis tomo el control del Phantom, lo hizo avanzar lentamente, encendió y apago repetidamente las luces del Cañón de Concusión, dando una señal de avance, los Marines cuidadosamente seguían la trayectoria de la nave, después de avanzar una considerable trayecto sin ninguna dificultad, llegaron a un Jardín, lo suficientemente grande como para que el Phantom aterrizara, Seis lo hizo decender y bajo de el, después se reunió con los Marines, una vez fijado el rumbo, avanzaron, pero no mucho, cuando de repente una explosión los puso en estado de alerta, se podía ver humo en la zona oeste de la ciudad... Justo donde estaba el Jefe Maestro

El Jefe Maestro junto con el grupo de Marines Charlie se encontraban cerca del Area comercial de la ciudad, ya habían escuchado las detonaciones de las armas del trípode Seis, y la Doctora Halsey los había puesto alerta, pero para que el Covenant estuviera ya en la ciudad, por que aun no atacaban? Cual seria su plan? Fuera cual fuera, debían estar listos para todo

-"Detectas algo Cortana?" pregunto el Jefe

-"No, lo cual me inquieta, si ya hubo contacto con el Equipo Bravo, no veo por que no lo han hecho con nosotros o con el Equipo Alfa, el Covenant esta aplicando una nueva táctica, y al parecer esta siendo efectiva, no bajes la guardia John" advirtió Cortana

Y debían hacerlo, ya que estaban siendo observados muy de cerca por un Equipo de Héroes Brute y Jackals Francotiradores

-"Cuando los humanos pasen esa estructura, empezaremos la emboscada" dijo el Héroe Brute mientras apretaba su Martillo Gravitatorio entre sus manos

Mientras tanto en la zona Sur de Manehattan, Jun lideraba al Equipo Alfa de Marines, quienes ya habían notado el humo y el ruido de la batalla del Equipo Bravo

-"Esto no luce bien... Nada bien" dijo un Marine

-"No muestren temor Marines, estén alerta y tengan valentía ante el Covenant, conviertan ese miedo en valor para acabar con esa escoria" aunque por su casco los Marines no podían ver la preocupación en el rostro del SPARTAN, siendo el un Francotirador sus sentidos debían ser mas agudos que el de los demás, tanto para ataque a distancia como para combate cercano y cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que debía prever cuando algún enemigo lograba llegar hasta su posición, pero ni siquiera el o su sensor de movimiento de su Armadura detectaban algo, una calma... Una tensa calma

"Aunque no quiera admitirlo, tiene razón, esto no luce bien" pensó Jun

El SPARTAN y los Marines eran vigilados desde el cielo por tres Phantoms que contaban con Camuflaje Activo, un numeroso grupo de Grunts, Jackals normales y Skimirshers y Brutes, quienes solo esperaban la orden de ataque para emboscar a los humanos, quienes no tenían idea de que eran vigilados

Seis junto con el Equipo Bravo de Marines caminaban al centro de la ciudad, las orejas de Seis están en alto, indicando que estaba alerta, al igual que todos, cada esquina, cada ventana y techo, cada movimiento de algún árbol por el viento o alguna sombra era vigilada por los soldados

"Por que demonios no han atacado? Esto se pone mas tenso a cada minuto que pasa" pensó Seis

"Mantente calmado Ryan, tarde o temprano aparecerán, solo es cuestión de tiempo" dijo Shadow

"Pero la pregunta es, cuando?" Seis sonaba irritado

Recordando la nueva habilidad de los Vehículos del Covenant, Seis volteo al cielo, puso atención al firmamento, el atardecer se hacia presente, eso aseguro que la Princesa Celestia había llegado con bien a Canterlot, y esperaba que estuviera a salvo a bordo del "Maratón" junto con Shining Armor, Seis suspiro, eso esperaba, y eso quería, pero de repente un disparo perturbo la calma, una delgada linea de humo desde el Rifle de Francotirador de Will indicaba que ella había disparado, y en cierto punto, revelado su posición

-"Espero que haya una explicación para..." Seis interrumpió la frase al ver que justo sobre ellos, dos Phantoms aparecieron, los cuales volaron lejos del grupo, después dispararon rondas de Concusión en contra de los Marines, quienes tomaron cubierta y los Soldados de Artillería pesada se preparaban

3 minutos antes...

Will caminaba atenta a los terrenos altos y lejanos, con su Rifle de Francotirador listo para disparar, la batalla pasada había sido solo una advertencia, el Covenant ahora era mas agresivo, y con nuevas tácticas, pero seguirían siendo objetivo para ella, sin importar cuantos nuevos trucos tuvieran ahora

"Aun así, no escaparan, no dejare nada vivo" pensó Will, segmentos de su escape pasaban por su mente, Covenant, Familia, Muerte, Soledad... Venganza

Si, venganza, ella recuerda el ataque, lo recuerda, recuerda esa MALDITA escena, la ha estado recordando desde que paso, y no puede evitar recordarla

Durante el ataque, varias tropas Covenant asaltaron los Suburbios donde ella vivía, había fuego por todos lados, gritos de las personas que eras masacradas, el ruido los Vehículos que sobrevolaban y disparan hacia la multitud que trataba desesperadamente de escapar, solo para encontrarse con el Plasma de las Espadas de Energía Elite

Antes de escapar, un Brute junto con un grupo de Jackals Skimirshers entraron a su casa, su padre, quien tenia un arma, un pistola de 9mm disparo en contra de un Jackal, el tiro entro por un costado de su cabeza y salió por el otro, salpicando sangre en la pared, el Brute, al ver a su tropa caída, avanzo hacia el, sin importarle los disparos que recibía, el padre de Will seguía disparando sin cesar, hasta que un Click! Marco el final de su munición, ahora sin su única defensa inservible, trato de escapar, pero antes de dar tan solo tres pasos, el Brute lo tomo por la cabeza con su enorme mano, lo levanto y lo puso al nivel de su cara, después con un rápido movimiento giro el cuello del hombre, el cual se rompió como si fuera una delgada rama de un árbol

-"PAPÁ!" grito Will al ver la escena

Pero eso solo llamo la atención de las Tropas, los Jackals estaban a punto de correr hacia ella, cuando de entre las ventanas entro una lluvia de balas, hiriendo a algunos Jackals, el Brute ordeno que se ocuparan de los Marines que habían arribado al lugar, después el Brute puso toda su atención a Will, quien estaba paralizada del miedo, el enorme alienigena camino hacia ella, una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que tenia una mirada asesina, tan solo estaba a unos pasos de ella, cuando su madre salto de la nada hacia el Brute, clavando un cuchillo en el hombro, el Brute grito al sentir el cuchillo hundirse en su carne, después de recuperarse, tomo por un brazo a la mujer y la arrojo violentamente hacia un lado, después saco el cuchillo y lo arrojo, la sangre salía de su herida y recorría su hombro y espalda, al sentir esto, el Brute entro en una gran ira, y cambio de objetivo, ahora estaba dispuesto a matar a la madre de Will, quien apenas se reincorporaba, al ver esto, Will rápidamente tomo el cuchillo del suelo, corrió hacia el Alienigena y puso el cuchillo en su rostro, después tiro con todas sus fuerzas, el Brute dejo salir un grito de agonía mientras se sostenía la cara, la sangre escurría de entre sus manos y llegaba al suelo

Viendo esta oportunidad, la madre de Will vio a su hija y dijo -"Will! Tienes que irte antes de que se recupere!"

-"No mamá! No puedo dejarte aquí!" grito Will

-"Por favor hija! Huye! Ya! No te preocupes por mi!"

-"Pero..."

-"Sin peros! Te amo... Ahora vete! Corre!"

Will seguía tratando de luchar con el impulso de quedarse, pero tuvo que ignorarlo cuando el Brute se reincorporo, al quitar sus manos de su rostro se podía ver el corte en la piel y carne, desde la quijada, pasando en medio de su cara, hasta la frente, pasando por el ojo derecho, el cual estaba mas que perdido, la sangre seguía escurriendo pero parecía no importarle, apretó sus puños y avanzo hacia Will, quien sin pensarlo corrió y salió por una ventana cercana, el Brute no sa siguió, por que habría de hacerlo cuando tenia una presa fácil a un lado de el?

Will seguía corriendo, el dolor de perder a su familia era casi igual al de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, su destino era un bosque cercano a los Suburbios, parecía un lugar seguro lejos de el infierno que estaba detrás suyo, el sonido de las explosiones llegaba a ella sin parar, ahora en verdad no sabia escapar tenia un objetivo, por que o para que escapar? Si ya no le quedaba nada por vivir? Will llego a la los primeros arboles del bosque, pero se detuvo en seco, debía entrar? No seria mas sencillo escapar de toda una vida de sufrimiento y penas en el cobijo de la muerte?

Will cayo en sus rodillas y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, lagrimas de amargura y pena salían de sus ojos, ya no le importaba nada, si moría ahora, estaría bien, y pareciera que por un momento sus deseos fueron escuchados, detrás de ella pudo escuchar pasos, lentos y casi silenciosos pasos, cuando estuvieron a una distancia cercana, escucho un gruñido seguido de el desenfunde la una Espada de Energía, Will giro su vista para ver a un Elite Spec Ops frente a ella, en un momento rápido el Elite tomo con su mano a Will por el pecho, y la levanto, ella lucho por unos segundos para después dejar de hacer movimiento alguno, solo miro el resplandor de la Espada y cerro sus ojos, esperando el golpe final...

BANG!

Will cayo al suelo, sangre púrpura en su rostro y ropa, frente a ella, el cadáver del Elite sin vida, con una enorme perforación en su cabeza, la sangre escurría y su cuerpo hacia un par de movimientos antes de quedarse quieto

-"Q-Que?" susurro Will

Ella sintió como un brazo la tomaba por su estomago, después la levanto del suelo y se la llevo cargando, al levantar la vista, un ODST la llevaba el bosque, un par de metros adentro, pudo ver que una enorme cantidad de tropas de la UNSC estaban listas para un asalto

-"Estas bien? Estas herida?" pregunto el ODST

Will no respondió, permaneció en silencio, el ODST no la presiono -"Fletcher! Lleva a esa civil con el medico! Deprisa! Te necesito en ese Hornet en 2 minutos" grito una voz

-"Señor si Señor!" respondió el ODST

Sin mas tardanza, llevo a Will a un Vehículo enorme, aparentemente de carga (un Elephant, visto en Sandtrap, Halo 3) abrió una puerta y la recostó en una camilla, y se retiro sin decir una sola palabra, al cabo d unos minutos, escucho el rugir de los motores de los Vehículos y los gritos de guerra de las Tropas que salían a combatir, el Elephant no se movió, se quedo ahí solo con un par de Marines a su resguardo, Will a los pocos minutos quedo inconsciente

Una semana después...

-"Veo que lograste escapar del ataque del Covenant, estoy sorprendida" dijo una voz femenina

Will volteo a ver de quien se trataba, era una mujer de pelo largo y castaño, tenia ojos verdes, tez blanca y tenia una estatura normal, pero lo mas llamativo de todo, es que portaba un uniforme de los Marines con el universal sello de la cruz roja en sus hombros

-"Si... Pero desearía no haberlo hecho" respondió entre sollozos

La mujer no dijo nada, solo bajo su cabeza, después tomo un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se acerco a la camilla

-"Se... Se que no serviría de mucho, pero, te... Te gustaría decirme como escapaste mientras cambio las vendas de tus heridas? heridas?"

Will asintió levemente con su cabeza, se levanto de la camilla y se sentó, extendió su brazo izquierdo, el cual tenia una cortada con algunos suturas y una quemadura leve

10 minutos después...

-"Lamento escuchar lo de tu familia Will, en verdad"

-"Ya no importa Michelle, ya no me importa nada" dijo amargamente

Michelle de repente cambio su estado de animo por uno triste y lleno de pena -"Sabes, yo también perdí a mi familia, en un asalto del Covenant parecido a este"

Esto llamo la atención de Will -"Yo... Yo estaba de paseo con unas amigas, eran vacaciones de verano y al fin éramos libres para poder divertirnos, tediamos planeado ir de día de campo, cuando en frente de nosotros estallo un auto, frenamos de golpe al ver eso, poco después una casa cercana, y del cielo empezaron a caer cápsulas de descenso Covenant, llenas de pánico volvimos a nuestros hogares, pero para mi desgracia y horror, donde estaba mi hogar había solo escombros y fuego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cielo se lleno de fragatas y Banshees, lo perdí todo en ese día, solo sobreviví yo, pero, no quería quedarme a sufrir toda mi vida, así que me enliste en la UNSC, como medico de campo, tal vez no sea capaz de disparar muy bien un arma, pero puedo salvar vidas ayudando a los heridos, alejandolos del destino de la muerte, por un tiempo, la muerte es la deuda que todo hombre debe pagar" Michelle termino de limpiar y aplicar medicamento a las heridas de Will, después tomo una venda y empezó a envolver las heridas mas graves -"Esto me mantiene entretenida, me concentro en ayudar y en que el día de mañana será mejor, es mejor que hundirse en tus penas, al grado que desees acabar con tu propia vida, no me lo tomes a mal, no te digo esto para que te unas a la UNSC, pero te ayudaría a sentir que puedes ayudar a los demás"

Michelle se levanto de su asiento, se despidió de Will y de retiro, dejandola en sus pensamientos

Punto de vista de Will

Recuerdo que, después de que salí de ahí, ya no estaba en mi planeta, según escuche, el Covenant lo había cristalizado por completo, no pude evitar dejar salir lagrimas de rabia y tristeza, pero, comprendí que no serviría de nada quedarme llorando toda mi vida, fue cuando decidí enlistarme en el cuerpo de Marina, todos pensaban que fallaría y me rendiría, pero, alguien que lo a perdido todo, y su única motivación es la de eliminar el mas grande mal que haya existido, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente

Luche, defendí, salve a muchas personas del Covenant, quisiera decir lo mismo de los que murieron y de los planetas perdidos, pero este, este planeta, es, diferente, ya que aquí no existe el odio, no existe el dolor, no existe la traición ni nada malo que el ser humano tiene, y tuvo que ser también un desafortunado blanco para esos malditos bastardos, es... Es increíble como su sed por la destrucción es insaciable, si nosotros no estuviéramos aquí, si ellos solos estuvieran aquí, estos Ponys se podrían de rodillas, rindiendose y suplicando piedad, y ellos solo responderían arrancandoles la cabeza enfrente de todos" Will figuro el rostro del Brute que asesino a su familia -"Y juro, que si algún día te encontró maldito infeliz, te matare, no me importa si muero, iras al infierno conmigo" Will apretó sus puños por la ira, pero su dedo indice estaba en el gatillo del Rifle de Precisión, presionando y disparando al cielo, sin saber que descubrió a el Covenant

Punto de vista normal

-"Maldita, Maldita sea! Eran casi nuestros!" rugió un Brute

-No importa hermanos, aun así los eliminaremos, preparanse para el descenso!" grito un Cacique Brute, los Grunts y Jackals gritaban al igual que los demás

"Muy bien, eso, es a lo que yo llamo suerte, CUIDADO!" dijo Shadow al ver que casi una ronda de Concusión golpeaba a Seis

-"Tal vez, pero no importa, es hora de otra batalla" respondió Seis tomando cubierta

Los Phantoms regresaron, dejando caer las Tropas Covenant listas para luchar, pero, de repente otros tres Phantoms llegaron con mas apoyo, malas noticias para los humanos... Y Pony, de uno de ellos bajaron unos Hunters, del segundo Héroes Brute y del tercero Jackals Skimirshers y Grunts con Cañones de Combistible

-"Maldición! Esto no luce bien, no van a acabar!" dijo Seis

-"No estaría tan segura de eso Noble" dijo la Doctora Halsey por el TacPad

-"Doctora! Necesito la Armadura, ahora!" grito Seis

-"Mire hacia el cielo Noble"

Una brillante y pequeña luz se dirigía hacia su posición, Seis ordeno que se retiraran un poco, el se quedo cerca de el punto de colisión de la cápsula, si la armadura estaba ahí debía tomaría antes de que el Covenant le hiciera algún daño

-"Señor, mantengase cerca de la cápsula, nosotros lo cubriremos! Grito un Marine

Seis solo asintió, la cápsula estaba a 10 segundo del impacto y las tropas Covenant ya se habían percatado de su presencia, así que comenzaron a disparar contra ella, viendo esto, los Marines arrojaron granadas de fragmentación y Seis de plasma para distraerlos

BOOM!

La cápsula había llegado, solo era cuestión de ir por ella, Seis corrió con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando la plasma ardiente y los aguijones de las armas de los Jackals, con su magia Seis practicante arranco la puerta de la cápsula, dentro de ella, su armadura, lista para la acción (si el link anterior no funciono, intenten este: :/ i549. photobucket albums/ )

"Meh, he visto mejores" musito Shadow

Seis solo dio una leve risa y entro a la cápsula, separo las piezas de la armadura y empezó a ponersela, cuando un grito lo saco de su calma

-"HUNTERS! CUIDADO!" grito Jenkins

Las enormes y destructivas rondas de plasma de los cañones de los Hunters iban directo a la cápsula, Seis solo pudo ver el color verde acercándose

Una gran explosión lleno el lugar, piezas de la cápsula volaban por todos lados, pero ni rastro de Seis

-"Maldita sea! Acaban de matar al SPARTAN, que vamos a hacer?" grito un Marine

-"Cuidado! Van a volver a disparar!" advirtió Will

Los Hunters estaban en posición, listos para disparar cuando de repente, el cañón de uno de ellos se apunto a su compañero, disparando a quemarropa la plasma, el otro Hunter rugió en dolor y disparando hacia una casa el cielo su arma, casi impactando a un Phantom

-"Pero que demonios acaba de suceder?" pregunto un Marine

-"No tengo idea Thomas..." respondió Jenkins

-"Miren allá arriba!" Will señalo a una figura parada en un techo

Era Seis, con su armadura puesta y en linea, listo para la batalla

-"Ahora" dijo Seis por la radio a los Marines -"Hora de que exterminar a esos malditos"

* * *

_**Jeje, quien puede encontrar la frase de la película "La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido" que agregue? No me pude resistir, pero ademas es una buena frase, gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente capitulo!**_


	13. Planeando la Estrategia

_**My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria**_

_**Capitulo 13: Planeando la Estrategia.**_

* * *

-"Eso es... Una armadura SPARTAN versión Pony?" dijo incrédulo un Marine.

-"Sea como sea, sigan disparando!" grito otro Marine que recargaba su Lanzagranadas.

Seis por otro lado, abrió los ojos y vio todos los controles y herramientas de su casco. Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que veía esto, tanto tiempo, desde la Caída de Reach.

_"Ahhh... Bien, has lo que tengas que hacer Ryan"_ dijo Shadow.

"Lo haré" contesto Seis y se lanzo del techo de la casa donde estaba hasta el suelo, frente a los Marines, al caer rompió el suelo y con su telekinesis tomo un Rifle de Asalto.

-"Este es Noble Seis, miembro caído del Equipo Noble, reportandose a servicio SPARTAN completo en contra del Covenant" dijo Seis por radio abierta, así que cada Marine, ambos SPARTAN y todos en el centro de mando del "Maratón" escucharon el mensaje.

La Doctora Halsey levanto un ceja al oír esto, tenia algo que decir a eso, pero se lo guardo para ella misma, habría tiempo para eso después.

Los Hunters se recuperaron de su 'accidente' inducido por Seis, tomaron posiciones uno al lado del otro y empezaron a cargar sus Cañones de Plasma, ademas de que diversas Tropas Covenant tomaban posiciones para el ataque.

-"Quien tiene un Lanzacohetes? Lo necesito, ahora!" grito Seis, ya que los Phantoms estaban desapareciendo otra vez, un Marine recargo uno y se lo arrojo a Seis, lo tomo, apunto, espero a que el sistema de guía automática del misil asegurara el Phantom y disparo, el cohete salió a toda velocidad hacia el Vehículo, el cual voló hacia un lado y justo cuando estaba a punto de impactar, el Phantom se desvaneció y el blanco se perdió, haciendo que el cohete volara sin rumbo hacia el cielo y explotara a una buena distancia.

-"Cuidado! Fuego enemigo!" advirtió Will cuando los Hunters dispararon, los proyectiles se acercaban, amenazando dejar varios heridos si impactaban.

Seis se concentro, su cuerno brillo en su característica aura dorada, los proyectiles cambiaron su curso hacia el cielo, la primera se elevo y exploto unos metros después, la otra, sin embargo, tuvo otro efecto un tanto inesperado.

La pesada ronda de plasma se impacto con la nada, se escucho el sonido de una bobina de fusión explotando y apareció uno de los dos Phantoms, este perdió el control mientras disparaba el Cañón de Concusión sin parar.

-"Ahora, derribalo, los demás denle cobertura al tirador del Lanzacohetes" comando Seis.

Los Grunts disparaban sus Pistolas de Plasma y Aguijoneadores sin descanso, de entre los techos unos Jackals francotiradores tomaban posición para atravesarle la cabeza a quien se descuidara, los Caciques Brute tomaban cubierta y con Spikers Duales abrían fuego.

Un Marine espero al que sistema de localización automática se sellara en el Phantom y abrió fuego, el cohete salió disparado a toda velocidad y se impacto justo en frente del Vehículo, este termino por perder el poco control que le quedaba y se estampo en el suelo, para después explotar y eliminar a unas cuantas tropas Covenant que estaban cerca.

El tiro había sido perfecto, los Caciques Brute de empezaban a quedar sin tropas que los apoyen -"Señor, esos humanos tienen una criatura de este planeta como uno de los Demonios, necesitamos refuerzos!" grito un Cacique que estaba bajo fuego de los Marines

En el Phantom restante, los Héroes Brute gruñeron en molestia por los inútiles que eran sus tropas, como siempre, ellos tendrían que hacer el trabajo, dirigiendo el Phantom sigilosamente encima de las líneas enemigas, se prepararon con sus Martillos Gravitatorios, Torreras de Plasma y Lanzadores de Plasma.

-"Por la gloria del Covenant!" rugió el líder y abrieron las puertas del Phantom.

Seis fue el primero en darse cuenta de los Brutes, los marcadores rojos en su sensor de movimiento lo alertaron casi de inmediato. -"Cuidado! Contactos Covenant desde arriba!"

El grupo de Marines esquivaron por poco el impacto mortal de los Martillos, el suelo debajo de ellos se rompió y levanto una ligera nube de polvo, los Brutes con las Torretas de Plasma abrieron fuego en contra y los Cañones de Plasma cargaban sus destructivas rondas para aniquilar a toda la escoria humana.

Seis no lo permitiría, salto de donde se encontraba justo en medio de la formación Brute, tomo su cuchillo de combate y lo incrusto en el cuello de un tirador de la Torreta, otro con un Martillo Gravitatorio se dio cuenta de eso, se dio la vuelta y azoto un fuerte golpe en contra de Seis, pero el utilizo el Bloqueo de Armadura y el Martillo reboto, dejando al Brute aturdido, Seis salto y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, haciendo que perdiera su equilibrio y callera al suelo, Seis se quedo encima de el, manteniendolo en el suelo, después evadió con gran agilidad la patada de un Brute con Lanzador de Plasma.

Toda esta confusión permitió a los Marines recuperarse y tomar sus armas, Will sin necesidad de apuntar disparo su Rifle de Presicion a un Brute que preparaba una Granada de Plasma, la bala impacto en el pecho del Brute, los fuertes escudos del la armadura destrozaron la bala, pero bajo considerablemente la potencia, el golpe hizo que soltara la granada y callera al piso, donde exploto y termino por consumir los pocos escudos que le quedaban.

-"Ahora! Llenenlo de plomo!" grito Jenkins mientras disparaba su Rifle DMR.

Todos los Marines dispararon en contra del Brute, el cual sucumbió ante la lluvia de balas, cayo al suelo, seguido de otro el cual Seis le habia roto la espalda y puesto una Granada de Fragmentación en la boca.

Ahora solo quedaban dos Héroes Brute con Martillos Gravitatorios, el primero se lanzo contra Seis, quien esquivo el impacto apenas por poco, la onda de choque rebajo sus escudos a la mitad y el otro Brute se encargo de la otra parte, Seis al verse sin escudos activo su Bloqueo de Armadura, cosa que aprovecho un Marine para disparar su Lanzacohetes hacia Seis, la explosión dejo a los Brutes sin escudos y un tanto heridos, Seis desactivo el bloqueo, paso por en medio de las piernas de un Brute, y utilizando toda su fuerza pateo en la espalda al Héroe, rompiendo instantáneamente su espina dorsal y dañando sus pulmones, el impacto lo mando contra el otro Brute que apenas se recuperaba, este volvió a caer, lleno de furia, el Héroe Brute tomo su Martillo, se levanto de un salto... Y fue recibido de un martillazo en la cabeza, acabando con el.

"Que tal? Aun conservo el estilo" pensó Seis.

_"Meh, presumido"_ respondió Shadow.

Los Marines se reunieron con el SPARTAN y se aseguraron que todas las Tropas Covenant estuvieran muertas.

-"Señor?" dijo Jenkins

-"Si?" respondió Seis.

-"Eso fue genial" Jenkins estaba bastante sorprendido con lo que acababa de ver.

-"Ah... Gracias" dentro de su casco, Seis giro sus ojos y contacto a la Doctora Halsey por el radio. -"Doctora, aquí Noble Seis"

_-"Adelante Noble_" respondió Halsey

-"Ya ha llegado la Princesa Celestia al "Maratón"?"

_-"Afirmativo, llego herida pero nada grave, solo un Unicornio con una severa herida de Espada de Energía en el pecho, en verdad estoy impresionada, a estas alturas debería estar muerto"_

Seis evito insultar a la Doctora, al menos por ahora -"Muy bien, gracias Doctora Halsey"

_-"Antes de que lo olvide, hemos detectado varias unidades furtivas Phantom por toda el área, al parecer lograron usar un sistema de camuflaje que logra mantenerse fijo a pesar del movimiento, así que mantenganse alerta, la única forma de localizarlos es por esa distintiva deformación de la imagen que hay a través de ellos, un impacto con algún explosivo repele el efecto y les dará tiempo para una estrategia, Noble Tres lo descubrió al usar una granada en unas Tropas que descendían de un Phantom, estamos enviando Hornets para apoyarlos con su tarea, por lo que han reportado los Phantom van llenos de infantería altamente peligrosa"_

-"Entendido Doctora, Noble Seis fuera" Seis corto la señal y se reunió con su grupo de Marines.

Mientras tanto a un par de metros de ellos, un Phantom sobrevolaba la zona, pero su piloto era un Grunt, quien no tenia idea de que hacer ahora que sus líderes estaban muertos, desapegado, tomo el control del Phantom intentando huir, pero lo único que logro fue estamparse contra una torre cercana, revelando su posición.

-"Ahí esta otro Phantom!" grito un Marine

-"Dejenmelo a mi" Jenkins tomo el Lanzacohetes y disparo hacia la cabina de mando, el misil atravesó el blindaje y exploto, destruyendo el Phantom por completo.

-"Eso debe hacer el truco por ahora" dijo Seis. -"Alguna baja?"

-"No señor, ninguna, solo un par de heridas leves, nada que el Doctor no pueda curar" reporto Will

"Excelente" Pensó Seis.

Pero una enorme explosión los saco de su apenas creciente calma, seguido de otras mas pequeñas y de ver como un Phantom se hacia visible para dejar caer mas tropas Covenant.

Casi inmediatamente, llego una señal de radio para Seis. _-"Adelante Noble Seis, necesitamos ayuda"_

Era Jun, y al parecer no la estaban pasando nada bien. -"Jun? Que sucede? Necesitan refuerzos?"

_-"Afirmartivo, estos bastardos del Covenant aparecieron de la nada y nos están aplastando, apenas podemos con ellos!"_ Jun se escuchaba desesperado, se podía escuchar en el fondo el sonido de las armas de ambos lados y los gritos de dolor de algunos heridos.

-"Resiste, estamos en camino!" Seis corto la comunicación, tomo un Rifle DMR y ordeno a sus tropas reunirse con el grupo de Jun.

Jun en verdad no vio esto venir, había estado muchas veces en emboscadas de Elites y de Jackals Skimirshers, pero esto era mas complicado, el hecho de que los hayan asaltado en medio de una amplia calle y que ni dejaran de aparecer refuerzos por parte del Covenant hacia todo mas difícil, ademas de que no podía mantener la vista fija en un solo objetivo con su Rfle se precisión por el peligro de ser alcanzado por los disparos enemigos.

Desenfundo su Magnum y abrió fuego en contra de unos Jackals que estaban en el techo de una casa cercana, mato a dos, peo parecía que por cada uno de ellos que mataran llegaban tres mas, dejo caer el cargador vacío y puso uno nuevo, activo su habilidad de armadura y corrió a gran velocidad a sacar del fuego cruzado a un Marine herido en el hombro y la pierna derecha, después corrió y se cubrió en la parte trasera del Warthog, el motor había sido destruido por una granada de plasma pero la torreta estaba intacta, solo que estaba muy peligrosa la situación como para que alguien subiera a ella.

Los Marines disparaban sus armas a los enemigos en los techos, pero eran mas las balas que impactaban la piedra que a los enemigos, estaban completamente rodeados y era difícil quedarse con un blanco fijo, pero era cuando a los malditos Grunts se les ocurría jugar a los kamikazes, corriendo hacia ellos con granadas de plasma a punto de explotar.

Jun y había pedido ayuda a ambos grupos de SPARTANS, el Jefe Maestro no podía acudir en su ayuda por que estaba en medio de la batalla, así que Seis era su única opción, por suerte, el estaba disponible, pero no sabia cuanto tiempo tardaría en llegar, y a este ritmo, seria solo cuestión de tiempo para que cayeran.

-"Atención! Granadas en tres... Dos... Uno... Ahora!" grito Jun, activo una Granada de Fragmentación y una de Plasma, los demás Marines solo de fragmentación y las arrojaron a las lineas enemigas, llevándose un numero considerable de tropas normales, solo Grunts y Jackals, los Caciques Brute y Jackas Skimirshers solo recibieron un poco de daño ya que reaccionaron a tiempo para esquivar el impacto.

Y para coronar lo que debía ser la peor suerte que Jun a tenido en su vida, los Phantoms aparecían de ves en cuando para bombardearlos desde arriba con sus Cañones de Concusión, o que un estúpido Grunt les hiciera llover plasma por las torretas laterales.

Después de esto, necesitaría una buena bebida.

Un Marine le voló la cabeza a un Cacique Brute con un buen apuntado tiro de su Rifle DMR, pero eso provoco que los Grunts a su mando se volvieran suicidas, eso definitivamente no ayudaba mucho en su situación. Cargo su Magnum y disparo a la cabeza de uno de ellos, haciendo que sangre azul saliera por la nuca del Alien y soltara las granadas, la explosión alcanzo a los otros tres Grunts quienes volaron en la onda explosiva de los explosivos.

"Vamos! Solo un tiro, solo quiero un maldito tiro!" pensó mientras apuntaba con su Rifle de Precisión. En su mira logro tener la cabeza de un Cacique, jalo del gatillo, y la bala perforo su cráneo... Uno menos, faltan 23.

-"Vamos Seis! Nos están aplastando aqui!" grito Jun por la radio.

_-"Resiste! Estoy a un par de calles de ahí!"_ respondió Seis.

-"Date prisa, estos desgrAAAAGH!" Jun fue cortado de su mensaje cuando una granada de plasma atrás de el.

Jun lentamente recupero su balance, tomo una Granada y la arrojo hacia un grupo de Jacklas, los cuales saltaron hacia un lado y esquivaron la explosión.

Y cuando pensó que nada podía estar peor, un Phantom apareció entre los edificios.

Como odiaba a veces lo que decía.

Pero, el Phantom no dejo caer tropas, y se movió, solo se abrieron las compuertas laterales... Y varios proyectiles salieron hacia las tropas enemigas.

-"Pero que?" Jun miro asombrado como volaban los Grunts y Brutes en una enorme serie de explosiones, unos Grunts se hicieron suicidas y corrieron hacia el grupo de Marines. No llegaron lejos, el Cañón de Concusión abrió fuego y los elimino. El Phantom se se acerco lentamente hacia ellos, bajo al suelo, y salió todo el grupo de Marines de Seis.

-"Llego tarde?" pregunto Seis

Jun miro a sus Marines, la mayoría estaban heridos y eran pocos los que estaban bien. -"Algo, pero mas vale tarde que nunca"

-"Supongo" Seis uso el radio su TacPad. -"Doctora? Necesitamos un Pelican para transportar heridos"

_-"Recibido Noble, mantengan posiciones, los Hornets, Falcons y Pelicans con refuerzos estarán en 5 minutos, usen las armas que tienes a la mano y defiendan su posición"_ dijo la Doctora Halsey

-"Entendido" Seis ayudo a traer a los heridos con su magia, Jun solo lo observaba detenidamente.

-"Eso... Se ve bastante útil" dijo Jun.

Seis río levemente. -"No tienes idea"

Después de otro parde minutos, llego un Pelican de donde bajaron dos Marines, que con la ayuda de los demás subieron a los heridos, mas de la mitad de los Marines del grupo de Jun habían sido abortados, reduciendo su fuerza de ataque considerablemente.

Pero lo raro fue de que en lugar de llegar otro Pelican con refuerzos, llego con un devastador tanque Escorpión.

_-"Reportes indican que fuerzas Covenant han montado puestos avanzados en diferentes partes de la ciudad, necesito que elimine y se reúna con el Jefe Maestro, lleve consigo a Noble Tres, el resto de los Marines de formaran en un solo grupo y avanzaran hacia el norte, buena suerte SPARTANS"_ ordeno Halsey por el radio.

-"Hmm... Suena bien para mi" dijo Jun admirando a la enorme maquina de destrucción.

-"Y lo mejor, es que yo lo conduciré" dijo Seis mientras subía al tanque y abría la puerta a la cabina de control.

-"Seis, tu no tienes manos, es imposible que puedas conducir" Jun dio un paso al frente, cuando el tanque se encendió y el enorme canon apunto hacia el.

-"Alguna duda ahora?" dijo Seis de manera burlona, Jun río y subió a la torreta del tanque. -"No, creo que no"

-"Atención Marines, este es Noble Seis con nuevas ordenes, se formara un solo grupo y deberán avanzar hacia el norte para apoyar a fuerzas ODST que se encuentran en combate, regresen avanzar con cuidado y mantengan los ojos en el cielo para evitar problemas, buena suerte" llamo Seis a través de la radio.

-"Entendido Señor, buena suerte" respondió Will, tomo su Rifle de Francotirador y se reunió con las tropas que se preparaban para salir.

* * *

Seis avanzo por las calles de Manehattan sin ningún incidente, aunque en algunas ocasiones destrozo algún obstáculo bajo el pesado blindaje del vehículo.

-"Olvidaba que tan divertido era esto!" Seis paso por encima de una estatua.

Después de llegar a la calle principal, pudo ver a lo lejos una Plataforma que levantaba por un Cañón Gravitatorio, en el, tres Jackals Francotiradores hacían guardia, abajo, un Héroe Brute con un Cañón de Combustible acompañado de Grunts rondaban la zona.

Seis siguió avanzando sin preocuparle nada, los Jackals se dieron cuenta del enorme vehículo y lanzaron un grito de alerta, seguido de una enorme explosión que destruyo la Plataforma. Los Grunts abrieron fuego contra el Escorpión pero los aguijoneadores eran inútiles al chocar con el blindaje, Jun apunto y disparo la torreta del tanque y elimino a la mayoría de ellos, el Héroe Brute rugió y disparo toda la carga de su Cañón, los proyectiles iban directos al tanque... Y explotaron a media trayectoria.

-"Me temo que no puedo permitir eso" Seis sonrió mientras su cuerno brillaba, destruyendo el resto de las rondas.

El Brute recargo su Cañón y volvió a disparar, para solo conseguir el mismo resultado que el cartucho anterior, al ver que usar su arma era inútil y que el pesado vehículo se acercaba, decidió lanzar una granada de plasma, la tomo de su cinturón, la encendió, y exploto en su mano. Quejandose del dolor y sin escudos, en Brute intento huir, solo para ser abatido por Jun.

En el casco de ambos SPARTAN se marco el siguiente objetivo que debían destruir, a 364 metros de distancia.

De repente, un Phantom apareció justo en frente de ellos, abriendo fuego con su Cañón de Concusión, mientras se movía de un lado para otro, haciendo que Seis no tuviera una oportunidad de disparo fija.

-Maldición! Quedate quieto!" Seis tuvo al Phantom en la mira, pero apenas iba a disparar cuando se volvió a mover a gran velocidad, esquivando el proyectil.

-"Jun, como van tus escudos?" pregunto Seis mientras veía los suyos, un poco mas de la mitad, que seguía a la baja por el daño producido por el Phantom.

-"Bajos! Con un demonio destruye esa cosa!" Jun disparo la torreta hacia el Phantom con la esperanza de destruir la torreta, pero el movimiento lo hacia difícil, un aura amarilla rodeaba toda su armadura, señal de que seria cuestión de tiempo para que sus escudos desaparecieran.

El Phantom volvió a esquivar el disparo del Escorpión y maniobro sobre una casa, donde dejo caer a diferentes tropas, tres Elites Ultra, seis Grunts y un Elite Ranger, quienes sin pensar comenzaron a disparar.

-"Perfecto, como si no tuviéramos problemas suficientes" gruño Seis mientras retrocedía para esquivar una granada de plasma y unos proyectiles del Phantom.

Jun concentro su fuego en las tropas Covenant, pero su posición avanzada y lentitud en su movimiento por el tanque hacia que no tuviera mucho efecto.

Seis seguía maniobrando para tener el menor daño posible, sus escudos estaban a un cuarto y la alarma de aviso de su armadura señalaba que tendría que retroceder, pero eso significaría perder territorio y que contraatacaran.

Un impacto directo del Phantom al Escorpión deshizo parte del blindaje, pero eso seria solo una preocupación menor para el al escuchar el característico sonido de los escudos desapareciendo.

-"Jun! Sal de esta cosa y toma cubierta" dijo Seis mientras disparaba contra las tropas em los techos, llevándose a dos Grunts con la explosión.

-"Gah! Cubreme!" Jun salto de la torreta y corrió hacia un hoyo en una casa hecho por el Phantom.

-"Solo tu y yo" Seis logro seguir el patrón de movimiento del Phatom, apunto y disparo.

El proyectil se impacto en la parte trasera del Phantom, dañandolo considerablemente, ya que fuego morado empezó a salir del lugar del impacto.

Jun, ahora con sus escudos recuperados, tomo su Rifle de Francotirador y apunto hacia el Elite Ranger que se preparaba para saltar a otro edificio.

"A donde crees que vas..." el Elite salto, dándose impulso con su mochila cohete, apenas iba a medio salto, cuando su cráneo fue atravesado por la bala de Jun, su cadáver dio vueltas en el aire para caer al suelo.

"Boom, headshot!" pensó Jun con una sonrisa.

Después el sonido de una explosión se escucho por todo el lugar, fuego y escombros de la nave cayeron, y las tropas se retiraron a reunirse con algún puesto en otro lugar.

O eso intentaron, ya fueron eliminados por las balas de un Falcon.

-"Llego la caballería" dijo Jun mientras veía como llegaban Falcons y Hornets con Marines, listos para el combate. -"Que tal ahí adentro Seis?"

Seis abrió la puerta de la cabina y saco la cabeza. -"Ugh, ni preguntes" Seis volvió a entrar y corrió un diagnostico del tanque.

-"Blindaje al 66%, motor al 90%, munición al 70%... Aun podemos seguir" dijo Seis mirando la pantalla.

-"Seguro que podemos, solo no ten cuidado esta vez" Jun volvió a entrar al asiento de la torreta.

Ambos SPARTAN reanudaron su camino, al poco tiempo de avanzar se encontraron con otro reten, el cual estaba ocupado peleando contra un Hornet que los asediaba desde las alturas, sin darse cuenta, Seis abrió fuego en contra de la infantería, matando a las tropas despiadadamente. Lo mismo sucedió con la plataforma.

-"Abran paso!" grito Seis, pasaron por encima de los escombros sin problema alguno, un Phantom dañado intento escapar, pero fue derribado por Seis.

"Demasiado fácil" pensó.

_"Bajate de tu juguete y vuelvelo a intentar"_ respondió Shadow.

"Hey! Donde estabas?" pregunto Seis. "Andabas algo callado"

_"Meh, resolviendo un par de problemas con una inesperada visita, pero ya quedo todo bien"_ Shadow se escuchaba algo feliz.

"Ni siquiera preguntare" Seis giro a la derecha y destruyo un par de Ghosts que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia el, Jun disparaba a las pocas tropas que sobrevivían.

_"Je, igual no te iba a decir"_ río Shadow

"Huh... Típico de ti" Seis se concentro en derribar una pared de un disparo, la explosión aturdió a un grupo de tropas que pasaban y fueron eliminados por un Falcon que sobrevolaba la zona.

-"Ja! Creían que seria fácil?" dijo Seis al dar la vuelta en una intersección y ver los restos de Ghosts, Wraiths y Phantoms por todas partes, cuerpos del Covenant tirados en señales de que no tardaron mucho en caer al llegar los refuerzos humanos.

Después de avanzar por unos minutos por las calles y abatir a tiros a un par de rezagados Covenant que escapaban del ataque, Seis se empezaba a preguntar donde estaba el Jefe Maestro, porque habían ya pasado por donde se reunirían y no estaña ni el Jefe ni su grupo de Marines.

-"Alguna idea?" pregunto Seis.

-"No, crees que se hayan ido?" respondió Jun. -"Hey... Escuchas eso?"

Seis puso atención al sonido. -"Si, se escucha como si fuera un Wraith... Justo detrás de nosotros"

Y en efecto, justo detrás de ellos un Wraith apareció, muy dañado pero funcional, Seis hizo girar el cañón del Escorpión, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera apuntar el Wraith exploto.

Y detrás de el apareció el Jefe Maestro.

"Pfft, vaya" pensó Seis. -"Jefe, es un gusto verlo en una pieza"

El Jefe asintió y si acerco al tanque. -"Problemas?"

Seis abrió la puerta de la cabina y salió, Jun dejo la torreta y también bajo del vehículo. -"Algunos, por suerte logramos salir vivos"

-"Hmm, me pregunto ahora que hacemos? Aun puedo escuchar un par de batallas" Jun tenia razón, se podían ver en el cielo Falcons disparando hacia el suelo y también detonaciones de armas humanas, Covenant y explosiones.

-"Cortana?" dijo el Jefe.

-"Si, un momento" Cortana guardo reviso el estado de la batalla. -"Aun hay diferentes compañías de Marines luchando contra el Covenant, pero el numero tropas enemigas ha disminuido mucho, al parecer solo lograron llegar un par de Phantoms desde la Corbeta, sin embargo no hay que bajar la guardia, puede que pronto acabemos con esta ronda, pero para recuperar ese Modulo de Datos el Covenant hará lo que sea"

-"Una cosa que hay que reconocerles a esos infelices es que son persistentes" Jun recordó como en algunas operaciones que tuvo defendiendo puestos avanzados y bases de suma importancia el Covenant enviaba tropas sin parar.

-"Será mejor que contacte a la Doctora" Seis levanto su TacPad -"Doctora, aquí Noble Seis"

Unos segundos después, obtuvo respuesta. _-"Adelante Noble"_

-"Noble Tres y yo logramos reunirnos con el Jefe Maestro, cuales son nuestras nuevas ordenes?"

_-"Mantengan su posición, enviare un Pelican por ustedes, los Marines pueden arreglarselas por su cuenta ahora, los necesito a ustedes en el "Maratón" para discutir las siguientes tácticas de defensa en Equestria"_

Los SPARTAN se miraron entre si, no estando seguros si seria prudente abandonar la batalla ahora, pero la verdad, no tendrían mucha opción si esa era la decisión de Halsey.

-"De acuerdo Doctora, Seis fuera" Seis quito de su espalda su Rifle DMR y le quito el seguro. -"Pues, a esperar"

-"Seguro debe ser importante lo que la Doctora Halsey debe de hablar con nosotros para que los saque de aquí" dijo Cortana.

-"Si, claro" dijo Jun de manera sarcástica.

* * *

Diez minutos después, un Pelican escoltado por un Hornet. Seis, Jun y el Jefe Maestro lo abordaron y partieron de Manehattan, desde el aire pudieron ver como algunas compañías de Marines seguían en combate contra unas deterioradas tropas Covenant, otros grupos habían neutralizado a los contactos enemigos y se reunían a apoyar a los grupos restantes, el Pelican tomo la altura suficiente y partió a toda velocidad hacia la enorme fragata, que ahora estaba cerca de Canterlot, la noche ya habia caído y se podía admirar la hermosa noche.

Al llegar, el Pelican entro al hangar, los SPARTAN bajaron y se dirigieron al hacia la sala de juntas, pero Seis tenia otros planes, diciendo que iría a revisar su armadura, camino hacia las habitaciones donde se encontraban Twilight, Spike y Rune Soul.

Seis llego al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación, se quito el casco y avanzo con pasos cortos, un tanto nervioso por verlos, que ironía, tenia miedo por esto y no cuando lo enviaban a misiones donde la posibilidad de sobrevivencia eran casi nulas.

Abrió la puerta... Y no encontró a nadie.

Seis estaba confundido, donde podían estar? Probablemente en Canterlot ahora mismo, si, era lo mas probable, aunque preferiría tenerlos aquí, adentro de "Maratón" donde estarían mas seguros.

Pero luego recordó quien si estaba a bordo, Shining Armor. Seis se puso su casco y salió a todo galope, busco un mapa del "Maratón" en su base de datos y siguió el camino mas corto hacia la enfermería.

Ignorando las miradas que recibía, Seis llego a su destino, abrió la puerta doble y entro, la habitación estaba algo sola a excepción de un par de médicos y enfermeras.

-"Estoy buscando a un Unicornio que llego aquí con una herida por Espada de Energía en el pecho" dijo Seis.

Los médicos se miraron entre si, y uno de ellos se acerco. -"Soy el Doctor Matthew Castle, conoces al Pony que llego aquí?" pregunto el Doctor Castle.

Seis suspiro, era mas que un conocido, pero decidió solo contestar lo necesario. -"Así es, podria llevarme con el por favor?"

El Doctor Castle no sabia que conexión podrían tener, pero seguramente no era de su incumbencia, así que solo asintió y le señalo una puerta, Seis agradeció y camino hacia ella.

Al entrar, pudo ver a Shining Armor recostado sobre una cama con un respirador puesto en su boca, tenia una linea de suero en su brazo derecho, y parecía dormir de manera tranquila, Seis cuidadosamente se acerco, sin hacer ruido, y retiro la cobija del pecho de su hermano, donde estaba el corte había vendas y faltaba un poco de su pelaje, lejos de eso todo se veía bien, lo cual calmo solo un poco a Seis.

-"Oh Shining, como lamento que te haya sucedido esto, como lamento haberles mentido, y como lamento por hacerlos pasar tanto sufrimiento, en verdad lo lamento, yo no quería que pasara nada esto, era tan feliz con ustedes y como era mi vida antes, yo... Yo en verdad deseo que te recuperes pronto, Twilight te necesita, tus padres y tu esposa te necesitan" se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Seis. -"Y yo te necesito, aunque no se como terminara todo esto, espero que me perdonen por todo, pero no te preocupes, yo, por mi vida, juro que defenderé a Equestria de esta amenaza, no dejare que nada les suceda, te lo prometo" Seis observo a Shining por unos segundos, y se dio la vuelta, se detuvo cuando llego a la puerta, miro a su hermano una vez mas, y salió para reunirse con los demás.

Pero lo que no noto, es que Shining escucho todo lo que dijo, muy lentamente abrió los ojos, y susurro. -"S-Sunlight" para después cerrar sus ojos y volver a dormir.

* * *

Seis salió de la enfermería, un tanto triste por ver todo lo que estaba pasando... Y lo que estaría por pasar.

_"Ryan... Estas bien?"_ pregunto Shadow.

Seis camino por los pasillo, de camino hacia la sala de juntas. "No Shadow, no lo estoy, que daría para que todo esto no fuera verdad, por tener mi calma de antes, se que por algún tiempo desee esto, pero en verdad, no sabia que equivocado estaba"

Shadow guardo silencio por un rato, después dijo._ "Creo... Que necesitas un tiempo para pensar"_

"Si, creo que si, nos vemos Shadow" dijo Seis.

_"Si, nos vemos"_ respondió Shadow.

Seis subió por un elevador hasta el sexto nivel de la fragata, camino por unos pasillos y llego a la sala de juntas, donde se encontraban la Doctora Halsey, Jun, el Jefe, Cortana en un proyector holografico, y para su sorpresa a la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Cadance.

-"Ah, Noble Seis, un gusto que haya decidió reunirse con nosotros" dijo la Doctora Halsey, Seis observo a todos por un momento, y solo camino a su asiento entre el Jefe Maestro y Jun.

-"Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, podremos empezar con la reunión, Cortana?" la Doctora se sentó en su silla y se cruzo de brazos.

-"Entendido Doctora, el Covenant envió lo que creemos que será la primera oleada de ataques hacia Equestria, podemos descartar que intenten atacar algún otro punto del planeta, ya que fue Ponyville donde se transmitió la señal de recuperación del Modulo de Datos, pero dado que el grupo de exploración fue eliminado, no lograron llevar los datos al "Castigo de la Noche"" Luna pareció bastante molesta con el nombre e iba a protestar, pero Celestia le indico que dejara proseguir. Luna, aun molesta, asintió. -"Las comunicaciones de la corbeta son inútiles, así que la única forma de tener comunicación es que llegue alguien hacia ella, durante el ataque a Manehattan solo escaparon tres Phantoms, mas que suficientes para informar que estamos aquí, y ahora que sabemos que sus Phantoms, y tal vez algún otro vehículo, tenga el Camuflaje Activo, debemos montar una defensa en cada ciudad y pueblo de Equestria, y tener vigilado las áreas inhabitadas en caso de que el Covenant decida tener algún lugar para planear sus estrategias" todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con la estrategia. -"Con un mapa en detalle de toda Equestria que nos proporciono la Princesa Celestia, logramos marcar puntos de interés que nos convendrá vigilar" Cortana se desvaneció y apareció un plano holografico de Equestria, algo bastante interesante de ver en el punto de vista de las Princesas. -"Debemos tener cuidado en áreas como el Bosque Everfree, las planicies cerca de Appleloosa, el las montañas em camino hacia Canterlot, el camino hacia el Imperio de Cristal. Todos esos lugares son extremadamente grandes y solitarios, debemos tener cuidado ya que es un enorme terreno por cubrir y son buenos lugares para que se oculte el Covenant"

Las Princesas miraron con atención los puntos marcados, conocían bien esas áreas y sabían que tan solitarias pueden ser por las criaturas que ahí habitan.

Jun fue el que rompió el silencio que se formo en la sala. -"Por que no simplemente volamos a esos malnacidos con los Cañones MAC del "Maratón"? Seria mucho mas sencillo"

_"Por que entonces no habría historia"_ dijo Shadow.

"Eh? Que dijiste?" pregunto Seis.

_"Nada!"_ y Shadow guardo silencio.

-"Buena pregunta Noble" Halsey tomo una TacPad y presiono unos comandos, la pantalla principal se encendió y mostró una representación del planeta y la posible ubicación del "Castigo de la Noche" -"Habíamos contemplado esa posibilidad, pero dado de que los Phantoms y Naves de Descenso son indetectables a nuestros radares y sensores, debemos tener cuidado con lo que hagamos, ya que si abandonamos Equestria, aun dejando tropas aquí, a destruir la corbeta, dejaríamos vulnerables a ambos lados, ya que sin el apoyo del "Maratón" y en caso de una emboscada a gran escala podríamos dejar a alguna ciudad desprotegida, y seria una masacre total para los habitantes, y seria lo mismo para nuestra fragata, entraríamos en combate en contra de la corbeta y necesitaremos tropas para el combate, en caso de que el Covenant aborde e intente destruirnos por adentro, estaremos indefensos y perderemos la batalla, dejando a Equestria desprotegida, así que, mantendremos nuestra posición aquí, monitoreando cada rincón y defendiendo hasta que sea el momento de contraatacar, obviamente en algún momento se les agotaran las tropas, vehículos y paciencia, sabemos muy bien que en cualquier momento pueden arreglar el sabotaje que Cortana causo, y cuando lo logren vendrán aqui por lo que el Jefe les quito, pero estaremos listos para ellos"

Cortana mostró un plano de Canterlot en tercera dimensión. -"Ahora, dada por la altura y grandeza de Canterlot, se hace un punto muy atractivo para un ataque por parte del Covenant, así que el "Maratón" se quedara aquí"

Las Princesas se mostraron alarmadas al escuchar eso, sobre todo Celestia, sabiendo cuantos habitantes había en Canterlot. -"Cuantas probabilidades hay de que el Covenant venga aquí?"

Cortana volteo hacia Celestia, quien reflejaba una gran preocupación. -"Son muchas las probabilidades Princesas, pero no se preocupen, el "Maratón" defenderá su Reino, solo hay que confiar en que todo saldrá bien"

Halsey miro a Cortana, pero decidió dejarlo así, si eso calmaba a las Princesas, serian menos estorbo para que pudiera hacer sus asuntos.

-"Antes... De que pasemos a algún otro tema, quisiera mencionar que nuestra magia parece ser inútil en contra de el Covenant" dijo Celestia. -"Durante el ataque en Ponyville, una de esas criaturas me ataco mientras trataba de ayudar a unas pequeñas potras, utilize hechizos ofensivos para librarme de el, pero no funciono, ni siquiera pudo alejarlo con un simple hechizo de levitación, no saben a que se deba?" Luna y Cadance se mostraron preocupadas, por Celestia y por la noticia que su magia era inútil contra esas cosas.

Cortana pensó por un momento, pero no tardo mucho en responder -"No, lo lamento, la única explicación que resulta creíble es que tal vez al ser seres de un planeta diferente tengan alguna resistencia mágica"

-"Pero" interrumpió Seis. -"Mi magia puede afectar al Covenant, durante el ataque a Manehattan la utilice para rechazar rondas de Cañones de Combustible, empujar a un par de Hunters y sostener armas tanto Covenant como humanas" Seis se quito el casco con ayuda de su magia y lo puso encima de la mesa, y trato de no sentirse incomodo al tener la vista de las tres Princesas sobre el, una ventaja del Casco es que nadie puede ver tu rostro.

-"Hmm, interesante, esto es algo que deberíamos estudiar" dijo Cortana.

-"En efecto, pero eso será después" dijo Halsey viendo hacia el reloj, 11:23 PM. -"Es tarde, deben descansar SPARTANS, tendrán un largo día mañana" Halsey se levanto de su silla y se sirvió una taza de cafe. -"Si lo desean pueden dormir aquí abordo del "Maratón""

-"No gracias Doctora" dijo Luna. -"Estaremos mas tranquilas si descansamos junto a nuestros súbditos"

Celestia y Cadance parecieron compartir la misma opinión.

-"Bien, si así lo desean, serán escoltadas hacia el hangar y podrán regresar a su castillo en un Pelican" diciendo esto, Halsey se retiro, Jun y el Jefe decidieron hacer lo mismo, el Jefe tomo a Cortana y se retiro sin decir una sola palabra, dejando solo a Seis con las Princesas.

_"Incomodo"_ dijo Shadow.

"Como no tienes idea" respondió Seis.

Seis se paro de su asiento y se acerco a las Princesas, pero mas a Cadance. -"Si lo desean, puedo llevarías con Shining Armor"

Cadance al escuchar eso se levanto y se puso frente a Seis. -"Si, por favor, te lo agradecería mucho"

Celestia pareció intersada también, así que Seis les indico que salieran de la sala. Pero antes tenia que retrasar a la escolta.

-"Noble Seis a puente, responda puente" dijo Seis por la radio.

_-"Aquí puente Noble, que desea?_" respondió una voz femenina.

-"Necesito que la escolta para las Princesas sea enviado hacia la enfermería de la fragata"

_-"Pero las ordenes de la Doctora Halsey fueron-"_

-"Solo haganlo" Seis corto la comunicación y se reunió con las Princesas.

* * *

Seis las guió a través de los pasillos de la fragata, ninguno de ellos se dijo una sola palabra, lo cual solo aumentaba el suspenso y la presión, Seis quería decir algo, pero no sabia exactamente que, lo que no sabia es que Celestia estaba en la misma situación, sabia que debía decir algo al ponyficado SPARTAN, pero no se le ocurría algo alentador a alguien que tuvo un cambio tan drástico en su vida, Luna, por su parte, estaba en un mar de pensamientos sobre todos estos eventos, y Cadance, bueno, esta por mas decir que solo quería saber el estado de su esposo después de esa devastadora herida.

Después de descender seis niveles y salir del elevador, Seis llego a la enfermería, el Doctor Castle observo a Seis entrar junto con las Alicornios.

-"Supongo que vienen a ver a su amigo" dijo el Doctor Castle.

-"Así es, como esta?" pregunto Seis.

-"Mejor, hace un poco que despertó, un tanto alarmado por vernos, pero logro calmarse, pero no dejaba de preguntar por un tal "Sunlight" si es que es un nombre aquí"

Celestia se mostró un tanto triste, al igual que Seis, tal vez Shining pensaría que todo esto seria una mala pesadilla.

-"Entiendo... Gracias Doctor" Seis camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de Shining, seguido de las Princesas.

-"De nada" el Doctor Castle tomo unos documentos y salió.

Seis abrió la puerta y entro, pero la primera en llegar a la camilla fue Cadance.

-"Shining, Shining, amor, despierta, soy yo, Cadance, por favor despierta" Candance paso su pezuña por la melena de Shining, quien lentamente abrió los ojos y miro a los ojos a Cadance.

-"C-Cadance?" susurro Shining.

-"Shining, si, soy yo, como te sientes?"

Shining intento levantarse, pero el dolor de la herida de su pecho lo evito, respiro profundamente y logro calmarse.

-"Donde estoy?" pregunto Shining.

-"Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estas a salvo" dijo Cadance

Shining volvió a abrir sus ojos y miro a Cadance, quien tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. -"Cadance, por favor no llores, estoy bien"

Pero Cadance no pudo evitar llorar, con cuidado se acerco y lo abrazo. -"Oh Shining, pensé que te habia perdido! Escuche que una de esas cosas te había herido muy seriamente y temí lo peor" dijo entre sollozos.

Shining poco importandole el dolor la abrazo para consolarla, Luna y Celestia de acercaron y pusieron una ala para apoyarla.

-"Princesa... Donde esta Twilight? Se encuentra bien? Twilight!" Shining quiso salir de la cama, pero Cadance lo detuvo.

-"No te preocupes, ella esta bien, regreso a Canterlot sana y salva, ahora esta con sus amigas"

-"Y Sunlight?"

La habitación quedo en silencio, solo el sonido del sensor cardiaco a un lado de la cama de Shining. -"Que sucede?" pregunto preocupado.

Cadance se hizo a un lado y miro a Seis, quien se acerco a la cama y se quito el casco. -"Aquí estoy"

Shining lo miro por un momento, incrédulo de lo que veía. -"Sunlight, que-"

-"Creo... Que seria mejor si te explicara que esta sucediendo, no crees?" interrumpió Seis, Shining solo asintió y Seis inicio el relato de lo sucedido desde que fue herido.

Al terminar, Shining no podía creer lo que escucho, como? Aparte de descubrir que su hermano menor es de una especie alienigena, que su planeta esta en la amenaza de la aniquilación total, era... Era irreal, algo que era muy difícil de comprender, ni siquiera liberación de Discord había sido tan grave.

-"Entonces... Tu, Sunlight-"

-"Shining, será mejor que nos vayamos haciendo a la idea de que yo ya no soy nada de ustedes, creeme, yo no quería esto, en verdad, pero sucedió, y aunque no lo crean, muy al fondo de mi ser temí que esto sucediera, y mi temor se hizo realidad, la peor de mis pesadillas" Seis bajo su cabeza, respiro y regreso la mirada a Shining. -"Pero esta es una pesadilla que se puede eliminar, tal vez jamas pueda ser lo que fui antes aquí en Equestria, y si debiera abandonar este lugar, será cuando limpie de todo rastro del Covenant"

-"Y-Yo... Quiero creer eso, pero-"

-"Si, tal vez no me creerás ahora nada de lo que diga después de mentirles por tantos años, pero solo te pido una cosa, que creas, que confíes, que no dejare que nada le suceda a ti, a Twilight, y a toda Equestria, si ya morí una vez defendiendo Reach, moriré defendiendo Equestria"

Seis se puso se casco y sin decir mas salió de la habitación, dejando a todos callados, pensando en lo que dijo.

-"Tia... Crees, crees que pueda volver a recuperar su vida aqui cuando todo esto termine?" pregunto Luna.

Celestia suspiro y cerro sus ojos. -"No lo se Luna, no se que sucederá con el, y la verdad, no se que sucederá con Equestria si esto se sale de control"

-"Solo, habrá que confiar en los humanos" dijo Cadance.

-"Habrá que confiar en Sunlight" dijo Shining de manera seria.

Celestia lo volteo a ver. -"Sunli... Capitán, creo que el dejo en claro que-"

-"Se lo que dijo Princesa Celestia, se lo que dijo, pero en verdad es difícil olvidar e ignorar a quien a vivido contigo tantos años, tal vez haya hecho un mal, pero todos merecemos perdón y una segunda oportunidad, a la familia jamas de le da la espalda, y si el juro que defendería Equestria, yo le creo, yo creo que lo hará, y lo apoyare en cualquier sentido que pueda"

-"Si... Tiene razón capitán" Celestia no era extraña al sentimiento.

-"Ademas, si me permite decirlo Princesa, la conozco bien, y puedo asegurar que desea ayudarlo y perdonarlo tanto como yo" Shining sonrió al ver la expresión de todas.

-"Tiene razón, deseo hacer eso con todo mi Corazon, pero la pregunta es... Se perdonara el?"

* * *

Seis camino en silencio por el "Maratón" por varios minutos hasta llegar a su habitación designada, la verdad, muy pocos cambios se habían hecho en los diseños desde... Desde que murió, pero no podía quejarse, estaba cansado física y psicológicamente, lo único que el ponyficado SPARTAN deseaba era dormir y terminar con este día, suspiro, se quito el casco y con ayuda de su telequinesis se retiro la armadura, quedando libre de ella, se acerco a un espejo y miro su reflejo, era alto, fuerte... Y estaba solo, completamente solo. Miro su Cutie Mark, que ironía, parecía que estaba destinado a que volviera a caer en la maldición de ser SPARTAN otra vez, pero lo hecho hecho esta, y tendría que acostumbrarse de ahora en adelante. Suspirando se recostó en su cama.

Seis cerro sus ojos, y en cuestión de minutos cayo dormido.

Pero por una extraña razón, paso de sentir la comodidad de su cama como a sentir como si estuviera tirado en suelo.

-"Sabes, la mayoría de las personas duermen en camas" dijo una familiar voz.

Seis abrió sus ojos, y vio que estaba en el Templo de Shadow, lentamente se levanto y volteo a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie.

-"Y la mayoría de las personas hablan de frente" respondió Seis.

-"Y la mayoría de... Uh, olvidado" Shadow salió de entre las sombras, pero ahora no era un Alicornio, era un Unicornio de pelaje gris y melena negra, pero conservaba sus ojos rojos. -"Ryan, que tal?"

Seis lo miro incrédulo. -"Sabes muy bien la respuesta de eso"

Shadow puso su pezuña en su barbilla. -"Hmm, tal vez no, quisieras iluminarme?"

Seis solo río y lo miro detenidamente. -"Y... Que con el cambio?"

Shadow soltó una carcajada. -"Te gusta? Los Alicornios están pasados de moda, pero dado que mi atención anda en una tierra de caballitos color pastel, decidí quedarme con el tema"

Seis solo asintió con la cabeza. -"Y como es tu forma verdadera? No es la de la muerte?"

-"Huy no! Catrina se enojaría de le copio su estilo, ademas, no soy muy fan de los huesos, pero ahora que lo dices... Hmm... Chale, ya ni me acuerdo de mi forma, que tal eh? Pero que importa mi forma original..." Shadow se envolvió en una nube de humo negra, y al disiparse había una replica exacta del cuerpo Pony de Seis. -"Cuando puedo cambiar a la que quiera"

Seis suspiro. -"Tanto poder y no saber en que utilizarlo"

Shadow volteo sus ojos. -"Si, claro, le que digas" se envolvió en el humo y volvió a su forma Unicornio.

-"Y? Para que me necesitas?" pregunto Seis.

Shadow ordeno algo a uno de sus guardias, el cual asintió y se retiro de la habitación donde estaban, Shadow le hizo la seña de que lo siguiera.

-"Ryan, sabes muy bien lo que sucederá, lo de hoy solo fue una pequeña batalla, pero lo que esta por venir será peor"

Seis suspiro. -"Lo se Shadow, y tengo miedo, miedo de que esto sea demasiado para mi, miedo de que Equestria y el planeta entero caiga como Reach"

Shadow lo miro a los ojos. -"Miedo, un sentimiento que no sentías hace mucho, verdad?"

Seis asintió. -"Lo se, pero el miedo te mantiene alerta, ademas, tengo mucho por que luchar"

-"Tu familia?" pregunto Shadow.

-"Si, por ellos, aunque no se si me consideren algo a estas alturas, pero no importa, daré mi vida si es necesario por defender a Equestria"

Shadow sonrió, un sentimiento noble por parte de Ryan.

-"Ryan, se que piensas que estas en desventaja, pero no temas, los grandes héroes de la historia, y de muchas otras a través de las dimensiones, han estado en situaciones donde todo parece estar en su contra, y te diré algo, esta, no es la excepción, lo importante es que nunca dudes ni temas a nada, no te concentres en lo negativo, mejor ve lo positivo, por de lo menos, se puede hacer grandes cosas"

Seis pensó en eso. -"Tiene sentido."

Shadow sonrió. -"Solo es de no perder la esperanza, y no olvides, que no hay mal que por bien no venga, la vida esta llena de sorpresas"

-"Lo dices tu? Quien se la pasa rodeado de muertos?" dijo Seis no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

-"Sip, lo digo yo, y eso que ni siquiera estoy vivo"

-"Espera, que?"

Shadow bostezo. -"Aja, como lo escuchas, no estoy vivo, pero tampoco muerto, y antes que lo digas, no soy un zombie, aunque lo he llegado a pensar"

Seis parecía tener una idea. -"Puedo?"

Shadow se confundió. -"Que?"

Sin avisar, Seis le dio un buen golpe en la cara a Shadow, quien no se lo esperaba lo recibió de lleno. -"Aaayhh! Que onda contigo!"

-"Bueno, mi teoría es falsa entonces" Seis sonrió.

-"Ja-ja, dije que no estaba vivo, no que no sintiera dolor"

Seis solo río, pero su semblante volvió a caer, Shadow noto esto, y puso una pezuña en su hombro. -"No te preocupes Ryan, todo saldrá bien, mientras pelees por una causa noble, como tu familia, tu hogar, y por todo lo bueno que exista, siempre veras que tendrás un impulso para lograr tus metas"

Llegaron a el centro del Templo, Shadow concentro magia en su cuerno y del vacío del precipicio cercano se creo la imagen de Equestria. -"Tu peleas por esto, tu hogar" la imagen cambio, donde aparecían Twilight, Shining Armor, Spike, Midnight y Sweet Star. -"Peleas por tu familia" después la imagen volvió a cambiar hacia Canterlot, donde se encontraban los Ponys evacuados de Ponyville, el miedo se podía ver en sus ojos ante la amenaza del Covenant. -"Luchas por miles de vidas" la imagen de desvaneció y el cuerno de Shadow dejo de brillar, Seis se dio la vuelta, pensado en lo que vio, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta, es que una ultima imagen se formo, una de Rune Soul, quien aun con un ojos llorosos era abrazada por sus padres. -"Y por alguien que te ama" susurro.

Shadow se alejo del precipicio y se puso a un lado de Seis. -"Como ves, tienes mucho por lo cual luchar, y es por eso que no debes sentirte mal, porque-"

-"Por que aun cuando no pueda volver a mi vida normal, tendré la satisfacción de que salve lo que amo" Seis levanto la vista al cielo, el cual tenia colores rojo y morado entre nubes obscuras.

"Si tan solo supieras que no todo es como lo piensas" pensó Shadow sonriendo.

El Guardia llego con dos copas y una botella de Tequila, la puso en una mesa de piedra que estaba cerca y salió.

-"Ahora, tranquilizate Ryan, recuerda que no estas solo en esto, tienes aliados que te ayudaran en tu ardua batalla, entre ellos, estoy yo"

-"Gracias Shadow, en verdad eres un gran amigo" dijo Seis levantado la vista. -"Pero que no dijiste que no podías intervenir? Ya sabes, reglas y todo eso?"

Shadow pensó por un momento, y sacudió su cabeza. -"Lo se, pero me conoces, se que en toda regla hay algún hoyo donde se puede hacer muchas cosas"

-"Nunca cambias, verdad?"

-"No, y eso que tengo ciento dieciséis mil años, pero me siento de ciento quince mil" Shadow paso su pezuña por su cabeza.

-"Je, si tu lo dices" dijo Seis mientras veía el cielo.

-"Pues, Ryan" Shadow levanto ambas copas que tenían vino. -"Relajate e intenta pasar un buen rato, no hay que dejar que la presión te enloquezca" Seis tomo una de las copas con su magia. -"A tu salud amigo" y de un trago se bebió todo el liquido.

Despues de un par de horas de charlar, Shadow dirigía a Seis hacia la habitación de donde llego cuando un estruendo los saco de su platica, entraron a una sala donde todo estaba desordenado. Shadow se paro en medio de todo y con su magia puso todo en orden. -"Que paso?"

Dos guardias se acercaron, uno molesto con el otro. -"Señor... Stargazer y yo tuvimos una pelea"

Seis levanto una ceja y miro a Shadow, quien parecía molesto. -"Sobre que pelearon Ractur?"

-"Ractur esta diciendo que los Hellhounds son los mejores jugadores de Giridion, cuando todo saben que los Savage son los que dominan ese deporte"

-"Otra vez Stargazer? Los Savage no podrían anotar un craski aunque tuvieran el plax en sus garras"

-"Muy bien, se acabo!" ambos guardias se lanzaron a la pelea una vez mas, pero Shadow los separo.

-"Muy bien, muy bien, calmense los dos, tu Stargazer iras a bañar a Cerbero hoy"

Stargazer protesto. -"Que!? Shadow, no puedes-"

-"Y tu Ractur iras te quedaras a darle de comer al Craken"

Ractur reacciono igual. -"Que? No! Recuerdas lo que me hizo la ultima vez? No me quite esa peste en días!"

-"No me importa, largo" Shadow levanto su pesuña y ambos guardias se fueron murmurando algo.

-"Giridion?" pregunto Seis bastante confundido, Shadow se encogió de hombros.

-"Un deporte que se practica en una dimensión, tan absurdamente violento que casi siempre hay muertes en cada partido, pero debo admitir, que es bastante entretenido de ver"

-"Parece que no hay espacio para el aburrimiento aquí, verdad?" dijo Seis riendo.

-"No tanto, pero lo suficiente para no caer en lo monótono" Shadow salió junto con Seis, unos minutos después llegaron a la habitación.

-"Bueno Ryan, tienes trabajo que hacer" Shadow hizo brillar su cuerno, y un aura obscura envolvió a Seis.

-"Lo se... Gracias Shadow" dijo Seis para después desvanecerse.

Shadow miro el espacio donde había desaparecido Seis y dijo. -"Buena suerte amigo"

Se dio la vuelta hacia la parte central de su Templo. -"Ahora veré que hace el Slenderman, hace un rato que no lo veo"

* * *

Seis despertó, sintiéndose descansado y mas tranquilo que la noche anterior, se levanto y lavo su cara, estiro sus músculos se puso su armadura y salió de la habitación.

Seis camino con una vista de todo diferente, si bien la guerra seria feroz, estaba mas motivado que nunca para ganarla.

Después de recorrer el camino habitual llego a la sala de juntas, donde solo se encontraba la Doctora Halsey con Cortana, parecían discutir sobre algo pero se detuvieron al ver entrar a Seis.

-"Cortana, nos puedes dar un minuto por favor?" dijo Halsey viendo a al Inteligencia Artificial, Cortana asintió y se desvaneció.

-"Por favor tomo asiento Noble, necesito hablar con usted" Halsey hizo unos comandos en un tablero táctil y se puso delante de Seis.

-"Noble Seis, aunque ha vuelto a su servicio como SPARTAN para la UNSC, no puedo evitar notar el hecho de que ha forjado lazos bastante cercanos con algunos habitantes de este lugar" dijo Halsey.

-"Así es Doctora" dijo Seis asintiendo.

-"Pero lo que me preocupa" dijo sentándose -"Me preocupa por que puede que afecte su desempeño en el campo de batalla, como sabrá lo que menos necesitamos ahora es una unidad tan valiosa como usted distraído y desenfocado del objetivo" Halsey se acerco a Seis. -"Hay algo que quisiera decirme?"

Seis agradeció tener el casco puesto, ya que de lo contrario podría ver su expresión de furia, pero notaria el enojo en su voz, así que se tranquilizo antes de contestar. -"Solo una cosa Doctora, no se preocupe por nada, mi objetivo es claro, eliminar a el Covenant en este planeta y seguir nuestra campaña para acabarlo del Universo"

Halsey observo a Seis, se levanto de su silla y tomo su TacPad. -"Muy bien Noble, eso es lo que deseo escuchar, ahora, necesito que se reúna con el Jefe Maestro y Noble Tres en los Hangares, descenderán a Canterlot en treinta minutos"

Seis se levanto de su silla, asintió y salió de la sala, Halsey dejo el TacPad en la mesa y su mirada cambio a seria. -"Solo dijo lo que quería escuchar, bien hecho, se consiguió algo de tiempo, pero mantendré un ojo en usted Noble... A mi nadie me engaña"

_-"Vieja bruja"_ dijo una voz.

Halsey levanto la cabeza y volteo a todos lados, bastante molesta. -"Quien dijo eso! Exijo que se muestre!"

Pero nadie lo hizo, todo seguía tan tranquilo como antes, Halsey suspiro y decidió que seria bueno que tomara una taza de cafe para despertar, pero lo que no noto, es que de un vidrio un par de ojos rojos la miraban maliciosamente.

_"Ja! La verdad duele, no?"_ pensó Shadow al ver la reacción de Halsey.

* * *

Hangares

Veinte minutos después...

El Jefe Maestro, Jun y Seis se encontraban en la puerta de un Pelican, el piloto y el copiloto estaban a bordo y listos para partir, solo necesitaban el permiso para descender a Canterlot y reunirse con fuerzas de Marines y una junta con las Princesas.

Las puertas del Hangar se abrieron dejaron ver a Canterlot, la ciudad en las montañas lucia en toda su gloria en la luz del Sol de Celestia, Seis se quito el casco para respirar el fresco aire mañanero, Jun no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

El Jefe por un breve, muy breve momento su mente repaso la distante idea de quitarse el casco, pero tan pronto como llego ese pensamiento lo rechazo.

"Adelante Jefe, no te resistas" dijo Cortana solo para el Jefe. Quien volteo sus ojos. -"Sabes que no lo haré"

Pero Cortana sonrió. -"Como digas Jefe"

Seis estaba sumergido en la tranquilidad de la mañana, que no escucho el sonido de los pasos acercándose. -"Buen día SPARTANS, espero que hayan descansado por que tienen un largo día por delante"

Era la Doctora Halsey, quien se hacerco al trío de SPARTANS. -"El ataque de ayer por parte del Covenant fue una sorpresa, después de su intervención las tropas perdieron fuerza y numero, es por eso que los convoque aquí al "Maratón" y deje que la infanteria de los Marines se encargaran del resto, nada grave sucedio, solo unos cuantos de heridos que estarán listos para luchar en dos o tres días, ahora, a pesar de que los Phantoms tienen un nuevo sistema de camuflaje furtivo, logramos detectarlos, pero no tendremos tanta suerte las próximas veces, así que debemos adelanternos y establecer defensas en cada rincón de Equestria, ahora bajaran y se reunirán con las compañías de Marines y una pequeña junta con las Princesas, después serán repartidos a los puntos mas importantes de el Reino, alguna duda?" la verdad, Seis y Jun tenían dudas, vaya, hasta el Jefe Maestro y Cortana tenían dudas, pero si algo habían aprendido, es que nunca digas que tienes dudas.

-"No Doctora" dijo Jun.

-"Bien, siendo así, pueden retirarse" Halsey se dio la media vuelta y abandono los Hangares, dejando a el trío de SPARTANS libres para irse.

Canterlot

Diez minutos después...

El Pelican aterrizo en uno de los patios del Castillo, donde la Princesa Cadance los estaba esperando.

-"Un placer verlos" saludo Cadance.

-"Igualmente Majestad" respondió Jun.

Cadance sonrió y les pidió que la siguieran. -"La Princesa Celestia los espera en el salón del trono, por favor siganme, y Cadance esta bien, lo prefiero mas que Princesa"

Después de unos minutos de caminata, llegaron a un pasillo con alfombra roja, que daba a una enorme puerta, la pertenecía a la sala del trono. Seis se sintió un tanto incomodo de volver ahí, por que no la habia pisado desde... Desde que se descubrió todo esto.

Las puertas se abrieron gracias a la magia de los Guardias y entraron, la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna estaban ya esperando, junto a ellas estaba Phalanx, frente a ellos una mesa con un mapa de Equestria y un proyector holografico.

-"Buenos días caballeros, esperábamos su visita" dijo Celestia.

-"La Doctora Halsey nos dijo que cuando estuvieran aquí usaran esto para contactarla" Luna tomo el proyecto con su magia y se lo entrego al Jefe, quien presiono unos botones y lo dejo en el suelo, inmediatamente una luz azul brillo del proyector y después se disparo hacia arriba, deteniendo a los 3 metros y proyectando a la Doctora Halsey.

-"Buen día Majestades, disculpen que no pueda presentarme personalmente, pero tuve... Ciertos asuntos aquí a bordo que me hicieron imposible asistir, suerte que les di ese proyector holografico ayer, así que la junta se pida llevar a cabo"

Las Princesas asintieron, Halsey se cruzo de brazos y dijo. -"Ahora, Princesa Celestia, podría señalarnos tres ciudades que son las importantes en el mapa, las cuales tengan lugares estratégicos como cuevas o lugares completamente solos"

Celestia levanto el mapa, para ella, todo Equestria era importante, pero dadas las indicaciones, tendría que pensar bien en los lugares que diría.

-"Las Pegasus, esa ciudad es casi tan grande como Canterlot, ademas de que llama mucho la atención por estar en medio del desierto, Baltimare, se encuentra cerca de unas montañas donde casi no hay comunicación, un lugar perfecto para ocultarse, y por ultimo Trotingam, no tiene muchos lugares de interés pero es una ciudad enorme, tiene miles de habitantes que la considero importante"

Halsey miro las ciudades den el mapa, tomo su TacPad e hizo unos cálculos. -"Muy bien, pedí tres ciudades por que ahí serán reasignados los SPARTANS junto con varias compañías de Marines, Canterlot estará protegida por el "Maratón" así que no se deberán preocuparse"

-"Así que, Noble Tres será enviado a Trotingam, el Jefe Maestro será enviado a Baltimare y Noble Seis será enviado a Las Pegasus, sus ordenes son simples, defiendas esas áreas clave en caso de una emboscada por parte del Covenant, quedo claro?"

Los SPARTAN asintieron, Halsey sonrió. -"Perfecto, esto se hará de inmediato, mientras mas rápido tengamos las defensas en alto, mas posibilidades tendremos de éxito, eso es todo, buen día Princesas" diciendo esto el holograma de la Doctora desapareció.

Las Princesas y Phalanx miraron a los SPARTAN, para después se Celestia quien rompiera el silencio. -"Yo... Agradezco por lo que hacen, en verdad, no quisiera saber que sucedería si no estuvieran aquí, gracias, muchas gracias"

Los SPARTAN asintieron, y para sorpresa de todos, el Jefe hablo. -"De nada, Princesa"

El sonido de unos Pelican aterrizando afuera los concentro de vuelta a la tarea por delante, los guerreros se dieron la vuelta para salir, pero Seis se quedo atrás, volvió la vista a las Princesas y se arrodillo, se levanto y salió de la sala ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-"Aun dudas de que desee volver a vivir aquí, en Equestria?" dijo Luna mientras se paraba a un lado de su hermana.

Celestia suspiro. -"No Luna, aun con todo lo que le hicieron, Sunlight sigue ahí, y si decide volver... No dudaría en aceptarlo de vuelta" Celestia se levanto de su trono y miro por la ventana hacia el paisaje de Equestria. -"Pero como dije antes, debe perdonarse primero y tener sus pensamientos en orden para poder hacerlo, solo espero que no tarde mucho"

* * *

Afuera del castillo, el Jefe Maestro y Jun habían abordado sus respectivos Pelicans, los cuales ya estaban despegando, pero Seis aun no subía al suyo, se quedo pensando, pensando en que cuando terminaría esto, cuando podría al fin devolverle a Equestria su paz de siempre, cuando la voz del piloto lo regreso a la realidad. -"Señor, debemos irnos, ordenes de la Doctora Halsey"

Seis suspiro, asintió y abordo el Pelican, el cual sin esperar un minuto mas levanto en vuelo y se perdió a la vista mientras se dirigía a su destino.

Pero lo que no vio, es que Twilight lo había visto partir desde la ventana de su habitación, Twilight cerro sus ojos y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-"Oh Sunlight...

* * *

**_Pues, ya era hora de que despolvara esta historia, que van meses que no le hago caso y nomas me he estado haciendo wey con ella, así que esperen mas capítulos de "Noble Seis en Equestria de ahora en adelante junto con "Venciendo el Celo"._**

_**Ahora, un par de avances del próximo capitulo!**_

* * *

_-"Doctora Halsey?"_

_-"Princesa Celestia, debemos hablar"_

_-"Que? No puedes ir a buscarlo!_

_-"Debo ir a buscarlo papá!"_

_-"Traigan a la criatura lunar hermanos, será nuestra venganza"_

_-"Luna?! Donde esta Luna?!"_

_-"Busquen a la Princesa!"_

_-"Con esto ellos pagaran lo que han hecho"_

_-"He visto mas grandes"_

_-"Alerta! El "Castigo de la Noche" se acerca!"_

* * *

**_Cuídense_**_** y hasta la próxima!**_


	14. Perdiendo el Control

My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria.

Capitulo 14: Perdiendo el Control.

* * *

El camino hacia Las Pegasus fue relativamente tranquilo para Seis, sin problemas, sin turbulencias, sin nada que pudiera perturbar la calma del viaje.

Seis dejo la puerta del Pelican abierta, así que pudo ver como lentamente Canterlot y el "Maratón" se encogían en la distancia, Ademas vio como otros Pelicans salían de la enorme fragata, llenos de Marines y fuerzas ODST para defender las diferentes ciudades de Equestria, Seis se alegro un poco con eso, al menos no sentiría que deja desprotegidos a los demás Ponies.

Los Pilotos del Pelican seguían el curso hacia las coordenadas que les habían indicado, Seis levanto la vista y pudo ver por vidrio delantero de la nave como el paisaje verde y fértil tan característico de Equestria cambiaba lentamente a uno mas arenoso, cálido, y seco, al cabo de unos minutos, se pudo ver una ciudad en medio de toda la arena, como un Oasis.

Era la ciudad de Las Pegasus.

La ciudad desde las alturas era sorprendente, las luces eran muy brillantes a pesar de que era de día, los anuncios de casinos, hoteles, espectáculos y tiendas estaban por todas partes y los Ponies, aunque un tanto nerviosos por las noticias sobre los humanos y el Covenant, parecían pasar un excelente día en esta ciudad con sus atracciones.

El Pelican llego a el extremo de la ciudad y descendió en un puesto avanzado de los Marines, quienes ya tenían levantado una armería, una pequeña pero bien equipada base de operaciones y un buen numero de vehículos, en lo cuales se encontraban Warthogs Gauss, una devastadora torreta que tenia un pequeño generador de proyectiles MAC que podían destrozar cualquier vehículo y estructura que se eligiera, Rocket Launchers, un lanzador de cohetes de una potencia un tanto menor a la del Lanzacohetes de infantería, pero el hecho de que disparara seis a gran velocidad compensaba el daño, ademas de contar con un asegurador de blanco automático para vehículos aéreos, bastante útiles para derribar Banshees o Phantoms, y los Warthogs originales con la torreta de calibre 50, ideal para abatir a un numero considerable de infantería enemiga.

Tanques Escorpión, una pieza de destrucción total en manos (o en caso de Seis, pezuñas) experimentadas o novatas, armado con un enorme cañón que dispara proyectiles explosivos a una velocidad increíble, haciendo que destruir vehículos enemigos sea mas sencillo, ademas de contar con una torreta parecida a los de los Warthogs para mantener a los enemigos lejos del tanque.

Falcons, ágiles vehículos aéreos impulsados por hélices y turbinas, haciendo que sea extremadente ágiles a la hora de combate, ideal para transportar a un pequeño numero de tropas o bien tener a un tirador de cada lado, brindando apoyo aéreo a tropas en el suelo con sus torretas o bien, Lanzagranadas, haciendo de este vehículo uno de los mejores para asaltos, ademas de que el piloto cuenta con su propia fuerza de fuego en frente si debe luchar.

Hornets, vehículo aéreo parecido al Falcon, solo que este es propulsado por turbinas y cuenta con mas potencia de disparo por parte del piloto, ya que cuenta con una torreta y misiles para el combate, de una agilidad media el Hornet es para tácticas de Golpea y Corre, aun así, es bastante efectivo.

El Pelican toco suelo y Seis salió del vehículo, camino hacia la armería mientras revisaba su mapa de Equestria, el cual Cortana había puesto en los SPARTAN, y en efecto, las Pegasus era una ciudad bastante alejada de las demás, y por lo grande de la ciudad, había mucho que defender si el Covenant atacara.

"Sabes, hace mucho tiempo en la Tierra, había una ciudad muy parecida a esta" dijo Shadow.

"A si?" respondió Seis, un poco interesado.

"Si, se llamaba Las Vegas, captas la pequeña referencia?" dijo Shadow sonriendo para si mismo.

Seis solo río levemente y entro a la armería, la cual estaba llena de toda clase de armas, Rifles de Asalto, Rifles de Batalla, Rifles DMR, Rifles de Francotirador, Lanzacohetes, Lanzagranadas, Magnums, Escopetas, Granadas de Fragmentación... Mas que suficiente para toda las compañías de Marines, o tal vez para mas.

Seis cambio sus armas por una Magnum, un Rifle DMR y una Escopeta, también tomo cuatro gradas de fragmentación por si acaso, todavía no había motivo por el cual ir armado hasta los dientes, pero Seis se sentía mas cómodo si llevaba con el las armas por si una emergencia llega a pasar.

Después Seis entro a la base, donde debía encontrarse con el sujeto que estuviera a cargo de estas compañías.

Entro al improvisado edificio y después de caminar por un pasillo entro a lo que era el cuarto de guerra, ahí, un hombre de edad de alrededor de los 50 años estaba junto a otros mas jóvenes que el en un mapa de la ciudad, en el cual estaba marcados con círculos rojos lugares de importancia.

Seis aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de los hombres, los cuales levantaron su vista para ver al ponyficado SPARTAN.

-"Entonces es cierto, un SPARTAN Pony" dijo el hombre mayor.

-"Pensé que solo era una broma por los demás chicos en el "Maratón"" dijo otro sujeto.

-"No lo es señores, soy el SPARTAN del antiguo Equipo Noble, designado como Noble Seis, estoy aquí bajo las ordenes de la Doctora Halsey para apoyar en la defensa de esta ciudad" se presento Seis.

El hombre mayor asintió y se levanto de su silla. -"Un placer conocerlo Noble, ademas de ser una sorpresa, escuche que habia muerto en la Caída de Reach, y luego oír que esta aquí como un Pony"

Seis por adentro de su casco volteo sus ojos. -"Si, me lo han dicho mucho últimamente"

-"Pero dejemos eso a un lado, soy el Comandante Richard Wilson, a cargo de esta operación"

El tipo a la derecha de Richard se levanto y se presento. -"Yo soy el Teniente Michael Flynn"

Y el tercer hombre repitió la acción de los demás. -"Un placer verlo señor, mi nombre es Taylor McGee, mi rango es el de Sargento"

Seis se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba el mapa y le dio un vistazo mas de cerca. -"Estos puntos en el mapa, cuales son sus ventajas?"

El Comandante Richard, el Teniente Michael y el Sargento Taylor tomaron asiento y señalaron uno por uno los puntos marcados. -"El primer punto esta en la parte noroeste de la ciudad, justo en techo de un casino, no es muy alto pero tampoco muy bajo, tiene una vista perfecta de una buena parte del desierto, lo cual es vital para detectar alguna emboscada" después marco otro punto. -"Este punto esta sobre uno de los hoteles que se encuentran en la parte central de la ciudad, ideal para poner algunos Francotiradores a cubrir tropas que estén en combate en la calles, ademas de que esta cerca de la calle principal" después el Sargento Taylor señalo unos puntos que estaban pintados de azul. -"Estos puntos son los edificios mas altos de todos, ahí pensamos poner Torretas Antiaéreas con escudos, ademas de que incluimos un sonar de alta sensibilidad que nos ayudara a detectar a los Phantoms cuando estén en su modo furtivo, así que estaremos listos si desean hacer sus trucos"

Seis analizo el mapa, y era una buena estrategia, iba a comentar algo cuando una señal entrante en la radio lo interrumpió.

_-"Noble Seis, adelante Noble Seis"_ llamo la Doctora Halsey.

Esto llamo la atención de el trío de líderes, Seis decidió dejar la radio para que lo escucharan todos. -"Aqui Noble Seis Doctora"

_-"Supongo que ya ha llegado a su destino, verdad?"_ dijo Halsey.

-"Así es Doctora, ya he aterrizado y me he reunido con las personas a cargo de la base"

_-"Ah si, Taylor, Michael y Richard, no habia mas que enviar ahí mas que ellos"_ el tono de Halsey era notablemente sarcástico.

Seis pudo ver como los hombres apretaban sus puños y murmuraban cosas. -"Cuales son sus ordenes Doctora?"

_-"Sencillo, patrulle el área, investigue cualquier hecho sospechoso y elimine cualquier amenaza"_

-Así será Doctora Halsey" despidió Seis.

Pero Halsey no habia acabado._ -"Una advertencia Noble, como vera, esta ciudad esta muy alejada de las otras, incluso lejos de "Maratón" así que haga todo lo posible para eliminar toda fuerza hostil Covenant, porque si llegara a pedir ayuda, tardaría demasiado, entiende?"_

Seis pensó en lo que escucho, sabia que este lugar estaba alejado, así que estaría por su cuenta si fallaba, ademas, esto no es Manehattan, si llega a haber un ataque masivo, no habría lugar seguro para los Ponies.

-"Entendido" respondió.

_-"Bien, buena suerte Noble, espero una respuesta positiva"_ con esto, Halsey corto la comunicación.

-"Esa perra, me gustaría ver su maldito trasero en medio de la batalla, ella solo se sienta y mira todo por una pantalla, quejandose de, según ella, lo mal que hacemos todo nuestro trabajo" gruño el Comandante Richard.

-"Jamas la pude soportar, jamas" comento el Sargento Taylor.

-"Hay algo que tenemos en común algunos de mis hombres y yo, nuestro odio por Halsey" dijo el Teniente Michael.

Hubo una pausa en el lugar, una tensa pausa.

"Si pudieras escuchar todo lo que piensan en contra de Halsey, te quedarías mudo... Bueno, mas de lo que estas ahora" le dijo Shadow.

"En verdad?" dijo Seis evitando reír.

"Neta, ellos están... Oh... Oh oh... OH! Chale, eso es odio" Shadow sonaba impresionado.

-"Bueno!" dijo Richard. -"Será mejor iniciar con el plan, así que, andando"

* * *

-"Doctora Halsey?" exclamo Celestia con un poco de asombro al ver a la Doctora en la Sala del Trono.

"Princesa Celestia, necesitamos hablar" dijo Halsey, quien había llegado a Canterlot a bordo de un Pelican, además de llevar consigo una escolta de tres ODST.

-"Creí que habíamos hablado de todo lo que se necesitaba hablar a bordo del "Maratón", no es así?"

Halsey río levemente y avanzo hacia la Princesa. -"Referente al Covenant, todo fue hablado, pero esto es algo con casi tanta importancia"

Celestia estaba confundida. -"Y que podría ser eso Doctora Halsey?"

La mirada de Halsey se volvió fría. -"Sobre cierto SPARTAN Princesa, y usted sabe a quien me refiero"

Celestia suspiro. -"Sobre Sunlight"

-"'Sunlight', vaya, nombre mas lamentablemente no pudieron haberle dado" dijo Halsey en tono de burla, Celestia no mostró ninguna expresión, pero por dentro estaba furiosa, como se atrevía a burlarse de Sunlight asi en frente de ella?

-"Lamentable o no, Doctora, yo llamare a ese Pony "Sunlight", ya que ese es el nombre con el cual se le conoce aquí en Equestria y el cual le dieron sus padres, usted lo podrá llamar "Seis" si lo desea" dijo Celestia un tanto molesta.

Halsey se mostró molesta por igual. -"Precisamente ese es el tema del que quiero hablar Princesa Celestia, ese apego que se ha desarrollado, Noble Seis en estos años a vivido aquí, en este planeta, reencarnado en un pony por razones que me son imposibles de explicar"

Halsey miro por uno de los cristales del lugar. -"Como lo ha dicho usted misma, Equestria es un lugar completamente ajeno a la guerra, solo conoce amenazas con criaturas que rara vez se hacen presentes, y consideras extremadamente grave el hecho de que alguno de sus Ponys cometa algún acto violento o bandalico, verdad?"

Celestia no dijo nada, solo asintió, Halsey parecía estar complacida con la respuesta. -"Y aun así, me sorprende de que quiera conservar a 'Sunlight', a pesar de que el es uno de nosotros"

-"No es así Doctora, aunque hace poco tiempo supe de que Sunlight era un humano, decidí no juzgarlo por ello" respondió Celestia.

-"Y quisiera saber por que?" pregunto la Doctora.

-"Por que según el, desde que nació aquí sabia todo, absolutamente todo de su vida pasada, nada lo detenía de comenzar una masacre solo para liberar su furia por su muerte, pudo haber sido una terrible amenaza para toda Equestria, tal vez para el mundo entero, pero no lo hizo, aun siendo un SPARTAN, decidió abandonar ese camino y vivir una nueva vida, viviendo una verdadera vida de amor y felicidad como cada ser debe vivir, no ser arrebatado de su familia para ser obligado a someterse a experimentos y ser criado para la guerra"

Halsey no dijo nada, solo miro fijamente a la Princesa del Sol, la cual continuo.

-"Sunlight siguió con su vida, y aunque tuvo dificultades para olvidar los horrores por los que paso durante cada momento, logro superarlo, y empezó a disfrutar de su vida, hasta que llegaron ustedes a arruinarlo todo, ustedes y ese Jefe Maestro solo lograron forzar a revivir todo eso, pero..."

-"Continúe" dijo Halsey con un poco de interés.

-"Pero se, que el esta dispuesto a pasar por todo eso, por el, por Equestria, y por su familia que tiene ahora"

Halsey río, río a carcajadas que derramaban sarcasmo. -"Por favor Princesa! Usted cree que después de todo esto, volverá a ser el mismo? Yo cree a los SPARTAN para ser perfectos en la guerra, no para jugar con caballitos en miniatura, para ser ágiles, fuertes y mortales, no para ser dóciles, débiles y amorosos, ese peón que menciona, jamas será el mismo, el es un asesino"

-"No..." dijo Celestia.

-"Es un sádico" presiono Halsey.

-"No"

-"Es una maquina de matar"

-"No!"

-"Es un enviado del infierno, un nacido para la guerra... El... Es... Un... _SPARTAN_!"

-"BASTA!" rugió Celestia, abriendo sus alas y golpeando su pezuña contra el suelo.

-"Noble Seis se esta apegando mucho a este mundo, cosa que no puedo permitir, lo necesito sin distracciones, el no tiene familia, el no tiene amigos, solo tiene un arma y una insaciable sed de sangre, esta en sus venas, pony o no, no puede negar lo que es, y si sigue con esa actitud, me veré forzada a arrancarle esos recuerdos"

-"Y como lo hará Doctora? Con mas experimentos?" pregunto sarcásticamente Celestia.

-"Con experimentos, con tortura, con lo que sea! Al terminar todo esto, Noble Seis volverá a solo pensar en la guerra, a defender a su verdadera especie, a ser un SPARTAN y estará al servicio de la UNSC le guste o no"

Celestia solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. -"Oh Doctora, me gustaría ver eso, Sunlight no esta solo, me tiene a mi a su lado, y no permitiré que le ponga una sola mano encima"

La Doctora Halsey solo sonrió. -"Eso lo veremos Princesa, buen día"

-"Buen día Doctora" respondió Celestia.

Halsey salió de la sala, dejando a Celestia furiosa, después de un breve momento de la partida de la Doctora, vio como el Pelican se levantaba del suelo y regresaba a la enorme fragata, la cual flotaba encima de Canterlot.

-"No lo permitiré, protegeré a Sunlight de usted, Doctora Halsey" Celestia cerro sus ojos y evito que unas lagrima saliera por sus ojos, después los abrió y camino hacia su trono, donde estaban un par de guardias Pegasos. -"Quiero que busquen a Phalanx"

Ambos guardias asintieron y salieron volando, Celestia se sentó en su trono y suspiro, esto era demasiada presión para ella, ni Nightmare Moon, Discord o la Reina Chrysallis habían sido una amenaza tan grande...

Unos momentos después, en un haz de luz, apareció Phalanx, quien avanzo hacia la Princesa y se inclino, Celestia sonrío. -"Me alegra verte Phalanx, tengo una tarea para ti que es de suma importancia"

Phalanx se levanto y se retiro su casco. -"Cual es, Princesa?"

-"Necesito que viajes a Las Pegasus, ahí se encuentra Sunlight" dijo Celestia.

-"Se refiere al Unicornio que es un humano mi Lady?" pregunto Phalanx.

-"Así es, veras Phalanx, el, aunque te cueste creerlo, esta en peligro, debes ir y vigilarlo, no hagas contacto con el, solo vigilalo y asegurate de que no intenten hacer nada con el"

Phalanx no estaba seguro de eso, después de todo, y en palabras de Sunlight, era uno de los mejores guerreros en el Universo, que protección podría necesitar? Pero si la Princesa Celestia lo ordenaba, lo haría.

-"Entendido Princesa, me retiro" Phalanx retrocedió y cargo magia en su cuerno.

-"Buena suerte Phalanx" se despidió Celestia, Phalanx asintió y desapareció.

Pero de lo que Celestia no se dio cuenta, es que Twilight escucho todo a través de la puerta, cuando todo estuvo en silencio, salió corriendo hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

-"Cariño? Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Sweet Star al entrar a la habitación de Twilight, quien solo estaba sentada en la obscuridad, viendo por una ventana, sollozando.

-"No mamá, no lo estoy"

-"Twilight, se que es duro, y a nosotros también nos duele saber que tu hermano es... Bueno, un humano" Star se acerco a su hija, quien seguía mirando por la ventana.

-"Twilight" dijo su padre. -"Deja de llorar cariño, nos rompe el corazón verte así"

Twilight aparto su vista de la ventana y seco sus lagrimas. -"Pero como no puedo estarlo papá? Mi hermano, mi hermanito, alguien a quien yo siempre quise, y verlo ahora, tan diferente, tan... Tan..."

Twilight volvió a romper en llanto, Midnight y Sweet Star abrazaron a su pequeña hija, provocando que sus propias lagrimas salieran, Twilight regreso el abrazo y froto su rostro contra el pecho de su madre.

-"Si tan solo hubieran escuchado todo lo que esa tal Doctora Halsey dijo de Sunlight, que era un asesino, un monstruo, que solo servia para la guerra" Star y Midnight intercambiaron miradas alarmadas, mientras que Twilight siguió. -"Y dijo que planea llevarselo de Equestria cuando esto termine, yo no quiero que se lo lleven, yo quiero que este aquí, con nosotros"

-"Twilight..." susurro Star.

-"Pero" Twilight aclaro su garganta. -"Se donde esta, escuche decir a la Princesa Celestia decir que Sunlight esta en Las Pegasus, me preparare para ir a buscarlo y advertirle de todo lo que dijo la Doctora Halsey"

-"Que? No puedes ir a buscarlo!" dijo Midnight alarmado.

-"Debo de ir a buscarlo papá!" respondió Twilight.

-"Absolutamente no Twilight!" dijo su madre.

-"Que? Por que no?" pregunto Twilight.

-"Twilight" dijo Midnight. -"Sabes muy bien que no puedes ir a buscarlo, es muy peligroso, que pasaría si llegara a haber otra batalla de entre esos alienigenas y los humanos? Jamas nos perdonaríamos si te llegara a pasar algo"

-"Pero no me pasara nada, tendré cuidado" respondió Twilight. -"Necesito verlo, necesito advertirle de lo que escuche, yo debo-"

-"No Twilight, no lo harás!" grito Midnight.

Twilight bajo su cabeza, se alejo de sus padres, después un par de lagrimas cayeron a la alfombra.

-"Twilight, querida-"

-"Salgan" interrumpió Twilight a Sweet Star.

Midnight y Star intercambiaron miradas, no querían, pero debían darle tiempo a Twilight, así que salieron de la habitación y cerraron gentilmente la puerta.

Pero Twilight no se quedaría ahí sentada mientras que su hermano esta allá afuera luchando solo y con la amenaza de ser alejado de Equestria, no, claro que no.

-"Espera Sunlight, estoy en camino" susurro Twilight.

Las Pegasus quedaba al otro extremo de Equestria, casi con Griffonia, el Imperio de los Grifos, y su hechizo de teletransportacion no seria lo suficientemente poderoso como para llevarla tan lejos, podría tomar el Friendship Exprés, pero ni Celestia ni sus padres la dejarían salir, aparte de que la Guardia Real esta en todos lados.

"Hmm... Que haré?" pensó Twilight, salir de Canterlot seria un verdadero reto, con lo vacías que están las calles, todo el mundo la podría ver!

"Un momento... Eso es!" Twilight salió de su habitación, camino lo mas calmada que pudo por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas de madera, a un lado, con letras doradas, un anuncio decía: "Biblioteca de Canterlot"

Twilight entro, y resistió la urgencia de saltar de estante en estante para buscar algún libro de historia, de física o de alguna otra cosa.

Twilight paso entre todos los estantes, ignorando cada libro que pasaba, por que ninguno de ellos le serviría para su propósito, el libro que buscaba, estaba en un lugar muy especial, en los Archivos de Starswirl el Barbudo.

Claro, que esta vez no se infiltraría como la ultima vez, vistiendo un traje negro, evitando a los guardias y utilizando tácticas de evasión al estilo Daring Do. (o tal vez de Solid Snake)

No, utilizaría la entrada secreta que había en la biblioteca, era mucho mas sencillo que todo eso.

Llego a una de las esquinas de la enorme biblioteca, después, tomo el libro del estante 1996, fila 6 y libro 20, soplo para quitar el polvo de la cubierta y leer el nombre.

_"Magia Cósmica Volumen 8"_

-"Perfecto" susurro Twilight.

Abrió el libro y ojeo las paginas hasta llegar a casi la mitad del libro, donde encontró un pergamino doblado, lo tomo con su magia y lo abrió, pero estaba completamente en blanco, pero eso no desanimo a Twilight, era un truco del pergamino para cualquier otro que no conociera su secreto lo leyera, pego su cuerno a el y dijo. -"Juro Solemnemente que mis Intenciones no son Buenas"

Poco a poco, letras y formas aparecieron en el mapa como si la tinta estuviera dibujando todo en ese preciso momento, y encima de todo, unas letras grandes formaron las siguientes palabras:

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta,los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador_

Busco entre los pliegos de papel el lugar que queria hasta que dio con ellos, el pasaje estaba frente a ella y los guardias tardarían en volver a pasar por el pasillo de los Archivos, Twilight vio detenidamente el mapa para asegurarse de que no hubiera errores.

La Princesa Celestia estaba en la Sala del Trono, la Princesa Luna estaba en el Observatorio, un notable numero de la Guardia Real estaban en las puertas de cada entrada y sus padres en el comedor del castillo, todo estaba perfecto.

Twilight cerro el mapa, volvió a pegar su cuerno a el y dijo _-"Travesura Realizada"_

La tinta del mapa se desvaneció y quedo totalmente en blanco, Twilight oculto el mapa y se acerco a otro estante, aparto unos libros y empujo una pequeña parte del muro salida, lo cual provoco que un estante se levantara y dejara al descubierto un pasadizo obscuro, pero corto, Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y entro en el, el estante se cerro detrás de ella y la calma volvió al lugar.

Twilight camino por el pasillo, si no tuviera su magia para hacer luz haría esto muchísimo mas terrorífico, después de un breve momento llego a una pared, igual con una parte salida la cual presiono con su pezuña, la pared se recorrió hacia un lado silenciosamente, dejado ver otra vez mas estantes, pero estos tenían muchos pergaminos y libros muy antiguos.

Twilight entro al salón de los Archivos y, a diferencia de la ultima vez de que no sabia por donde empezar a buscar, Twilight paso por el enorme reloj de arena que había en el centro de el Salón hacia un estante en particular, aparto un libro y saco un pergamino, lo desenrollo, leyó su contenido y una enorme sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios.

-"El Hechizo de Invisibilidad, uno de los mejores hechizos de Starswirl el Barbudo" Twilight regreso el pergamino al estante y se concentro, cerro sus ojos y cargo magia en su cuerno, el cual brillo y brillo mientras las enormes cantidades de energía se acumulaban, el sudor se hacia presente en la frente de la Unicornio, señal del esfuerzo que hacia, por un momento estuvo a punto de perder la concentración, pero recordó por que hacia esto.

-"Por tu Sunlight, lo haré!" Twilight siguió cargando magia, y en una muy brillante luz, el hechizo termino.

Twilight colapso al suelo, exhausta por el enorme esfuerzo que hizo, el mundo le daba vueltas y estaba al borde de quedar inconsciente, y lo peor es que no sabia si el hechizo funciono o no, y no tenia fuerzas para moverse.

Y lo peor que pudo haber pasado, paso, escucho el sonido de pezuñas acercándose, de seguro era algún Guardia que vio la luz del hechizo y venia a ver que sucedía.

"Perdón Sunlight" pensó Twilight mientras que la sombra de el pony que llego la cubría, eso era todo, ahora no podría ayudar a su hermano, no podría advertirle, el Guardia la llevaría ante la Princesa y...

Un momento, los Guardias no tienen pelaje color rosado, o si?

Twilight abrió mas los ojos y levanto lentamente la vista, frente a ella no estaba ningún Guardia... O _Pinkie Pie_, no...

Era Cadance.

-"Twilight" dijo Cadance. -"Que crees que haces?"

Twilight no pudo evitar llorar. -"Cadance, yo-"

-"Acaso pensabas escapar del castillo?" presiono, Twilight solo asintió mientras seguía llorando, en verdad, a Cadance le destrozaba el corazón verla así, así que se recostó a un lado de ella y la cubrió con una de sus alas.

-"Shh, shh, Twilight, todo esta bien, no llores" dijo Cadance con una voz suave y dulce, Twilight se pego junto a ella y respiro profundamente.

-"No Cadance, nada esta bien" respondió Twilight con una voz amarga. -"Mira todo lo que esta sucediendo! Unos alienigenas nos quieren aniquilar, otros, según ellos, nos defienden, mi hermano mayor casi muere a causa de uno de ellos y mi hermano menor resulta ser una especie de reencarnación de un humano, ademas de escuchar decir a la tal Doctora que piensa llevarse a Sunlight cuando todo esto termine y obligarlo a ser un asesino, y yo, yo quieto ir con el, quiero estar junto a el, necesito advertirle de lo que le quieren hacer y... Y se que el quiere estar conmigo, tal vez el cree que lo odiamos, que jamas lo queremos volver a ver, pero no es cierto, en verdad lo queremos, y yo haré lo que sea necesario para hacerselo saber"

Cadance no pudo evitar sentir la tristeza de Twilight al escuchar eso, pero también sintió otra cosa, orgullo.

-"Twilight" dijo Cadance. -"Tu amor por tu hermano es muy fuerte, tanto, que juro que ni siquiera Celestia podría contra el, y quiero que sepas, que tienes mi apoyo para lo que sea que necesites, no lo dudes"

Twilight abrazo a Cadance con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la Alicornio regreso el abrazo y le susurro al oído. -"Dime, que intentabas hacer?"

Twilight señalo el pergamino del estante. -"Intentaba hacer el hechizo de Invisibilidad de Starswirl, pero falle, y agote toda mi magia en el intento"

Cadance lo levanto, lo pudo frente a ella y lo leyó. -"Un hechizo bastante difícil... Pero no imposible"

-"Huh?" pregunto Twilight.

-"Pero primero, necesitamos tenerte arriba otra vez" Cadance hizo brillar su cuerno y toco el de Twilight, Twilight sintió como su fuerza mágica y física volvía a ella, y por un momento, se sintió como si pudiera acabar con el Covenant ella sola.

Ambos cuernos dejaron de brillar y ambas yeguas abrieron los ojos, Twilight sonrío volvió a abrazar a Cadance.

-"Gracias" susurro.

-"De nada Twili, y ahora, intentado de nuevo" dijo Cadance, Twilight se levanto, Cadance se paro junto a ella y la Unicornio morada inicio de nuevo el hechizo.

Su cuerno se envolvió en magia, chispas salieron de la punta y una gran luz ilumino toda la sala una vez mas, Twilight mantenía la magia corriendo, sentía la presión juntandose en su frente, señal de que el hechizo estaría cerca de terminar.

"Si, si! Ya casi!" pensó Twilight, todo iba, bien hasta que...

Twilight sintió como se volvía a quedar sin magia, y el hechizo perdía fuerza.

Pero antes de que algo mas sucediera, sintió como una corriente de magia diferente paso a su cuerno, abrió su ojo derecho y vio que Candance la estaba apoyando con el hechizo, Twilight decidió que haría la ultima parte del truco ahora.

Y en una nube rosada y morada, Twilight se desvaneció.

-"Wow!" dijo Twilight, quien levanto su pezuña frente a su cara, y podía ver a través de ella.

-"Oh vaya, no sirvió!" dijo Twilight molesta, pero en el caso de Cadance todo era muy diferente.

-"Quizá te equivoques" Cadance puso el pergamino frente a ella. -"Tomalo y lee el final"

Twilight lo tomo con su magia y leyó. -"Al terminar el hechizo, el sujeto habrá desaparecido completamente ante la vista de los demás, mas no para el del todo, el sujeto podrá verse a si mismo con una leve transparencia para saber ubicar sus extremidades"

-"Ahora Twilight, corre, ve, salva a tu hermano, estoy segura que ahora nada podrá detenerte" Cadance sonrio cálidamente a... Bueno, a donde creía que estaba Twilight.

-"Gracias Cadance, no lo hubiera hecho sin ti, cuidate" Twilight camino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo.

-"Cadance?" dijo Twilight.

-"Huh? Pensé que te habías ido" Cadance sacudió su cabeza y rio.

-"Como sabias que estaba aquí?" se podía escuchar el tono de sospecha.

Cadance solo volvió a reír. -"Ah Twili, por que sabia que intentarías algo, siempre lo haces, verdad?"

Twilight sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban por un leve rubor. -"Tan predecible soy?"

Cadance camino hacia la puerta. -"A veces, pero no te preocupes, pocos pue-Ugff!"

Cadance choco con Twilight, quien la abrazo y dijo. -"Espero que no muchos sepan hacer eso" y sin mas, salió a todo galope, el sonido de sus pezuñas contra el suelo silenciado por la alfombra y en parte por el hechizo.

-"Por que te conozco... O por que tenia esto" Cadance levanto su ala izquierda y levanto un pergamino. _-"Travesura Realizada"_

* * *

Al pie de la montaña de la majestuosa ciudad de Canterlot, una puerta se abrió aparentemente de la nada, de ella salió una criatura alta, bípeda, con una mirada feroz y protegido por una fuerte armadura púrpura.

Era un Elite Ultra.

Detrás de el, varios Unggoy, o Grunts, bajaron de la puerta, seguidos de Jackals Skimirshers y Elites Rangers, Menores y Spec Ops.

La puerta se cerro y todo volvió a ser invisible, las Tropas Covenant avanzaron hacia una roca, y alrededor de la roca mas puertas se abrían para dejar salir muchas mas tropas, muchas mas eran Elites Spec Ops, armados con Repetidores de Plasma y Espadas de Energía.

De entre todo el grupo, un Elite subió a la roca, vestido en una fuerte armadura amarilla con lineas fluorescentes de color azul, era un Elite General.

-"Hermanos!" rugió el Elite General. -"Nuestro primer ataque a este planeta fracaso, esos herejes de los humanos se han aliado con las criaturas nativas de este planta, haciendolas escoria ante nuestros ojos, una escoria que se debe de limpiar del camino para que la Gloria del Covenant pueda brillar en cada rincón de la Galaxia!"

Todas las Tropas celebraron las palabras de su líder, el Elite General levanto sus manos para recuperar el orden.

-"Gracias a la valentía de nuestros hermanos, sabemos que esta escoria tienen líderes, realeza, cuadrúpedos hembras con habilidades de todas las criaturas inferiores a ellas, de gran poder, pero al igual que los humanos, son débiles, guiadas por sentimientos"

El Elite tomo de el suelo un casco de Elite Ultra ensangrentado. -"El Demonio esta con ellos, el Demonio que entro a nuestra Corbeta, asesino a nuestros hermanos y escapo, ahora sabemos que no esta solo, tiene una criatura semejante, y una de las criaturas nativas de este planeta también es uno de ellos, ahora no solo es uno, ahora son tres Demonios a los que nos enfrentemos, pero no se preocupen, si es necesario moriremos para erradicarlos!"

-"La criatura Solar es la Monarca de este Reino, y por lo que sabemos es completamente débil sin su contraparte, al parecer son familia"

El Elite bajo y puso su atención a los Elites Spec Ops. -"Hermanos, traigan a la criatura lunar, esa será nuestra venganza"

Volvió a la roca de un salto. -"Será nuestra venganza por nuestros hermanos caídos!"

Todos los presentes levantaron sus armas, los Elites Spec Ops subieron a dos Phantoms, activaron el sistema furtivo y despegaron, avanzando cautelosamente para que ningún sensor del "Maratón" los detectara.

Los Phantoms ascendieron hasta llegar al jardín principal, el cual estaba en el centro del castillo, el piloto reviso el área para asegurarse que nadie pudiera ver el descenso del las tropas.

Nada, completamente solo, salvo unos Guardias a lo lejos en las torres de guardia, pero estaban fuera del rango de visión.

Las compuertas laterales se abrieron, los Elites Spec Ops activaron sus habilidades de Armadura de Camuflaje Activo, desvaneciendose completamente y volviendose totalmente silenciosos, ademas de cambiar sus Repetidores de Plasma por Rifles Tormenta, mas efectivos en caso de que sean descubiertos y tengan que combatir.

Saltaron fuera de los Phantoms al suave pasto del Castillo, el líder del grupo marco a sus compañeros con un indicador encima de ellos y señalo el camino, un pasillo que dirigía a el ala Lunar del Castillo, la cual era la residencia de la Princesa Luna desde su regreso de su exilio.

Luna miro por la ventana, en lugar de entrar los cálidos rayos del Sol de su querida hermana, entraba una sombra, que era producida por la inmensidad del "Maratón" que se mantenía sobre Canterlot, vigilando la ciudad de cualquier ataque.

Se aparto de la ventana y se sentó en su escritorio, el cual estaba lleno de documentos y papeles importantes, pero los ignoro, ignoro todo, Luna solo deseaba que todo esto fuera una mentira, un mal sueño, una terrible pesadilla, tan grandes eran sus deseos de que la paz volviera, que seria capaz de volver a ser Nightmare Moon.

Aunque claro, eso seria algo contradictorio, pensó Luna, todo esto la estaba afectando mucho.

-"Y no puedo imaginar como será para Tia" dijo, viendo una fotografía de ellas dos.

Ambas estaban abrazandose, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, reflejando la alegría de estar una vez mas reunidas.

-"Oh Tia, como me gustaría poder ayudarte mas" suspiro Luna, camino hasta su cama y se recostó en ella, abrazando un peluche con la forma de su hermana.

Esto llevo una sonrisa a su rostro, ya que Celestia tenia uno de ella en su habitación, no sabia para que eran exactamente, pero viendo a el juguete de su hermana entre sus brazos, comprendió por que estaban ahí.

Luna cerro sus ojos, tratando de dormir un poco, al ser la Princesa de la Noche, ella era nocturna, y no necesitaba dormir mucho por la noche, lo hacia en el día, pero con la resiente situación, ni ella ni Celestia habían podido descansar apropiadamente, entre atender deberes Reales, vida personal y tratar de convencer a los Ponies de toda Equestria de que todo iba a estar bien, había muy poco tiempo para ellas.

De repente escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría, Luna abrió sus ojos, esperando ver a sus mucamas con su almuerzo, el cual previamente había pedido.

Pero el voltear a ver la puerta, no había nadie.

"Que raro" pensó Luna, una corriente de aire era muy improbable, ya que las puertas eran pesadas, ademas de que no hacia viento.

Luna sacudió su cabeza y cerro la puerta con su magia, en verdad que necesitaba descansar.

La Alicornio se relajo, intentado dormir.

Pero abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir que algo la tomaba de su pierna bruscamente.

Batiendo sus alas salto de la cama y se sostuvo en el aire, su cuerno brillando, lista para atacar a lo que fuera que intentara hacerle daño.

De la nada, una criatura bípeda apareció, vistiendo una especie de armadura púrpura con ojos azules brillantes, Luna no dudo y lanzo un rayo de luz verde en contra de la criatura, la cual ágilmente de un salto lo esquivo, Luna cambio de posición lanzo una esfera azul obscuro contra el Elite, quien trato de esquivar el ataque, pero la esfera lo impacto de lleno en el pecho.

Para la sorpresa de Luna, nada sucedió, el Elite salto y soltó un golpe con la intención de derribarla, pero Luna esquivo en impacto, cargo magia en su cuerno y disparo otro rayo, esta vez, el Elite no se molesto en moverse, el rayo impacto en el pero nada sucedió.

"Imposible! Son inmunes a la magia!" esto le trajo un poco de preocupación, pero no lo mostraría, tenia que deshacerse de esta amenaza de una forma u otra.

Si la magia directa no funcionaba, tendría que atacar de otra manera, concentro su magia en una silla cercana que estaba detrás del Elite y se la arrojo, el impacto rompió la silla en la espada del Elite, quien fió un par de pasos hacia en frente por el impacto, Luna no perdió otro momento y ahora tomo su escritorio e intento golpearlo.

Pero el Elite tomo su Espada de Energía y de un solo movimiento corto por la mitad el escritorio, cuando regreso su atención a Luna, fue recibido por un golpe en la cabeza con una estatua cercana, agotando sus escudos y arrojandolo hacia la pared.

Luna sonrío y bajo hasta el Elite, quien no se movía. -"Tonta criatura, como osas entrar y atacar a la Princesa de la Noche? Creíste que tendrías oportunidad contra mi?"

El Elite no de movió, Luna con su pezuña delantera le dio un golpe en la pierna y se dio la media vuelta para llamar a sus Guardias para que lo sacaran de su habitación.

Solo para encontrarse con una docena de criaturas semejantes a la que había derrotado.

Luna dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida de la repentina aparición, y cuando estaba a punto de volar, un duro golpe en su espalda la envió al piso.

El Elite que aparentemente estaba inconsciente le puso un pie para mantenerla en el suelo, los otros Elites se acercaron a ella, intentando sujetarla para llevarsela.

Pero claro que Luna no lo iba a permitir, al ser una Alicornio, ella tenia las cualidades magicas de un Unicornio, la habilidad de vuelo un Pegaso y la increíble fuerza de un Pony terrestre, y aunque ni ella ni su hermana utilizaban la fuerza, esta era una buen momento para usarla.

Luna con todas sus fuerzas se levanto, giro y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al Elite, quien vuelve a rebotar en la pared, dejando fisuras por el impacto, aprovechado que estaba en posición, con toda su fuerzas levanto sus piernas traseras y dio un furioso golpe digno de Applejack hacia los avanzantes Elites, quienes recibieron el golpe sin tener mucho tiempo para reaccionar, los escudos de cuatro Elites desapareciendo por el golpe y cayendo al suelo, Luna salto y abrió sus alas para volver a ponerse en una mejor posición sobre sus oponentes.

Solo para ser derribada por un terrible dolor en su pecho a causa de el Rifle Tormenta de un Elite.

El dolor era insoportable, era peor que una quemadura, peor que romperse una costilla, a pesar de que la herida era en el pecho, podía sentir el ardiente dolor por todo su cuerpo, Luna lentamente bajo su vista para ver su herida, era como si alguien le hubiera arrancado un pedazo de carne y luego le prendió fuego, podía ver sus músculos quemados y parte de sus costillas, alrededor un leve brillo azul.

Luna intento gritar para pedir ayuda, pero solo leves gemidos salieron de sus labios, un Elite se acerco y levanto su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, Luna miro al Elite y no pudo evitar dejar salir una lagrima, iba a morir, esta cruel criatura la iba a asesinar y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"Adiós Celestia" pensó mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

_FFFSHHH!_

Una luz azul metálico ilumino la habitación, Luna lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio que un Elite tenia ese mismo artefacto con el cual había cortado su pesado escritorio como si nada.

El Elite levanto la Espada de Energía y la dejo caer, Luna cerro sus ojos y espero ya nunca volverlos a abrir, pero lo que sucedió fue algo inesperado.

-"A-Aagh!" musito Luna al sentir como le cortaron su cuerno, Luna miro como su hermoso cuerno caía al suelo y rodaba lejos de ella.

Luna se quedo viendo su cuerno, completamente devastada, después sintió como la levantaban, el dolor en su pecho volvió, punzaba dolorosamente por todo su cuerpo y la paralizaba, que le harían? La torturarían? La matarían fuera de aquí? Que? Que pasaría con ella?!

-"Princesa Luna! Princesa esta bien!?" la voz de un Guardia se escucho por la puerta.

Los Elites gruñeron al verse descubiertos, uno se aparto del grupo y pareció hablar por el radio.

-"Princesa! Princesa responda!" presiono el Guardia. -"Atención a todos! La Princesa esta en peligro!"

Dos Elites se pusieron en contra de la puerta para evitar la entrada de los Guardias, quienes constantemente.

Pero poco tiempo después se detuvieron, muy pronto para la opinión de los Elites.

-"A-Ayudenme" susurro Luna, un Elite le cerro la boca violentamente y todo guardaron silencio.

-"Ahora!" se escucho un grito al otro lado de la puerta, seguido de una explosión que destruyo la puerta y mato a uno de los Elites.

De entre la nube de polvo entraron tres ODST con Rifles de Asalto y DMRs, los cuales abatieron al otro Elite que cayo al suelo.

Los Elites Spec Ops tomaron sus Rifles Tormenta y abrieron fuego, rondas de plasma ardiente salieron disparadas hacia los ODST, quienes esquivaron y regresaron el fuego, un ODST elimino los escudos de un Elite mientras que otro le atravesaba la cabeza con un disparo.

Un Elite preparo una Granada de Plasma, pero un Guardia Lunar arrojo una lanza hacia el, atravesando su pierna izquierda, causando que soltara la Granada y muriera por la explosión.

Al ver a uno de sus compañeros caer, un Elite impulsado por la furia disparo su Rifle Tormenta hacia el Guardia, quien invoco un escudo alrededor de el para protegerse, pero fue inútil y tres rondas lo impetraron, dejandolo muy grave en el suelo.

Los ODST iban a arrojar granadas para repeler el ataque, pero se detuvieron al ver a la Princesa Luna en la espalda de uno de los Elites.

Los ODST guardaron las graneas y apuntaron sus armas a los cuatro Elites restantes, mas Guardias Lunares habían llegado para apoyar al ataque, pero de quedaron junto a los humanos al ver a su Princesa en peligro, uno de los Guardias saco a su camarada caído de la habitación para llevarlo a la enfermería lo antes posible.

-"Sueltala! Ya!" grito un ODST.

-"Deja al Pony en el suelo, si no, hasta aquí llegaste!" dijo otro.

-"Dejen a su Majestad y tal vez perdonemos sus vidas!" grito Starshield, capitán de la Guardia Lunar.

Los Elites solo rugieron, y el líder empezó a reír.

-"De que diablos te ríes, maldito idiota?!" dijo un ODST.

-"Se acabo su tiempo, humanos" respondió el Elite. De la ventana se vio como apareció un Phantom con las compuertas abiertas. Los Elites arrojaron una granada de plasma y saltaron por la ventana hacia el Phantom.

-"NO!" grito Starshield.

El Phantom salió a toda velocidad hacia el horizonte, detrás de el dos Pelicans se enfilaban para abrir fuego, pero los ODST los detuvieron.

-"Pelicans! Aquí Thunder 7, no ataquen el Phantom, repito, no ataquen el Phantom, objetivo valioso a bordo!"

Los Pelicans apartaron sus armas y rompieron formación._ -"Entendido Thunder 7, regresando al "Maratón"_

De repente, una intensa luz ilumino la habitación, la Princesa Celestia de hizo presente.

Celestia vio los destrozos en la habitación y después puso su atención en los ODST.

-"Luna? Donde esta Luna?!" pregunto desesperadamente Celestia.

-"Princesa... Un grupo de Elites Spec Ops entraron aquí y... Se llevaron a la Princesa Luna, no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer.

La expresión de Celestia paso de ser a furia a terror, no! Esas horribles criaturas se llevaron a su hermana! Tal vez jamas la volvería a ver!

Otros Guardias entraron a la habitación, mirando a todos lados. -"Busquen a la Princesa!"

Starshield se acerco a la Princesa, quien tenia la cabeza hacia abajo. -"Princesa? Esta bien?"

Celestia hizo levitar algo de entre los escombros, era el cuerno de Luna.

-"Llevenme con la Doctora Halsey" dijo Celestia.

-"Perdón?" respondió un ODST.

-"LEVENME CON LA DOCTORA HALSEY AHORA!" grito Celestia.

Los ODST se miraron entre si, uno de ellos cargo su armada y dijo. -"Seguro, sigame"

* * *

_-"Ryan! Algo terrible acaba de suceder!"_ dijo Shadow de manera alarmada.

-"Huh? Que?" pregunto Seis, quien estaba en el techo de un casino con un Rifle de Francotirador.

_-"El Covenant! El Covenant a secuestrado a la Princesa Luna!"_

-"QUE?! P-Pero como?! Cuando?!" Seis no lo podía creer, que no se supone que para eso estaba el "Maratón" en Canterlot?! Para evitar este tipo de situaciones?!

_-"Un equipo de Elites Spec Ops entraron al castillo y tomaron por sorpresa a la Princesa, y se la han llevado!"_

Seis no espero un momento mas y se teletransporto a la base, apareciendo en la área de vehículos.

-"Huh? Que sucede Noble?" pregunto el Sargento Taylor.

-"Un Pelican, ahora, necesito volver al "Maratón"" dijo Seis mientras caminaba entre los tanques Escorpión.

-"Que? Disculpe Noble, pero no son sus ordenes quedarse aquí?" pregunto el Sargento Taylor mientras lo seguía por detrás.

-"Que no me escucho? En donde están los Pelicans, necesito irme!" Seis paso de los tanques a los Warthogs, sin poder encontrar los Pelicans.

"Señor, lamento decirlo pero-"

-"Pero que?!" grito Seis.

Taylor suspiro. -"Todos los Pelicans salieron hace 30 minutos, lo siento"

Seis se quito el casco y lo arrojo al suelo. -"Maldición! Y cuando volverán?!"

-"No lo harán hoy señor, lo siento" dijo Taylor.

Seis aparto la mirada del Sargento y dio un golpe con sus pezuñas delanteras al piso, el cual se fisuro por el impacto.

-"Señor?" Taylor intento acercarse a Seis, pero el solo hizo brillar su cuerno y el y su casco desaparecieron.

Seis reapareció a las afueras de Las Pegasus, lleno de furia, su respirar era profundo y rápido.

_-"Ryan, calmate, la encontraran, solo debes-"_

-"Shadow... Callate, callate y dejame pensar"

Pero dado de que Shadow podría leer sus pensamientos, decidió solo decir lo que quería. -"Llevame ante ti"

_-"Que?"_ pregunto Shadow.

-"Quiero ir a donde estas tu! Ya!" grito Seis.

Shadow solo lo miro, y suspiro. _-"Seguro"_

El mundo alrededor de Seis perdió el color, y lentamente se obscureció hasta quedar todo en un obscuro profundo, y después de un momento, Seis estaba en el Templo de Shadow.

Shadow se acerco, siguiendo como un Unicornio gris.

-"Quiero que me digas donde esta la Princesa Luna" dijo Seis.

Shadow tosió. -"Ryan... Yo no se donde se la pudieron haber llevado-"

-"No me digas estupideces Shadow! Se muy bien que tu puedes saber en donde esta, así que dime. Donde. Esta!" Seis se acerco a Shadow y lo tomo por la cabeza.

Shadow solo lo miro fijamente, no tenia nada que temer, pero pudo ver la desesperación dentro de la mente de Seis.

Seis soltó a Shadow y bajo la cabeza. -"Por favor, dime donde esta, prometí que nada les sucedería, y no quiero romper esa promesa, no quiero que la Princesa Luna sea solo un numero mas en el registro de muertes por el Covenant"

Shadow quería ayudarlo... Pero reglas son reglas...

-"A la mierda las reglas!" Shadow cerro sus ojos y se concentro, su magia recorrió toda Equestria, tratando de localizar la aura de Luna.

-"Bingo!" dijo Shadow. -"Se la han llevando a una cueva cerca del valle Twinhorns"

-"Twinhorns..." susurro Seis, recordando el lugar por sus estudios en Canterlot.

-"Un lugar excelente para ocultarse, bastante lejos del "Maratón""

-"Piensas ir solo?" pregunto Shadow.

Por mucho que le gustaría ir solo y masacrar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, no sabia a cuantas Tropas Covenant estarían ahí, así que debería ir con apoyo.

-"Debo de volver a Canterlot, debo volver y reunirme con la Doctora Halsey" dijo Seis.

-"Y debes darte prisa, la Princesa Luna... Esta muriendo"

Seis se quedo frío, necesitaba actuar rápido. -"Gracias Shadow, en verdad muchas gracias"

-"Ahora, fuera de aquí!" río Shadow y saco a Seis de su Templo.

Seis volvió al desierto, exactamente donde se había quedado.

-"Ahora como llegare a Canterlot?" se pregunto Seis.

_-"Duh! Con magia"_ respondió Shadow.

-"Magia? Canterlot esta muy lejos, y la verdad Seis no creo tener la magia suficiente como para llegar hasta allá" respondió Seis algo inseguro.

_-"No te preocupes Ryan, intentalo"_

Seis cerro sus ojos, concentro su magia y pensó en Canterlot, pensó en la Sala del Trono de Celestia, Seis se concentro en la ubicación profundamente... Y soltó la magia.

Seis desapareció en una luz dorada.

Y en un parpadeo, llego a donde quería.

-"Increíble! Lo logre!" dijo Seis, pero no tenia tiempo para admirar su logro, tenia que encontrar a la Princesa Celestia.

* * *

DEspues de buscar por todo Canterlot, Seis se entero que la Princesa estaba en "Maratón", logro subir a bordo y corrio el lo mas rápido que pudo por los pasillos del "Maratón" Seis llego a la misma sala donde se habían reunido todos antes de su reubicación, ahí se encontró a la Princesa Celestia con lagrimas en sus ojos y la Doctora Halsey, quien estaba bastante furiosa.

-"No puedo creer que el maldito Covenant paso justo en frente de ustedes, idiotas, y no se dieron cuenta, a mi no me importa como lo harán, quiero que la encuentren y la rescaten!"

_-"Si Doctora"_ dijo un Marine por la radio.

-"Doctora" dijo Seis para hacer saber su presencia.

-"Noble Seis? Que esta usted haciendo aquí? No lo había enviado a-"

-"Sunlight!" Celestia avanzo hacia Seis... Y lo abrazo.

-"Se la llevaron Sunlight, se llevaron a Luna" dijo desesperadamente mientras volvía a llorar. -"Por favor dime que la rescataras, dime que podrás traerla de vuelta a casa"

-"Princesa..." susurro Seis.

-"Noble, quiero que responda, que hace aquí?" presiono Halsey, Seis devolvió el abrazo a Celestia y se separo. -"Para darle la ubicación de donde se encuentre la Princesa Luna"

Halsey levanto un ceja, algo impresionada. -"Y quisiera compartirla, por favor?"

Seis asintió y camino hacia la mesa, hacinado aparecer el mapa de Equestria. -"El Covenant tiene cautiva a la Princesa Luna en una cueva en el valle Twinhorns, un lugar bastante bueno para ocultarse debido a su larga y profunda red de cuevas.

Halsey miro el punto señalado, un lugar algo inconveniente para un asalto aéreo, ya que seria completamente inútil por el combate bajo tierra, y no podrían acercarse por aire por que podrían tener Torretas Antiaéreas ocultas.

Pero había algo que no estaba claro. -"Noble Seis, como es que obtuvo esta Inteligencia?"

Seis miro a Celestia, quien lo miro con esperanza, y dijo. -"Magia"

Halsey gruño, y se dio la vuelta, murmurando algo, Seis se quito el casco y Celestia pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Seis... O Sunlight en la perspectiva de la Princesa.

-"Doctora... Algún plan para el rescate?" pregunto Seis.

Halsey guardo silencio, y miro el mapa. -"Por supuesto Noble, siempre tengo uno" Halsey acerco el mapa para que solo se pudiera ver el Valle. -"Tres grupos de Marines serán llevados vía Pelican junto con algunos Warthogs para repeler algún ataque que se presente durante la llegada, mientras que un grupo de ODSTs serán los encargados de entrar por las cuevas para iniciar el reconocimiento y rescate"

-"Doctora Halsey, quisiera apoyar al grupo ODST en el rescate" pidió Seis, Celestia sonrio un poco a Seis al escuchar eso.

Pero Halsey tenia otra opinión. -"Que?! Claro que no Noble, usted desobedeció mi orden de quedarse en la ciudad que se le indico, y ahora quiere que lo envíe a esta misión? Imposible? Usted volverá a donde le indique y eso es todo"

La expresión de esperanza de Celestia paso a una de terror, confiaba en los humanos, si, pero se sentiría muchísimo mas tranquila si Sunlight era el encargado de salvar la vida de Luna.

-"Por favor Doctora" dijo Celestia. -"Por favor, deje que Sunlight vaya a rescatar a mi hermana, por favor, se lo suplico, sin ella, sin Luna... Yo... Yo..."

Celestia volvió a romper en llanto, Halsey solo vio a Celestia con asco, en verdad odiaba ese tipo de debilidad.

-"Doctora, por favor" dijo Seis, odiando a Halsey por hacerlo suplicar. -"Dejeme asistir el rescate, solo pido esta misión, después volveré a Las Pegasus sin decir nada y me quedare ahí hasta que usted ordene"

Halsey solo miro fijamente a Seis, y dijo. -"Esta bien Noble, usted gana, pero habrá consecuencias en el futuro"

Seis se puso su casco, y apretó sus dientes, odiando a Halsey mas que nunca. -"Entiendo Doctora"

Halsey tomo su TacPad y empezó teclear comandos. -"Reportese en el Hangar H-5 Noble, ahí encontrara algo que le será de utilidad para la misión"

Seis asintió y el y Celestia salieron, ninguno de los dos se dijeron nada, la puerta de la sala se cerro y caminaron por los pasillos del "Maratón" que daban hasta al hangar.

Pero al llegar a una parte donde no había nadie, Celestia tomo a Sunlight una vez mas en un fuerte abrazo.

-"Sunlight, gracias, muchas gracias" dijo Celestia, su voz volviéndose quebradiza.

Seis estaba sorprendido, pero a pesar de eso, regreso el abrazo con cariño. -"No me lo agradezca Princesa, yo prometí que nada le sucedería a Equestria ni a ningún Pony, y juro por mi vida que así será, yo le prometo que rescatare a Luna lo antes posible"

Celestia se separo de Sunlight, y lo miro a donde ella creía estaban sus ojos, Seis se quito el casco y miro en los de Celestia, esos hermosos ojos rosados, Seis pudo ver en ellos una gran tristeza, pero igual, una gran esperanza y fe en el.

Celestia miro a los impresionantes ojos dorados, pudo ver su valentía y coraje.

-"Gracias Sunlight" susurro Celestia.

Seis rompió el contacto visual y se puso su casco. -"De nada, Princesa Celestia"

Seis indico un pasillo. -"Creo... Que deberíamos seguir, ambos tenemos que hacer"

Celestia asintió y después de unos minutos de caminar, llegaron al hangar, Celestia se despidió, Y antes de que saliera volando por una de las compuertas, noto un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, lo que dejo a Seis congelado donde estaba.

"Huh... Shadow?" pensó Seis.

_"Si?"_ dijo, sonando algo impresionado.

"Acaso la Princesa...?"

_"Le gustaste"_ resolvió Shadow, quien aun tenia se boca abierta.

"Creo que-" trato de decir Seis.

_"Un consejo Ryan, nunca, jamas, veas a una chica a los ojos en este tipo de situaciones, tienden a pasar este tipo de cosas"_ advirtió Shadow.

"Lo tomare en cuenta" dijo Seis sacudiendo su cabeza y riendo un poco.

Shadow corto la conexión mental con Seis. -"Sobre todo por que ya estas apartado"

Y bueno, solo por curiosear, cambio la imagen de Seis a la de Celestia, quien caminaba ahora por los jardines de su castillo.

-"Oh si... Lindos flancos nena"

* * *

Seis llego al Hangar H-5, un hangar algo retirado de los Pelicans, el lugar estaba completamente solo, salvo por una enorme puerta de metal que había ahí con las letras de "Precaución"

_-"Veo que ya llego Noble"_ dijo Halsey a través de la radio.

-"Doctora? Que hago aquí? No se supone que debería estar abordando los Pelicans para el rescate?" pregunto Seis.

Halsey río. _-"Lo hará Noble, pero antes, creo que esto le gustara"_

Las compuertas se empezaron a abrir y entro un Pelican, de el bajaron las fuerzas de asalto ODST, quienes saludaron militarmente, Seis devolvió el saludo... Y se puso en guardia al sentir como el suelo se estremeció.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y lentamente revelaron un enorme Robot Humanoide, armado con una Torreta de Alto Calibre brazo derecho y un Lanzacohetes sobrecargable que poseía un poder de fuego devastador.

La reacción de Seis fue quedarse con los ojos bastante abiertos, y los ODST intercambiaron palabras de asombro.

-"Eso es?"

-"Lo es!"

-"Pensé que solo era un proyecto!"

-"Es real!

_-"Así es caballeros, este, es la mas nueva pieza de tecnología de la UNSC, el Mantis"_ dijo Halsey por la Intercom del hangar. _-"Suba por la parte de atrás Noble, los controles están hechos para humanos, pero si pudo conducir un tanque Escorpión, podrá manejar esto"_

Seis camino hacia la parte trasera del Mantis y abrió el acceso del Mech, el cual tenia controles para cada miembro del cuerpo, entro y cerro la escotilla, el Mech se levanto cuando Seis activo los sistemas y se puso en linea con su armadura, y noto que a parte del las dos armas letales que contaba, podía sobrecargarse y dar un pisotón que eliminaría a cualquier Tropa Covenant que osara acercarse.

La Doctora Halsey apareció en la pantalla principal del Mantis. _-"Ahora camine y conectese con la parte trasera del Pelican, este le llevara hasta el Valle Twinhorns donde podrá usarlo como desee en contra de el Covenant, cambio y fuera"_

Seis le costo un poco de trabajo coordinarse con el Mech, pero lo logro, camino y se conecto al Pelican, los ODST subieron y levantaron el vuelo, alejandose a toda velocidad.

-"Resista Princesa Luna, resista" dijo Seis.

* * *

Lejos de Canterlot, en la bella ciudad de Baltimare, el Jefe Maestro termino de patrullar el área indicada que le tocaba en ese turno, pero en la opinión del Jefe, Cortana estaba muy callada.

-"Cortana?" llamo el Jefe.

Después de unos segundos, Cortana respondió. -"Lo siento Jefe, estaba monitoreando los alrededores y recibo una débil señal del Covenant, pero no hay ningún vehículo a la vista"

-"Estas bien?" pregunto el Jefe.

-"Si, solo que, la señal es muy familiar, solo que..." Cortana se mostró alarmada y pensativa. -"Jefe! Conectame a la red de onda masiva de la base, rápido!"

El Jefe no dudo en hacer lo que le pidió su compañera y salió a toda velocidad hacia la base de la ciudad.

Al llegar, el Jefe se quito su Chip Neuronal y lo inserto en la red, Cortana, ahora apoyada por el sistema de comunicación, detecto la señal que recibía.

-"Que sucede?" pregunto el Jefe.

Pero Cortana no respondió, lo que hizo fue ponerse en contacto con el "Maratón"

_-"Doctora Halsey! Alerta! El "Castigo de la Noche" se acerca!"_

Halsey dejo su TacPad en la mesa y se levanto alarmada, abriendo la comunicación. -"Que? Imposible! Que no se supone que habías dañado sus sistemas?"

_-"Lo hice! Y encripte los comandos en varios Firewalls, era casi imposible que lo lograran!"_ respondió Cortana.

-"Maldición, esto no es bueno, Cortana, en cuanto tiempo llegara la corbeta a la órbita de Equestria?"

Cortana guardo silencio, para después decir. _-"En menos de una semana"_

* * *

**_La situación se complica para todos durante estos momentos de crisis, y las batallas por venir pondrá al limite a toda Equestria, el destino de esta hermosa tierra esta en peligro de la aniquilación total, lograra Equestria resistir el Infierno? O sucumbirá ante el fuego devstador de la muerte? Nada esta escrito, todo puede pasar..._**


	15. Rescate Lunar parte 1

_**My Little Pony: Noble Seis es Equestria.**_

_**Capitulo 15: Rescate Lunar.**_

* * *

La noticia del secuestro de la Princesa Luna a manos del Covenant se corrió como pólvora por todo el Castillo de Canterlot, todos los Guardias estaban confundidos y furiosos por haber sido tan lentos y no llegar a tiempo cuando los humanos descubrieron el ataque, las tropas humanas después de fallar reportaron el secuestro a la Doctora Halsey, quien no estaba nada contenta con el dato.

Cierto, a ella no le podía importar menos esos patéticos ponys, y si fuera por ella, dejaría que el Covenant hicieran lo que quisieran con la Princesa Luna, pero que hayan tomado algo casi en frente de ella, era como una burla a su persona y orgullo, no dejaría que nadie se burlara de ella, así que solo ordeno el rescate por mero orgullo y para probar que nadie se mete con ella.

Y aunque seria algo complicado hacer que los idiotas de los Marines y ODSTs no hicieran algo mal que haría que mataran a la Princesa, tampoco les daría la satisfacción de regalarsela.

Nadie le roba algo a la Doctora Catherine Halsey.

* * *

Twilight rápida y sigilosamente se escabullía por las calles de Canterlot, pasando a un considerable numero de ponys nerviosos por la presencia humana en su ciudad, tenían miradas serias y como sostenían sus armas era atemorizante, no podía mentir, la ponían muy nerviosa, pero no se dejaría intimidar por ellos, no cuando estaba tan cerca de su destino.

La estación de trenes de Canterlot estaba a la vista, tan solo un par de calles mas, y para su suerte el un tren estaba ahí, detenido.

Solo tenía que llegar a el y redirigirlo a Las Pegasus, como lo haría, no tenia idea.

Pasando a un par de Marines, llego a la estación de trenes, qu estaba completamente vacía, salvo por cierto pony terrestre con un sombrero de maquinista, y unos Marines.

Twilight, aprovechando que el pony salió de la locomotora y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los humanos, camino hacia la cabina, donde de una manera u otra intentaría hacer el destino de este tren a Las Pegasus.

Pero la solución llego sola.

-"Lo sentimos, pero nadie sale de esta ciudad hasta previo aviso" escucho decir a un humano.

-"Debo salir! Tengo una entrega que hacer y nada en años me lo ha impedido! Ni lluvia, ni nieve, ni viento, y ahora, ni Alienigenas!" dijo una voz bastante molesta.

-"Dijimos que no pony, nadie sale y-"

-"No me importa, tengo un contrato que cumplir!"

Las orejas de Twilight se levantaron al escuchar eso, si encontraba ese contrato podría poner las cosas a su favor, no perdiendo tiempo, se apresuro a buscar en unos documentos cercanos.

Donde lo encontró, leyendo a una velocidad admirable, Twilight pudo ver que este tren transportaría una importante cantidad de gemas y metal encantado hacia Trotson y Hoofington, bien, solo un problema.

Eso estaba al otro lado de Equestria, tenia que hacer algo al respecto, y rápido.

Suerte para ella, el contrato estaba escrito en un pergamino, y conocía un útil hechizo para borrar tinta de ellos, se lo enseño la Princesa Celestia cuando era un potra y se equivocaba seguido escribiendo notas sobre diferentes hechizos e historia Equestriana.

Tomo el contrato en su magia y con un simple pensamiento los destinos desaparecieron, dejando los lugares listos para volver a escribir, siempre lista para todo, Twilight saco de una de sus bolsas que llevaba con ella una pluma y tinta, y escribió como destino Las Pegasus y Foaledo.

Satisfecha con su corrección, salió de la locomotora y entro al único vagón de pasajeros del tren, el cual estaba vacío para la tranquilidad de Twilight.

Straight Rail estaba molesto, nunca, jamas, desde que heredo el trabajo de su padre, había incumplido un contrato de entrega, ni los pocos huracanes que sucedían en Equestria, ni las fuertes ventiscas ni nada lo habían detenido, y ahora estos Alienigenas venían y le decían que no podría salir de Canterlot, por que otros Alienigenas podían ocurrirseles atacar.

Pfah! Siendo así, entonces tendría el orgullo de decir que ni siquiera seres de otro planeta detuvieron sus entregas, sonriendo para si mismo, caminaba hacia su locomotora, secando el su sudor de su frente y sacudiendo su sombrero.

"Si sales estarás por tu cuenta" le dijo un humano antes de dejarlo partir, pero Straight no se dejo intimidar, así que se dio la media vuelta y se alejo de los humanos, dispuesto a partir.

Subiendo a su tren, lo primero que hizo fue revisar su contrato, como lo había hecho durante años en su inquebrantable rutina.

El destino marcado era Las Pegasus y Foaledo... Otra vez?

Eso era algo... Inusual, ya que muy pocas veces se repetía una entrega, mas cuando, en su opinión, entrego la semana pasada a Las Pegasus una ridículamente enorme cantidad del mismo cargamento, esto esta algo mas que raro, era... Sospechoso...

Nah, leer tanto esas novelas de Sherlock Pones lo estaban distrayendo mucho, mejor se ponía a hacer su trabajo.

Poniendo carbon a la caldera, ajustando las válvulas y obteniendo la presión deseada, Straight Rail sonrió y dio marcha a su locomotora.

Dentro del solitario vagón, Twilight sitio el movimiento del tren, al instante, felicidad y preocupación llegaron a su mente, felicidad por que tal vez logro su objetivo, y preocupación por que tal vez se este equivocando, pero tenia que confiar en que todo saldría bien, ser optimista es bueno, pensó Twilight.

"Ouch" Twilight se froto la nuca al sentir un dolor en ella, el hechizo estaba muy por arriba de su nivel, los Unicornios pueden sufrir estrés por forzar grandes cantidades de magia por un prolongado tiempo, y ya había durado bastante usando el hechizo.

El dolor cedió un poco, lo suficiente para ignorarlo por un rato, solo tenia que resistir un poco mas hasta llegar a Las Pegasus, y si ya había llegado tan lejos, no se rendiría ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca.

Pero no podría estar mas equivocada.

* * *

La Princesa Luna despertó después de un largo tiempo de estar inconsciente, no sabia donde estaba, ni que sucedía, de hecho, no podía ver nada, estaba en una obscuridad total.

Luna intento levantarse para saber que estaba pasando, cuando un terrible dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, un dolor que jamas había experimentado, y que era mayor en su pecho, Luna apretó sus dientes y una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho.

Entonces recordó los eventos pasados en el castillo, recordó estando ella en sus pensamientos cuando la atacaron, esos Alienigenas que habían atacado Manehattan había de alguna forma entrado a su habitación y la agredieron, se defendió con todo lo que pudo sin usar casi su magia, y cuando creyó haber derrotado a la criatura... Mas de ellas aparecieron de la nada, y después de eso, todo se vino abajo para ella, la hirieron con una especie de arma que le quemo el pecho, la golpearon, y luego uno de ellos saco una especie de espada para...

La sangre de Luna se enfrió cuando recordó que le hicieron al final, esos Alienigenas... Esas horribles criaturas le habían cortado su cuerno...

Luna entro en pánico y se empezó a hiperventilar, cosa que aumento el dolor del que era presa, tranquilizandose un poco y con un poco de dificultad, levanto una pezuña para poder sentir que tanto le habían cortado su cuerno, primero paso su pezuña a donde se supone que la mitad de su cuerno debería de estar.

Nada, no pudo sentir nada, temerosa y nerviosa, lentamente llevo su pezuña cada vez mas cerca de su frente, hasta que toco su propia frente, en ella, pudo sentir el circulo de hueso donde estaba su cuerno, y un poco de su propio pelaje quemado por la plasma de la espada.

Luna, no pudiendo evitarlo, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, escondió su cara entre sus piernas delanteras y lloro por un breve instante, por que uno de los Elites que estaba de guardia en la celda donde la tenían la interrumpió.

El Elite golpeo con su puño la pared. -"Oye! Deja de hacer ruido o te cortaremos la lengua!" grito furioso.

Luna solo tapo su boca, pero ella seguía llorando, lentamente se arrastro hasta la parte mas alejada de su celda para que no la escucharan, pero las sollozos salían de sus labios involuntariamente.

Que seria de ella? Estaba destinada a morir aquí, en este horrible lugar a manos de estas crueles criaturas? Jamas volvería a ver a su querida hermana? No seria capaz de hacer lo que la hacia sentir viva cada noche, que era levantar su hermosa luna?

No, pensó Luna, su destino de era morir, su destino no era perecer aquí, su destino es estar a lado de su hermana, su destino es cada noche levantar la luna y traer la noche sobre Equestria para que todos sus queridos súbditos la disfruten, su destino es vivir su vida después de pasar 1000 años en su exilio en la luna, y no cedería ante las agresiones de las que sufría.

Fe, debía tener fe, en su hermana, en Celestia, quien seguramente estaba preocupada por ella, y que debía estar haciendo algo para rescatarla, y aunque ella ni su hermana confiaban mucho en los humanos, sabia en uno en especial en el que podían confiar.

En ese pony que se hacia llamar Sunlight, el, quien valientemente defendió la ciudad de Manehattan, y quien juro defender a Equestria de la amenaza en la que estaba.

Si, debía confiar y tener fe en que seria rescatada, la esperanza muere al ultimo, y mientras tuviera eso, tenia una buena razón para resistir todo lo que le sucediera.

La celda se abrió para dejar entrar a un Elite Menor, quien esbozo una inquietante sonrisa al ver la horroriza expresión en el rostro de Luna, el Elite la tomo por su melena y la arrastro fuera se la celda, gritando en dolor, Luna se retorcía en un desesperado intento por alejarse de la tiranía del Elite, pero era inútil, la tenia bien sujetada, el áspero suelo por donde era arrastrada raspaba su espalda dolorosamente y poco a poco dejaba cortadas sangrantes.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Luna fue arrojada a una superficie metálica, cayendo con un pesado golpe, respiro agitadamente, su cuerpo ardía en dolor, pero al menos se había detenido... O eso creyó, ya que escucho las risas de varios Elites mas, todos riendose de su miseria, Luna levanto la vista para ver a sus agresores, pero uno de los Elites la recibió con una fuerte patada a la cabeza.

Sintió como la nariz sangraba, nuevas lagrimas salían por sus ojos por el dolor.

-"_Oh Tía... Ayudame_" Pensó Luna antes de sentir como la tomaban por una de sus alas y la arrojaban contra la pared.

Phalanx estaba preocupado.

* * *

Preocupado por Equestria, por toda su gente, por sus valientes sementales bajo su mando, pero sobre todo... Por Celestia...

Cuando se unió a la Guardia Real hace muchos años, durante su juventud, juro, como todo Guardia lo ha hecho, lealtad hacia la Familia Real y salvaguardar la seguridad de toda Equestria, lo cual ha hecho sin falla.

Y durante mucho tiempo, no vio a la Princesa Celestia mas como lo que es, la Gobernante de Equestria, y nada mas que eso, pero cuando subió los rangos suficientes como para ser un guardia dentro del Castillo, descubrió algo un tanto diferente de Celestia, a ella le encantaba platicar casualmente con sus guardias y otros ponys en el Castillo.

Sus rondas eran por las áreas del Observatorio, la Biblioteca, los Jardines y los Dormitorios, zonas donde no había muchos ponys con quien encontrarse, salvo por algunos de sus compañeros que hacían sus rondas por otras partes y solo se saludaban asintiendo con la cabeza cuando sus caminos se cruzaban o estaban a la distancia suficiente como para notarse, pero un día, para su sorpresa de el, se encontró con la Princesa Celestia, paseaba por el Castillo con esa hermosa sonrisa de ella con la que siempre se le veía, su mística melena y cola multicolor se movían delicadamente ante la brisa de la tarde y su magnifico pelaje brillaba mas que el diamante mas bello que existiera a la luz su sol, comúnmente la veía en eventos, anuncios reales y otras cosas, pero verla ahora, sin ninguna preocupación o pendiente, mas que el de disfrutar la tarde, la hacia ante sus ojos la pony mas hermosa de todas.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Celestia sonrió una vez mas. -"Buenas tardes Phalanx" saludo.

Phalanx se inclino ante ella y devolvió el saludo. -"Buenas tardes Majestad"

Celestia dejo salir una pequeña risa, la cual derritió el corazón del semental. -"Ah, no necesitas ser formal Phalanx, no hay necesidad de eso, como va tu día?"

Phalanx no sabia como reaccionar ante eso, siempre le había hablado con el respeto que se merecía, que era difícil no hacerlo. -"Muy bien Princesa, gracias por preguntar"

Celestia levanto una ceja y mostró una sonrisa juguetona, cosa que no ayudo mucho a Phalanx. -"Ahh... Muy bien Princesa..."

Celestia mantuvo su mirada en el, Phalanx miro en sus atractivos ojos lavanda, y ante sus balbuceos, Celestia volvió a reír suavemente. -"Oh Phalanx, no te preocupes por las formalidades, solo calmate y platica conmigo" Celestia le indico con sus alas que la acompañara en su caminata, Phalanx incómodamente la siguió, charlando, se sentía raro no comportarse ni hablar como estaba acostumbrado, pero intento hacerlo.

Y así fue casi a diario, Phalanx se encontraba con Celestia, ella le pedía que charlaran y el accedía, hablar casualmente con ella se hacia cada mas mas sencillo, y secretamente lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

Pero, un día que vio a Celestia platicando con otro guardia, sintió una ardiente furia y envidia de ese guardia, ver como decía algo y Celestia reía lo hacia endurecer mas.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía: Celos.

Pero por que sentía celos? Si solo se podía sentir celos si el...

Si el se había enamorado de ella.

No, enamorado no, solo se sentía atraído por ella, nada mas, el no podía enamorarse de la Princesa Celestia, estaba en contra de todo lo que sabia y de sus principios como Guardia Real.

Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por la incomparable belleza de Celestia, muchos otros ponys solo se fijarían en los perfectamente formados flancos de Celestia (como cierto tipo que conocemos), pero el, ni siquiera ponía atención en eso, el solo se perdía en sus hermosos ojos mas bellos que la mas invaluable joya y ver su sonrisa que podría derretir un glaciar.

Pero era un sueño tan tonto y lejano el de ser su pareja, que decidió olvidar el tema y seguir adelante, después de todo, que posibilidades tenia?

Pasaron los años, y durante diferentes asignaciones y mas por asistir en diferentes emergencias durante el escape de Discord y la Invasión Changeling a Canterlot llego hasta donde esta ahora, hasta ser el General de la Guardia Real, puesto que recibió con los mas grandes honores, para esas alturas de su vida, Phalanx había conseguido todas sus metas, tenia todas las medallas de la Guardia, tenia todos los reconocimientos y condecoraciones que se podían conseguir, no podría estar mas orgulloso de si mismo, pero había una sola cosa que no podía lograr.

Olvidarse de Celestia.

Era tan difícil quitarse a esa bella, hermosa, sensual, divina y... Celestial yegua de su mente, por mas que lo intento no lo logro.

Cierto que durante todos estos años había salido con otras yeguas, intentando encontrar a alguna compañera para su vida, pero ninguna era la ideal, casi todas las yeguas de Canterlot eran exigentes, elitistas, presumidas y malas, que se creían superior a cualquier otro pony que no estuviera en su nivel social.

Pero Celestia era diferente, a pesar de ser quien era, ella es gentil, humilde, amorosa, amigable y ve por los demás antes que por ella, no tenia ni una sola pizca de malos sentimientos en ella, sencillamente, ella es perfecta.

Pero que era el? Una gota en el inmenso océano del tiempo y el espacio, enamorado de un ser Divino, La Diosa del Sol y La Gobernante de Equestria, como podría alguien como ella fijarse en alguien como el? Cierto que ella no era de ese tipo de ponys, pero aun así, que posibilidades tenia? Teniendo en cuenta que ella tiene 5000 años de vida, desde su nacimiento de los Reyes de Equestria, el Rey Solaris y la Reina Moontide, hasta ahora, no hubo alguien quien tuviera el valor de declararle su amor a ella durante ese enorme lapso de tiempo?

Por supuesto que si, y debieron ser cientos los sementales que les declararon su amor por ella durante esos 5000 años, y cual había sido su suerte? El rechazo, por que nadie sabia de que la Princesa Celestia tuviera alguna relación durante ese tiempo, no había registro en los libros sobre ello, y algo tan importante como eso alguien debía saberlo.

Todo eso era muy desalentador, pero Phalanx no era un semental que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente, y aunque tenia pocas probabilidades de éxito, lo intentaría, por que a donde iría el mundo si nadie intentara algo? Es peor quedarse callado y mantener sus sentimientos para si mismo hasta el día de su muerte que declararlos y arriesgarlo todo.

Y tenia el momento y el lugar perfecto para su declaración, una lluvia de estrellas que ofrecería la Princesa Luna, hermana menor de Celestia por 1000 años, para conmemorar el Aniversario de Equestria, Luna estaría en lo alto del cielo, dirigiendo a las estrellas y el estaría como guardia personal de la Princesa Celestia, sin nadie mas, no podría haber mejor momento para expresarle sus sentimientos a la pony de sus sueños.

Pero de repente todos sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando cierto día la Princesa Celestia ordeno traer a un Unicornio de Ponyville a su presencia, su siempre serena actitud se había ido, reemplazada con angustia y seriedad.

Phalanx trajo a un Unicornio que no parecía nada en especial, lo único que resaltaba de el era el hecho de que no tuviera una Cutie Mark.

Quien diría que ese pony seria el inicio de una de las peores crisis que haya enfrentado Equestria?

No hace falta decir que todo estaba mas que arruinado para el, ya que entre la destrucción de Ponyville, una Alianza entre una raza Alienigena que se hacen llamar "Humanos" que defenderían a Equestria de la aniquilación total de otro grupo de viciosos y violentos Alienigenas, la revelación de que ese Unicornio era una reencarnación de uno de los mejores guerreros de humanos, y el ataque a Manehattan, no habría tiempo de lidiar con un semental que no pudo elegir peor tiempo para decirle que la ama.

Y ahora, todo era peor, ya que su hermana, su familiar mas cercana a ella, fue secuestrada y que esta en un gran riesgo de morir.

Que había hecho Celestia para merecer tanto sufrimiento? No lo podía comprender sinceramente.

Y ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido, la Princesa le ordeno viajar a la ciudad de Las Pegasus para "vigilar" y "cuidar" al Unicornio humano de su propia especie, según palabras de sus propios labios, el junto con los humanos son los mejores guerreros del Universo, que protección podría necesitar de el? Si el al verse en peligro podría defenderse por si mismo, por que asignarlo a una simple vigilancia cuando podía estar en el Castillo montando guardia en caso de otro asalto?

Pero bueno, si Celestia lo había ordenado con tanta urgencia, es lo que haría, confiaba en su juicio, aunque pareciera no estar en el mejor lugar en este momento.

Phalanx termino de subir la arenosa duna para poder ver desde la altura la llamativa ciudad de Las Pegasus, donde se supone que estaba ese Unicornio, y claramente podía ver los diferentes puestos de los humanos, en cada entrada a la ciudad podía ver a mas de 10 humanos vigilando, algunos de ellos con una vestimenta que debía ser militar, pero otros estaban en una especie de armadura que los cubría casi por completo, su casco cubría toda la cabeza del portador y un cristal azul cielo cubría gran parte de la cara.

En el cielo, grandes cosas metálicas recorrían la ciudad, poniendo atención pudo ver a los humanos en ellos, uno en cada lado sosteniendo un largo pedazo de metal, serian armas? Probablemente.

Dentro de la ciudad, podía ver a un muy reducido numero de ponys caminando por las calles, contrario a las cantidades enormes que hay a toda hora del día por las atracciones de la ciudad, algunos se apresuraban a llegar a su destino, otros bajaban la cabeza y trataban de no hacerse notar por los humanos, y otros que... Bueno, intentaban tomarse fotografías con los humanos, claramente estaban alcoholizados, lo podía ver por sus expresiones.

Phalanx no sabia que era mas raro, ver a ponys tratando de conseguir una fotografía como si fuera un evento especial, o el hecho de que algunos humanos accedieran y hasta posaran para las fotos.

Quitandose esos pensamientos, se concentro en lo que debía hacer, y ahora como entraría sin ser descubierto?

Sencillo, abriendo una de sus bolsas que llevo consigo con su magia, saco una prenda de tela obscura, del tamaño exacto de Phalanx.

Era una Gabardina Furtiva de las Zebras.

Esa gabardina era una ingeniosa pieza de alquimia por parte de las zebras, quienes compartieron el hechizo con los Equestrianos "Para evitar malentendidos" dijo su gobierno, pero cual era el motivo de la creación de tal artilugio, obviamente militar? No hace poco se escucho de que hay conflictos dentro del territorio de Zebricia, así que esto podía ser parte de los atuendos militares de las Zebras.

Phalanx se quito sus bolsas, con su magia las enterró en la arena y se vistió con la gabardina, al momento de entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, la tela paso de ser obscura a ser completamente transparente, Phalanx miro hacia atrás a su espalda y sonrió notar que no la podía ver, ahora solo faltando la capucha, con sus pezuñas la puso sobre su cabeza para hacerse completamente invisible.

Satisfecho, el semental cargo magia en si cuerno y en un silencioso destello de luz, desapareció de donde estaba, para aparecer cerca de la entrada mas cercana a la ciudad, la cual estaba fuertemente custodiada.

Se acerco para poder ver un poco mas de cerca a los humanos, y poniendo atención, podía ver como todos eran parecidos, salvo por algunos rasgos faciales y estaturas, muy opuesto a los ponys, por que ellos varían en color de pelaje, del pelo de la melena y cola, raza (Pegaso, Unicornio o Terrestre) y lo mas importante, la Cutie Mark.

Pero no estaba ahí para hacer comparaciones, estaba para otra cosa mas importante, revisando alguna tiendas y otros lugares, no encontró a Sunlight, no seria tan fácil, obviamente, así que sin perder mas tiempo, dejo atrás el puesto humano y se adentro a la ciudad sin ser detectado.

O eso creyó, ya que un ODST detecto en su Sensor de Movimiento un objetivo, no era hostil, en caso de que fuera algún Elite Spec Ops, pero seria conveniente que diera aviso a las demás unidades.

Phalanx caminaba a paso rápido por las calles, sin preocuparle el sonido de sus pezuñas con el suelo, ya que la gabardina ocultaba el sonido y olor, pasando a otros ponys y humanos, llego a la calle principal de la ciudad, donde vio algunos ponys con pelaje blanco, pero con colores de melena diferentes y Cutie Marks, así que no eran ellos.

Suerte para el, pudo ver al ponyficado SPARTAN antes de partir, vestía una armadura verde con blanco que cubría todo su cuerpo, dejando salir solo sus orejas, cuerno, melena y cola, su casco tenia un cristal parecido al de los cascos de los humanos, solo que este era dorado.

Eso era mas que suficiente para identificarlo, porque, cuantos ponys en esta ciudad visten una Armadura Alienigena?

Con eso en mente, camino hacia la parte este de la ciudad para probar suerte.

* * *

A lo lejos, como una serpiente deslizandose por la arena, el tren de Straight Rail avanzaba hacia la estación de trenes de Las Pegasus, siguiendo su trayecto, pensó en su manera de aproximarse.

Cierto, no se había dejado intimidar por los humanos en Canterlot, pero seria mejor que fuera mas prudente al hablar con ellos, ya que de hacerlos enojar de verdad, podrían herirlo, o peor...

El no sabia de tácticas militares, nadie lo hacia salvo los Guardias Reales, pero la ciudad estaba llena de humanos y extrañas maquinas en los cielos, así que mejor hacia saber su presencia antes de que suceda algo.

**_Whoo! Whoo!_**

Hizo sonar su silbato al mismo tiempo que bajaba la velocidad, lo cual fue algo bastante inteligente considerando que un francotirador en un techo ya había tomado posición para hacer el disparo de ser necesario y los Marines en tierra quitaron el seguro de sus armas.

Cuando llego a la entrada de la ciudad, Straight de detuvo completamente y saco la cabeza por la pequeña ventana de la locomotora, y palideció un poco al ver las miradas amenazantes de los humanos, y que algunos de ellos apuntaban sus armas a el.

-"Ah... Hola, señor?" dijo, esperando que a al humano con el que hablaba fuera macho.

Suerte para el, lo era. -"Por que estas aquí?"

Straight acomodo su sombrero y despidió. -"Solo hago una entrega para la ciudad, nada mas"

El Marine levanto una ceja y miro el resto del tren, -"Hm... Y que es lo que transportas?"

-"Joyas y metales, están en el contrato" Straight metió su cabeza y saco el contrato con sus dientes, para después entregarselo al Marine, quien puso su arma en su espalda y tomo el documento.

No pudo leerlo, ya que estaba en otro tipo de lenguaje, así que lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y devolverle el papel al pony maquinista. -Aja... Bien, pero tendremos que revisar el tren"

Ante de que Straight pudiera decir algo, el Marine indico a los demás Marines y un par de ODSTs que entraran al tren.

Twilight estaba hecha un nudo de preocupaciones y nerviosismo, el tren salió de Canterlot, si, pero parte del viaje montaña abajo fue una espera interminable, ya que las vías se separaban al pie de la montaña y señalarían hacia donde el tren iría.

Pidiendo a Celestia, Luna, Cadance y cualquier otra deidad que existiera que el tren fuera hacia la izquierda, Twilight cerro sus ojos y espero con gran angustia.

Suspirando y agradeciendo a los cielos, Twilight sonrió al ver como el tren tomo las vías de la izquierda y tomaba velocidad hacia Las Pegasus, sacudiendo su cabeza decidió verse en un espejo para ver como estaba su melena, porque seguramente después de pasar sus pezuñas por su pelo por tantas veces debía estar mas que desarreglada.

Pero recordó que no podría verse aunque quisiera, así que solo se sentó en un asiento y cerro sus ojos para descansar en lo que el viaje concluía.

**_Whoo! Whoo!_**

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron de golpe al escuchar el silbato del tren, parpadeando continuamente la unicornio pudo ver que, en efecto, Las Pegasus estaba a la vista y bastante cerca, no pudiendo evitarlo, Twilight dio un grito de felicidad y sonrió al saber que estaría a solo un par de minutos de localizar a su hermano.

Pero su felicidad fue interrumpida cuando vio que el frenar detuvo justo en medio de una enorme cantidad de humanos.

Twilight escucho nerviosamente la conversación entre el pony que iba de maquinista y un Marine, esperando que lo dejaran pasar sin ningún problema.

-"Aja... Bien, pero tendremos que revisar el tren" dijo uno de ellos.

La sangre de Twilight se enfrió al escuchar eso, y a pesar de que era invisible, esos humanos podían ser bastante perceptivos.

Mirando al fondo del vagón, Twilight corrió hasta el ultimo asiento y se escondió debajo de el, esperando que ese escondite junto con el hechizo fueran mas que suficientes como para que no la encontraran.

Twilight no podía escuchar nada mas que los latidos de su corazón durante el tiempo que espero a la entrada de los humanos, pudo ver un par de sombras que pasaban por el piso alfombrado de vagón de figuras largas y esbeltas, yendo de un lado a otro, por un cierto momento, creyó que nadie entraría.

Pero se equivoco, la puerta del vagón se abrió y dos Marines y un ODST entraron, con sus armas listas por si algo sucedía.

-"Hey" escucho decir a alguien afuera del tren. -"Recuerden, a la primera señal de algo anormal, disparen"

Esto la puso aun mas nerviosa, Twilight solo podía ver los pies de los humanos en el piso, quienes pasaban por cada asiento, uno de los Marines revisaba el portaequipaje de la parte de arriba de los asientos, el ODST revisaba entre los asientos y el otro Marine revisaba debajo de ellos.

Twilight comenzó a sudar conforme los humanos se acercaban mas y mas hacia donde ella estaba escondida, su corazón palpitaba descontroladamente por el nerviosismo del momento, que casi se desmaya.

Pero bruscamente se detuvo cuando los humanos llegaron a su escondite, vio los tres parea de pies frente a ella y escucho como abrían y revisaban cosas justo arriba de ella, cuando de repente uno de ellos se arrodillo y miro debajo del asiento.

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron en alarma y contuvo el aliento, vio como los ojos del Marine pasaban de un lado al otro, y parecía que a veces la miraba directo a los ojos.

Involuntariamente comenzó a temblar del miedo, solo un movimiento en falso terminaría muerta.

Entre todo eso solo pasaron unos segundos, pero para Twilight paso una eternidad, cuando el humano se levanto y salió de su vista, al fin pudo respirar tranquilamente.

Los tres humanos intercambiaron un par de palabras y después uno a uno comenzaron a salir del vagón, Twilight pudo sentir sus preocupaciones disiparse con cada paso que daban los humanos para salir del vagón, pero solo una se quedo cuando uno de ellos se detuvo justo en la puerta, daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia ella una vez mas.

El Marine estaba por salir, pero algo le decía que había algo debajo del ultimo asiento, no estaba seguro de si confiar en sus instintos, no después de haber tomado tanto whisky la noche anterior y un poco en la mañana, pero no estaría de mas revisar, no?

Dándose la media vuelta, el Marine puso su Rifle de Batalla en su espalda y tomo su Magnun, asegurandose que estuviera cargada, camino hacia el fondo del vagón, donde se agacho para revisar el asiento una vez mas.

Twilight casi grita al volver a ver al humano frente a ella, y peor aun, que tenia un arma consigo, puso sus pezuñas en su boca para evitar sollozar, el Marine tenia su vista fija en la pared, de eso Twilight estaba segura, pero es como si la viera a los ojos directo a su alma.

Muy lento Twilight se empezó a hacerse hacia atrás, lo mas que pudiera para evitar cualquier cosa, lo hizo hasta que su espalda toco la pared.

El Marine siguió mirando el lugar, y decidió que seria útil meter su mano, preparo su Magnum en su mano derecha y estiro la izquierda, con la intensión de sentir algo para poderle disparar.

El pánico tomo la mente de Twilight cuando la mano del humano se acercaba hacia ella, intento alejarse mas pero la pared se lo impedía, tanto estrés empezaba a tener sus repercusiones, podía sentir como su flujo de magia se cortarba y era difícil concentrarse con toda la presión de la que era víctima.

Twilight tuvo que levantar su cabeza para evitar que la tocara el humano, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, pasando por su nariz hasta quedar en su mentón, la gota estaba en riesgo de caer en la mano del Marine, si caía, todo acabaría para ella.

Todo esto era demasiado para ella, apenas podía mantener el hechizo, su cabeza le empezaba a doler y sentía como si su cuerno estuviera en llamas.

-"_No!... Debo... Resistir...!_" pensaba Twilight, lagrimas salían de sus ojos por su enorme esfuerzo.

El Marine al fin retiro su mano, un tanto confuso y enojado consigo mismo por haber hecho eso, se dejo caer en la alfombra con una mirada decepcionada, pero el problema es que seguía viendo hacia Twilight, quien cerro sus ojos fuertemente cuando sintió que su magia se apago de su cuerno y terminando el hechizo.

-"HEY! QUE HACES AHÍ?!"


	16. Rescate Lunar parte 2

_**Mas de 12,000 palabras un capitulo, y el limite solo son 10,000, odio eso, oh bueno, prosigan...**_

* * *

Seis estaba demasiado inquieto y desesperado dentro del Mantis, el viaje estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para su gusto, ya deberían de haber llegado! Que les impedía ir a toda velocidad y dejarlo caer para que pudiera enviarlos al infierno de una vez por todas!

"_No, con calma, tranquilo_" pensó Seis para si mismo. "_Si hicieran eso solo causarías la muerte de la Princesa Luna, solo calmate y en unos minutos llegaran_"

Pero toda su calma se fue cuando sintió que el Pelican descendía.

Cuando toco tierra, Seis abrió la compuerta del Mantis y de un salto salió de el, lo primero que vio fue que todos los Pelicans dejaban caer los Warthogs que llevaban, detrás de el, el Pelican soltó el Mantis, y varios Marines bajaban del vehículo cargando cajas con armas y municiones.

De otros Pelicans bajaron tropas ODST con equipo táctico y artillería pesada, o Marines quienes preparaban los Warthogs para la batalla.

Todo eso estaba excelente... Salvo por una sola cosa, que estaba a kilómetros del Valle Twinhorns! Que demonios pensaban al detenerse aquí?

Cuando el hombre a cargo de la operación bajo de su Pelican, Seis galopo hacia donde estaba y se quito el casco. -"Señor, con todo respeto, que demonios esta pensado?!"

El Capitán se mostró sorprendido ante la repentina reacción, y también de que tenga a un miembro del caído Equipo Noble hecho pony frente a el, pero sea una cosa u la otra, no dejaría que le hablaran con tal tono. -"Le recomiendo que modere su tono de voz conmigo Noble, dado su rango-"

-"Al diablo con mi rango! Por que nos detuvimos aquí?!" pregunto Seis.

El Capitán solo levanto una ceja ante Seis. -"Vera Teniente, las ordenes de la Doctora Halsey son que procedamos con extrema cautela, y descendiendo a una distancia poco antes del valle seria lo mejor para evitar ser detectados por el Covenant"

-"Capitán, eso lo entiendo, hasta yo considero eso prudente dada la situación, pero estamos a mas de diez kilómetros del maldito valle! Eso es demasiado!" Seis hacia un gran trabajo conteniendose de no golpear al hombre frente a el.

-"Quien cree que es usted para venir y decirme como hacer mi trabajo?" dijo incrédulo el Capitán.

-"Lo haré si cada hombre aquí es como usted, no tenemos tiempo para desperdiciar Capitán, el pony que el Covenant secuestro es muy importante para todos este planeta, debemos darnos prisa y rescatarla!" dijo Seis quedándose sin aliento.

El Capitán corto el contacto visual con Seis y miro hacia la dirección del Valle, parecía que consideraba un nuevo plan...

-"Diga lo que quiera Noble, mis hombres no se mueven de aquí hasta que yo lo ordene" dijo con un tono firme el Capitán.

Seis solo lo observo, incrédulo de lo que escucho, podía sentir la ira ardiendo dentro de el, se concentraba para evitar que un rayo de magia saliera de su cuerno para matar al hombre, así que solo se puso su casco, marco la distancia de el Valle en su HUD y se alejo del puesto que estaban montando los Marines.

-"Que esta haciendo? Vuelva ahora! O se arrepentirá!" le ordeno el Capitán.

Pero Seis solo lo ignoro, siguió caminando fuera del lugar, activo su habilidad de armadura para esprintar y tomo aire. -"Lo lamentare mas si no rescato a la Princesa, dudo que lo entienda señor, pero si solo va a quedarse aquí, al menos haga que sus hombres lleguen a tiempo para sacarnos de ahí lo antes posible, por que no se que heridas vaya a tener"

Sin darle tiempo de decir algo mas al Capitán, Seis salió a todo galope hacia el Valle Twinhorns, con la esperanza de que no sea demasiado tarde para rescatar a Luna, no se perdonaría que muriera, por que el juro proteger a Equestria de todo lo que sucediera.

Dejado una nube de polvo detrás de el, Seis siguió su camino con una sola idea en mente: Rescatar a la Princesa Luna a cualquier costo.

_"Solo date prisa Ryan... Por favor_" pensó Shadow al sentir la condición de Luna.

* * *

Luna fue arrojada de vuelta a su celda, si antes estaba en una mala condición, ahora estaba peor, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas que goteaban sangre, su ojo derecho estaba cerrado y morado por un golpe que la habían dado, su nariz estaba llena de sangre, el ardor en su pecho era sofocante y apenas la dejaban respirar, habían roto dos de sus costillas y una de sus piernas frontales izquierda, había perdido demasiada sangre durante la tortura y apenas se podía mantener despierta, Luna apenas podía sentir su corazón latir.

Pero lo peor de todo, era que le habían arrancado una de sus hermosas alas.

Luna estaba muy débil como para levantar la cabeza y voltear a ver su herida, pero si lo hiciera perdería totalmente el conocimiento, donde estaba su ala, solo estaba una herida terrible, piel arrancada exponía el músculo y el hueso que había sido bruscamente fracturado, la sangre salía y seguía el camino que dejo la anterior, su pelaje una vez hermoso y azul ahora estaba sucio, maltratado y lleno de sangre, todo signo de realeza que tuvo desapareció para solo dejar a una pobre pony suplicando piedad.

Luna sabia que tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que resistir, si se dormía jamas despertaría, pero era muy difícil hacerlo en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

-"_Celestia... Ayudame..._"

* * *

Seis seguía corriendo, corría con todas sus fuerzas, poniendo hasta el limite su condición física y el sistema de adrenalina de la Armadura, y aun así, sentía que iba muy lento, decidió presionarse aun mas, debía hacerlo si quería ver a la Princesa con vida.

Seis apretó sus músculos de las piernas y siguió corriendo, ganando un poco mas de velocidad, su HUD marcaba que el Valle Twinhorns quedaba a 5km de distancia, y a la velocidad que iba llegaría en 4.5 minutos.

Sus piernas ardían, su respiración era dificultosa y su frente estaba llena de sudor, pero no se dejaría vencer.

-"_Ryan, con calma, no le pidas tanto a tu cuerpo_" le recomendó Shadow con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

Pero Seis no hizo caso. "_No Shadow, debo hacerlo, tu mas que nadie sabes que la Princesa Luna esta en peligro, tal vez al borde de la muerte por lo que sea que esos malnacidos del Covenant le hayan hecho, debo detenerlos y debo rescatar a la Princesa antes de que sea tarde, te imaginas las consecuencias de su muerte Shadow? Lo que sucedería en Equestria? En Celestia? Es por eso que debo llegar pronto, y si tengo que destrosarme para lograrlo, lo haré_"

Shadow guardo silencio, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, un noble sentimiento, poco a poco iba recuperando al Sunlight que conocía hace un par de días.

Pero esa sonrisa se disipo al sentir el tan familiar frío que recorría su ser al sentir la muerte, enfocandose en Luna una vez mas, podía sentir la esencia vital de la Alicornio desvanecerse a cada momento que pasaba.

Sinceramente hablando, Shadow no podía sentirse mas inútil, el solo se sentaba a ver todo lo que sucedía desde su Templo mientras que la pobre alma de Seis se destrozaba erradicando el mal que había caído sobre esa buena tierra, solo hablando y dando apoyo moral de vez en cuando, pero una acción vale mas que mil palabras, y si fuera por el, el mismo hubiera detenido al Covenant cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Pero reglas son reglas, y de por si se gano una buen regaño de sus jefes cuando una misteriosa chica le dijo que debía ayudar en una crisis en otra realidad, donde ayudo a un grupo de héroes a reunirse con sus amigos a través de las dimensiones para detener a un maniático amante de la destrucción lleno de poder adicto a la leche que se cree un dios. (sin contar que casi le rompen la cara por una broma que hizo)

Pero a veces hacer el bien requiere de hacer el mal, no?

Se siente bien ayudar, mas cuando no lo haces por un largo tiempo, y cuando se tiene un trabajo donde pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo entre almas, esto es como una rayo de sol en medio de un día frío y nublado, pero para Shadow ese rayo de sol se empezaba a hacer insuficiente, necesitaba hacer mas, ayudar mas.

Pero solo lo que podía hacer ahora era observar, solo observar y no hacer nada, es igual que tener las manos atadas (aunque en este caso, pezuñas) cuando una terrible tragedia ocurre frente a ti.

Y había mucho por que querer ayudar, primero, la Doctora Halsey, su malicia, ambición y sed de poder la hacían un gran peligro para Equestria, todos sus planes eran que al acabar todo esto se llevaría a Seis, limpiar el planeta entero de cualquier obstrucción que se presente y entregarselo a la U.N.S.C., junto con algunos especímenes vivos y muertos de las diferentes criaturas en este mundo.

Empezando por Celestia.

Segundo, la posible muerte de la Princesa Luna, esa joven Alicornio es mas importante de lo que todos creen, ella es la guardiana de la noche y de la poderosa magia de las estrellas, de los sueños y de las peligrosas y maligas pesadillas, y seria una catástrofe total que muriera, el equilibrio mágico del mundo se perdería por completo si faltara ella.

De la luz viene la obscuridad.

Eso estaba mas que demostrado en el Rey Solaris y la Reina Moontide, y ahora con sus hijas, Celestia y Luna.

Luna podría ser obscuridad, pero eso no significaba que fuera mala, solo que no todos saben la bondad y la belleza que puede tener la obscuridad si sabes comprenderla, Celestia es un símbolo de benevolencia, amistad y felicidad, todos la aman por ser un ser de luz, pero casi nadie ponía atención a la pequeña potra que estaba a su lado.

Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon.

Pero contrario a los que muchos creen, la luz puede tener mucha mas maldad que la obscuridad, y la obscuridad puede ser mas compasiva y benevolente que la luz, solo que esas cualidades están muy en lo profundo de los seres, y cuando se tienen control y conocimiento sobre ellos, eso crea una perfecta armonía en las energías.

Pero ni Luna ni Equestria sabían esto, no por ahora, pero pronto seria el día en que esa sabiduría se descubriría, y la vida de ambas Princesas cambiaría para bien.

El tercer tema es la perdida de Ryan como Sunlight, se mostró tan adamante al tema de cambiar en sus primeros años en Equestria, que tuvo que ayudarle a sentir de verdad que su anterior vida estaba atrás, y que abrazara su nueva vida que tenia por delante, lo cual logro, pero todo esto tenia que pasar...

Y por ultimo y peor de todo, el maldito Covenant.

Shadow no estaba seguro de porque demonios esos Alienigenas se les ocurrió un día escuchar a otro montón de Alienigenas viejos y locos que decían que los Forerruners clamaban la destrucción de la humanidad.

El conocía perfectamente a los Forerruners, y a ellos les encantaba crear, construir y aprender, si, la mayoría de ellos eran unos enormes Nerds, pero eran buena gente, maldición, incluso el cara de sapo del Didacta era buena onda antes de que se le retorciera la cabeza.

Y en menos de una semana un maldito supercargero estaba en camino hacia Equestria, con cientos de tropas dispuestas a erradicar todo lo que tengan frente a ellos.

Si, se sentía demasiado inútil dadas las circunstancias, pero hey, un poco de ayuda es mejor que nada, no? Siendo en esta dimensión o en otra, la ayuda siempre será buena.

El análisis de la situación de Shadow termino justo a tiempo para poder ver a Seis llegar al valle.

Seis se oculto detrás de una roca, usando el nuevo firmware de su casco escaneo todo lo que pudo del valle que estaba a su alcance, en las paredes del valle había cientos de entradas a diferentes cuevas, todas de ellas podían ser el escondite del Covenant, solo tenia que encontrar alguna pista, algo que indique rastros de las tropas.

Seis camino sigilosamente al filo de una pared, debajo de el había una entrada a otra cueva que estaba vacía, y activo una vez mas su escáner, busco rastros de calor, sistemas de camuflaje activo, minas de plasma, o alguna transmisión de radio codificada, pero nada, tal vez este en alguna otra parte del valle, o deba tal vez bajar mas.

Apenas Seis estaba a punto de saltar al fondo del valle, cuando de la cueva que estaba "vacía" salió un Grunt.

El Grunt salió y se paro al filo del abismo, murmuraba algo en su lengua natal y pataleaba, puso su Pistola de Plasma a un lado, y se sentó en el suelo, después intento alcanzar una pequeña válvula en su tanque de metano.

Lentamente Seis tomo su cuchillo de combate de su pierna izquierda y lo tomo con su pezuña derecha, lo levanto y flexióno sus piernas, listo para asesinarlo.

Pero no pudo, por que en el intento del Grunt de alcanzar la válvula, se le cayo su Pistola de Plasma hacia el abismo, pero se atoro en una rama de una planta a un metro de la caída.

-"Ah! Por YapYap!" grito el Grunt, poniéndose pecho a tierra estiro sus ridículamente cortos brazos en un intento desesperado de alcanzar su arma.

Desesperación que creció en pánico cuando cuando escucho que el Elite a mando de el lo llamaba dentro de la cueva, el Grunt siguió estirandose, como si hacerlo haría que alcanzara el arma, el Elite volvió a gritar, esta vez tomando por sorpresa, el Grunt dio un pequeño salto y cayo al abismo.

Seis solo miro todo eso con una mirada incrédula. "_En verdad? Todos estos años, y los Grunts siguen siendo igual de patéticos?_" se pregunto.

"_Bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambian_" dijo Shadow, recordando a uno de sus guardias.

"Ni que lo digas" dijo Seis antes de volverse a ocultar. El Elite que le gritaba al Grunt salió en busca de el, la tropa Covenant miro a ambos lados y solo sacudió su cabeza suspirando, primero lo obligan a cuidar la entrada de la maldita cueva donde sin saber por que mantenían vivo al pony que secuestraron, después como "apoyo" le dan a esos inútiles Unggoy, y ahora uno de ellos se le ocurrió salir, poniendo en riesgo su ubicación.

Que mas podría salir mal para el?

Un cuchillo en la cabeza, por supuesto, Seis salto de su escondite y clavo su filoso cuchillo de combate en su cabeza y pateo su espalda, rompiendo su columna instantáneamente, el Elite ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de musitar algún sonido antes de morir.

"_Bien, aun recuerdo eso_" pensó Seis con una sonrisa, después tomo el cadáver con su magia y lo arrojo al abismo, cubrió la sangre con un poco de tierra.

No sabia por que, pero estaba teniendo una suerte excelente últimamente, y no sabia por que, pero bueno, sea lo que sea, no lo desperdiciaría.

Tomando su cuchillo una vez mas, Seis avanzo cuidadosamente hacia adentro de la cueva, listo para asesinar a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para tratar de detenerlo, Seis camino un par de metros mas hasta encontrarse con sus primeras tres víctimas, tres Grunts estaban en el suelo, durmiendo.

Se veían tan lindos, tan tranquilos en su sueño... Del que ahora jamas despertaran.

Activando la habilidad de armadura de evasión, Seis paso su cuchillo por las gargantas de los Grunts, asesinandolos silenciosamente, ocultando sus cuerpos, Seis siguió caminando hasta llegar con un obstáculo que si podría ser un problema, una maldita barrera de plasma, el ponyficado SPARTAN golpeo el suelo con su pezuña, en verdad no esperaba encontrar eso aquí, esas cosas son muy difíciles de desactivar, solo se podía cortando el suministro de energía o desactivando por medio de la terminal por donde fue activada, y no había nada a la vista.

Claro, Seis simplemente podría destruir la barrera, como lo ha hecho en muchas ocasiones en sus anteriores misiones, pero eso llamaría mucho la atención, debía de ser sigiloso hasta que llegara el momento de actuar.

Así que accionando su magia, Seis se concentro en las celdas de energía, solo debía interrumpir el suministro por unos segundos para poder pasar, y eso seria todo, pero de debía tener cuidado, esas celdas son muy inestables, y cualquier movimiento en falso y podrían estallar.

Seis sintió las celdas en su magia, ahora debía encontrar el conductor donde recorría su energía, cerro sus ojos y se concentro, bobina de fusión, convertidor, sistemas de enfriamiento, cables... Bingo, conductor.

"_Es posible para un Unicornio detener un flujo de magia entre dos cuerpos exitosamente, siempre y cuando la magia fuera lo suficientemente estable y el Unicornio en si debía tener un nivel mágico avanzado_" recordó Seis una de sus clases, recordó hacer lo mismo un día en un experimento con Rune Soul...

Rune Soul...

Entre todo esto no había pensado en ella por mucho tiempo, como estaría ella? Estaría bien? Donde estaba? Había salido herida en el ataque del Covenant a Ponyville?

Seis sacudió su cabeza, tenia algo mas importe ahora, tendría tiempo para pensar en eso después.

Ahora debía concentrase en la barrera, y en como desactivarla.

El problema es que esto no era magia, era energía pura, y siendo sinceros no había logrado detener el flujo de magia por si solo, Rune le había ayudado, y no tendría ahora quien le ayudara, así que se pondría a prueba, concentrandose una vez mas, Seis envolvió en su magia las celdas de energía y en el conductor, sintió la energía fluir a través de toda la maquina.

Seis formo una barrera mágica en la energía, y se encontró un poco mas de resistencia de la que esperaba, seguramente habían perfeccionado las celdas de energía durante los años, pensó, así que Seis concentro una cantidad mayor de magia para bloquear la energía, esperando ver resultados pronto.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que la barrera empezó a tener disminuciones de consistencia conforme Seis interrumpía la energía, sonriendo, el SPARTAN se concentro mas puso toda su fuerza en su tarea.

La barrera se apago por completo, dejando el camino libre, Seis no perdió tiempo y de un salto paso a lo mas profundo de la cueva, después de alejarse lo suficiente, Seis se olvido de la barrera y tomo su cuchillo, la barrera salto a la vida una vez mas sin la interrupción que la contenía y siguió como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Encontrándose frente a frente con un Elite Ultra, Seis lo tomo con su telequinesis por el cuello, ahogandolo, después enterró su cuchillo en la garganta de la tropa.

Seis oculto el cadáver clavandolo en una estalactita en el techo, no sin antes quitarle su modulo de camuflaje activo, Seis desactivo y retiro su modulo de esprintar y lo reemplazo con el camuflaje, le seria mas útil en esta misión.

Estirandose un poco, Seis hizo girar su cuchillo en su pezuña, a este paso, encontraría a la Princesa mas rápido de lo que pensaba, todo era demasiado fácil, casi patético para el Covenant, tal vez si...

**_WOOSH! WHOOSH!_**

Seis escucho el tan familiar sonido de un par de Espadas de Energía activarse detrás de el, Seis se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente y frente con un Elite Ultra y un Elite Spec Ops.

"_Claro, hablando antes de tiempo_" pensó Seis.

-"Hora de morir, gusano!" dijo el Elite Spec Ops.

-"Cortare tu maldita cabeza y se la daré a los Unggoy para que juegen con ella" agrego el Elite Ultra, levantando su Espada para iniciar el ataque.

Seis preparo su cuchillo y se puso en pose de batalla. -"Denme su menor golpe, idiotas"

* * *

-"HEY! QUE HACES AHÍ?!

El Marine se levanto de golpe y miro por la ventana del vagón al ODST. -"Sal de ahí, tienes que ir al puesto Delta por suministros y los datos de Proyecto Pureza"

El Marine asintió y guardando su Magnum en su funda, bajo del tren, desapareciendo de la vista de Twilight.

Twilight, no pudiendo evitarlo, lloro desconsoladamente, jamas había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, y era algo que no quería volver a vivir, jamas.

Le tomo varios minutos calmarse, asegurarse de que todo había pasado, y que al fin estaba a solo un paso de reencontrarse con su hermano, a solo unos momentos de poder decirle que todo lo que pensaba de el, de su familia estaba equivocado, que aun lo amaban y que no importaba lo que fuera, siempre lo tendrían en sus corazones.

Pero ahora no contaba con el hechizo, y su magia estaba agotada, así que tendría que tener cuidado en lo que hacia.

El tren llego a la estación y se detuvo, Twilight aprovechando que estaba todo vacío salió del vagón y escapo a todo galope hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Twilight miraba con asombro la ciudad de Las Pegasus, era increíble, mucho mas de como Rainbow Dash se la había describido, obviamente, Twilight no había visto la mayoría de las ciudades de Equestria, solo Ponyville, Cloudsdale y Canterlot, mas el Imperio de Cristal, pero este lugar... Wow!

Pero tendría que admirarla después, tenia que encontrar a Sunlight lo mas rápido posible, pero ahora que estaba en el lugar que quería... No tenia idea por donde empezar.

Por supuesto que los humanos le negarían la entrada a sus bases para buscarlo, y que recorrer la ciudad entera le tomaría días, y Twilight no tenia tanto tiempo para desperdiciar, menos que ahora no contaba con su magia, tendría que hacer todo al estilo pony terrestre.

Pero para probar si tenia por lo menos algo de magia, Twilight intento levitar una botella de Sparkle-Cola que estaba en el suelo, su cuerno brillo de manera muy pobre antes de apagarse completamente, Twilight suspiro, se había excedido demasiado, y solo una poción de unas hierbas que hacia Zecora la ayudaría ahora.

Pero no se dejo caer, con magia o no, ella encontraría a Sunlight y nada la detendría, solo tenia que buscar otra manera de vigilar a los humanos, y Twilight ya tenia una idea de como hacerlo.

Phalanx salió de otro puesto humano, irritado de no encontrar al Unicornio, abriendo una cantimplora que llevaba con el, bebió un par de sorbos de agua antes de mirar hacia el cielo, ahí pudo ver a un par de Pegasos volando y una de las maquinas de los humanos, sacudió su cabeza, suspiro y froto sus sienes con sus pezuñas, ya llevaba mas de veinte puestos humanos y en ninguno de ellos había rastro del pony, tal vez ni siquiera estaba en al ciudad? Tal vez lo reubicaron a otro lugar?

Posiblemente, pero era mejor revisar todo el lugar antes de sacar conclusiones adelantadas, y el era la clase de pony que termina lo que comienza, y ya sabia a donde podía seguir buscando, en un tal "Puesto Avanzado Bravo" que estaba cerca del Casino Cierra Madre, sonaba importante, así que seria un buen lugar, con suerte, lo encontraría ahí, o algún indicio de su ubicación.

Así que cargado magia en su cuerno, Phalanx se teletransporto de la esquina donde estaba, la gabardina cubriendo cualquier sonido o brillo que produjera.

Y justo después de desaparecer, Twilight doblo la esquina, caminando hacia el mismo destino que Phalanx.

* * *

-"Gwagh!" El Elite vomito su propia sangre y cayo al suelo, se podía ver la vida del Elite extinguiendose de sus ojos conforme su sangre púrpura seguía saliendo de la herida en su estomago y de su boca, a un lado de el, Seis terminaba de decapitar a un Jackal Skimirsher antes de que pudiera escapar, arrojo el cuerpo y tomo la Espada de Energía del Elite, que, según su HUD, tenia 89% de carga, perfecto.

Seis activo el camuflaje y desapareció de la vista, camino por varios túneles y se detuvo cuando escucho las risas de varios Grunts y Elites, quienes estaban en una especie punto de reunión, los ojos de Seis se abrieron como platos al ver la sangre que estaba en el suelo y el piso del lugar.

"Malditos, de seguro golpearon a la Princesa Luna hasta cansarse, pero ya verán, cuando-" los pensamientos de Seis se cortaron de golpe cuando vio que un Grunto tomaba algo del suelo y lo levantaba en pose victoriosa.

Era el ala de Luna.

Seis no pudo mas, sintió como le hervía la sangre y su mirada se nubló ante la creciente furia que lo tomo por asalto, apretando sus dientes Seis tomo su Rifle y abrió fuego al Grunt que tenia el ala, teniendo precaución de no darle al miembro, lo tomo con su telequinesis y lo saco del lugar, el Grunt cayo al suelo lleno de agujeros de las balas y haciendo que el tanque de metano se abriera, dejando salir el nocivo gas y tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

_**WOOSH!**_

Uno de los Elites Ultra saco una Espada de Energía y tomo pose de batalla, un Elite Ranger tomo dos Rifles de Plasma y apunto a Seis, un Elite Spec Ops tomo un Aguijoneador y activo su camuflaje activo, en la espera de su oportunidad.

Seis arrojo una Granada de Fragmentación al centro de la formación Covenant, los Elites Ultra y Ranger bloquearon sus armaduras para evitar el daño, los Grunts se arrojaron al suelo para salvarse, solo uno murió, los demás seguían en pie, quienes no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a disparas sus Pistolas de Plasma y Aguijoneadores, los Elites rompieron su bloqueo y se lanzaron a la ofensiva.

Seis se cubrió detrás de una barrera, el Elite Ranger no podía usar su Mochila Propulsora por el poco espacio en la cueva, pero decidió lanzarse al ataque frontal para obligar a Seis a cambiar de posición.

El Elite Ultra arrojo una Granada de Plasma a un lado de la barrera, Seis se vio forzado a bloquear su armadura, dejando plantado en el lugar completamente inmóvil, cosa que aprovecharon los Elites y los recién llegados Jackals y Jackals Skimirshers.

Seis pudo ver en su sensor de movimiento varias tropas Covenant alrededor de el, todos tenían armas bastante poderosas, los Elites portaban Repetidores de Plasma, Espadas de Energía, Aguijoneadores duales, y los Jackals tenían sus Pistolas de Plasma cargadas y otros Granadas de Plasma listas, salir del bloqueo de armadura seria su sentencia de muerte, tenia que pensar, y rápido, la energía del bloqueo se agotaba.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea, era extremadamente arriesgada, pero valía la pena intentarlo, no tenia muchas opciones después de todo.

Seis salió del bloqueo, su medidor de energía paso a rojo, indicando su bajo nivel de poder, tal como lo esperaba, cada una de las tropas disparo sus armas, Seis solo tuvo una décima de segundo para volver a bloquear su armadura una vez mas, chanflón hizo, las bolas de plasma ardientes se impactaron en el, desapareciendo, los aguijones se rompieron, las Espadas de Energía rebotaron y las Granadas de Plasma se pegaron a el.

El medidor de energía se agoto y salió del bloqueo, despidiendo las Granadas de vuelta hacia atrás, unas se adhirieron a los Elites Spec Ops y Ultra que lo habían atacado con sus Espadas, otras fueron a dar en medio de las formaciones de los Jackals y Grunts, Seis en un rápido movimiento dejo caer dos Granadas de Fragmentación y con un potente salto trato de salir de la fuerza del impacto de la explosión.

_**BOOOM! FHSSS!**_

-"AAGH!" Seis fue arrojado con fuerza a la pared por la explosión, sus escudos habían desaparecido por completo por la explosión parte de la plasma ardiente y esquilas se impactaron en su cuerpo, causando un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo, el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su casco saliera volando, su visor totalmente destrozado.

Seis se levanto, sangraba de una pierna y le dolía su cabeza, tosió un par de veces y miro lo que quedo de la explosión.

Donde el estaba parado habia un enorme cráter, los restos quemados de los Elites, Jackals y Grunts yacían en el piso, algunos aun se movían, pero no duraron mucho, las heridas eran mortales en todos.

Seis camino entre los cuerpos, no sabiendo donde quedaron sus armas, tomo un Aguijoneador del suelo con si magia y siguió por el único camino que quedaba, su vista se veía un poco borrosa, pero pronto pasaría, ahora lo único que debía hacer, es encontrar donde tenían a la Princesa Luna.

Seis siguió caminando hasta que llego a un muro de metal púrpura con diferentes luces y un panel de control, Seis sonrió, se acerco al panel, presiono unos botones y jalo una palanca, al instante, la puerta se abrió.

Luna escucho todo lo que sucedió afuera, pero era como si lo escuchara con eco, luchaba para mantenerse despierta, pero era difícil, sus heridas le dolían demasiado y respirar era casi imposible.

De repente escucho pasos, pasos hacia su celda, Luna entro en pánico y trato de alejarse de la entrada, pero sus piernas no respondían, sin nada que pudiera hacer, Luna comenzó a llorar, la puerta se abrió y la luz exterior entro a la obscura celda, Luna era cubierta por una sombra, oculto la vista entre sus piernas delanteras y tembló, esperando a lo que fuera que le fueran a hacer.

Pero la agresión nunca llego, Luna junto el valor suficiente como para levantar la cabeza y ver quien era.

Parado en la puerta, un pony en armadura color verde y blanco la veía detenidamente, al ajustarse su vista a la luz, Luna pudo ver que el pony tenia pelaje blanco, su melena era cafe y sus ojos eran de color dorado, no le tomo mucho tiempo en reconocer al pony frente a ella, era Sunlight, el pony humano, y había llegado a rescatarla, lloro una vez mas, pero esta vez de felicidad, toda si confianza, su fe y su esperanza fueron recompensadas, sabia que solo seria cuestión de tiempo para esto.

Luna, entre lagrimas, solo pudo decir una cosa. -"Gracias"

Seis pareció salir de un pequeño transe, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. -"No se preocupe Princesa, la sacare de aquí"

Pero la felicidad de Luna se esfumo cuando de repente, Seis fue levantado en el aire y dos cuchillas de energía salieron de su pecho, la cara de Seis expresaba un infinito dolor.

-"GAAAHH!" grito Seis, detrás de el, el Elite Spec Ops que se había ocultado había atravesado a Seis con su Espada de Energía.

-"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Seis abrió la puerta de la celda y pudo ver a la Princesa Luna, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas, golpes, sangre seca en su pelaje, y lo mas terrible de todo, la enorme herida en su pecho, se veía la carne quemada y hasta una costilla, faltaba su cuerno y su cabeza tenia heridas que parecían recientes, la Princesa se cubría con sus piernas mientras lloraba y temblaba descontroladamente.

Seis solo pudo quedarse viendo al pobre pony, sin palabras, su sangre se enfrió ante la vista del destrozado cuerpo frente a el, de no haber sido un Alicornio, ella hubiera muerto hace mucho, un poco mas que se hubiera y todo hubiera acabado.

El ponyficado SPARTAN seguía viendo a Luna, completamente admirado de la resistencia de la Princesa, cuando una suave palabra salió de los labios de ella. -"Gracias"

Seis reacciono, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. -"No se preocupe Princesa, la sacare de aquí"

Luna sonrió, y cuando Seis se disponía a dar el primer paso para ayudaría, vio como Luna cambiaba de una actitud alegre a una de pánico, de repente, Seis sitio como lo tomaban por la parte de atrás del cuello, lo alzaban en el aire y lo apuñalaban por la espalda.

-"GAAAHH!" grito Seis.

-"NOOOOOO!" grito Luna.

Seis sintió la Espada en su pecho, la agonía era insoportable, pero si dejaba que la enterrara mas, moriría, hacinado brillar su cuerno, Seis empujo con todas sus fuerzas la Espada fuera de el, el Elite se oponía y trataba de seguir enterrando su mortal arma, pero Seis fue mas fuerte y expulso toda la Espada fuera de el y la arrojo, aun así, la herida era bastante mala, el Elite lo giro para poder verlo a los ojos, Seis regreso la mirada y pudo ver una cruel sonrisa en su rostro, intento moverse, pero el Elite lo arrojo a la celda junto con Luna, el Elite guardo su Espada, saco su Aguijoneador y apunto a ambos ponys, Luna cerro sus ojos y se abrazo del cuerpo de Seis.

_**Fwoop! Fwoop!**_

-"Agh!" gimió Seis cuando los aguijones se clavaron en un costado de su cuerpo, protegiendo a la Princesa de la muerte, el Elite solo sonrió y cuando quería volver a disparar, un cuchillo se clavo en su mano, el Elite rugió en dolor y dejo caer su arma, Seis aprovecho esto y dio una fuerte patada con sus piernas traseras en el pecho del Elite, sus escudos se agotaron por completo pero seguía de pie, usando una fuerza colosal, Seis volvió a darle otra patada, esta termino por romper dos costillas del pecho del Elite y que cayera al suelo, Seis tomo con su magia el Aguijoneador y lo vacío en la cabeza del Elite.

Respirando dificultosamente, Seis se levanto, escupió a la cara del Elite, y volteo a ver a la Princesa Luna, quien lo veía con asombro y temor. -"N-no se... Preocupe... P-Princesa, a-ahora esta a s-salvo"

Ignorando sus heridas, Seis se acerco a la Princesa y le ofreció su pezuña, Luna lo miro por un momento, y tomo su pezuña con la suya, Seis se puso a un lado de ella y le ayudo a levantarse, tenia muchas dificultades por su pierna rota, pero con el apoyo del SPARTAN pudo salir de ese horrible lugar.

Luna camino junto a Seis por la cueva, no pudiendo evitarlo, miro la herida de Seis. -"Te sientes bien?" pregunto con preocupación.

Seis intento no aparentarlo, pero el dolor era demasiado, todo esto le recordó a su caído compañero Emile, quien murió por una puñalada similar. -"Si Princesa, no se preocupe por mi, ahora lo mas importante es sacarla de qui y llevarla a Canterlot"

Luna pareció alegrarse un poco mas al escuchar el nombre de su hogar, y asintió. -"Gracias Sunlight.

Seis solo sonrió y asintió, escuchar su antiguo nombre le dolía un poco, por que jamas lo podría volver a usar, Seis decidió alejar el pensamiento y siguieron su camino, caminaron un poco mas, y Seis se detuvo.

-"Que sucede Sunlight?" pregunto Luna.

Seis se separo de la Princesa y tomo algo de entre las rocas con su magia, lo hizo levitar con su magia y lo puso en su espalda, era el ala de Luna. -"No puede irse sin esto Princesa"

Luna dio una triste sonrisa. -"No creo que importe ahora, jamas la recuperare"

Seis se apoyo con ella una vez mas y reanudaron su caminata. -"En eso se equivoca, a bordo del "Maratón" hay equipo medico muy avanzado, y hay muchas probabilidades de que vuelva a volar"

-"De verdad?" dijo Luna con esperanza, Seis asintió y Luna se sintió aliviada.

Pero al escuchar el complicado respirar de Seis, también se preocupo, era admirable que lo hayan apuñalado y atravesado completamente y que siga en pie, ayudandola. -"En verdad te agradezco esto que has hecho por mi, te juro que jamas lo olvidare"

Seis la volteo a ver, y vio la honestidad de esas palabras en sus ojos, el asintió y respondió. -"Gracias Princesa, en verdad"

Seis volteo a ver algo frente a el y le dio una pequeña patada para sacarlo de donde estaba, era su casco, el cual estaba en pésimas condiciones, aun así, debía llevarselo, necesitaba llevarlo con la Doctora Halsey para que lo arreglara o reemplazara.

Pero no podía llevarlo, ya tenia con el el ala de la Princesa Luna y estaba muy cansado como para usar su magia, así que solo suspiro e intento seguir, pero Luna no se movía.

-"Permiteme" dijo Luna, extendiendo su ala con un poco de dolor tomo el casco y lo sostuvo, después sonrió a Seis y siguieron caminando.

Después de unos minutos, ambos ponys pudieron ver la luz al final de la cueva, al fin la salida de ese infernal lugar, apresuraron su paso lo mas que pudieron, ya sintiendo la suave brisa de la noche en sus pelajes.

-"Oh Tia, debe de estar muy preocupada por mi" dijo Luna con tristeza al ver la luna en el cielo.

-"Creame, lo esta, pero pronto podrá estar con ella" dijo Seis.

"_Bien hecho Ryan_" le felicito Shadow.

"_Solo un día normal en el trabajo_" pensó Seis con una sonrisa.

Cuando salieron completamente de la cueva, Seis le pidió a Luna su casco, con la esperanza de que la radio aun sirviera. -"Aquí Noble Seis, adelante Compañía Theta, solicitamos extracción de emergencia"

-"Aquí (estática) ñia Theta, espe (estática) sus coordenadas pa (estática) xtraccion, cambio"

-"Entendido Compañía, las coordenadas para extracción son 85103"

-"(estática) tir esas coordenad (estática)"

-"Repito, coordenadas para extracción de emergencia, 85103-"

_**Fwoop! Fwoop! Fwoop!**_

Tres aguijones fallaron por centímetros a los dos ponys, de la nada, un Phantom apareció frente a ellos, en el, un Elite General tenia un Rifle Aguijoneador en sus brazos, y apuntaba hacia ellos.

-"Compañía Theta, nos atacan, necesitamos apoyo ahora!" grito Seis.

Un Pelican paso por encima de ellos y del Phantom. -"Tenemos visual de ustedes Noble, resista"

El Pelican abrió fuego en contra del Phantom, quien esquivo los disparos y se posiciono para que el General tuviera un mejor ángulo de disparo.

Seis y Luna intentaron huir, pero la Princesa cayo al suelo, doliendose de su pierna rota, el Elite sonrió y apunto su Rilfe hacia ella.

Fwoop!

-"Aghk!" Seis se interpuso en el trayecto del aguijón, el cual se clavo en su cuello.

-"Oh no! Sunlight!" grito Luna al ver caer al SPARTAN y no levantarse.

BOOM!

El Phantom exploto en una nube color azul y púrpura, tres Pelicans mas aparecieron y uno de ellos comenzó a descender, pero Seis no vio nada, no escucho nada, todo su mundo se apagaba frente a el.

Hasta que todo se obscureció.

* * *

_**Que onda raza! Que cuentan? Que gusto el poder darles un nuevo capitulo de "Noble Seis en Equestria" en serio agradezco que sigan mi historia a pesar de el largo tiempo que me lleva subir los capítulos, en verdad chicos y chicas, ustedes son lo máximo para mi, gracias por seguirme hasta donde estoy ahora!**_

_**Ahora bien, no todo esta en orden en la comunidad Brony por lo que veo, primero, Hasbro bloqueo el lanzamiento del "Fighting is Magic" por favor! Ese prometía ser un juegazo que todos los Bronies disfrutarían! Tenían que salir con sus estupideces del Copyright como siempre.**_

_**Segundo, NO DERPY HOOVES PARA LA CUARTA TEMPORADA, eso... Eso si me hizo sacar un enorme grito de furia! Eliminar a tan tierna, simpática, adorable, irremplazable y emblemática pony del show? Eso no se vale, en verdad.**_

_**Tercero, Discord... BUENO?!**_

_**Eso me cayo como un piquete de abeja en la nariz, Discord... Es un villano memorable, y todo y cada uno de los fans nos imaginamos que algún día el escaparía de su prisión para buscar venganza, pero ahora... Ahora todo eso se perdio, o no? Quien sabe, pero por ahora, preparense para la pareja FluttershyxDiscord.**_

_**Peeeeero, lo que en verdad me saco de onda, fue lo de Twilight Alicornio.**_

_**En serio, que chingados les pasa a los escritores? WTF...**_

_**Claro, ahí afuera en el Fandom se decía que Twilight seria la Princesa de Equestria, que seria Alicornio y todo eso, pero en verdad no esperábamos que se nos fuera a cumplir el deseo, y ahora que lo veo... No me gusto.**_

_**Por que? Se preguntaran, bueno, si la hacen Alicornio, y por lo consiguiente Princesa, se perdería mucho en la serie, por que ya nada seria igual, ahora, aunque no queramos, se sentirá que ya nada es lo mismo, Twilight tendrá un nivel mas alto que sus amigas (aunque se gasten la existencia diciendo que todo será igual) y la adorable y esquizofrénica Twi que conocemos cambiara, quieren eso? Yo no.**_

_**Hay dos opciones: 1) Que Twi se convierta en Alicornio y que la serie siga.**_

_**2) Que al final del capitulo nos salgan con el churro de que Twilight decida no ascender y quedarse como es junto con sus amigas. (Si, yo quiero que esto suceda, no me malinterpreten, pero aun así es un cliché muy gastado, además, en mi opinión, es lo mas probable que pase)**_

_**Yo no se, pero esto me ha dado muy para abajo, solo espero que se componga todo en la cuarta temporada.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia amigos, cuidense, dejen sus opiniones sobre el capitulo y mis opiniones de lo sucedido en los Reviews y hasta la próxima!**_

_**Por cierto, quien puede localizar las referencias a Fallout: Equestria, Fallou Fallout: New Vegas? Se ganara una galleta quien pueda decirme tan solo uno :D**_


	17. La Calma antes de la Tormenta: Parte 1

_**My Little Pony: Noble Seis en Equestria.**_

_**Capitulo 16: La Calma Aentes de la Tormenta.**_

* * *

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Ese repetitivo sonido era lo único que podía escuchar Seis, pero muy distante, como si estuviera en un túnel, todo estaba obscuro y no podía hacer nada, intento moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, su cuerpo no respondía a ningún movimiento.

Intento hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios, incluso un gruñido era imposible de producir, los pensamientos de Seis eran vagos y le costaba trabajo concentrarse, lo único que le quedaba hacer, era tratar de abrir los ojos.

Los párpados temblaron, se sentían terriblemente pesados, pero aun así, vio luz en la obscuridad, al abrirlos mas, su vista estaba borrosa, pero lentamente su vista se aclaro y pudo al fin ver claramente, vio el familiar color gris del metal y la luz blanca de la luz eléctrica, estaba en alguna enfermería de la UNSC, pero, por que?

Los ojos de Seis se abrieron en alarma cuando los sucesos de su anterior misión pasaron por su mente, el viaje el Valle Twinhorns, como se abría paso entre numerosos Elites en una cueva, hasta llegar a la celda donde la Princes-

La Princesa! Que sucedió con ella? Estaría bien? Donde estaba?

Seis sintió la fuerza volver a su cuerpo, intento levantarse de la camilla donde se encontraba, para después gruñir en agonía cuando sus heridas se movieron, cayo al piso, donde siguió doliendose de sus heridas hasta que a puerta de la habitación donde estaba se abrió y entro corriendo una enfermera junto con un doctor, quienes lo levantaron y lo reacomodaron en su cama y le volvían a colocar las intravenosas que se había quitado.

-"Mas cuidado soldado, no querrás hacerte mas daño que el que ya tienes, o si?" dijo una voz que le era un tanto familiar a Seis.

Seis tosió un par de veces y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con una cara familiar. -"D-Doctor Castle?"

Castle solo sonrió mientras inyectaba un poco de morfina en el suero de Seis. -"Ah, veo que me recuerda después de ese breve momento en que nos vimos" el doctor retiro la jeringa de el suero y tomo unos papeles que había en la mesa que estaba a lado del SPARTAN. -"Y es bueno que me recuerde, eso indica que no hay daño severo en su cabeza, después de todo lo que paso, me sorprende que siga en una pieza" paso la mirada entre diferentes papeles para después tomar uno en especial. -"Aquí esta, fractura en pierna, contusión en la parte derecha de su cabeza, quemaduras por plasma, heridas por aguijones en áreas bastante peligrosas, unos centímetros mas y seria parte de los números de las bajas por el Covenant"

El doctor ajusto sus lentes. "Pero sin duda lo mas impresionante de todo es que fue apuñalado con una Espada de Energía directamente en el pecho, y tal vez no sepa mucho de anatomía equina, pero si se que dañar costillas y pulmones también es mortal para Unicornios"

Seis dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada, suspirando, su cuerno brillo y lentamente levanto la cobija, para poder ver vendas en a lo largo de su pecho y cuello, en algunas partes había sangre de sus heridas que aun seguían frescas. -"Doctor... La Princesa... La pony que rescate... Como esta?"

Castle levanto una ceja, y respondió. -"Oh, ella, bueno, ella venia en un muy mal estado, al parecer el Covenant estuvo torturandola por un buen rato, quemaduras de cuarto grado, golpes, contusiones, fracturas, perdida de sangre, incluso desmembramiento de una de sus alas, de seguro de que si no fuera una criatura mágica habría muerto"

-"Su hermana la vio?" pregunto Seis, un tanto preocupado, recordando el estado de Celestia después del secuestro de Luna, y si la vio en ese estado, enloquecería.

-"No, por supuesto que no, por el bien psicológico de ella no la dejamos acercarse, cosa que no fue fácil, ya que tiene una extraordinaria fuerza, quien lo diría, verdad?" dijo Castle con una pequeña risa.

Seis, por otra parte, estaba tranquilo, mas no aliviado, no hasta ver a la Princesa con sus propios ojos. -"Puedo verla?"

El doctor se le quedo viendo. -"Lo lamento Noble, pero ella abandono el hospital del "Maratón" hace días"

La sangre de Seis se enfrió. -"Días? Como que días? Hace cuanto que llevo aquí?!"

Castle dio un paso hacia atrás ante la reacción del pony, pero recupero su postura y aclaro su garganta. -"Hace mas de 6 días que estuvo en coma"

Seis no podía creerlo, 6 días! Estuvo fuera 6 días?! Esto era terrible! No podía pasar ni un solo momento en este lugar, el debía salir, debía ponerse su armadura y proteger Equestria, y no lo haría estando aquí en esta cama.

Seis se volvió a levantar, ignorando las palabras de la enfermera y del doctor Castle. -"Por favor Doctor, debo irme, no puedo estar aquí ni un solo minuto mas"

-"Lo siento Noble pero eso no será posible, usted esta muy mal, cualquier movimiento brusco y sus heridas se volverían a abrir, y seria muy difícil contener la hemorragia" explico el doctor Castle.

Pero Seis no le importo, concentro magia en su cuerno y aparto a ambos humanos, luego se quito la cobija de encima y lentamente se puso en sus pezuñas, no podía negarlo, el dolor era insoportable, pero había sufrido peores, así que sacudiendo su cabeza abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, su magia se agoto y su cuerno se apago, las vendas estaban empapandose en sangre, pero Seis siguió su camino, debía buscar a la Doctora Halsey, recuperar su armadura y volver a Equestria, nada mas importaba.

Caminando por los pasillos del "Maratón" Seis trataba de no desmayarse, pero era complicado, su respiración se dificulto, su cabeza le palpitaba en dolor y su vista se empezaba a obscurecerse, iba a caer.

Justo al llegar a la puerta de un elevador, las piernas de Seis no resistieron mas, dieron de si y el SPARTAN cayo pesadamente al suelo, el dolor de su pecho se incremento tanto que sentía como si estuviera en llamas, empezó a toser violentamente hasta que sangre salía de su boca, una vez mas, Seis perdió el conocimiento, lo único que pudo ver y oír antes de irse, fue la puerta abriendose y alguien gritando...

-"SUNLIGHT!"

* * *

_Hace 5 días..._

Twilight recorrió todo el centro de Las Pegasus en busca de la base donde podría estar Sunlight, aun nerviosa de que ya no contaba con el hechizo que la ayudo a llegar aquí, aun así, tenia que encontrarlo.

Deteniendose en una esquina, Twilight vio el puesto avanzado humano, grandes muros metálicos aseguraban el perímetro de la base, en la entrada, una reja corrediza era custodiada por tres humanos, dos de los llamados "Marines" y uno sobre una torre con una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo, muy parecida a la que vestía uno de los humanos que habían revisado el tren.

Tratando de tener una mejor vista, Twilight decidió pasar por enfrente de la base como si solo caminara como cualquier otro pony por la calle, trotando a una velocidad un tanto apresurada, la Unicornio paso por enfrente de la base, discretamente volteando para poder ver mas a través de la cerca, vehículos, una construcción y mas humanos entrenando fue todo lo que pudo ver, ademas de los tres guardias la seguían con la mirada cuidadosamente, y siendo sinceros, la ponían nerviosa.

Doblando la esquina, Twilight suspiro, esto seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba, y mas sin magia.

Tenia que pensar en algo si quería entrar, y la cautela seria lo único que podría usar, solo esperaba que fuera como infiltrarse en el castillo como la otra vez.

Decidió que la arena la ayudaría a acercarse, pero su pelaje morado no la ayudaría mucho, necesitaba algo que la cubriera...

Y justo cuando termino de pensar en eso, un pony con un bigote extremadamente tupido paso frente a ella con una gabardina color café de cuerpo entero, caminando con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba a un casino.

Y Twilight ya tenia un plan para conseguirla.

Justo después de que Twilight entro al casino detrás del pony, Phalanx llego a la calle donde estaba la base, reviso el perímetro de la base y rápidamente memorizo todo lo que vio, planeando una estrategia para escabullirse, el General con ayuda de su magia se autolevito sobre el muro, teniendo cuidado de donde aterrizaba.

Phalanx reviso sus alrededores, estaba en medio de lo que parecían ser las maquinas voladoras que había visto a lo largo del día, caminando pudo ver otros vehículos bastante diferentes, estos eran mucho mas pequeños que los anteriores, pero aun así se veían peligrosos.

Saliendo de el estacionamiento, Phalanx decidió infiltrarse en el área con mas humanos, con algo de suerte tal vez encontraría algo de inteligencia y la ubicación de Sunlight.

Caminando y pegandose a una pared, el General dejo pasar a un monstruoso vehículo humano, el cual llevaba cinco humanos en armadura en el, uno en el centro, y otros en las cuatro orillas, estos últimos llevaban en lo que parecía en la opinión de Phalanx, armas.

El vehículo se detuvo en la entrada del puesto avanzado, si dijeron algo no lo pudo saber por los cascos, y salieron a la ciudad, perdiendose detrás de los casinos.

Siguió avanzando hasta entrar a una pequeña edificación y entro a una habitación, donde unos Marines cargaban sus armas y charlaban entre ellos.

-"Hey" dijo uno de ellos.

-"Que?" respondió otro, quemando unos papeles con un cigarro.

-"Como diablos terminamos aquí?" respondió el primer Marine, escupiendo. -"Me refiero a que, se supone que estábamos peleando en contra del Covenant hace menos de unas semanas, y ahora estamos en un nuevo planeta habitado por ponys?"

-"Tch, que se yo, suerte tal vez" respondió el otro Marine.

-"Suerte? En verdad? Vamos Jack, no puedes hablar en serio?" el Marine recargo una Magnum y la puso en su funda.

-"Entonces que otra explicación das a todo esto Chris?" dijo Jack.

-"Uh, no lo se, destino?" respondió Chris un tanto confundido.

-"Ahora el que habla tonterías eres tu, destino? Pfah! Fue suerte, y te digo que mas fue suerte? Que ese bastardo del Equipo Noble apareciera justo en este planeta como un pony, ESO es suerte" Phalanx levanto las orejas el escuchar esas palabras, un avance después de todo.

-"Je, si, creo que si... Oye, y se supone que esta aquí, no? Tal vez lo podamos ver" dijo Chris un tanto emocionado.

Jack se levanto y sacudió su cabeza. -"Que se yo, mejor vamonos antes de que nos empiecen a joder por quedarnos aquí"

Ambos Marines salieron y dejaron solo a Phalanx, quien estaba molesto por lo escaso de la información, el ya sabia que estaba aquí, solo necesitaba saber donde.

Suspirando, salió de la edificación y siguiendo a otro grupo de humanos, esperando tener algo mas de información.

No muy lejos de ahí, cierta Unicornio envuelta en una gabardina caminaba cuidadosamente por la arena, revisando que el humano que vigilaba el perímetro de la base no la encontrara.

De no haber sido por la gabardina, ya la hubieran descubierto, Twilight sonrió, la consiguió fácilmente a su anterior pony, a quien solo lo venció en el poker com una flor imperial, sinceramente Twilight no veía lo complicado del juego, la clave del juego solo era tener un amplio conocimiento matemático, como ella, lo demás, era heno comido.

Aprovechando que el guardia se dio la vuelta para responder a algo que le hablo desde abajo, Twilight corrió y se pego a la pared, después camino hasta llegar a una esquina, revisando que no hubiera nadie mas, intento caminar...

Solo para darse cuenta que sus pezuñas traseras se habían enterrado en la arena.

-"Oh por los flancos de Celestia!" Twilight intento desenterrar sus pezuñas, pero se habían enterrado bastante bien en la arena, gruñendo, Twilight volvió a forzar sus pezuñas fuera de la arena.

Y lo logro, solo que jalo con tanta fuerza que salió disparada y cayo sobre su espalda, dejando expuesto su estomago.

Presa del pánico, Twilight se levanto y se acostó en la arena, quedándose inmóvil, suplicando por que no la hayan visto.

* * *

Anthony estaba bastante encabronado, de todos los trabajos que había en la base, construcción, patrullaje, la armería, acomodar los vehículos, incluso hacer inventario de las municiones, le había tocado el peor de todos, quedarse parado en la maldita torre de vigilancia.

Ha estado parado ahí por horas, en un maldito desierto, viendo la maldita arena, mientras que el maldito sol le daba en su maldita cabeza! El casco de ODST que le habían dado estaba mal, el lo sabia, pero nadie le creía, y con todo el calor de este lugar, hacia que fuera un infierno ahí adentro, podía sentir el sudor correr por su cara, y como su cabeza le dolía por la temperatura.

-"Esto no puede estar peor" gruño Anthony, volteo a la derecha y suspiro, hasta que vio una cosa morada tirada en la arena, después la cosa se movió y se perdió entre el color café.

Sinceramente el ODST no sabia que hacer ahora, si dar aviso, y creerse a si mismo. -"Odio este lugar" murmuro mientras suspiraba.

* * *

Twilight después de unos minutos se levanto, se sacudió para quitarse la arena de su pelaje y siguió preguntandose como entrar a la base.

Una pequeña puerta se abrió casi en frente de ella y salió un Marine con una bolsa de basura, la arrojo a la arena y murmuro algo que Twilight no pudo entender, la yegua solo se quedo ahí, parada, sin saber que hacer, el Marine se dio la vuelta y se quedo frente a frente con Twilight.

El Marine no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo a Twilight, quien hacia lo mismo, y aunque solo pasaron unos segundos, parecieron horas, hasta que el humano reacciono.

-"INTRU-Uugh!" el Marine se estampo de cara en contra de la pared al intentar correr, perdió el conocimiento y se fue rodando duna abajo por la arena.

-"Uy... Eso debió doler" dijo Twilight entes de entrar por la puerta hacia la base.

Ya adentro, no supo que hacer, por donde viera había humanos, con armas, con armaduras o en sus vehículos, y viendo que tan hostiles pueden ser, tendría la muerte segura por haberse infiltrado en su base.

Decidió ir y ocultarse en medio de unos vehículos humanos en lo que revisaba su plan, el cual hasta este momento tenia algo de problemas.

Phalanx estaba desesperandose un poco, la razón? No había obtenido nada en el tiempo que había estado ahí en la base, lo único que ha hecho es observar a humanos hacer diferentes tareas y escuchando charlas irrelevantes, nada! Todo ha sido para nada!

Aunque no lo quería admitir, Phalanx estaba agotado, y empezaba a hacer calor adentro de la gabardina.

Necesitaba descansar, y el único lugar donde lo podría hacer en es medio de los vehículos humanos, era el único lugar donde lograría respirar un poco.

Twilight gruño, esto no se veía nada bien, la yegua esperaba solo un pequeño espacio entre las patrullas humanas para poder seguir en busca de Sunlight, pero por cada Marine que se iba, llegaban tres mas, o peor, esos humanos en armadura negra.

Sin magia, confundida, y atrapada, en que problema se había metido?

Bueno, no llegaría a ningún lugar quedándose ahí parada como una tonta, así que levantandose de donde estaba, camino entre las filas de Warthogs esperando acercarse a los humanos, pero de repente choco con algo, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-"Ouch, pero que...? Oh no..." murmuro Twilight al ver a un Unicornio bastante familiar aparecer frente a ella, alguien que significaba problemas.

-"Señorita Twilight?! Que esta haciendo aquí?" exclamo Phalanx, sorprendido de ver la Unicornio en este lugar.

-"Ehh, yo... Solo estaba..." por mas que lo intentara, fallaba miserablemente en encontrar una excusa.

-"Pero como Señorita Twilight! Que esta usted haciendo aquí? No se supone que debería estar en Canterlot ahora mismo? Mas sin embargo esta aquí, en medio de una base militar humana, que intenciones tiene aquí?

Phalanx noto la gabardina que llevaba puesta, y después de recordar que pasaba entre ella y el pony-humano, puso dos y dos juntos. -"Usted... Usted esta buscando al humano también?"

Cuidando su tono de voz, Twilight se puso de frente al General, su cara estaba roja por la furia que sentía. -"Humano? Por que lo llaman humano?! El es un pony! Un pony como nosotros que necesita nuestra ayuda!"

Si antes todo estaba mal, con Twilight aquí todo estaba peor. -"Pero porque insiste usted en apegarse a el? El no mismo dijo ante todos, ante mi, ante usted, ante la Princesa Celestia que el prefería estar solo?"

-"Si, lo dijo, pero yo no lo creo! Y se que el nos necesita, a mi, y a mis padres... Nuestros padres! No importa lo que haya sido, sino lo que es ahora y lo que será en el futuro" respondió Twilight, conteniendose de gritar. -"Y no se si usted, General, escucho todas las atrocidades que dijo esa tal Doctora Halsey de Sunlight? El no es un asesino, el no es un monstruo, solo es alguien quien fue manipulado para que fuera lo que sus líderes querían" aunque seguía enojada, no pudo evitar entristecerse y empezar a llorar.

Phalanx gruño, tendría que abandonar su misión actual para llevar a Twilight de vuelta a Canterlot lo antes posible y aclarar todo esto, pero primero debían salir de ahí. -"Escuche Señorita Twilight, esto no ha terminado aun, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí a discutir, si nos descubren los humanos las cosas se pondrá muy mal"

Tenia razón, aunque no quería admitirlo, tenia razón. -"Bien" suspiro Twilight. -"Pero seguiremos en la ciudad, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano"

"Por supuesto, se va a resistir" pensó Phalanx al ver la expresión seria de Twilight. -"Muy bien Señorita, usted gana, solo salgamos de aquí por favor"

Twilight solo asintió, pero cuando vio el cuerno de Phalanx brillar, lo tuvo que detener. -"General Phalanx! Espere!"

Phalanx detuvo su teletransportacion y volteo a ver a Twilight con una ceja levantada. -"Si Señorita Twilight?"

Twilight bajo su cabeza y pateo un poco de arena suavemente con su pezuña. -"Yo... Yo no puedo usar mi magia"

-"Y se puede saber por que?" pregunto el General.

-"Sobrepase mis limites con un hechizo que use al llegar aquí, y ya no puedo hacer nada" dijo la Unicornio un tanto apenada.

-"Lo que faltaba" murmuro Phalanx. -"Bien, tendremos que salir de aquí de otra forma, ahora llevo conmigo una Gabardina Furtiva de las Zebras, pero solo es para un solo pony, pongasela usted y sigame, que escapar de este lugar será complicado"

Phalanx con ayuda de su magia se quito su gabardina y la de Twilight, quien tuvo problemas para ponerse la Gabardina Furtiva sin su magia, Phalanx tomo la gabardina normal y la oculto debajo de uno de los Warthogs, cuando ambos Unicornios estuvieron listos, se acercaron lo mas que podían a la pared de la base, después que el guardia se dio la vuelta para vigilar otro angulo, corrieron a una de las esquinas para ocultarse.

-"Muy bien, en primer lugar, como entro aquí Señorita Twilight?" pregunto Phalanx.

Twilight miro por toda la pared, buscando la puerta por la que entro. -"Entre por una puerta que estaba en una de estas paredes, pero no se exactamente en que lugar"

Phalanx también reviso las paredes, su cuerno brillo y una ligera linea de magia paso por ella. -"Preparese, ya vi donde esta"

Phalanx y Twilight se escabulleron hacia la puerta, que estaba detrás de un Warthog Rocket Launcher, pero había un problema, la puerta ahora estaba cerrada, y no tenia ni una palanca o algo para abrir, solo una pequeña caja con un montón de cuadritos pequeños.

-"Maldición, esto es malo" dijo Phalanx, cuidando que no lo viera nadie, paso sus pezuñas por la superficie de la puerta, esperando encontrar alguna manera de abrirla.

-"G-General?" dijo Twilight, Phalanx la ignoro en lo que intentaba encontrar una manera de abrir la puerta.

"Vamos, maldita porquería, abrete!" pensó Phalanx, Twilight le toco su hombro con una pezuña. -"G-Genera, por favor..."

-"Un momento Señorita Twilight" dijo Phalanx.

Twilight apenas podía respirar del miedo, frente a ella, uno de esos humanos en armadura negra estaba apuntando su arma a Phalanx. -"General!" grito Twilight.

Phalanx volteo y vio al ODST frente a el, su arma lista para disparar. -"Vaya vaya... Miren lo que tenemos aquí, quien lo diría, los ponys son buenos en la infiltración"

Phalanx hizo brillar su cuerno mientras preparaba un hechizo de defensa. -"Ah, quieres pelea, no es así caballito? Bien, anda, dame lo mejor que tienes" dijo el ODST.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al Marine que había caído cuando entro Twilight, aprovechando esto, Phalanx hizo brillar su cuerno intensamente, cejando al Marine y al ODST por unos segundos, el General paso al Marine y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, arrojando al soldado en contra del ODST.

-"Ahora! Corra!" dijo Phalanx mientras salía corriendo por la arena.

Twilight siguió por detrás a Phalanx, corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, el General se dio la vuelta y su cuerno brillo, Twilight se hizo presente por unos momentos, y luego termino el hechizo. -"Bien, sigame Señorita, algo me dice que tendremos que ocultarnos"

Una alarma se escucho viniendo de la base, acompañada de una voz que gritaba. -_**"ALERTA DE INTRUSOS, ALERTA DE INTRUSOS, UNIDADES DE ASALTO ESTÁN AUTORIZADAS PARA ELIMINAR A LA AMENAZA!**_"

-"Y RAPIDO!" grito Phalanx al ver como de la base empezaban a salir numeroso vehículos parecidos a los que estaban en fila.

-"Maldición maldición maldición! Corra Señorita, corra! Hacia la ciudad!" Phalanx indico a un hotel que estaba cerca.

Los Warthogs avanzaban rápidamente por la arena, los Marines y ODST estaban listos a disparar. -"RAPIDO! Se acerca a la ciudad!" grito un Marine.

-"_Aviso a las Unidades aéreas, estamos en persecución de uno objetivo que se acercan a su rango de visión, solicitamos apoyo para neutralizarlo_" aviso por la radio un ODST.

-"_Entendido Bulldog 0-4, iniciando búsqueda_" respondió una voz por la radio.

Twilight seguía corriendo, pero se estaba cansando, el aire le estaba faltando y la arena hacia que el esfuerzo de huir se duplicara.

-"Ya casi llegamos Señorita, vamos!" grito Phalanx, quien constantemente levantaba muros mágicos para detenerlos, sin éxito.

**_POOWHEW!_**

Una bala paso rozando a Phalanx, quien se dio la vuelta y vio como uno de los Warthogs estaba peligrosamente cerca de ellos, un Marine le apuntaba con un Rifle de Francotirador.

-"Que esperas? Matalos!" grito el Marine a otro que estaba en la torreta del Warthog.

El tirador empezó a disparar, pero el irregular terreno del desierto hacia difícil tener una buena puntería.

Un Hornet apareció detrás de un casino, el piloto no tardo en tener en la mira a Phalanx, ya que era el único al que podía ver. -"Aquí Phoenix 2, listo para neutralizar blanco"

-"Envielo al infierno Phoenix" dijo el Marine.

El piloto del Hornet abrió fuego, disparando rondas de .50 milímetros hacia Phalanx, quien tomo una ruta en zig-zag hasta que logro entrar al edificio.

Twilight entro detrás de el, cansada y nerviosa. -"Que vamos a hacer?!"

-"Tranquila Señorita, escapemos por la puerta de atrás!" respondió Phalanx, algunos ponys que estaban en la recepción del hotel solo lo miraban con expresiones confundidas.

Las Tropas de la UNSC se detuvieron frente al hotel, algunos se bajaron y montaron guardia. -"Ustedes quedense aquí, nosotros entraremos, los demás rodeen el edificio, entendieron? Vamos vamos vamos!" grito el ODST.

Se desplegaron y el ODST acompañado de cuatro Marines entraron al hotel, las Tropas en los demás Warthogs se apresuraron a rodear el edificio y a asegurar las demás salidas.

Phalanx y Twilight corrían entre los pasillos del hotel, el General empujaba a quien fuera que se le atravesara, ademas de tirar lo que podía para retrasar a los humanos, quienes iban detrás de ellos, corriendo y tratando de tener un tiro seguro para matar a Phalanx.

-"Ahí está acabenlo!" grito el ODST, saco su Magnum y apunto al pony, pero tuvo que desistir cuando otros mas se atravesaron en su rango de visión. -"Maldita sea!"

El ODST miro a la pared y vio un pequeño letrero en rojo, tal vez no podría leerlo, pero la imagen de un pony corriendo a una puerta debía significar que había una puerta de emergencia por ahí. -"Atención unidades, el pony saldrá por el este, preparense!"

Phalanx noto como los humanos se detenían, confiandose, siguió corriendo. -"Los dejamos atrás, rápido por aquí!"

Phalanx llego a una puerta de metal, estaba cerrada, su cuerno brillo y forzó la cerradura y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Solo para ser recibido por tropas humanas que lo estaban esperando. -"Señor" dijo un Marine. "Lo tenemos"

Twilight, presa de miedo, se pego a Phalanx y cubrió su cara en su pelaje, el General solo se quedo ahí, furioso, después de unos momentos el ODST junto con los demás Marines. -"Bien hecho caballeros"

El ODST se acerco a Phalanx, quien se dio la vuelta y hizo brillar su cuerno. -"Ah ah ah, haz alguno de tus trucos y te volamos la cabeza"

Viendose en esa situación, lo mejor para el seria obedecer y buscar la manera de sacar a Twilight de ahí. -"Bien, me rindo"

-"Buen pony" dijo el ODST, estiro su mano para tomar a Phalanx... Y termino tomando otra cosa.

-"No!" grito Phalanx cuando el humanos jalo la Gabardina Furtiva y dejaba al descubierto a Twilight. -"Ah! Que es esto? Con que estabas ocultando a tu amiga? Lastima que salió mal para ustedes"

El Hornet, junto con dos Falcons, sobrevolaron el área. -"Ahora, si tanto quieren estar en nuestra base, que así sea! Pero tendremos una amistosa charla"

-"No les diré nada!" respondió Phalanx.

-"Tal vez no, pero..." el Marine tomo por la melena a Twilight, quien grito en dolor. -"Pero tu amiga morada lo hará, es hora de HABLAR!"

_**BOOOM!**_

Uno de los Falcos exploto y cayo envuelto en llamas a la calle, todos los Marines apuntaron sus armas al cielo, esperando ver al agresor.

-"Que demonios acaba de pasar!" grito un Marine, apuntando el canon MAC de su cañón Gauss.

De la nada, apareció un Phantom, el cual disparo su cañón de concusión hacia los Warthogs, los Marines salieron de ellos antes de que el proyectil los alcanzara.

-"Ataque Covenant! Preparense!" grito el ODST.

Del Phantom bajaron Generales Elite y Héroes Brute, cada uno de ellos armados con sus armas insignia, las tropas humanas atacaron con fuego constante a los líderes Covenant que se acercaban.

Aprovechando la confusión, Phalanx y Twilight salieron corriendo, el Phantom intento retirarse del lugar, pero el fuego constante de los Warthogs y Falcons lo dañaron lo suficiente como para derribarlo, el Phantom perdió el control, se estrello contra el hotel, reboto e impacto al Hornet, que también perdió el control.

-_"Mayday Mayday! Estamos cayendo!_" grito el piloto.

Phalanx y Twilight al escuchar la conmoción voltearon a ver que sucedía, y vieron como el Hornet iba directo a ellos.

-"Señorita Twilight!" grito Phalanx mientras tomaba a Twilight entre sus brazos.

El Hornet estaba a metros de ellos, y Twilight solo escondió su cara con sus pezuñas para no ver su muerte. -"AAAAHHHHHH!"


	18. La Calma antes de la Tormenta: Parte 2

_Hace 4 días..._

Después de ser rescatada junto con Sunlight, el pony-humano, Luna fue puesta en una de esas maquinas voladoras de la UNSC, donde humanos que aparentemente eran médicos la recostaron en una camilla y trataron sus heridas, pero la verdad la Alicornio no de sentía tan segura estando sola con los humanos, si, eran aliados, pero había algo en ellos que la hacían tener un mal presentimiento.

Volteando hacia un lado, Luna pudo ver otras camillas abordo, y ella esperaba que pronto subieran a Sunlight, porque el había sufrido unas heridas fatales, y no se podía perdonar si llegase a morir por protegerla.

Pero cuando las puertas se cerraron, ella quiso levantarse de su cama, por que? Por que se iban sin Sunlight? Lo dejarían morir? Seria solo un numero mas a las bajas de su guerra? No lo podía permitir! Que clase de crueldad es esta?!

Pero por mas que intentara levantarse, el dolor y el cansancio la dominaron, solo termino respirando dificultosamente y llorando, uno de los humanos la vio a los ojos, y murmuro algo a una asistente, Luna no alcanzo a escuchar que dijo, pero lo ultimo que sintió fue un ligero pinchazo en su pierna derecha frontal, y luego cayo en un profundo sueño, sin poder resistirse.

No estaba segura por cuanto tiempo había dormido, ni que le habían hecho los humanos, pero poco importaba eso, lo que ahora importaba era hacia donde la llevaban, Luna lentamente abrió los ojos y borrosamente vio como unas luces pasaban frente a ella, una tras de otra, sintió que estaba recostada y algo en su boca, intento moverse, pero su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente pesado y no respondía a nada, miro a los lados, y vio a otros humanos corriendo a un lado de ella mientras empujaban la camilla donde estaba recostada, después de unos segundos, entraron a una habitación enorme, Luna lo supo por la distancia del techo, luego la levantaron delicadamente y la recostaron en otra cama, tembló un poco al sentir el material frío en su pelaje, pero no fue mucho lo que sintió.

-"Bien, esto si que será un reto" dijo una voz.

-"Seguro que podrá con esto doctor?" pregunto otra.

-"Doctora Halsey, acaso he fallado antes en alguna asignación que me haya dado?" pregunto la otra voz.

-"No doctor Castle, pero esto no es un soldado herido, esto es un animal, y dudo mucho que en la escuela de medicina le hayan enseñado a ser veterinario" dijo la Doctora Halsey un poco burlona.

-"Entonces si tengo éxito con ella, seré el mejor medico de este lugar" remarco Castle. -"Ahora si no es mucha molestia, le pediré que se retire, tengo una larga cirugía por delante"

Halsey solo se le quedo viendo, pero al final solo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. -"Solo espero que no la mate, no creo poder soportar a su hermana ahí abajo, suficiente tengo con tenerla llorando aquí abordo"

Castle solo río. -"No tiene de que preocuparse Doctora Halsey, todo estará bien"

-"Si... Claro..." musito Halsey para salir por completo del quirófano, Luna había escuchado todo y ahora se sentía mas incomoda y nerviosa que antes, pero el humano frente a ella la miro a los ojos y se quito el cubre bocas para dejar expuesto todo su rostro. -"No te preocupes, yo y mi equipo te prometemos que te dejaremos como nueva, y pronto estarás con tu familia y amigos ahí abajo, esta bien? Solo confía en mi"

Luna miro detenidamente al doctor Castle, pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, y no parecía malicioso como el resto de los humanos, esto la hizo relajarse y asentir lentamente, el doctor sonrió y le quito la mascara que tenia en su boca. -"Ahora, te quitare esto, y te pondré esta otra, quiero que respires profundamente y cuentes hasta diez, Ok?"

Luna volvió a asentir y se dejo poner la otra mascara, despedía un olor dulce que se disfrutaba, instintivamente Luna respiro profundamente para poder inhalar mas de ese delicado aroma, y empezó a contar hasta diez como de lo indicaron.

-"Uno... Dos... Tres... C-Cuatro... C-Cin-" Luna no pudo terminar cuando una vez mas cayo dormida, su pelo lentamente dejo de ondear majestuosamente y quedo solo como una melena y cola normal color azul cielo.

El doctor Castle asintió y su grupo de asistentes tomaron sus posiciones, se cubrió la boca y se ajusto sus guantes, le inyecto una intravenosa que iba a una bolsa de sangre, y otra que llevaba a una bolsa de suero, después, destapo el torso de Luna y pudo ver la devastadora herida. -"Ah, esto es grave, y será difícil... Pero no imposible, enfermera, el escalpelo"

La enfermera entrego el escalpelo al doctor, quien tomo aire y suspiro tranquilamente. -"Bueno, aquí vamos" dijo mientras bajaba el escalpelo y cortaba profundamente la piel y carne de Luna.

Cuando Luna despertó, estaba ahora en otra habitación, pero están vez, parecía ser una mas 'normal' por así decirlo, una vez mas estaba recostada en una camilla y estaba cubierta cuidadosamente con una manta, junto a ella había una maquina que repetitivamente hacia un 'beep', no estaba segura para que era, pero si se la habían asignado es por algo.

Luna extendió sus pezuñas hacia en frente, y pudo ver que sus cortadas, quemaduras y golpes habían sanado, levantando un poco la manta, pudo ver como la terrible cortada que le habían hecho los Elites a un lado de ella estaba suturada, y parecía que ya estaba en la ultima etapa de recuperación, luego intento mirar a su pecho, donde seguramente quedaría la peor cicatriz que jamas haya visto, las orejas de la Princesa se pegaron a ella, y abrió los ojos, donde estaba la herida estaba cubierto por vendas, y debajo de las vendas había un parche de algún tipo pegado a ella.

Luna suspiro, todo parecía estar bien, pero de lo que en verdad se lamentaría es el hecho de su herida ala, esas barbáricas bestias le habían arrebatado uno de las habilidades mas sagradas de los ponys, jamas podría volver a volar por su hermoso cielo nocturno y en los gloriosos días de su hermana Celestia...

Celestia...

Luna pensó en su hermana, como estaría? Donde estaba? Sabia ella que estaba bien? Sabia que estaba a salvo y que pronto la tendría en sus brazos?

Los pensamientos de Luna fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, algo asustada dio un ligero grito y trato de alejarse de quien fuera que haya entrado.

-"Aw, no esperaba una bienvenida así Princesa" dijo el doctor Castle.

Luna, calmandose, pudo ver que en efecto, era el mismo humano que había visto en ese hospital donde la habían llevado, estuvo aliviada de que fuera el, al menos una cara familiar.

Pero aun así, Luna mantuvo el silencio, solo mirando al doctor. -"Veo que aun no se acostumbra a los humanos, y la entiendo, no parecemos del tipo amigables, y menos los de esta nave" Castle río levemente y leyó algo que tenia en una hoja. -"Ciertamente fue difícil arreglar el daño que el Covenant le hizo, pero no imposible, quemaduras, golpes, hemorragias, fracturas, contusiones, etcétera"

Castle se quito sus lentes y sonrió a la Princesa. -"Pero a pesar de todo eso, usted estará como nueva en un par de semanas, eh? Que tal?"

Luna miro hacia abajo, su semblante cambio de nerviosismo a tristeza. -"Pero... Perdí una de mis alas, jamas podré volver a volar"

-"Ah, yo no lo pensaría así, cierto, su ala fue desprendida de una forma bruta, pero eso no significa que la haya perdido, mire su espalda, solo cuidado con su cuello" indico el doctor Castle con una sonrisa.

Luna abrió sus ojos, dentro de ellos una ligera chispa de esperanza se podía ver, lentamente la princesa de la noche volteo a ver su espalda, y una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios, vendada, su ala estaba una ves mas con ella.

-"Ah ah ah, antes de que la intente mover, le recomiendo que no lo haga, la reconstrucción del músculo, la unión del hueso y volver a conectar los nervios fue difícil, pero todo salió bien, sin embargo deberá guardar reposo, si intenta hacer algo con ella las secuelas pueden ser permanentes" explico el doctor.

Luna se tomo un momento para admirar los conocimientos de medicina humanos, ciertamente eran extraordinarios. -"Esto... Es impresionante doctor... Gracias"

-"No necesita agradecerme nada, después de todo es mi trabajo, ademas no sabia nada de equinos hasta que trajeron a su amigo de blanco hace unos días, decidí informarme bien de las razas de ponys de este lugar y al parecer lo que aprendí tuvo sus frutos, ademas, al que debería agradecer es a Noble Seis, quien fue el que tenia su ala" dijo Castle.

-"Noble Seis? No es acaso-" Luna entonces recordó a Sunlight, que había pasado con el? Estaría bien? Tenia que saber algo!

-"Doctor, como esta el? Como esta Sunlight?" pregunto desesperadamente.

-"Sunlight? Huh, es la segunda vez que escucho que le dicen así, es su nombre de aquí?" pregunto Castle, pero al ver la mirada de la Princesa, decidió responder. -"El... El estaba bastante mal Princesa, sus heridas eran mortales, de por si estaba bastante herido cuando ese Elite lo apuñalo con la Espada de Energia, ya que lo quemo por dentro"

Luna tembló cuando las imágenes de ese momento volvieron a ella. -"Fue terrible"

-"Ciertamente, y todavía para hacer todo peor, los aguijones que lo hirieron terminaron por fulminarlo"

Luna sintió lagrimas en sus ojos al escuchar eso. -"El... Esta muerto?"

Castle se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rápidamente se autocorrigio. -"Oh no no no, el esta vivo, y esta aquí abordo, yo mismo lo opere al igual que usted"

Luna estaba aliviada, pero aun así se sentía un poco mal de escuchar todo lo que había sufrido el Unicornio por rescatarla. -"Estaría bien doctor... Si lo pudiera ver? Solo para estar segura que este bien"

Castle sacudió su cabeza. -"Me temo que no Princesa, el esta en coma, no se preocupe, no es uno profundo, pero si le tomara unos días despertar"

La Princesa solo asintió, sintiendose un tanto triste por no poder visitar a su salvador, pero si el doctor indicaba eso, debía obedecer. -"Esta bien"

Castle camino hacia la puerta, y se detuvo cuando giro la perilla. -"Ah, antes de que lo olvide, tendrá visitas muy pronto Princesa, creo que podrá figurar de quien"

-"Tia!" dijo Luna alegremente.

-"Exacto, pero por ahora, descanse, relajese y trate de dormir" diciendo esto el doctor abrió la puerta y salió.

Si hubiera podido Luna hubiera saltado de felicidad, al fin! Podría ver a Celestia! Al fin esta pesadilla terminara!

Se recostó en su cama y respiro profundamente para relajarse, solo tenia que ser paciente, había visto las proporciones del "Maratón" y tal vez tardaría un buen rato en subir desde Canterlot y llegar hasta aquí, y quien sabe hasta donde estaría metida dentro de la masiva nave.

Abrió los ojos y miro el techo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar los eventos de hace unos días, de un día pacifico en Canterlot se había convertido en un infierno cuando esas criaturas entraron y la secuestraron, pero ahora, todo estaría bien, verdad?

Luna en verdad quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Después de unos minutos de pensar en diferentes cosas, Luna pudo escuchar, en opinión de ella, el sonido de pezuñas en contra del metal, ansiosa, se acomodo para quedar sentada en su cama, pudo ver una sombra pasar por las cortinas de la ventana para después detenerse en la puerta, la perilla giro y la puerta se abrió.

Luna solo miro a quien había entrado a la habitación, frente a ella, estaba Celestia, pero no como la esperaba ver, sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados, su pelaje se veía descuidado y su brillo se había perdido, y su melena, la magnificencia de sus colores, brillo y ondeo de habían perdido, apenas se movía, estaba casi lacea y la mayoría de sus colores se habían perdido.

Celestia la miro detenidamente, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, los ojos de Celestia se llenaron con lagrimas, su labio inferior tembló y con voz cortada y entre sollozos, musito. -"L-Luna..."

-"Celly" respondió Luna con su lagrimas en sus ojos.

Celestia corrió hasta donde estaba ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Luna se lo respondió y lloro junto con ella, Celestia apretaba cada vez mas a Luna, como si temiera que si la soltara, la volvería a perder.

-"P-Pensé que no te volvería a ver" lloro Celestia mientras acariciaba la melena de Luna lentamente.

-"Oh Tia, como me alegra volverte a ver" respondió Luna.

Ambas hermanas siguieron abrazadas mientras lloraban sus ultimas lagrimas de tristeza, para dejar salir de felicidad, lentamente la melena de Celestia lentamente recuperaba su estado normal. -"Tia?" dijo Luna.

-"Si Lulu?" respondió Celestia con una ligera sonrisa.

-"Te vez terrible" bromeo Luna riendo un poco.

Celestia también río y abrazo una vez mas a su hermana. -"Lo se, no tuve solo un momento tranquilo pensando en que esas criaturas tu hubieran podido... Podido... Ugh..." Celestia no pudo evitar volver a llorar en pensar en que su querida hermana pudo haber muerto.

Esta vez Luna fue quien acaricio a Celestia. -"No pienses en eso Celestia, estoy aquí, y eso es lo único que importa"

Celestia se aparto de los brazos de su hermana y seco sus lagrimas. -"Lo se, y no sabes como me alegra, pero dime, como fue? Que te hicieron esas despiadadas criaturas mientras te mantuvieron secuestrada?"

-"La dejaron inconsciente por un duro golpe en la cabeza, después de eso solo unos golpes y nada mas" dijo el doctor Castle entrando a la habitación.

Aprovechando que Celestia se había dado la vuelta, Luna levanto una ceja al escuchar eso, el doctor regreso el gesto, y Luna entendió al instante, por el bien de Celestia, seria mejor dejar los detalles de su desgracia ocultos. -"Pero, no le mentiré, algunos golpes fueron duros, pero nada que no de pudiera arreglar, en unas semanas estará bien"

-"U-Usted quien es?" pregunto Celestia.

-"El es el doctor Castle, el junto con su equipo me atendieron cuando llegue aquí, les debo mucho a ellos" dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Celestia miro a Luna, y luego al doctor, quien solo sonrió. -"Solo hago mi trabajo madame"

La Princesa Celestia se levanto y en un inesperado movimiento le dio un abrazo al doctor. -"Gracias... En verdad muchas gracias doctor, le estoy infinitamente agradecida"

El abrazo tomo por sorpresa a Castle, pero lo respondió lo mejor que pudo, después de unos segundos, Celestia lo dejo ir y el doctor ajusto sus lentes. -"De nada Princesa, y ademas, debo decir que su, hermana?" pregunto Castle, Luna asintió y continuo. -"Si, bueno, su hermana no es su única visita"

-"No?" pregunto Luna.

Castle solo sonrió. -"Mirelo por si misma Princesa"

Entrado a la habitación entraron también Cadance, quien llevaba un ramo de rosas, y detrás de ella, con ayuda de un guardia, Shining Armor.

-"Hola Luna, que alegría verte otra vez" dijo Cadance con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba las rosas.

-"Princesa Luna, que bien que este bien" dijo Shining sonriendo, a lo largo de su pecho había numerosos vendajes, pero ademas llevaba unas bolsas consigo, que al caminar, se escuchaba como si llevara botellas adentro.

Luna les sonrió. -"Me alegra también verlos, en verdad no saben cuanto me alegra que estén aquí"

Todos compartieron un abrazo grupal, Castle solo los miro y junto sus notas que había dejado en una mesa. -"Bueno, viendo que la situación aquí no podría estar mejor, iré a revisar a Noble Seis"

Las risas y los saludos cesaron, la alegría se fue y la preocupación volvió a invadir la mente de todo los ponys presentes, de no ser por el gran autocontrol de Castle, estaría seguro que se hubiera golpeado en la cara por mencionar eso.

-"Sunlight?" dijo la Princesa Celestia, su cara reflejando preocupación.

-"Si" dijo tristemente Luna. -"El se sacrifico mucho para rescatarme, y por un momento lo creí muerto"

Shining no se movió, y aunque no quería aparentarlo, también reacciono al escuchar que su hermano casi moría. -"C-Como esta el?"

Cadance se puso a un lado de su esposo y acaricio su cuello, Shining sonrió y regreso el gesto.

El doctor suspiro, sintiendose un poco mal por arruinar el momento. -"El esta grave, pero estable, con el paso de los días y con la cantidad suficiente de medicamentos suministrados harán que sus heridas cierren, pero me temo que estará fuera por un tiempo, no muchos sobreviven a ser apuñalados por una Espada de Energía"

Shining bajo su cabeza y miro la cicatriz que recorría su pecho, la herida ya había cerrado y sanado, pero su pelaje aun no crecía y se podía ver la marca que le dejo su propio encuentro con una Espada de Energía, Cadance puso su pezuña en su pecho y le dio una leve sonrisa, Shining levanto su cara y puso su pezuña junto a la de ella. -"Por favor permitanos verlo doctor"

-"Lo lamento... Pero como dije antes, no es posible" suspiro el doctor.

Esto bajo el animo aun mas de los ponys presentes. -"En verdad lo siento"

Cadance suspiro. -"Comprendemos doctor, pero queremos saber si Luna puede irse con nosotros hoy"

Castle una vez mas reviso sus papeles. -"Eso tampoco, aunque ella esta fuera de peligro, debe guardar reposo por unas semanas, y la mayoría de ese tiempo tendrá que ser a bordo"

Shining abrió una de sus bolsas y con su magia saco un frasco lleno con un liquido naranja, Castle miro el frasco y levanto una ceja. -"Tal vez esto ayude a acelerar el proceso" dijo Shining.

Castle tomo el frasco y lo movió un poco, el liquido no se movía mucho, claramente era espeso. -"Huh, puedo saber, que es esto?"

Celestia sonrió y tomo el frasco, después lo levito y lo puso junto a Luna. -"Es una poción de curación rápida, hecha de diferentes hierbas medicinales, la creo uno de los Unicornios mas grandes de la historia de Equestria, Starswirl el Barbudo"

-"Ah, y este Unicornio, es algún tipo de maestro en la magia, no?" pregunto Castle, un tanto interesado por el tema.

-"Así es, hace mas de 1000 años el invento muchos de los hechizos que los Unicornios de hoy usan, y debo decir, que yo misma me encontré impresionada con sus logros" dijo Celestia mientras destapaba la botella.

-"Uh, suena como a alguien que seria interesante conocer" dijo Castle, un tanto impresionado.

Luna tomo la botella con sus pezuñas, y la miro detenidamente, el liquido tenia un par de grumos y burbujeaba. -"Esto se ve asqueroso Tia" dijo, un tanto insegura cuidadosamente olió el liquido. -"Puaj! Esto huele asqueroso!" después dio un diminuto sorbo, y su cara se puso verde. -"Y SABE asqueroso!"

Castle río a pesar de no querer hacerlo. -"Suena como a muchas de las medicinas actuales"

Celestia también río un poco, recordando cuando ambas eran pequeñas y Celestia debía convencer (o forzar) a Luna a tomarse la medicina que debía cuando se enfermaba. -"Anda Luna, tomatelo"

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Luna en reconocer la situación. -"Pero Tia! Esto sabe feo!" después puso una carita triste.

Cadance no pudo evitar reír ante la tierna escena, y Shining sonrió al ver a dos figuras de autoridad actuar así.

Castle sacudió su cabeza y recordó a su hijo. -"Veo que no somos los únicos con el problema, verdad?"

Celestia y Luna se sonrojaron ante el comentario, pero Celestia mantuvo su mirada en su hermana, quien suspiro y apretó en frasco. -"Bueno, aquí va"

Apretando sus ojos y pensando en algo lindo, Luna se bebió de un trago la poción, y a pesar de pensar en sus queridas estrellas, el sabor era repugnante. -"Agh! Ugh! Puaj! Que asco"

El doctor Castle espero ver un brillo, o chispitas mágicas, o algo relacionado con la magia después de que Luna bebió la poción, después de todo si hay Pegasos, Unicornios, magia y otras cosas fantásticas, la poción no podría ser una excepción, no? -"Y... Como sabemos si funciono?"

Cadance y Celestia sonrieron, Shining se mostró confundido y miro al doctor, quien tenia la misma expresión que el, Luna iba a decir algo cuando sintió un bulto en su estomago, el bulto subió de su estomago hasta su garganta y...

_**BUUURRP!**_

Luna eructo tan fuerte, que médicos y otras personas que estaban en los pasillos de la enfermería se detuvieron y miraron hacia la habitación, algunos confundidos, otros asqueados y algunos admirados del talento de quien sea que haya hecho eso.

Una pequeña nube naranja salió de la boca de Luna, la cual subió al techo ante la mirada atónita de los ponys y el humano, y se disipo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Funciono" dijo Cadance con una sonrisa.

Luna cubrió su sonrojada cara con su manta y murmuraba algo, Shining no pudo mas y rompió en una sonora carcajada, Celestia abrazo a su hermana y Castle... Bueno, Castle estaba confundido. -"Una... Inusual señal de efectividad debo decir"

Shining seco una lagrima de su ojo, a la vez que intentaba calmarse. -"Oh vaya... No esperaba algo así, y eso que yo mismo hice la poción"

Castle acomodo su bata, y aclaro su garganta. -"Aunque temo volver a preguntar eso por una clara razón" Shining río tan fuerte que casi se le cae la cabeza. -"Como sabemos si funciono?"

Esta vez fue Luna quien respondió. -"Y-Yo... Siento un cosquilleo en mis heridas"

-"Cosquilleo dijiste? Interesante, permitanme unos minutos por favor" Castle salió de la habitación con un poco de prisa, dejando a atrás a un feliz Unicornio y tres irritadas Alicornios.

Shining seguía riendo, y cuando volteo a ver a su esposa, vio su molesta expresión. -"Terminaste?"

Shining dejo de reír y miro al resto de las Princesas, quienes lo veían con expresiones desaprovatorias. -"Bueno, alguien debe reír en esta situación, no?"

Cadance solo gruño, Celestia sonrió y Luna se recostó de nuevo, sintiendo el cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos, el doctor Castle volvió con suministros médicos y un par de enfermeras. -"Disculpe, pero revisaremos sus heridas para revisar su estado"

Una de las enfermeras volteo a verlo. -"Pero doctor, no hace poco la revisamos y estaba grave"

El doctor solo sonrió toco su nariz. -"Solo sigamos el protocolo"

Shining, Celestia y Cadance retrocedieron y se sentaron en unas sillas que había en la habitación, Celestia tuvo un par de problemas para sentarse. -"Uff, debo bajar de peso" murmuro Celestia.

Luna se relajo en su cama y dejo que el doctor le retirara las vendas de sus diversas heridas, un tanto interesado en ver los efectos de la poción, y cuando retiro las vendas de uno de los brazos de la Princesa, se encontró con una impresionante vista.

Donde había una herida suturada, un raspón que había arrancado parte de la piel y unas quemaduras, estaban desapareciendo frente a sus ojos, cierto, ademas de la reconstrucción biológica que había hecho con ayuda de Bio-Gel durante la operación, sin duda lo que sea que haya bebido la Princesa era extraordinario! Era casi como...

Castle tuvo que reír con su respuesta, como magia, je.

Aun así, Castle tomo un recipiente con Bio-Gel y cuidadosamente lo unto en la herida, Luna sintió como el gel ardía al contacto de sus heridas, pero después cambiaba a una placentera sensación de frescura.

-"Jeje, de no haber cambiado un par de cosas en esta cosa, esto ardería como agua hirviendo" dijo como si fuera algo normal, pero Luna solo lo miro con la boca abierta.

Después de terminar en esa área, Castle vendo la pierna otra vez, repitiendo ese proceso otras tres veces, Castle se sorprendió de ver la rapidez de como sanaban sus heridas, y donde mas le tranquilizaban eran las del cuello, las fisuras que había en su traquea las había logrado cerrar, pero aun así debía tener cuidado con lo que hacia, pero ahora con todo lo que había visto, sinceramente no sabia que pensar.

-"Bueno! Parece que esa poción que le dieron hace maravillas" dijo Castle, terminando de vendar el cuello de Luna, los demás intercambiaron sonrisas, pero Luna estaba confundida.

-"Eh, doctor, no falta-" Luna fue interrumpida cuando Castle la voltio a ver.

-"No, estoy seguro que esta todo bien" respondió.

Nadie noto eso, lo cual fue bueno para Castle. -"Doctor, entonces ahora será posible para la Princesa Luna abandonar su hospital?" pregunto Shining.

-"No lo se... Aunque lo que vi fue impresionante, no estoy seguro de que debería abandonar el "Maratón", pero por otro lado..." el doctor miro a los ponys con una sonrisa. -"Creo que estará en buenas manos... Eh, mejor dicho pezuñas"

Celestia suspiro. -"Muchas gracias doctor"

-"Fue un placer, pero antes de que se vaya necesitare hacer algo de papeleo, si no les molesta, pueden esperar en el hangar" dijo Castle, los demás asintieron y salieron de la habitación, después el doctor miro a Luna.

-"Sabe Princesa, creo que por el bien psicológico de sus familiares, será mejor mantener ocultos algunos detalles de esta operación" explico, Luna pareció pensarlo por un momento.

-"Creo... Que eso seria lo correcto, Tia es de buen corazón, y si se llegara a enterar de todo lo que me paso, creo que no lo superaría" respondió Luna con un tono triste en su voz.

-"Y que tal usted Princesa, después de todo usted fue quien sufrió todo" Castle tomo asiento a un lado de Luna.

-"Debo admitir que tal experiencia es traumatizante, pero creo que podré superarlo, mi magia es parte de la obscuridad, y creo que eso me esta ayudando" Luna cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

-"Hmm, si usted lo dice Princesa, una cosa mas antes de que la deje ir, será mejor que no muestre su herida del pecho, eso podría levantar sospechas, lo mismo para su ala, aun con poción, no la moverá por algunas semanas, solo para estar seguros que no haya secuelas" advirtió el doctor, Luna asintió y le sonrió, con su otra ala envolvió el brazo de Castle y lo miro a los ojos. -"Pase lo que pase, jamas olvidare esto doctor Castle, le estaré eternamente agradecida"

-"No hay nada que agradecer Princesa, solo hago mi trabajo" Luna retiro su ala, y una de sus plumas cayo a las sabanas de la cama, Castle la tomo y la miro detenidamente. -"Puedo? Quisiera darsela a mi hijo, no me creerá que atendí a un pony mágico si se lo digo"

Luna río suavemente. -"Por supuesto doctor" Castle asintió y se levanto de donde estaba sentado, guardando la pluma en su bata, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, Luna hablo. -"Doctor?"

-"Si?" respondió Castle.

-"Que pasara con Sunlight?" pregunto Luna.

-"Que pasara con el es incierto, pero una cosa si les puedo asegurar, cuando el despierte, serán las primeras en saberlo" el doctor abrió la puerta y salió, dejando a Luna un tanto triste y feliz al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_Hace 1 día..._

El Jefe Maestro, Cortana, Jun y la Doctora Halsey estaban en la sala de juntas, Cortana estaba en medio de la mesa, su expresión reflejaba preocupación y estrés, Jun, quien se había quitado su casco y tenia su cara en las palmas de sus manos, el Jefe solo se mantenía sentado con los brazos cruzados y Halsey les daba la espalda mientras miraba un mapa estelar.

-"Cortana, cuanto tiempo queda para que el "Castigo de la Noche" llegue a la órbita del planeta?" pregunto Halsey.

-"En aproximadamente 23 horas Doctora Halsey, por el escaneo que hicimos desde el "Maratón" el "Castigo de la Noche" esta a un 78% de funcionamiento, lo suficiente como para entrar en combate directo en contra de nosotros, ademas de poder seguir enviando tropas a las ciudades sin parar, aunque las batallas de los últimos días han sido a gran escala, parece que los numero de tropas a bordo parece no disminuir, debemos prepararnos para una ofensiva a gran escala" respondió Cortana.

Halsey retiro la vista de el mapa y volteo a ver a los SPARTANS, quienes no habían dicho mucho hasta ahora. -"Viendonos en esta situación no hay mucho que podamos hacer, Noble Tres, quiero que tome su nueva armadura, y vaya con las unidades de Francotiradores, quiero que estén en su mejor forma al momento del ataque"

Halsey presiono unos comandos en su TacPad y en la pantalla principal apareció el mapa de Equestria. -"Obviamente el objetivo principal del Covenant será el "Maratón", pero enviaran numerosas tropas a tierra para poder hacer el mayor daño posible, así que junto con las compañías de Marines y ODST que pondré a su cargo Noble, quiero que proporcione apoyo a las tropas de asalto que estarán a cargo del Jefe Maestro"

El Jefe levanto su cabeza y miro a la Doctora. -"Usted ira al frente de la batalla, acompañado de diversos vehículos terrestres, en dado caso que se le requiera, se le proporcionara un vehículo aéreo para dar apoyo en contra de Phantoms y Banshees"

El Jefe no dijo nada, solo asintió. -"Muy bien, cada quien reportese en su área que les indique, tengo asuntos que atender" los SPARTANS se levantaron de sus asientos y cada quien tomo sus pertenecías, Jun tomo su casco y Rifle de Francotirador, y el Jefe su Rifle de Asalto, pero cuando estaba a punto tomar a Cortana, cortaba lo detuvo. -"Jefe espera"

El Jefe retiro su mano y miro a su compañera. -"Que sucede?"

Cortaba volteo a ver a la Doctora Halsey, quien también la miraba atentamente. -"Que sucederá con Noble Seis?"

Esto llamo la atención de Jun, quien inmediatamente regreso de la puerta y se paro a un lado de Cortana. -"Si, también me gustaría saber que sucederá con mi compañero"

-"Que desean saber de el? Que el esta en el hospital, inerte e inservible? De no haber sido por ese estúpido pony que el maldito Covenant se llevo, estaría haciendo algo de provecho ahí afuera" respondió Halsey y volteo a ver su TacPad. -"El esta fuera de servicio, y como me informaron que esta, no creo que vaya hacer mucho por ahora, el miserable nos deja hacer todo el trabajo por el"

Jun se sintió molesto por la respuesta de Halsey, pero lo dejo pasar por ahora. -"Entonces es todo lo que debemos saber Doctora Halsey?"

-"Así es Noble, eso es todo, pueden retirarse" dijo Halsey forzosamente.

Los SPARTAN e Inteligencia Artificial se miraron entre si, pero nadie dijo nada, pero a pesar de eso, los tres tenían el mismo pensamiento. "Ella oculta algo"

El Jefe retiro a Cortana de la computadora, esta vez no opuso resistencia y permaneció callada, Jun solo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, pensando en que poder hacer para ayudar a su compañero.

Cuando el Jefe salió de la sala y entro a un elevador, Cortana apareció en su visor. -"Jefe? Que crees que Halsey este planeando?"

El Jefe guardo silencio, como su pensara que decir, Cortana espero pacientemente la respuesta de su compañero.

-"Nada bueno" respondió el Jefe.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, Halsey parece estar muy interesada en este planeta, y empiezo a creer que solo accedió a defender Equestria por los recursos que tiene, ademas, tienes que admitir que Noble Seis es invaluable, ya que con sus habilidades de su anatomía de Unicornio, Halsey lo estudiara para llevar sus conocimientos a la UNSC" Halsey por medio de un pequeño recuadro mostró un hermoso paisaje de Equestria. -"Este lugar esta en peligro, no solo por el Covenant, sino por Halsey, este lugar en solo dos años estará a rebosar de gente de la UNSC, y todo empezara si la Doctora s logra llevar a Noble Seis"

El Jefe miro la imagen por un largo momento, la puerta del elevabais se abrió y salió hacia la Armería. -"Y que sugieres" pregunto.

Cortaba suspiro, aliviada de escuchar al Jefe decir eso. -"Mantener vigilada a la Doctora Halsey, no será sencillo, pero cualquier información respecto a después de la batalla por venir en contra del Covenant será buena, así tendremos una manera de lograr convencerla de abandonar el planeta"

-"Veremos que podremos hacer" dijo el Jefe entrando a la Armería, y aunque nadie sabría, en verdad el Jefe le interesaba el destino de Equestria.

* * *

_Ahora..._

-"SUNLIGHT!" grito una voz que Seis intento reconocer, pero por su estado solo cayo inconsciente, la obscuridad tomo su mente y cayo al piso metálico, quedando inmóvil al tiempo que diferentes personas lo levanantaban.

Al despertar, Seis sentía un punzante dolor en su cabeza, sus ojos le ardían y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. -"Uugh"

-"Se lo dije Noble" dijo el Doctor Castle.

Seis solo cubrió sus ojos con sus pezuñas, suspirando. -"Ugh... Lo se... Pero..." tomo aire. -"Debo salir..."

-"Tal vez, pero antes" Castle camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. -"Tiene visitas"

Seis solo levanto una ceja y bajo sus pezuñas para ver quien podría ser, con su suerte, seria la Doctora Halsey.

Pero quien entro, fueron las Princesas Celestia y Luna. -"Sunlight?"

Seis sacudió su cabeza, creyendo que estaba alucinando. -"P-Princesas? Pero qu-"

-"Tranquilo Sunlight, descansa" dijo suavemente la Princesa Celestia.

Seis de recostó en su cama, respirando profundamente, después abrió los ojos, y vio a ambas Princesas a un lado de el, sonriendole cálidamente. -"Como estas?" pregunto Celestia.

Seis puso su pezuña en su pecho, y sintió el dolor que se hacia presente con el mínimo toque. -"He estado peor"

Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, Luna dio un paso adelante y hablo. -"Sunlight... Hola, m-me alegra verte..."

Seis volteo a ver a la Princesa Luna, quien tenia una expresión preocupada. -"Igualmente Princesa, es bueno verla arriba y bien"

Luna miro hacia un lado, como si ocultara su cara. -"Princesa? Que sucede?"

-"S-Sunlight... Yo, me siento culpable de verte así" dijo, empezando a sollozar y abrazando a Celestia.

Seis cerro sus ojos y suspiro. -"No es su culpa Princesa, nada de esto es su culpa, solo hacia lo que se debía hacer, y eso era rescatarla"

Luna seco sus lagrimas. -"Pero, mirate! Estas muy mal herido, y casi mueres, como puedes estar tan tranquilo con eso?"

Seis sonrió. -"Bueno, uno se acostumbra a esto después de un tiempo"

-"Pero no es correcto, nada de esto..." dijo Celestia.

-"No lo es, pero que se puede hacer? Solo adaptarse y sobrevivir" respondió Seis.

-"Y como te sientes tu al respecto Sunlight? Tu opinión, no la que te enseñaron a decir?" pregunto Luna.

Seis aparto la vista de ambas yeguas, Celestia y Luna lo miraron con expectativas de una respuesta positiva. -"Sunlight?"

-"La verdad es que... Yo... Yo no se que decir" admitió Seis. -"Si antes me hubieran preguntado, hubiera respondido que no me importaba, pero ahora, con todo lo que me ha pasado... Yo no de que decir"

Seis sintió algo en su hombro, al voltear a ver que era, vio que era la pezuña de Celestia. -"Y no te gustaría cambiar eso?"

Seis giro su cabeza y miro a Celestia. -"Usted sabe que si Princesa... Pero esta situación no lo permetira, por mucho que desee cambiar, el Covenant y la Doctora Halsey me mantienen anclado a lo que soy"

Celestia y Luna se miraron entre si, Celestia inclino su cabeza, Luna la acaricio y miro a Sunlight. -"En verdad lo lamento Sunlight"

Seis sonrió tristemente. -"Lo se Princesa Luna..."

Celestia levanto su cabeza y miro a Sunlight a los ojos. -"Sunlight, después de que acabe esto, de que el Covenant sea derrotado volverás-"

-"Si salgo vivo" dijo Sunlight.

-"Volverás vivo Sunlight, saldrás con vida de todo esto, y cuando vuelvas, yo, Luna, junto con tu familia prometemos ayudarte a cambiar" dijo Celestia.

Seis bajo la cabeza, se acomodo en su cama, y dijo. -"Entonces... Prometo regresar vivo Princesas"

Celestia y Luna sonrieron. -"Me alegra escucharlo, y ahora, tenemos algo para ayudarte, Shining Armor? Cadance? Pasen por favor"

Seis volteo a la puerta y vio como la Alicornio rosada y el semental blanco entraban, Cadance estaba sonriendo pero Shining, el se veía incomodo, al igual que Seis.

Cadance fue la primera en hablar. -"Sunlight, antes que nada, te quiero dar las gracias por rescatar a Luna, de no haber sido por ti, no sabes que gran tragedia hubiera sido"

-"No fue nada Cadance" respondió Seis.

Cadance se hizo a un lado para que Seis pudiera ver a Shining, cuando cruzaron miradas, la habitación quedo en silencio, Cadance, Luna y Celestia se abrazaron entre si con sus alas, esperando lo mejor de la situación.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Seis hablo. -"Hola Shining"

Shining intento hablar, pero tenia un nudo en la garganta que lo detenía, respirando y aclarando su garganta, respondió. -"H-Hola S-Sunlight..."

Otro silencio se hizo presente, Seis y Shining se miraron a los ojos, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, Cadance se acerco a su esposo, y con una de sus alas le indico a que se acercara, lo cual Shining hizo sin dudar.

-"Shining" empezó Seis. -"Yo-"

-"Te escuche" dijo Shining.

-"Que?"

-"Te escuche Sunlight... La vez que estaba aquí a bordo por la herida del primer ataque a Ponyville, escuche lo que dijiste, no estaba del todo inconsciente"

Seis no sabia que decir, el solo se quedo estático mientras que Shining seguía hablando. -"Y quiero decirte... Gracias, gracias por todo lo que dijiste, gracias por todo lo que has hecho, y gracias por lo que harás, en verdad gracias, y también quiero que sepas, que no tienes nada de que preocuparte por esto, aunque la noticia fue grave, no importa, porque yo aun..." Shining hizo una pausa. -"Te considero mi hermano"

Las Alicornios sonrieron, la escena era muy conmovedora, y mas cuando Seis y Shining se abrazaron.

-"Gracias Shining... En verdad no sabes como esperaba escuchar eso" respondió Seis con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Cuando se separaron, Shining seco sus lagrimas con su pezuña y río. -"Sabes... Entonces todo esto explica muchas cosas de cuando eras pequeño"

Seis sonrió. -"Je, si, lo se, y les explicare mas cuando todo esto acabe"

Seis se intento levantar, el dolor de su pecho lo regreso con un punzante ardor a su cama, apretando sus dientes y sudando el pony de relajo poco a poco. -"Ugh, como duele"

Cadance sonrió. -"Creo que podemos ayudarte con eso"

El doctor Castle, quien solo había observado todo, se acerco a Seis. -"Ah, creo tener una buena idea de que ayuda es"

Seis levanto una ceja. -"Hay algo que no sepa?"

-"La razón por la que Luna y Shining están aquí entre nosotros, los Alicornios sanan rápido, pero esta vez necesitamos un poco de ayuda con Luna" dijo Celestia.

El cuerno de Shining brillo y entre la melena de Cadance salió una botella. -"Aquí tienes Sunlight"

Cadance solo se le quedo viendo a Shining. -"Por que estaba eso ahí?"

Shining se encogió de hombros. -"Meh, no quería traer toda la bolsa conmigo"

Seis destapo la botella con su boca, y el asqueroso olor asalto su nariz. -"Uuffh! Que es esto?"

-"Algo que te pondrá de vuelta a tus pesuñas" respondió Shining.

Seis, viendo el liquido de la botella, se encogió de hombros y se bebió la poción. -"Blergh... He tomado peores cosas"

-"Ahora" dijo el doctor Castle. -"Se lo que están pensando, y no, no podrá salir hoy, tal vez mañana por la noche, así que porque no le dan un poco de tiempo para descansar?"

Todos los ponys parecían un tanto decepcionados, pero hicieron lo que el doctor pidió, uno a uno, se despidieron de Seis.

-"Descansa... Hermanito" dijo Shining antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando quedo solo, Seis se sintió mejor que nunca.

"Si! SI! No puedo creerlo! Tengo otra oportunidad! Otra oportunidad de seguir aquí!" pensó Seis bastante feliz, sentía como la felicidad dentro de el quería salir, la felicidad subió hasta que...

"Oh oh..."_** BUUUUURRRPP!**_

Seis solo se quedo viendo como una pequeña nube naranja subía al techo y se disipaba.

_"Lindo_" dijo Shadow.

"Hey, miren quien decidió aparecer" pensó Seis.

"_Tenia que esperar mi turno, o querías que interrumpiera el dulce momento que acabo de ver?_" si Seis lo pudiera ver, podría ver que Shadow estaba levantando una ceja.

"No... Creo que no" pensó Seis sonriendo"

"_Sabes, me alegro por ti, al fin todo esta saliendo bien para ti_" le dijo Shadow con toda sinceridad.

"Gracias" respondió Seis.

_"Pero hablaremos después, por ahora descansa Ryan_" dijo Shadow.

Seis solo asintió, se acomodo en su cama, y cerro sus ojos, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Shadow sonrió al ver a Seis al fin con un poco de paz, pero de lo que no sonrió fue al ver como el "Castigo de la Noche" estaba cada vez mas cerca de Equestria.

"_Solo espero que esto no sea tan malo como lo presiento_"


End file.
